Nunca Pactes Con El Diablo
by Tamy White
Summary: Un apuesto mago español, Terrence Grandchester Montalvo  misterioso, encantador e inteligente, un seductor nato ¿Podrá hechizar a la encantadora Candy sin que por el camino su corazón sea víctima del mismo maleficio? acompañenme nueva adaptación.
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO**_

_Querida lectora:_

_Últimamente la actividad en mi escuela ha sido frenética, con mis jóvenes pupilas casándose a una velocidad de vértigo. La desventurada Candice White, sin embargo, que es una de mis graduadas favoritas, está atravesando una etapa difícil desde que el bribón de Anthony Brower le rompió el corazón tras prometerse en matrimonio con una rica heredera. Para evitar que piense en sus infortunios, le he pedido que sustituya a una profesora desagradecida que nos ha dejado sin previo aviso. Por consiguiente, a partir de ahora, Candice dará clases de dibujo en mi escuela._

_Solo espero que la actividad la distraiga. Por lo menos ahora comprende por qué no me canso de repetirles a mis pupilas que cualquier hombre que anteponga su bolsillo a su corazón no puede ser un esposo digno. Es muy importante que estas jovencitas aprendan a distinguir entre las falsas intenciones de los cazafortunas de las de los caballeros genuinos. Resulta fácil seducir a una doncella con adulaciones que enmascaran los destellos de avaricia en los ojos de un joven apuesto._

_No obstante, habría preferido que Candice no hubiera tenido que aprender la lección de un modo tan cruel. Es una joven apasionada, y no me gustaría que la jugarreta de Brower hiciera mella en su ánimo. Su lealtad hacia sus amigas —y hacia mi escuela— es una muestra de su noble carácter. Solo deseo que encuentre a un hombre que sea digno de ella._

_Quizá debería pedirle consejo al primo George, mi anónimo benefactor… O quizá no. Últimamente sus cartas han sido más bien esquivas. Realmente no sé qué pensar de él._

_Pero de un modo u otro, deseo ver a Candice White feliz. ¿Qué clase de amiga o institutriz sería, si no lo deseara?_

_Con todo mi afecto,_

_Señorita Pony Hill_

_Propietaria y directora_

_Escuela de Señoritas de la Señorita Pony_

* * *

><p>Ustedes pensaban que ya se habían librado de mi? jajajja acá estoy con una nueva adaptación...es que este libro me encantó...aun que se que a varias les va a costar digerir un Terry español he tratado de meter en la trama que es mitad ingles y mitad español, pero no puedo cambiar toda esa parte por que es vital en la historia y se van a ir dando cuenta en transcurso de la misma...esta historia tiene de todo, humor, amor, enredos, pasajes hots hots jejeje y de verdad el presonaje de Terry tiene la misma esencia de él ni que decir el de Candy...Paso a aclarar la historia del libro y su autora para que quede muy claro que es una adaptación no una historia mia propia.<p>

La autora es Sabrina Jeffries, el titulo del libro es **_Nunca pactes con el diablo _**que es parte de una saga llamada Escuela de señoritas y cuenta con 7 libros.

Never Seduce a Scoundrel (2006) / Seducir a un bribón (2007)Only a Duke Will do (2006) / Alguien a quien amar (2008)Ten reasons to stay, The school of heiresses (2007) / Diez razones para que te quedes, Escuela de señoritas (2008)Beware a Scots Revenge (2007) / La venganza escocesa (2009)Let Sleeping Rogues Lie (2008) / Un granuja en mi cama (2010)Don't bargain with the devil (2009) / **_Nunca pactes con el diablo_** (2011) Wed him before you bed him (2009)

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo uno**

_Richmond, Surrey_

_Finales de abril de 1824_

_Querida Pony:_

_¡Qué desfachatez por parte de vuestra profesora de dibujo marcharse justo antes de que se inicie el trimestre después de Semana Santa! Por suerte disponéis de la ayuda de la señorita White hasta que podáis reemplazar a esa mujer tan irresponsable. Sin embargo, espero que la señorita White haya superado esa manía que describíais como «incapacidad de pensar antes de hablar»._

_ Vuestro primo y amigo, George_

* * *

><p>Candice White necesitaba un pretendiente excepcional, ¡y lo necesitaba ya!<p>

Si pudiera, elegiría a un príncipe como primera opción, aunque también estaba dispuesta a aceptar a un duque o incluso a un marqués, preferiblemente uno que fuera ostentosamente rico.

Y no porque le importara la riqueza, no. Los faetones despampanantes que recorrían la ciudad a gran velocidad le provocaban mareo, y las rosas de invernadero le hacían estornudar. Las joyas no estaban mal, pero le molestaba tener que estar constantemente pendiente de ellas para no perderlas mientras paseaba por algún parque de la ciudad acompañada de una criada.

No, Candy deseaba un pretendiente excepcional por una simple razón: ¡Para que Anthony Brower se tragara sus palabras!

Con ganas de llorar, comenzó a ir y venir por el cuarto situado en el piso superior de la escuela de la señorita Pony que iba a ocupar durante las siguientes semanas. ¡Maldito canalla!

Furiosa, sacó un chal de su Baúl a medio deshacer. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía sintiera ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en él? ¿Y por qué ese desalmado había elegido a esa pánfila pretenciosa en vez de a ella?

Al recordar el humillante episodio en el baile del sábado anterior, se encogió desolada mientras guardaba el chal en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. ¡Qué insensatez haberle preguntado cuáles eran sus intenciones respecto a ella! Pero su respuesta…

«Dada mi nueva posición social, Candy, necesito una esposa más apropiada. Una mujer juiciosa que muestre disposición a sentar cabeza, y no una jovencita fresca y descarada siempre dispuesta a decir lo primero que le pase por la cabeza.»

Hurgando en el baúl, encontró un carboncillo y la libreta de esbozos que contenía el retrato de Anthony que había hecho un año antes, cuando él todavía pensaba que ella podía ser una esposa apropiada. Candy contempló los rizos ligeramente despeinados y la sonrisa beatífica que siempre conseguía arrancarle un suspiro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dibujó un par de cuernos caricaturescos en la cabeza. ¡No era una fresca ni una descarada! ¡No señor!

De acuerdo, quizá no medía las palabras antes de hablar. Pero ¿qué había de malo en ello? ¡A él bien que le gustaba su desparpajo cuando eran un par de chiquillos que correteaban por el regimiento!

«Eres la clase de chica a la que todo hombre sueña con seducir, pero no con casarse.»

¡Una chica solo para seducir! Candy retorció el carboncillo con saña, recordando la primera vez que vio a Anthony . Él era el hijo de un general y tenía diecisiete años —tres más que ella— cuando le robó un beso lisonjeramente. ¿Solo había intentado flirtear tontamente con ella en aquella ocasión? ¿Candy había caído en el engaño de creer que para Anthony aquel beso significaba algo, cuando en realidad no significaba nada?

¡Y después lo había estado esperando durante meses! Estaba segurísima de que Anthony se casaría con ella. Antes de que él se tomara unos meses sabáticos para viajar, la había llamado su «único y verdadero amor». La había vuelto a besar, con tanta dulzura que Candy se lo había tomado como una declaración de amor, especialmente cuando él le pidió que lo esperara.

Pero cuando regresó, Anthony parecía haberse olvidado de todo. En su primer encuentro, apareció rodeado de un ostentoso esplendor, exhibiendo un lujoso reloj de oro y mirándola con superioridad.

«Eres excesivamente apasionada, excesivamente curiosa respecto a temas que no son de la incumbencia de una dama. No puedes evitarlo. Lo llevas en la sangre.»

Su sangre latina. Anthony sabía que Candy había sido adoptada por el coronel White, el hombre al que ella llamaba «papá». Su verdadero padre era un soldado inglés, y su madre una española de cuya familia apenas se sabía nada. Candy no los recordaba, ya que ambos habían muerto durante la guerra, cuando ella tenía cuatro años.

Pero a Anthony no le importaba aquel detalle, ¿no? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Él sólo se refería a su sangre latina por línea materna que, por lo visto, asociaba con un carácter español fogoso y apasionado.

¡Ya le enseñaría ella fuego y pasión! Con unos expeditos trazos con su carboncillo, añadió una cola acabada en púa que emergía de manera sinuosa por detrás de la modesta chaqueta que él lucía cuando era el señor Brower sin más, antes de que heredara, por sorpresa, el condado de Hunforth.

Fue entonces cuando creyó ser demasiado bueno para ella, y se volvió consciente de su oneroso linaje y de su exclusivo círculo social. Fue entonces cuando empezó a comportarse exactamente igual que cualquier otro cretino de la alta sociedad inglesa.

A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente creía que el coronel White era viudo y que Candy era su hija, pronto se esparció el rumor de que no era cierto. Lady Kerr, su madrastra, le había advertido con enorme tacto acerca de que su insólito linaje podría suponer una traba para los clasistas más puristas, especialmente dado que Candy no era una rica heredera como sus amigas. Y a pesar de que algunos hombres habían mostrado cierto interés por ella en la anterior temporada de fiestas, ninguno le había hecho una proposición formal. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco les había dado pie, porque había estado esperando a que Anthony regresara, si bien tenía el presentimiento de que uno de ellos sí que habría acabado por declararse.

A menos que… Dios mío, ¿y si Anthony tenía razón respecto a ella? ¿Y si todo el mundo creía que no era más que una fresca que no estaba a la altura de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre respetable? ¿Acaso ese era el motivo por el que los hombres siempre desviaban la vista hacia su escote e intentaban besarla cuando se les presentaba la ocasión? Con las otras chicas no parecían comportarse del mismo modo.

Desde luego, nunca lo hacían con lady Susana. La rica, elegante y aburridísima lady Susana, a la que Anthony había elegido como la mujer idónea para convertirse en su prometida.

Unas lágrimas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla? Si esa trastada se la hubiera hecho cualquier otro hombre no le habría sorprendido tanto; la mitad de ellos no eran más que una panda de cretinos que solo hacían lo que sus madres les ordenaban. Pero se suponía que Anthony era…

Suyo.

¡Oh! ¡No dormiría tranquila hasta que Anthony se arrepintiera por haberla rechazado! Candy había empezado a dibujar un cuchillo clavado en su corazón traidor cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Rápidamente ocultó la libreta debajo de la almohada e invitó a pasar a la persona que llamaba.

Su madrastra entró en la habitación con su gracia habitual, otra de las aptitudes de las que Candy carecía.

—Tu padre ya ha terminado de hablar con la señorita Pony. —Lady Kerr, que llevaba más de un año casada con el coronel, inspeccionó con ojos críticos la pila de ropa amontonada de cualquier modo sobre la cama—. Así que estamos listos para partir. Pero antes quiere despedirse de ti.

—Ahora mismo bajo.

Lady Kerr echó un vistazo al baúl abierto.

—¿Quieres que antes te ayude a acabar de desempaquetar?

—¡No necesito ayuda! —espetó Candy con un tono desproporcionadamente arisco, pero al ver la cara contrariada de lady Kerr, enseguida se arrepintió. Cuando volvió a hablar, procuró suavizar la voz—: Te lo agradezco mucho, pero puedo apañarme sola. No hay motivos para que papá y tú retraséis la partida.

La sonrisa indulgente de lady Kerr apenas consiguió que Candy se sintiera aún más avergonzada. Esa mujer había hecho lo imposible para convertirse en su amiga. El coronel incluso le había comentado lo mucho que para lady Kerr significaría que Candy la llamara «mamá», pero eso era algo superior a ella. Le irritaban las constantes amonestaciones de lady Kerr para que bajara la voz y se mordiera la lengua y no riera a carcajadas ante los burdos chistes de los hombres. Si una madre únicamente servía para regañar, entonces quizás estaba más cómoda sola.

Al menos lady Kerr había conseguido reformar considerablemente el temperamento descomedido de su padre, y a pesar de que no siempre toleraba sus fanfarronerías, se notaba que lo amaba sinceramente. Además, era la mujer adecuada para él, fuerte y sosegada para equilibrar el impetuoso carácter del coronel, y jamás se desalentaba ante las torpezas que él cometía cuando se despistaba. Lady Kerr siempre se aseguraba de que nunca saliera de casa sin sombrero.

Candy se había hecho cargo de su padre hasta que había ingresado en la escuela de la señorita Pony. Echaba de menos aquella responsabilidad, así como las cenas en las que él le contaba historias sobre la India o las tardes que pasaban juntos, haciendo sumas. La vida era más cómoda y sencilla en aquella época.

Candy soltó un suspiro.

Como de costumbre, lady Kerr interpretó mal la reacción de su hijastra.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí. A tu padre y a mí nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros a Edimburgo para visitar a Venetia. Seguramente la señorita Pony no tendrá problemas en encontrar a otra sustituta para las clases de dibujo.

Candy reanudó la tarea de desempaquetar su equipaje.

—La verdad es que estoy ilusionada con el trabajo de profesora. Edimburgo es una ciudad tediosa, y seguro que aquí estaré ocupada hasta que empiece la temporada de fiestas.

Además, necesitaba convencer a Anthony Brower de que no era una fresca. Después de impresionarlo demostrándole su gran habilidad y responsabilidad como profesora de dibujo, seguro que él se arrastraría hasta sus pies, admitiendo que se había equivocado y suplicándole perdón.

A lo mejor ella lo perdonaba. O quizá no. Pero no gozaría de ninguna de las dos opciones si se marchaba a Escocia, mientras él se pavoneaba por la ciudad con lady Susana colgada del brazo.

Con una gran gentileza, Candy agarró a su madrastra por el brazo y la condujo hasta la puerta.

—Será mejor que bajemos. Ya sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar. —Además, Candy quería que los dos se marcharan para poder desahogarse a solas de sus penas.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras en silencio. En el vestíbulo las aguardaba el coronel, deambulando con paso nervioso. Al oírlas alzó la vista, y su expresión de crispación se trocó inmediatamente en un genuino regocijo.

Su cambio de humor se debía a lady Kerr. Y el rubor en las mejillas de la condesa ilustraba aún más claramente la complicidad que existía entre ambos.

Candy sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Algún día llegaría a ruborizarse como su madrastra cuando un hombre la mirara de ese modo? ¡Ni siquiera Anthony lo había conseguido! No, obviamente, Candy no era la clase de chica que se ruborizaba con facilidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí están mis jovencitas favoritas! —gorjeó papá. Su elevado tono al hablar era uno de los defectos que lady Kerr no había logrado reformar—. ¡Vamos, Maggie, será mejor que no nos demoremos! Tenemos que aprovechar el buen tiempo, ¿verdad, Candy?

—El sol es nuestro aliado y la lluvia, nuestra enemiga. —Candy repitió la frase recurrente de su padre que tantas veces había oído de niña en España y en Portugal durante la guerra, cuando las largas marchas bajo un tiempo inclemente suponían un verdadero suplicio.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras en tu nueva alcoba? —le preguntó él a Candy mientras lady Kerr se colocaba a su lado.

El coronel y lady Kerr se marchaban de vacaciones juntos. Sin ella. Candy se esforzó por sonreír.

—Bien.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece. Es por culpa de ese mequetrefe, Anthony Brower, ¿no es cierto?

Candy pestañeó incómoda.

—¿Cómo lo has…?

—No soy tan tonto, jovencita. Sabía que estabas enamorada de él, y vi tu cara cuando en la fiesta del sábado pasado él bailó tres veces seguidas con esa remilgada de lady Susana. Siempre había creído que ese tipo era un pelele, pero no pensaba que fuera tan zoquete. Estarás mejor sin él, ¿me oyes? —Le pellizcó amorosamente la barbilla—. Será mejor que te olvides de ese monigote.

El hecho de que su padre, que jamás se fijaba en nada, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Anthony la abordó con una salvaje dulzura tan inesperada que, sin poder evitarlo, Candy rompió a llorar con tristeza.

El coronel se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que lady Kerr le propinó un codazo. Entonces se apresuró a abrazar a su hija.

—Vamos, pequeña, vamos, no pretendía hacerte llorar. Después de todo, no es para tanto, ¿no? Vamos, vamos, pequeña…

Al inhalar la fragancia de la colonia de su padre, Candy se calmó, pensando que él siempre seguiría siendo su querido papá, por más que ahora estuviera casado.

Lady Kerr le ofreció un pañuelo y la joven lo aceptó agradecida, dedicándole a su madrastra una temblorosa sonrisa mientras se secaba los ojos y se sonaba la nariz.

—Hablo en serio, ya sabes que estaremos encantados de que vengas con nosotros a Escocia —le volvió a recordar lady Kerr.

El comentario gentil casi consiguió que Candy redoblara su llanto, pero esta vez consiguió contener las lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una tonta llorona?

Irguiendo la espalda con dignidad, se apartó de su padre.

—No puedo. Necesito mantener la mente ocupada, y a la señorita Pony le vendrá bien mi ayuda. Estaré bien. De verdad, no os preocupéis.

—Regresaremos dentro de tres semanas —dijo su padre—, pero si necesitas que volvamos antes, escríbeme.

—Gracias, papá. —Candy lo besó en la mejilla y, acto seguido, movida por un impulso, también besó a lady Kerr. La brillante sonrisa que recibió a cambio hizo que se arrepintiera de haber sido tan severa con su madrastra en otras ocasiones—. Los echaré de menos a los dos —murmuró, y lo decía con absoluta sinceridad.

Los acompañó hasta el carruaje y luego los siguió hasta el final de la explanada. Después, cuando regresaba al edificio de la escuela, descartó la idea de seguir desempaquetando el equipaje. Eso únicamente serviría para provocarle más lágrimas, y estaba harta de llorar.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y enfiló hacia el huerto con los cerezos en flor que separaba la escuela de Rockhurst, la finca aledaña. Según la señorita Pony, el señor Pritchard estaba intentando venderla, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a pagar el exorbitante precio que el dueño pedía, ya que la casa solariega necesitaba una buena rehabilitación. Así que Rockhurst había permanecido deshabitada durante los últimos tres meses, y por eso Candy se sentía tranquila con la idea de pasear por el huerto.

Al pisar el huerto, la brisa arrancó varias florecillas blancas de los cerezos que cayeron sobre ella como copos de nieve, y Candy notó que se aliviaba el peso que sentía en el pecho. Sin poder resistir la tentación, se quitó sus delicados zapatos y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma en medio de la lluvia de flores, tal y como hacía de pequeña. Las horquillas que mantenían su pelo apresado en un moño salieron disparadas, y su melena se desplegó a su alrededor como un bello manto.

Por primera vez en varios días, se sintió completamente libre, sin las desapacibles palabras de Anthony atormentándola incansablemente. Cuando se le aceleró la respiración a causa del ejercicio físico y notó un leve mareo, se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Colocó las manos en la nuca y se dedicó a contemplar las ramas y las bellas florecillas que seguían cayendo sobre su vestido.

Si la vida pudiera ser así, tan idílica y sencilla… Si siempre pudiera ser primavera y los cerezos siempre estuvieran en flor… O si por lo menos todo fuera como en los inolvidables años que había pasado como estudiante en aquella institución, cuando ella y sus amigas aprendían geografía y a bailar el vals y a distinguir a los hombres con fines engañosos…

Candy volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Debería haber prestado más atención a aquellas lecciones. En vez de eso, se había dedicado a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, solazándose con las lecturas de aquel libro escandaloso con cuentos de un harén que ella y sus amigas habían leído en secreto. Se había convencido de que un día ella y Anthony se casarían y probarían… todas aquellas… posturas… tan sugerentes…

La noche anterior le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño y de repente se sintió terriblemente cansada. Entornó los ojos y en tan solo unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida. Estaba soñando con un harén regido por mujeres donde el sultán tenía que hacer todo lo que ellas le ordenaban, cuando una profunda voz masculina penetró en su sueño.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Una dama de la localidad que ha venido a darme la bienvenida al vecindario? ¿O una diosa que ha descendido del monte Olimpo para solazarse un rato con un mero mortal?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desorbitadamente. ¿Todavía seguía soñando? El joven increíblemente apuesto que estaba de pie frente a ella bien podría ser un sultán, con su piel blanca y sus ojos del color de los zafiros . Era obvio que el desconocido acababa de tomar un baño, ya que su pelo negro y brillante, que le caía por encima de los hombros, todavía estaba húmedo. Sorprendentemente, solo iba ataviado con una camisa blanca metida por dentro de unos pantalones negros embutidos dentro de unas botas altas, sin chaleco, sin capa ni chaqueta, y sin corbata o fular.

Tenía que estar soñando. Ningún hombre osaría salir de su casa en mangas de camisa. Ni se exhibiría con el cuello de la camisa abierto, revelando el torso. Ni llevaría unos pantalones tan ceñidos que marcaban cada músculo de sus muslos perfectamente definidos. Era un espécimen de virilidad tan sublime que Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a examinar su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin un ápice de pudor, con un enorme descaro. Se detuvo unos instantes en sus pechos antes de continuar bajando hasta el punto en que el vestido se hundía entre sus piernas levemente separadas. Después de escrutar con interés sus pies descalzos, cubiertos por las medias, el individuo sonrió.

—Una diosa, lo más probable. Ninguna señorita inglesa saldría a pasear sin zapatos —concluyó con un marcado acento español.

¿Y ese acento español? ¡Oh, no! Eso quería decir que… el sujeto no era su sultán soñado. Era un hombre de carne y hueso. Un forastero. Un completo desconocido.

Procurando no perder la compostura, Candy se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Antes de que pudiera aunar fuerzas para ponerse de pie, él le ofreció la mano. Candy vaciló solo medio segundo antes de aceptarla, aunque en el momento en que estuvo de pie, la rechazó bruscamente.

El sujeto rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—Le pido disculpas por haber interrumpido su siesta, aunque he de confesar que en realidad no me arrepiento, en absoluto. Ofrecía una imagen tan encantadora, tumbada en medio de un manto de flores…

Su desparpajo consiguió exacerbar a Candy.

—¿Quién es, señor, y qué hace en una propiedad privada?

Él enarcó una de sus cejas negras bellamente pobladas.

—Podría hacerle la misma pregunta.

—Soy una profesora de la escuela que hay al otro lado de este huerto. —Se alisó la falda, intentando adoptar un porte de seriedad y rectitud. Pero no lo consiguió, dado que llevaba la melena despeinada y suelta hasta la cintura.

—¡Ah, sí, la academia para señoritas! —Él le lanzó una mirada especulativa—. Eso explica lo que hace aquí, pero no quién es. ¿Cómo se llama?

¡Cielos! ¡Candy no debería estar allí! Y si él se lo comentaba a la señorita Pony…

—No pienso darle mi nombre a un desconocido. Especialmente dada la circunstancia de que usted no me ha dicho el suyo. Es un intruso.

—¿Intruso? ¡Qué jovencita más desconfiada! —soltó él jocosamente—. De hecho, ya conoce mi nombre. Aparece en mi tarjeta de visita.

El comentario sumió a Candy en un mar de confusión.

—Yo… yo… no he visto su tarjeta de visita. Si se la ha entregado a la directora de la escuela…

—No hace falta que disimule, señorita. La tiene a su alcance.

El individuo alargó el brazo para sacar algo de detrás de la oreja de Candy y, acto seguido, se lo mostró sonriente.

Tomada por sorpresa, ella aceptó la tarjeta de visita doblada.

—¿Cómo lo ha…? —empezó a decir mientras leía la tarjeta impresa.

_TERRENCE JAVIER GRANDCHESTER MONTALVO, MAESTRO DEL MISTERIO_

¿Maestro del misterio? Candy alzó la vista para mirarlo, y no vio nada en su parca sonrisa que le aportara ninguna pista. No parecía la típica definición que una persona normal y corriente pondría en su tarjeta de visita. Básicamente sonaba como…

Entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Cielos! ¡Es usted un prestidigitador!

—Así es. —Terry la saludó con una reverencia teatral y acto seguido frunció el ceño—. Pero a juzgar por su expresión, no le agrada la noticia.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Candy sentía una profunda debilidad por los ilusionistas, con sus vaporosas capas negras, sus sonrisas enigmáticas y su increíble habilidad para sorprender a todo el mundo en cualquier momento. Si a eso se añadía su debilidad por los caballeros extranjeros arrebatadoramente apuestos, Terrence Javier Grandchester Montalvo era la tentación perfecta.

Pero Anthony jamás se tragaría sus palabras si se enteraba de que había estado flirteando con un desconocido.

—¿Y qué hace un prestidigitador merodeando por Rockhurst? —se interesó ella. Como profesora, no averiguarlo sería una actitud absolutamente reprobable.

—¿Tiene miedo de que haya venido a robar los objetos de valor de su vecino?

—¿Es esa su intención?

La ocurrente respuesta consiguió arrancarle a Terry una sonrisa espontánea.

—Si esa fuera mi intención, le aseguro que no la confesaría. —Las palabras afloraron por su boca melódicamente, y Candy sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

¡No podía caer en sus redes tan fácilmente! Procuró calmarse mientras buscaba los zapatos entre la hierba, pero no los encontró.

«¡Vamos! ¡Compórtate como una mujer responsable y madura! De esas que no se dejan embelesar fácilmente por un hombre apuesto, y no como una de esas mujeres que los hombres solo buscan para seducir y nada más.»

—Quizá mi intención sea robar algo más. —Su voz se había vuelto seductora—. El corazón de una hermosa dama como usted, por ejemplo.

Con la falta de autocontrol que tanto la caracterizaba, Candy estalló en una carcajada, y sin amedrentarse contestó:

—¿Ensaya esos cumplidos cuando practica sus trucos? ¿O es que para usted lanzar cumplidos es algo natural?

El desconocido la miró genuinamente sorprendido.

—Para ser tan joven, es muy descarada.

—¿Joven? Para que lo sepa, tengo más de veinte años.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron burlonamente.

—¡Huy! ¡Lo siento! Es evidente que estoy delante de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Candy cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—No soy tan ingenua. Le aseguro que sé distinguir a un hombre que pretende agasajarme únicamente por su propio interés.

Una expresión enigmática se adueñó de los rasgos angulosos del mago.

—Y en mi caso, ¿a qué interés se refiere?

—Todavía no lo sé. —Candy resopló con exasperación—. Aún no me ha dicho qué hace merodeando por aquí.

—Tiene razón. Muy bien, para su información, soy el nuevo inquilino de Rockhurst.

A Candy se le desencajó la mandíbula por la fuerte impresión que le causó la noticia.

—¡Cielos! —murmuró, visiblemente turbada.

Pero el desconocido volvió a sonreír.

—Así que ya lo ve, señorita profesora, es usted la intrusa y no yo. La he visto desde la ventana del piso superior mientras me vestía y he bajado a averiguar quién osaba allanar mi propiedad. —Alargó la mano para retirarle una hoja enredada en su despeinada melena—. Y ahora, ¿me concederá el honor de decirme su nombre?

¡Desde luego que no! Por un motivo: solo el roce de aquellos dedos en su pelo había conseguido acelerarle el pulso de una forma peligrosa. Y por otro motivo más: sería mucho más fácil para él quejarse de ella a la señorita Pony si sabía su nombre.

—No… no sabía que la casa tuviera un nuevo dueño.

—Todavía no la he comprado. Primero he de decidir si me interesa.

¿Pero acaso los ilusionistas ambulantes no se alojaban en posadas y en casas de huéspedes? Aquel individuo era demasiado joven para estar retirado y, además, los teatros londinenses no pagaban tan bien como para que él pudiera permitirse comprar una finca del tamaño de Rockhurst.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con estas tierras?

Sus ojos azules mantenían el misterio.

—Depende.

Algo en su forma evasiva de contestar despertó las sospechas de Candy.

—¿De qué depende?

—De si la casa y su entorno cumplen mis rigurosos requisitos.

¿Su entorno? ¿Se refería a la escuela?

—¿Qué clase de requisitos? Supongo que, cuando esté debidamente rehabilitada, la casa solariega de Rockhurst será apropiada para su familia.

—No estoy casado. —Él ladeó la cabeza, y un rebelde mechón de pelo negro como el carbón le cubrió un ojo. Lentamente lo apartó de su cara con la impasibilidad de un hombre que se sabe seguro del exotismo que despierta su físico—. ¿Y usted? ¿Su posición como profesora sugiere que no tiene esposo?

Candy se quedó estupefacta antes de replicar:

—¿Por qué evade mi pregunta?

—Por la misma razón por la que usted evade la mía, supongo. —Sus ojos destellaron traviesos—. Para prolongar esta conversación tan intrigante.

Candy notó unas intensas ganas de reír, pero se contuvo y mantuvo la expresión ponderada.

—La verdad es que, más que intrigante, a mí me parece frustrante. Es obvio que se está comportando de un modo misterioso expresamente.

—Igual que usted, señorita profesora. Me fascina su empeño por ocultar su identidad. —Inclinó la cabeza lo bastante cerca como para que ella pudiera impregnarse de la fragancia a jabón y a bálsamo capilar—. Entra en mi huerto y me interroga con un increíble descaro, y sin embargo se niega a decirme algo tan sencillo como su nombre. ¿Acaso oculta un secreto? ¿Es una espía? —Al ver la sonrisa que se perfilaba en los labios de ella, a pesar de sus evidentes esfuerzos por contenerla, él bajó la voz hasta un murmuro gutural—: ¿O es que busca un amante, quizá?

Candy dio un respingo al tiempo que notaba un asfixiante sofoco en las mejillas. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Acaso desprendía una fragancia que inducía a los hombres a expresar esa clase de suposiciones acerca de su personalidad?

Aunque claro, él la había encontrado tumbada sobre la hierba de su huerto, con la melena suelta y descalza. Lo más prudente era poner a ese tipo en su lugar.

—Me parece una sugerencia de lo más impertinente, señor —contestó con un tono altivo—. Sobre todo porque no hemos sido formalmente presentados.

Lentamente, una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios perfilados del desconocido.

—No me dirá que semejantes trivialidades le incomodan, _bonita_.

_¿Bonita?_ ¡Vaya! ¡Menudas libertades se tomaba el intruso! Candy sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Él no debería tratarla con tanta confianza. Y ella no debería permitir que aquel exceso de confianza le provocara aquella deliciosa quemazón. Por eso respondió airada:

—Esto no es España, señor. Estas «trivialidades», tal como usted las llama, son muy significativas en Inglaterra. Así que si espera tener éxito en sus andanzas por este país, le recomiendo que empiece a mostrar cierto decoro y educación.

La reprimenda logró que la mirada de él se ensombreciera hasta adoptar un destello peligroso.

—Había olvidado lo obsesionados que están los ingleses con el decoro y las formas protocolarias. Excepto cuando se les ocurre invadir la propiedad ajena.

Tenía razón al regañarla por aquella falta. Y Candy se había mostrado indiscutiblemente descortés al criticar sus maneras cuando ella había infringido las normas primero. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué se mostraba molesto ahora, y en cambio eso no había parecido importarle unos momentos antes.

—Disculpeme por entrar sin permiso en su propiedad —dijo, deseando escapar con la dignidad y la identidad intactas—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Candy se dio la vuelta expeditivamente hacia la escuela, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando él la llamó:

—¿No olvida algo?

Al darse la vuelta, vio que él sostenía con tan solo dos dedos un par de zapatitos. La expresión del desconocido se había vuelto a suavizar de nuevo.

—Gracias, señor —murmuró, pero cuando intentó asir los zapatos, él apartó la mano para que ella no consiguiera su objetivo, lo cual no le costó en absoluto, dada la destacada estatura de su interlocutor.

—Su nombre, señorita —requirió él con suavidad, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Ella dudó unos instantes, sopesando sus posibilidades. Pero no tenía ninguna.

—¡Quédese con los zapatos! —replicó, y a continuación se alejó corriendo.

Prefería perder los zapatos a que él informara a la señorita Pony de su comportamiento deplorable. Si Anthony se enteraba de que se había tumbado sobre la hierba como «una fresca y descarada» mientras un desconocido la observaba con absoluta desfachatez, se moriría de vergüenza. Mientras el señor Grandchester no supiera su nombre, nadie tendría por qué enterarse de aquel incidente. Era muy poco probable que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

Sin embargo, deseaba prevenir a la señorita Pony acerca de aquel individuo. No le parecía conveniente que las alumnas empezaran a perseguirlo como gatitas en celo. Además, había algo que no encajaba. ¿Por qué quería un mago arrendar una finca del tamaño de Rockhurst solo para él?

Si Candy no hubiera estado tan preocupada por reaccionar sin demora a los ataques seductores de aquel sujeto, quizá le habría podido sonsacar más información. Pero cuando él la había examinado de arriba a abajo con aquellos ojos ardientes y había empezado a hablar con esa voz edulcorada como la miel más cálida…

Que Dios la ayudara. Los caballeros españoles eran los peores. O los mejores, según cómo se mirara. Sabían exactamente cómo seducir a una mujer.

Era posible que Anthony estuviera en lo cierto respecto a ella, después de todo.

Candy frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, consideraba que aquel forastero era muy apuesto, pero no era más que un prestidigitador, por el amor de Dios. Él seducía a la audiencia cada noche; llevaba años practicando sus habilidades. Por supuesto que se sentía tentada. ¿Qué mujer en plenas facultades no se sentiría atraída por la seductora mirada de un hombre tan perversamente atractivo?

El nuevo amor de Anthony seguro que no. No le quedaba la menor duda de que lady Susana se escandalizaría.

Apretando los dientes, Candy atravesó el jardín a grandes pasos mientras se peinaba la melena en un moño. Lo más conveniente era no volver a verlo. Obviamente, era demasiado susceptible a sus encantos.

Ya había alcanzado los escalones de la entrada cuando una voz femenina le preguntó:

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora, querida?

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta deprisa y corriendo y vio a la señorita Pony sentada frente a la mesa, leyendo el periódico.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Candy alarmada, sintiéndose como si la hubieran pillado in fraganti.

—Un buen paseo siempre ayuda a subir la moral, ¿no te parece? —comentó la directora sin levantar la vista.

—¡Ah, sí! —Candy se relajó.

Se disponía a entrar apresuradamente en el vestíbulo antes de que la señorita Pony se fijara en su cabello despeinado y en sus pies descalzos, pero el grito de alarma de la directora la obligó a detenerse en seco.

—¿Qué sucede? —Candy se apresuró a regresar al lado de la señorita Pony, y por un momento dejó de ser plenamente consciente de su aspecto desaliñado al ver la expresión consternada de la mujer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la señorita Pony acabó de repasar rápidamente un artículo. Luego dejó el papel a un lado al tiempo que resoplaba de una forma poco refinada, y Candy asió el diario con curiosidad. En la parte central de la página destacaba un titular: «Un conocido mago abrirá un parque de atracciones en Richmond.»

Maldición. ¡Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel individuo tramaba algo! Candy leyó el artículo con avidez mientras la señorita Pony se ponía en pie y empezaba a deambular por la explanada con cara de preocupación.

—¡Ese hombre pretende convertir Rockhurst en otro Vauxhall! —exclamó la señorita Pony—. ¡Qué desastre! Los ladronzuelos nos acecharán desde el huerto, los barqueros inundarán el río, habrá música a todas horas y fuegos artificiales a medianoche. Las alumnas no podrán conciliar el sueño. ¡Y no nos olvidemos de los numeritos escandalosos que montan en esa clase de recintos por la noche!

Entre el artículo del periódico y el recital de afrentas de la señorita Pony, Candy pudo formarse una imagen global de los hechos. Por lo visto, Terrence Grandchester, de veintiocho años, no era un mago cualquiera. Era famoso en el mundo entero, hasta el punto de que había llegado a actuar ante los reyes de Suecia y Dinamarca. Incluso había pasado un año de gira por Rusia, donde había logrado impresionar al zar con sus increíbles trucos de ilusionismo.

Ahora aquel hombre de gran talento había llegado a Inglaterra, ¡y se proponía adquirir la casa colindante a la escuela para convertirla en un parque de atracciones!

La señorita Pony parecía cada vez más indignada.

—Ni siquiera permito que mis pupilas vayan a Vauxhall si no es estrictamente con la compañía de una acompañante… ¿Cómo voy a protegerlas si abren un Vauxhall justo al lado de mi escuela?

Candy enfocó la vista hacia Rockhurst. Había oído hablar de algunas actividades licenciosas que tenían lugar en Vauxhall cuando las sombras del atardecer se extendían por el parque, durante las actuaciones de los ilusionistas y las orquestas. Y, según la descripción del periódico respecto a la fama de seductor del señor Grandchester, ese sería exactamente la clase de sitio donde él se sentiría más a gusto.

Ahora comprendía por qué se había mostrado tan misterioso. ¡Ese bribón era peor que Anthony ! ¡Había intentado seducirla mientras tramaba el hundimiento de la escuela que ella tanto veneraba! ¡Qué perverso!

—Le escribiré al primo George sin demora —anunció la señorita Pony—. Él sabrá cómo detener este disparate. —Se dio la vuelta expeditivamente hacia los escalones que había frente a la puerta principal del edificio, pero se detuvo solo unos instantes para echar un vistazo a la propiedad aledaña—. ¡No descansaré hasta que me sirvan la cabeza del señor Pritchard en bandeja! ¡Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos, metiéndonos en este berenjenal!

Indudablemente, el parque de atracciones representaría el fin de la escuela.

¡Eso jamás! Candy no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ser testigo de cómo se desmoronaba todo aquello por lo que la señorita Pony tanto había luchado. Aquella escuela significaba demasiado para muchas personas, incluida ella. No pensaba permitir que el señor Grandchester siguiera adelante con aquel proyecto. ¡Estaba harta de que los hombres la hicieran trastabillar, a ella y a sus amigas!

Pensaba encontrar el modo de demostrarle a aquel mago manipulador que no podía convertir Rockhurst en un parque de atracciones tan fácilmente. Y luego, después de salvar la escuela, haría que Anthony se tragara sus palabras de que no era más que una fresca y una descarada. ¡Vaya si no!

* * *

><p>Ya partimos...les advierto que los primeros caps son un poco flojos en encuentros de Terry y Candy...pero despues afirmense las polleras niñitas jajaja...<p>

nos estamos leyendo queridas mias...espero sus rewuisesss...kisses bye bye.

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

_Querido primo:_

_Menudo desastre. El zascandil del señor Pritchard pretende venderle Rockhurst a don Terry Grandchester Montalvo, el ilusionista del que habla la prensa, quien está buscando una finca para abrir un parque de atracciones. ¡Por favor, debéis impedirlo! Ha llegado el momento de desvelar vuestra identidad, o me temo que ese parque supondrá la ruina de mi escuela._

_ Vuestra horrorizada amiga, Señorita Pony_

* * *

><p>Sosteniendo todavía los zapatitos entre las manos, Terrence Grandchester Montalvo irrumpió en Rockhurst con aspecto furibundo y con paso airado pasó junto a los nuevos criados que se afanaban en abrir las estancias principales que iba a utilizar el nuevo inquilino. Hacía más de la mitad de su vida que no vivía en una casa de semejante tamaño, y había olvidado el enorme trabajo que suponía el mantenimiento diario de un lugar en tan mal estado como aquel. Desde luego, no pensaba quedarse tanto tiempo como para constatar si la rehabilitación de ese caserón le costaría un ojo de la cara.<p>

Aquel pensamiento solo consiguió acrecentar su enojo mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba harto de viajar constantemente, harto de arrastrar todas sus pertenencias de un lado a otro. Había albergado la esperanza de que a esas alturas de su vida estaría definitivamente instalado en algún lugar. A veces se sentía tan cerca de recuperar Arboleda, la finca de su familia, que casi podía ver las viñas y notar la fresca caricia del sol y la brisa en las mejillas.

Pero siempre parecía surgir algún impedimento, si no era por dinero, por algo más. La vida tenía el desagradable hábito de golpear en plena cara cuando uno menos se lo esperaba. Pero esta vez no. No, si podía evitarlo.

Entró en la alcoba principal de Rockhurst, donde encontró a Gaspar, su anciano mentor, desempaquetando y guardando el resto del vestuario de Terry con sus descarnadas y retorcidas manos.

—¡Por Dios, no hagas eso! —le pidió Terry, consciente de que incluso una acción tan sencilla como aquella le provocaba un intenso dolor a su mentor—. Puedo apañarme solo.

—Si no me dejas hacerlo, los criados sospecharán que no soy lo que aparento. Y ya sabes que a los criados les encanta cotillear —replicó Gaspar.

Apretando los dientes, Terry lanzó los zapatitos sobre la cama.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Gaspar había elegido hacerse pasar por el ayuda de cámara de Terry en aquel extenso viaje por Inglaterra, ya que eso le permitía recabar información de los criados de las casas que visitaban. Sin embargo, Terry detestaba que el anciano tuviera que adoptar aquel papel tan denigrante, a pesar de que el éxito de la misión los beneficiaría a los dos al final.

Gaspar había sido un prestidigitador con un enorme talento hasta que la artritis se apoderó de sus manos unos años atrás y se vio obligado a abandonar la profesión. Afortunadamente, por entonces ya había entrenado rigurosamente y formado a Terry en el arte del ilusionismo. Terry se había convertido en su única familia, ya que Gaspar no tenía a nadie que pudiera cuidar de él: ni esposa, ni hijos, ni ningún otro familiar.

Exactamente como Terry.

El joven se estremeció con un escalofrío.

«No, como yo no.»

Él no pensaba pasarse toda la vida ejerciendo de mago. Sabía que sus padres se habrían horrorizado si se hubieran enterado de la profesión de su hijo. Después de todos los sacrificios que habían hecho por él, aquel destino era como una grotesca burla. No pensaba permitir que el enorme sacrificio de sus padres cayera en saco roto.

Lo habían educado para convertirse en algo mejor, y se haría cargo de sus responsabilidades familiares tan pronto como él y Gaspar encontraran a la nieta del marqués de Parama. Entonces podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre en el lecho de muerte: recuperar Arboleda y restablecer el honor de la familia Grandchester- Montalvo. Gaspar viviría cómodamente el resto de sus días. A lo mejor Terry decidía incluso casarse y formar una familia. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: de momento no deseaba compartir la vida que llevaba con una esposa y sus hijos.

Terry se acercó a la ventana y lanzó al aire la bola de marfil que utilizaba para practicar, manipulándola mientras oteaba la propiedad colindante. Al ver a las dos mujeres enfrascadas en una conversación en la escalera frente a la puerta principal, su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente.

Sí, quizá ya iba siendo hora de buscar esposa. Necesitaba compartir la vida con una mujer. ¿Por qué si no habría permitido que aquella adorable jovencita lo reprendiera de aquella manera?

La otra mujer no le interesaba. Supuso que sería «esa arpía de pelo cano, la dueña de la escuela», tal y como Pritchard la había descrito. Pero «doña Profesora Sabihonda»…

La imagen de la joven tumbada sobre el lecho de flores de cerezo emergió en su mente. Estaba seguro de que no podría olvidar aquella visión con facilidad. Con su adorable busto subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, la rubia melena extendida a su alrededor, era la imagen perfecta capaz de despertar la chispa de la pasión en cualquier hombre. Ella sonreía de manera plácida mientras dormía, con labios carnosos levemente entreabiertos, tan tentadores que por un momento se le ocurrió desempeñar el papel de príncipe de aquella Bella Durmiente particular y besarla para que despertara.

Lo habría hecho. Y tal vez ella lo habría abofeteado, pero habría valido la pena correr el riesgo. Porque sus frondosas pestañas se habían separado para mostrar unos adorables ojos verdes y, en aquellos primeros momentos, la mirada de esos ojos había sido completamente limpia, sin miedo ni ningún sentimiento de culpa.

Aunque no había tardado en cambiar.

Incluso ahora, doña Profesora Sabihonda parecía beligerante mientras doblaba el periódico bajo el brazo y alzaba la vista para mirar directamente hacia su ventana. A pesar de que el sol que resplandecía en el cristal evitaba que ella pudiera verlo, Terry dio un respingo.

¡Caramba! ¡No podía creer que esa joven fuera capaz de ponerlo tan nervioso!

Sin embargo, él no había conseguido ponerla nerviosa ni un segundo. Había usado el truco de la carta detrás de la oreja un millón de veces. Nunca fallaba a la hora de impresionar a las damas y apaciguar sus temperamentos y desconfianzas. ¿Por qué no había funcionado con ella?

«Le aseguro que sé distinguir a un hombre que pretende agasajarme solo por su propio interés.»

Terry sonrió con socarronería. No se había equivocado respecto a él. Le resultaba sumamente irritante que una vivaracha jovencita de veinte años pudiera adivinar sus intenciones con tanta claridad —una jovencita tan intrigante, por cierto—. No había tenido la suerte de conocer a muchas jóvenes tan intuitivas. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. No sabía qué pensar acerca de ella.

Acariciándose la barbilla, la observó mientras ella hacía señas exageradas hacia Rockhurst. Quizá se estaba quejando de la falta de decoro que él había mostrado.

Terry se puso un poco tenso. Si esa fémina no le hubiera hecho perder los nervios, a lo mejor todavía estaría con ella en el huerto, disfrutando de su compañía. Por un momento, casi al final de aquel encuentro fortuito, cuando en sus labios sensuales se había perfilado una deliciosa sonrisa y sus ojos se habían iluminado de una forma extraña, pensó que finalmente ella había caído en sus redes.

Hasta que lo había insultado. ¡Menuda damisela altiva! ¡Citando a los ingleses como modelo del decoro! Como la mayoría de las damas inglesas, no tenía ni idea de cómo eran los hombres de su país cuando se quitaban la máscara. Aun que mi padre era otra cosa, gracias a dios mescló su sangre con la de mi santa madre española.- Por que Terrence Javier Grandchester Montalvo era, mitad Ingles y mitad Español, pero aún asi no podia dejar atras el odio que sentia por los ellos, aun que por sus venas corriera sangre Inglesa y de la noble.

La próxima vez que se topara con doña Profesora Sabihonda, intentaría comportarse con más decoro. A ver si ella se relajaba un poco.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Gaspar—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la criada que hemos visto desde la ventana? ¿Y cómo es que has regresado con un par de zapatos?

—De hecho, no era una criada, sino una profesora.

—Entonces no nos interesa —concluyó Gaspar con evidente desgana.

—No estoy tan seguro. Necesitamos una fuente de información dentro de la academia. —Por eso Terry había salido al jardín a medio vestir, para averiguar si la adorable mujer tumbada sobre la hierba podría dispensarles acceso a la escuela.

Tras lanzar su bola de prácticas sobre la cama, Terry sacó el retrato en miniatura que le había entregado el marqués. Mientras Terry contemplaba el rostro sereno de la joven y bella española ataviada con un traje de otra época, Gaspar masculló una maldición entre dientes.

—Es posible que la nieta de don Carlos no se parezca a su madre, ¿sabes? Quizá se parezca a su padre, y no tenemos ninguna imagen de él.

—¡O peor aún, quizá se parece a su abuelo!

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Con los ojos saltones, la nariz prominente y aquel rictus siempre amargado en la boca, el marqués parecía un sapo antipático. Terry no llegaba a comprender cómo aquel anciano ricachón había podido engendrar una criatura tan adorable como doña Candida.

—No importa si se parece al padre o a la madre —comentó—. Ambos son españoles. La muchacha ha de destacar visiblemente entre este montón de inglesas lechosas.

—Pero no todos los españoles tienen aspecto latino. Los hay tanto rubios de ojos claros como morenos de ojos cafés. Será mejor que no confiemos en su apariencia para encontrarla. —Gaspar colgó una de las camisas de Terry—. No me fío ni un pelo de lo que nos pueda contar esa profesora. Los maestros tienden a ser discretos. Los criados, en cambio, pueden ser ambas cosas.

—De acuerdo —convino Terry no sin cierta irascibilidad—. Si quieres establecer contacto con una criada, si crees que eso es lo más apropiado, no te pondré ninguna traba. Mi intención, sin embargo, es tantear a la profesora de la escuela.

Él y Gaspar habían perfeccionado su técnica durante los dos meses que llevaban recorriendo tierras inglesas, mientras fingían buscar el sitio ideal para abrir un parque de atracciones: primero tenían que encontrar a la hija del siguiente hombre en la lista de los soldados que habían servido en Gibraltar, luego tenían que recopilar toda la información referente a la joven en cuestión a través de criados y familiares y, finalmente, infiltrarse en el círculo más íntimo de la dama para determinar si ella era la muchacha que buscaban.

De poco les había servido la escasísima información que les había facilitado el marqués como punto de partida de la búsqueda. Lo único que les había contado era que la institutriz que cuidaba de su nieta se había fugado con un soldado del Regimiento número 42 de Infantería hacía quince años, y que había secuestrado a su nieta en el proceso. Desconocía el nombre del soldado, y tampoco disponía de ninguna descripción de él. Hacía apenas unos pocos meses que se había enterado de que el amante de la institutriz era un soldado de origen inglés.

Terry y Gaspar habían elaborado diligentemente una lista posibles candidatos. Las cuatro mujeres que ya habían investigado carecían de antecedentes para encajar en la historia. Sus fuentes de información les habían dicho que la hija del siguiente soldado en su lista era una alumna de la Escuela de Señoritas de la señorita Pony.

Terry solo esperaba que sus fuentes de información siguieran la pista correcta. Estaba harto de aquel embrollo.

Con un ágil movimiento de dedos, Terry se guardó el retrato en el bolsillo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esa profesora nos será más útil que cualquier criada.

«Mentiroso», se dijo para sí. Su intención no tenía nada que ver con que fuera más útil o no. Terry simplemente no podía soportar la idea de no haberla seducido. ¡Esa muchacha había tenido la insolencia de echarse a reír ante los cumplidos que él le había lanzado!

Cuando Gaspar carraspeó, Terry se dio la vuelta y encontró al anciano mirándolo fijamente, con unos ojos más severos que nunca. Gaspar apuntó hacia la ventana con su barbilla.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

Terry apretó los dientes.

—No lo sé.

Comprensiblemente, Gaspar enarcó una ceja. Terry siempre se enteraba de los nombres de todo el mundo. Su impresionante memoria formaba parte de su encanto personal. La audiencia, particularmente las damas, lo adoraba cuando era capaz de dirigirse a cada persona por su nombre.

Sin embargo, no había conseguido averiguar el de aquella profesora. Aunque probablemente habría acabado por saberlo, si la conversación no hubiera cesado abruptamente porque él había perdido la paciencia.

Eso tampoco podía soportarlo. Casi nunca perdía el control de esa manera. La rabia era una emoción demasiado volátil y peligrosa como para sucumbir a ella. Si no se le ponía freno, uno podía acabar muerto, o bien en manos de otro tipo o a merced del verdugo.

Últimamente, sin embargo, su temperamento le había provocado más de una mala pasada. Su rabia había ido en aumento con cada nuevo fracaso a la hora de encontrar a la nieta de don Carlos. Si el dichoso marqués moría antes de que Terry y Gaspar cumplieran su parte del pacto, no obtendrían nada. Así que doña Profesora Sabihonda, al mirarla con tanta altivez y sermonearlo acerca del decoro, había conseguido disparar su temperamento más de lo normal.

—Te toca a ti descubrir el nombre de esa mujer —le dijo Terry a Gaspar—, pero no te será difícil. ¿Cuántas profesoras puede haber en esa escuela?

—¿Qué enseña? —Cuando Terry profirió una maldición, el anciano se echó a reír—. ¿Tampoco has averiguado eso? Tendré que investigar de qué se alimentan esas arpías inglesas para que sean inmunes a tus encantos. Debe de ser una chica excepcional.

—Lo que sé es que tiene veinte años —replicó Terry, enojado—. Me parece muy joven para ser profesora, así que ya tienes por dónde empezar. Tú eres el que siempre se jacta de ser capaz de sacar información incluso de debajo de las piedras. ¿Por qué no pones tu talento a trabajar?

—No te ensañes conmigo —gruñó Gaspar—. En serio, estos días estás más arisco que un gato. Y yo sé por qué.

—¿Será porque cada vez topamos con algún obstáculo?

—¡Porque necesitas una mujer, por eso! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te acuestas con una mujer?

—No mucho —mintió Terry.

—Un año. —Cuando Terry miró a su amigo con una visible irritación, Gaspar dijo—: Sí, me he fijado. Ni siquiera haces caso a las damas más refinadas que se te comen con la mirada, y no se te ve nunca en compañía femenina.

—Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

—De todos modos, deberías invertir un poco de tu energía en algo que no fuera trabajar. ¿Por qué no te das un buen revolcón con una prostituta y te desahogas? Te sentará bien.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No quiero darme un revolcón con una prostituta! —espetó Terry—. ¡Estoy más que harto de prostitutas! Y para serte sincero, también estoy harto de las damas refinadas. Solo quieren acostarse conmigo para presumir de que han intimado con el «gran» Terry Grandchester Montalvo. O para provocar a sus esposos.

—Eso no te preocupaba antes.

—Antes no me preocupaban muchas cosas. —Terry se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Cuando era más joven fui lo bastante estúpido como para no dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad, pero ahora quiero… quiero…

La verdad es que quería demasiadas cosas. Quería regresar a Villafranca, su pueblo natal, y borrar todos los recuerdos del papel de mago encantador que había desempeñado durante los últimos quince años. Quería recuperar la dignidad y el honor que los ingleses y los franceses le habían arrebatado, llevar la clase de vida que realmente le correspondía. Y esa vida no incluía acostarse con meretrices.

—Ya sé lo que quieres —apuntó Gaspar con suavidad—. Pero ¿estás seguro de que si consigues recuperar Arboleda gracias al marqués te sentirás plenamente satisfecho? Hace mucho tiempo que te marchaste de esas tierras. A lo mejor te das cuenta de que no es el paraíso que recordabas.

—Eso no importa. —Terry apenas podía hablar a causa de la opresión que sentía en el pecho—. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no mantuviera la promesa que le hice a mi padre?

—Un hombre sensato, eso serías. Cuando le prometiste que devolverías el esplendor de antaño a Arboleda, ninguno de los dos podía suponer que tu madre se vería obligada a vender la propiedad. Has hecho todo lo posible para cumplir el último deseo de tu padre en su lecho de muerte. Quizás haya llegado el momento de abandonar ese sueño. —Gaspar guardó las camisas de Terry en la cómoda—. Esta vida tiene sus compensaciones, ¿sabes? Especialmente para un mago con tanto talento como tú.

Pero esas compensaciones perdían su grado de intensidad cuando Terry pensaba en su incapacidad para hacer realidad el sueño de su vida. Gaspar no entendía ese detalle.

Gaspar se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante.

—¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvidaba! ¿Has leído el _Times_ hoy?

—Todavía no. ¿Por qué?

Gaspar recogió el periódico, lo abrió por una página determinada y la emplazó justo debajo de la nariz de Terry. Este leyó el titular, y luego volvió a leerlo.

Airado, dio un manotazo al periódico. Maldición. Otro obstáculo.

—¿Qué diantre es esto?

Gaspar se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá Pritchard ha hablado con la prensa…

—¡Pero si solo le comenté esa tontería acerca del parque de atracciones para que nos arrendara la finca! Si hubiera querido que la noticia saliera en los periódicos, yo mismo habría ido a verlos. —La prensa le resultaba sumamente favorable cuando publicaba sus próximas funciones. Pero cuando uno quería ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos, la publicidad podía ser un gran inconveniente.

—Hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada por ocultar ese cuento chino en los otros lugares por los que hemos pasado, ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto aquí? A nadie le importará.

Terry torció el gesto.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que a nadie le importará que un extranjero decida abrir un parque de atracciones que conlleve un ambiente de pecado y perversión justo al lado de una distinguida academia de señoritas? ¡Piensa, hombre, piensa! ¿Enviarías a tu adorable hija, a la que siempre has protegido, a una escuela con un parque de atracciones en los terrenos aledaños? Si la dueña es inteligente, pronto recurrirá a mover sus influencias para que no prospere el proyecto. Si no lo ha hecho ya —añadió, recordando el periódico que había visto en la mano de doña Profesora Sabihonda.

Asió nuevamente la bola de marfil y empezó a practicar con un desmedido brío.

—¡Maldita sea la prensa! ¡Con lo que tengo que esforzarme para que mencionen mi próxima función! ¡En cambio, le cuento una mentirijilla a un pobre mentecato inglés y anuncian la noticia a bombo y platillo!

—Podrías negarlo —sugirió Gaspar—. Ofréceles una entrevista. Diles que solo estás aquí para planificar una gira por el país en el futuro.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Pritchard nos echaría si cambiamos la historia. Solo consintió en arrendarnos Rockhurst si yo me mostraba razonablemente interesado en comprar la propiedad. No, tendremos que encontrar otra forma de reparar el daño. Quizá si vivimos aquí tranquilos y calladitos durante cierto tiempo, antes de iniciar nuestra investigación… —Terry iba y venía por la estancia, sin dejar de practicar con la bola de marfil. El ejercicio le ayudaba a pensar—. Pero claro… —Se estaba devanando los sesos considerando todas las posibilidades.

—Pero claro, ¿qué? —lo instó Gaspar.

Lanzando la bola sobre la cama, Terry se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a su mentor.

—Después de todo, la noticia podría jugar a nuestro favor.

—¿Cómo? Intentar obtener información es una tarea que requiere discreción. No queremos llamar la atención.

Terry se echó a reír, y Gaspar se mostró perplejo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que queremos hacer. Le comenté vagamente a esa señorita que es profesora que estoy interesado en determinar si la finca es conveniente para mis objetivos, pero ¿y si nos comportamos como si fuera verdad? ¿Y si visitamos los negocios de la localidad, convocamos a los habitantes para exponerles nuestro plan sobre el parque de atracciones?

—No entiendo…

Terry agarró a Gaspar por la manga con una mano, mientras le quitaba el pañuelo del bolsillo con la otra.

—¿Cuál es el precepto más importante para un mago? —Cuando Gaspar se lo quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, Terry sacudió el pañuelo delante de su cara—. La distracción. Dirigir la atención del público hacia un punto mientras el mago desempeña el trabajo por otro lado.

Gaspar torció el gesto y de un manotazo recuperó el pañuelo.

—Pero si tienes razón acerca de la dueña de la escuela, entonces las muestras de atención que nos dedique no serán afables, en absoluto. No nos perderán ni un segundo de vista, y no se fiarán de nosotros.

—Pero estarán centradas en el propósito equivocado. Además, conozco a las mujeres, y no solo se dedicarán a observar. Intentarán hacernos cambiar de parecer. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de acabar convirtiéndonos en sus amigos.

—Ah, así que tu intención es desplegar tus encantos con ellas.

—A modo de venganza.

Gaspar enarcó una de sus cejas grises.

—Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la profesora que te ha dado calabazas, ¿verdad?

—¡No seas ridículo! Solo estoy pensando en el modo de solventar nuestro problema. —Miró a Gaspar con ojos sinceros—. Y este plan funcionará. Estoy seguro.

—Parece prometedor, sí.

—¡Excelente! Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Nos tomaremos un par de días para instalarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar y dejaremos que las noticias circulen. Entonces atacaremos Richmond sin piedad, empezando por nuestras vecinas de la escuela.

Terry sonrió para sí. «Particularmente por doña Profesora Sabihonda.»

* * *

><p>amigas acá está la entrega de hoy, osea este y el proximo cap...acá Terry ya le puso un sobre nombre...Profesora Sabihonda jajajaja...estos caps son introductorios al resto de la historia por eso dije flojos, porque se devela el misterio del mago que anda buscando a la nieta del marques don Carlos la hija de doña Candida...y obvio que saben ya quien es :P bueno pasemos al otro cap y gracias por los rewiuses que rico que les ha gustado la historia...en el otro me doy un tiempo y agradesco mas personal antes que sean más y ya no pueda contestar...besos a todas y a las de facebook tambieeeennn.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

_Querida señorita Pony_

_No sabía nada del asunto hasta ahora, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para averiguar cómo podemos detener a ese tal Grandchester Me avergüenza saber que Pritchard es capaz de vender su propiedad aun sabiendo los planes de ese sujeto. Veré lo que puedo descubrir sobre el proyecto y os informaré de todos los pormenores._

_ Vuestro ofendido primo, George_

* * *

><p>Dos días después del encuentro de Candy con el señor Grandchester, el vestíbulo de la escuela se llenó con las graduadas que una vez al mes iban a tomar el té con la señorita Pony. Puesto que las alumnas no llegarían hasta un poco más tarde aquel día, las graduadas disponían de todas las instalaciones del colegio para ellas.<p>

Y se estaban preparando para la guerra. Como hija de un coronel condecorado, Candy sabía que la guerra requería reclutar a muchas personas y disponer de mucho espacio.

Las noticias acerca del nuevo inquilino en la propiedad del señor Pritchard se habían esparcido por toda la población como un reguero de pólvora, atrayendo incluso la atención de las damas que hacía mucho tiempo que estaban felizmente casadas. Las tertulias de las graduadas en la escuela tenían por objetivo ayudar a las ricas herederas a evitar que cayeran en las redes de los bribones cazafortunas, así que normalmente asistían a la cita pocas mujeres casadas, con la intención de dar consejos a sus discípulas. Esa tarde, sin embargo, habían acudido prácticamente todas.

Justo cuando las damas entraban en la sala principal, un criado le informó a la señorita Pony de una inesperada visita: el señor Pritchard en persona. Antes de alejarse del grupo con el fin de descubrir las intenciones de aquel individuo bajito y horrible, la directora de la escuela le encomendó a Candy que empezara la reunión sin dilación.

Candy se quedó paralizada. ¿La señorita Pony le confiaba aquella labor? ¡Qué gran honor!

¡Y qué gran responsabilidad! Súbitamente notó el tremendo peso del deber mientras examinaba la sala abarrotada de graduadas distinguidas.

La vizcondesa de Kirkwood estaba de pie departiendo animadamente con la esposa del alcalde de Bath. Cerca de ellas se hallaba sentada la antigua profesora de Candy, la recién casada lady Norcourt. ¿Y no era aquella la duquesa de Foxmoor, acomodada en un sofá cerca de la puerta? El pánico se adueñó de Candy. ¡Cielos! ¿Cuándo había llegado la duquesa?

No es que dudara ni por un segundo de que la asistencia de la duquesa no era una fantástica oportunidad; sus obras benéficas eran legendarias, y poseía tantas influencias que indudablemente sería un peso efectivo en la campaña contra el señor Grandchester Pero a pesar de que a Candy se la habían presentado en la fiesta de la semana anterior, apenas habían hablado un momento con ella. ¿Por qué iba a dignarse escucharla la duquesa?

Candy se secó las manos sudorosas en la falda de su mejor traje de día. La señorita Pony no le habría encomendado aquella responsabilidad si no hubiera creído que ella podía hacerse cargo de la situación. No podía defraudar a la señorita Pony. Tenía que hacerlo.

«No pierdas la calma. No digas lo primero que te pase por la cabeza. Eso es lo que siempre acaba por causarte problemas.»

Candy lanzó un hondo suspiró y se abrió paso hacia el podio. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la tribuna, estalló una carcajada desde uno de los extremos de la estancia, y un mono se escapó dando saltitos hasta ocultarse detrás del sofá.

¡Oh, no! ¡La duquesa había traído al monito _Raji_, la famosa mascota de su esposo! _Raji_ saltó sobre la falda de la vizcondesa de Kirkwood, lo que provocó un chillido de sorpresa que envió al primate volando debajo de la silla de la duquesa, donde una vez a salvo, se tapo las orejas. Todas se echaron a reír, excepto lady Kirkwood.

—¡Virgen santísima, Louisa! —se quejó la vizcondesa con cierta renuencia, examinando su falda de satén—. ¿Por qué no encierras a esa criatura tan abominable? Acabo de comprarme este traje, y si ese vil animal me lo estropea, Kirkwood restringirá mi paga mensual otra vez.

La duquesa de Foxmoor enarcó una ceja.

—¡Y yo que creía que tu esposo te había restringido la paga por tu debilidad por los naipes, Sarah! Creo que juegas muy bien al faro.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Todo el mundo sabía que lady Kirkwood y la duquesa no se soportaban, a pesar de la amistad que existía entre sus esposos. La verdad era que nadie aguantaba a la altiva lady Kirkwood. De jovencita todas la llamaban «Sarah _la_ _Tonta_», y algunas seguían llamándola así a sus espaldas, porque ella insistía en apostar a las cartas todo el dinero que caía en sus manos. La señorita Pony había intentado infundir a todas sus pupilas la repulsión hacia el hábito de jugar a las cartas apostando dinero, pero con lady Kirkwood no había dado resultado.

La vizcondesa abrió el abanico con porte desdeñoso.

—Deberías jugar alguna vez al faro, Louisa. ¡Qué raro que todavía no te hayas cansado de tus tediosas incursiones a la prisión para ayudar a las pobres convictas! ¿Qué sentido tiene que te hayas casado con un duque si no es para disfrutar de la posición que él te ofrece?

—¿Y pagarle su generosidad gastándome todo su dinero hasta arruinarlo?

Lady Kirkwood arrugó la nariz.

—Mi esposo no tendría dinero si no fuera por mí. No veo por qué no puedo quedarme un poco de lo que es mío. Deberías aprender a mimar más a tu querido duque para que haga lo que tú quieras. —Echó una severa mirada a _Raji_, y el monito se escondió detrás de la falda de otra dama—. Lo primero que tendrías que hacer es comunicarle que la compañía de esta criatura tan desagradable no es grata en presencia de gente distinguida.

Por lo visto, la criatura desagradable del duque era capaz de comprender los insultos cuando los oía, ya que de súbito se dio media vuelta y le presentó a lady Kirkwood su trasero desnudo.

Las otras damas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

—Me parece que _Raji_ te acaba de expresar lo que piensa acerca de tu opinión —concluyó la duquesa, con ojos burlones.

Lady Kirkwood la miró con aprensión.

—Si ese animal asqueroso no vigila, un día de estos lo encontraréis muerto en el fondo de un retrete. —Tampoco había quedado ninguna duda de quién pensaba enviarlo hasta su tumba.

Cuando la cara de la duquesa se ensombreció, Candy pensó que lo mejor era tomar las riendas de la situación.

—Su preocupación por _Raji_ es admirable, lady Kirkwood —intervino—, pero estoy segura de que ese mono es demasiado inteligente para caer por un retrete.

La sala volvió a quedar sumida en un absoluto silencio.

Candy apoyó los dedos crispados en la punta del atril.

—No obstante, dada la tendencia que muestra _Raji_ a saltar de un lado a otro, probablemente estará más seguro si permanece en el despacho de la señorita Pony mientras dure la reunión. —Le lanzó a la duquesa una mirada suplicante—. ¿Le parece bien, señorita duquesa?

Afortunadamente, la duquesa era lo bastante astuta como para fijarse en la consternación de Candy, y demasiado gentil para agregar leña al fuego.

—Yo misma lo llevaré hasta el despacho de la señorita Pony. —La duquesa cogió al mono y abandonó la sala.

—Muy bien —continuó Candy, tomando ventaja del corte en seco en la conversación—. Supongo que ya habrán oído hablar del nuevo inquilino del señor Pritchard.

Su comentario consiguió captar la atención de las congregadas. Sin perder tiempo, Candy expuso lo que probablemente todas ya habían leído en la prensa. Cuando la duquesa regresó, Candy les estaba explicando los pormenores que ella y la señorita Pony habían averiguado. El señor Grandchester todavía no había presentado la solicitud de compra de la propiedad.

—Nuestra técnica de ataque consistirá en poner a la opinión pública de nuestra parte. —Candy repartió los papeles tamaño folio que habían preparado—. Empezaremos por enviar una solicitud a las autoridades para que le denieguen la licencia de compra, y por ello les pedimos que dediquen los próximos días a conseguir firmas de gente influyente en Richmond.

—No será muy difícil convencerlos de que abrir un parque de atracciones al lado de la distinguida Escuela de Señoritas de la Señorita Pony conllevaría un desastre anunciado.

Lady Kirkwood resopló.

—Me parece una reacción demasiado dramática, señorita White, ¿no les parece, mis queridas amigas? Por lo menos un parque de atracciones ofrecerá algo interesante que hacer en esta aburrida localidad. El teatro aquí es patético.

—Puede que sea patético —terció lady Norcourt con una evidente tensión—, pero no atrae a rufianes ni a bribonzuelos indeseables hasta las puertas de la escuela, donde pueden aprovecharse de nuestras niñas. —Como de costumbre, la preocupación de la antigua profesora era el bienestar de las alumnas.

—Tiene razón, lady Nor… —empezó a decir Candy.

—Quizá la señorita Pony debería hablar con ese tal Grandchester —la interrumpió la esposa del alcalde—. Estoy segura de que podría persuadirlo para que restrinja el acceso a su recinto a hombres de dudosas intenciones. Es lo que hacen en el club Almack's.

—Pero el club Almack's no tiene nada que ver con… —quiso contrarrestar Candy.

—Hablando del mago —la interrumpió otra dama con una clara predisposición al cotilleo—. ¿Alguien ha visto a ese mujeriego? He oído que ha hecho pedazos el corazón de numerosas princesas durante su gira por Rusia.

A Candy le pareció que el comentario estaba fuera de lugar. No sabía por qué, pero era lo que esperaba de ese «don juán adulador».

—¡Oh, es muy apuesto! —intervino la esposa de un banquero con una confidencialidad maliciosa—. ¡Y un gran seductor! Consiguió que todas las damas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, cuando lo vi actuar en Italia.

Cuando el comentario captó la atención de toda la concurrencia, Candy arrugó la nariz.

—Y sus trucos son tan increíbles como dicen, se los aseguro. En uno de sus números hizo que una persona del público eligiera una carta y que no le dijera de cuál se trataba, luego la mezcló de nuevo con la pila de cartas restantes. Después las ató con una cinta, lanzo la baraja al aire, y todas cayeron al suelo, excepto una, la elegida, que quedó adherida al techo. El truco me provocó un escalofrío, se los aseguro. Incluso mi esposo no acertaba a comprender cómo había podido hacerlo. Y entonces el señor Grandchester…

Candy volvió a apoyar los dedos crispados en el atril, y alzando la voz dijo:

—Estoy segura de que ese individuo es un verdadero maestro en su profesión, pero lo que aquí nos concierne es que sus planes para la finca contigua a la escuela pueden suponer la ruina de todo aquello por lo que la señorita Pony tanto ha luchado.

Por un momento, las damas se quedaron calladas, mirándola fijamente, y Candy pensó que había recuperado el control. Pero tras solo unos instantes, todas volvieron a girarse hacia la esposa del banquero.

—¿Está casado? —preguntó una.

—¿Qué otros trucos viste? —preguntó otra.

—¡Señoras, por favor! —exclamó Candy, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó una dama soltera.

—¿Es cierto que puede detener una bala con los dientes? —preguntó la esposa del alcalde de Bath.

—¡No importa si puede detener una bala con la boca o con la nariz! —estalló Candy. Cuando todas se volvieron a mirarla, se dio cuenta de que se había excedido en el tono. Pero no le preocupaba.

»¡El señor Grandchester es una amenaza para todo aquello que amamos! —continuó su discurso con fervor. La puerta de la sala se abrió a sus espaldas, pero ella estaba tan exaltada que no prestó atención al ruido—. ¡Y si sucumbís a sus trucos y a sus encantos físicos sin protestar, les aseguro que estaran haciendo un trato con el mismísimo diablo!

Por un momento, las palabras resonaron en el inmenso silencio, pero el eco fue sofocado por una apagada carcajada masculina que paralizó a Candy.

Necesitó solo unos segundos para recuperarse de la impresión. Luego se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia la puerta y vio a la señorita Pony con Terry de pie, en el umbral.

—Es mejor tener al diablo por aliado, o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre me han dicho —apuntó el señor Grandchester sonriendo, con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

Candy deseaba que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se la tragara. Especialmente cuando toda la concurrencia se puso a reír, como si se tratara de un gracioso chiste. Como si ella fuera un chiste gracioso. ¡Menuda metedura de pata! ¿Cómo iba a salvar la escuela si no era capaz de contener la lengua?

La señorita Pony exhibía una sonrisa incómoda, pero como de costumbre, en las situaciones en que sus pupilas hacían el ridículo en público, fingió que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

—Mis queridas damas —empezó a decir la señorita Pony mientras se acercaba al podio. Cuando Candy hizo un movimiento para apartarse, la directora la agarró por la mano para que se quedara a su lado, y luego le aplicó un fuerte apretón para infundirle ánimos—. El señor Pritchard ha sido tan cortés como para venir a presentarme a nuestro nuevo vecino, quien me ha pedido que le permita participar en esta reunión. Así que, por favor, den la bienvenida al señor… —Miró de soslayo al mago—. Disculpe, pero no estoy segura de cómo he de presentaros.

—Oh, llamenme simplemente Terry —respondió él con un tono relajado y cordial—. No soy una persona que dé mucha importancia al decoro ni a las formas protocolarias. —Mirando directamente a Candy, tuvo la osadía de guiñarle el ojo.

Aquel gesto la dejó helada. No podía hacer nada por evitar que él contara sin reparo a todas las allí presentes que hacía dos días la había pillado tumbada en la hierba como una verdadera fresca. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Si se atrevía a hacerlo, se moriría de vergüenza!

¿Podría aducir que mentía? Todo el mundo podía ver que era un descarado bribón.

Candy suspiró con resignación. No todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo, a juzgar por las miradas embelesadas de la mayoría de las congregadas. Y desde luego aún menos cuando él se había presentado con aquella apariencia. Era prácticamente tan irresistible como cuando iba medio vestido. Que Dios la ayudara, ¿cómo era posible que un individuo tan miserable pudiera ser tan atractivo?

No solo era por la impecable confección de la chaqueta azul marino que lucía, ni por el elegante brillo tornasolado del chaleco de seda, sino por su espléndido tipazo, tan alto y musculoso. Como una pantera estilizada, se movía impávidamente entre las palomas. Su pelo más bien largo, con sus mechones recios, no se diferenciaba del resto de los hombres de la alta sociedad inglesa. Y lo mismo sucedía con sus ojos azules y su forma de hablar tan sugerente, entre susurros. Se parecían demasiado a los ingleses. Y él no solo era consciente de ello sino que usaba ese recurso para fascinar a su audiencia.

Del mismo modo que usaba sus trucos. Candy esbozó una mueca de fastidio cuando él sacó una rosa de seda de la nada y se la ofreció a la señorita Pony en medio de una lluvia de aplausos.

—Gracias por haberme concedido la oportunidad de conversar con estas damas tan adorables —dijo con un tono ceremonioso, cuya única intención era cautivar a las contertulianas.

Pero a pesar de que la señorita Pony aceptó la rosa con una mano, con la otra le propinó otro fuerte apretón a Candy en los dedos. ¿Era posible que la directora tuviera algún plan en mente?

Cuando él se desplazó por la tarima, Candy volvió la vista hacia la audiencia y vio que la duquesa y algunas otras mujeres miraban al mago con aire de desconfianza. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

El señor Grandchester le ofreció a la audiencia una encomiable sonrisa.

—Deseo acabar con cualquier temor que estas damas puedan tener respecto a mis planes para Rockhurst. Es cierto que deseo convertir la propiedad en un parque de atracciones. —Ignoró los murmullos que su comentario había suscitado—. Pero prometo que tendré en cuenta cualquier aspecto que les inquiete. Mi intención no es dañar la fama de esta venerada institución, si está en mis manos evitarlo.

Cuando una de las damas carraspeó sonoramente, Terry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Alguna pregunta? Estaré encantado de contestar.

—Insulta nuestra inteligencia, señor —lanzó la duquesa con arrogancia—. Sabemos que los hombres generalmente ignoran nuestros deseos cuando se trata de negocios.

—Y usted, señora, insulta mi honor —contraatacó él con altivez—. ¿Acaso no he dicho que prometo que tendré en cuenta cualquier aspecto que les inquiete?

La duquesa frunció los labios en una fina línea.

—¿Ha considerado que su establecimiento atraerá hombres de cualquier rango social, que seguramente acosarán a nuestras jóvenes damas?

—Si bien no digo que indudablemente las alumnas de esta institución sean capaces de tentar a cualquier hombre, les aseguro que no tienen que preocuparse por los caballeros que visitarán mis jardines —respondió él con una afable sonrisa—. A diferencia de otros parques de atracciones, el mío solo abrirá sus puertas por la noche, cuando sus pupilas ya estén acomodadas en sus camas.

El rápido estallido de carcajadas en la sala pareció tomar a Terry por sorpresa.

Lady Norcourt se levantó para colocarse al lado de la duquesa.

—Esto no es como un colegio mayor en España, donde las alumnas rezan el rosario cuando se van a dormir —lo reprendió la antigua profesora—. Nuestras alumnas tienen clase de astronomía al atardecer en nuestros jardines. Algunas leen en voz alta desde el pulpito de la sala; otras tocan música. Y si piensa que en una calurosa noche de verano ellas desearán mantener las ventanas y las puertas cerradas para evitar la incursión de algunos de sus clientes, es que ha perdido el juicio.

—Entonces erigiré un muro. Puedo amurallar todo el recinto, si es necesario.

—Pero seguramente no esperará que sus clientes se acerquen solo al parque por la vereda del río —terció la duquesa—. Muchos usarán la carretera, así que tendrán que dejar sus carruajes a varios kilómetros del parque. ¿Qué hará para evitar que esos caballeros, si se les puede denominar así, no sientan la tentación de adentrarse en nuestros jardines?

—Quizás alce también un muro alrededor de la escuela. —La exasperación se manifestó en sus apuestos rasgos—. Aunque considero que no deberían permitir que unas ricas herederas bellas y educadas deambularan solas por los jardines sin escolta masculina, haya un parque de atracciones al lado o no.

—¿Así que ahora necesitaremos escolta masculina para salir a pasear por los jardines de nuestra propia escuela? —espetó lady Norcourt—. ¿Y dónde hallaremos a hombres dispuestos a escoltar a nuestras damas? Si apenas conseguimos encontrar bastantes muchachos que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos en nuestras obras benéficas.

—Creo que el señor Grandchester se refiere a que la escuela necesitará más lacayos —aclaró la duquesa con recelo.

—Pero alguien tendrá que pagar los honorarios de esos lacayos —matizó lady Norcourt—. ¿Y todo con tal de proteger a nuestras niñas de caballeros indeseables que vayan al dichoso parque de atracciones?

—No quería decir que la escuela deba contratar a criados adicionales —protestó el señor Grandchester

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Ya tenemos suficientes caballeros indeseables de los que preocuparnos —remarcó la esposa del alcalde de Bath—. Además, el parque de atracciones atraerá también a damas de dudosa reputación, y eso es algo que no queremos.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Candy. La expresión risueña del señor Grandchester se estaba trocando en una mueca de enojo. Candy dudaba que él encontrara de su agrado las observaciones de las damas. Por lo visto, la señorita Pony había previsto el resultado de antemano.

—Existen otros aspectos que nos inquietan —empezó a decir la duquesa.

—Gracias —la atajó Terry con aire de suficiencia, que Candy había observado en los Grandes de España: arrogantes, orgullosos y formidables—. Tendré en consideración todos los comentarios. —Saludó a las damas con un respetuoso ademán de cabeza—. Y ahora, si me disculpan, he de regresar a Rockhurst. Entre todas me han aportado muchas ideas en las que pensar.

—Usted también nos ha aportado muchas propuestas interesantes en las que pensar y que seguramente nos ayudarán a decidir cómo hemos de actuar concluyó la señorita Pony, luciendo una expresión ponderada.

Terry asintió con un aire de indiferencia que parecía estar fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que había perdido la primera batalla? ¿Por qué no se mostraba más afligido?

—La señorita White lo acompañará hasta la puerta. —La señorita Pony le guiñó un ojo a Candy y añadió—: Estoy segura de que ella podrá contestar todas sus preguntas respecto a la escuela. La señorita White es la persona que más sabe sobre esta escuela.

Y la señorita Pony contaba con que Candy únicamente expresaría las opiniones de la directora.

Era lo que Candy pensaba hacer… cuando estuviera segura de que el señor Grandchester no iba a contarle a nadie su encuentro anterior en el huerto.

No se fiaba de él. Había algo en su forma de actuar que no le gustaba, y no solo era por su forma aduladora de tratar a las mujeres. Su instinto le decía que suponía una amenaza no solo para la escuela, a pesar de que no estaba segura del porqué.

Pero lo averiguaría. Se mostraría serena, equilibrada y segura de sí misma. Pensaba descubrir todos los detalles de los planes de ese mago, sin importarle los ases que él pudiera sacarse de la manga.

* * *

><p>Amigas el cap numero 3 con ustedes! se me caen los ojos de sueño...nos vemos mañana besitos a todas y re gracias por los rewiuses Karina! acá estaaaaa jajajajaja besotes bye bye.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Querido primo:_

_Pensamos boicotear a nuestro nuevo vecino solicitando a los magistrados pertinentes que no le concedan la licencia de compra de la propiedad. Fue idea de la señorita White, que ha demostrado ser una buena aliada. Ha madurado mucho. Es cierto que sigue sin ser capaz de morderse la lengua, pero no encuentro que esa singularidad sea tan molesta en una profesora como en una pupila. Los profesores han de tener las ideas claras. Además, esa peculiaridad le ayudará a navegar convenientemente por las azarosas aguas de la alta sociedad._

_ Vuestra preocupada amiga, Señorita Pony_

* * *

><p>—¿La señorita White? Terry se quedó paralizado, aunque intentó no perder la compostura. Seguramente no había oído bien el apellido. ¿Doña Profesora Sabihonda era la presunta heredera que andaba buscando? ¿Podía en verdad ser tan afortunado?<p>

Cuando ella enfiló apresuradamente hacia la puerta, Terry tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa mientras la seguía. Pero cuando los dos estuvieron fuera de la sala, no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—¿Se apellida White?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y se deletrea W-H-I-T-E? —Terry tenía que estar seguro. El siguiente soldado de su lista era un tal coronel White.

—Sí, así se deletrea. —Candy achicó los ojos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Conoce a alguien con ese apellido?

—No —se apresuró a contestar él. «¡Cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho! No debes revelar nada hasta que no estés completamente seguro de que es ella. Hay demasiado en juego.»—. Después de mostrarse tan reacia a darme su nombre hace dos días, solo quería estar seguro de que lo había entendido bien.

Tal y como era de esperar, Candy se sintió satisfecha con aquella explicación. Aminoró la marcha y adoptó una actitud como si quisiera comentar algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una jovencita apareció en lo alto de la escalera y se detuvo delante de ellos.

La señorita White sonrió con genuino placer.

—¡Tessa! ¡Cómo has crecido desde la última vez que te vi! —la saludó mientras abría los brazos.

—¡Candy! —La jovencita se precipitó hacia ella y ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo—. ¡Mi tía me ha dicho que estabas aquí!

Terry retrocedió unos pasos para observarlas mejor, con los sentidos en alerta. Candy. Su nombre de pila. Eso debía de ser una abreviación de Candice, ¿no? Candice White era la hija del coronel, según sus fuentes de información en Edimburgo.

Candice también era el nombre de la hija de doña Candida. Por eso habían colocado a aquella posible candidata en lo más alto de su lista, por si la institutriz no le había cambiado el nombre después de raptarla.

Así que doña Profesora Sabihonda era la presunta heredera, y él había topado con ella casi de inmediato.

«Cuidado, muchacho —se repitió a sí mismo—. Recuerda lo que dijo el marqués. Es una situación muy delicada.»

Aunque se tratara de la Candice White que ellos buscaban, eso podía meramente significar que ella era la siguiente en su lista. Terry tenía que estar seguro de los hechos antes de revelarle su misión.

Además, Candy podía ser la abreviación de Candance o simplemente Candy. Terry no tenía suficientes conocimientos acerca de los nombres ingleses como para tener la certeza. Y la señorita White no tenía aspecto de ser española, en absoluto. Ni tampoco era una alumna, según sus fuentes de información.

Mientras la jovencita llamada Tessa seguía parloteando sin parar, Terry se dedicó a observar a la profesora, buscando algún indicio que denotara su sangre latina.

No tenía la piel aceitunada, y sus ojos no eran oscuros. Eran verdes como un par de esmeraldas. Sus rasgos no se asemejaban a los de doña Candida, si bien ambas mujeres eran hermosas a su manera. Mientras que la imagen de doña Candida evocaba la serenidad de una Virgen, la de la señorita White evocaba la sensualidad de María Magdalena. Sus rasgos eran más redondeados, más finos, su nariz menos estrecha más bien respingada con unas cuantas pecas, y su pelo rubio y ondulado y Sus labios carnosos suponían una tentación para cualquier hombre…

Que Dios se apiadara de él. No debía pensar en ella en tales términos. Si en realidad era la nieta del marqués…

Pero el entallado vestido de seda que lucía resaltaba las curvas de sus caderas y sus pechos generosos. Terry sintió el casi incontenible arrebato de rodear con sus manos aquella delgada cintura y atraerla hacia sí, para pegarse a ella.

¡Ah! Y su melena de aquel brillante color rubio y con la textura del terciopelo… Cuando la había visto con el pelo suelto en su primer encuentro en el huerto, la melena le caía en unas graciosas ondas por encima de sus hombros armoniosos, hasta las caderas. ¡Qué daría por volver a verla así!

Terry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, y rápidamente intentó apartar tales imágenes de su mente. No importaba que fuera hermosa. Tampoco importaba que fuera capaz de despertar en él esa clase de pasiones. Lo importante era descubrir si ella era la clave para escapar de una vez por todas de aquella cansina vida en hoteles malolientes, cenas insípidas en cualquier posada, teatros fríos y climas gélidos; la llave para regresar a casa, para restablecer el honor de su familia. Y no pensaba poner todo eso en peligro.

—¿Y quién es este caballero? —preguntó la jovencita Tessa dándose la vuelta hacia él. No había dejado de lanzarle miradas curiosas en todo el rato—. ¿Un nuevo profesor?

—No —respondió la señorita White—. Es el señor Terry Grandchester, nuestro nuevo vecino. Señor Grandchester, esta es la señorita Tessa Dalton. Es una estudiante de la escuela.

La muchacha flexionó una rodilla para saludarlo cortésmente ante los ojos de aprobación de la señorita White.

—Encantada de conocerle. —Terry también hizo una reverencia educada, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y fingir que sacaba una moneda de la oreja de la jovencita.

Cuando se la mostró, la muchacha agradeció el truco con una carcajada de regocijo.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó la asombrada muchacha—. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—¡Oh! Eso no es nada para un hombre como yo —se jactó él—. Pregúntele a la señorita White, quien ya ha decidido que soy el mismísimo diablo en persona.

Terry tuvo el enorme placer de ver que la profesora se sonrojaba.

—Yo no… yo no… pretendía llamarle así —tartamudeó.

—Pues lo ha hecho. —Él soltó una carcajada—. Pero tranquila, no le guardo rencor. No es la primera que me llama así, y seguro que no será la última. Los ilusionistas normalmente despertamos esa clase de animadversión.

—Sabe perfectamente bien que no me refería a su profesión.

Los ojos de Tessa se agrandaron como un par de naranjas.

—¿Es el mago del que mi tía y mi tío hablaban? ¿El que quiere hundir la escuela?

Terry apretó los dientes.

—No tengo ningún deseo de…

—La tía de Tessa es lady Norcourt —explicó la señorita White con una sonrisa mordaz—, la mujer que junto con la duquesa de Foxmoor ha criticado abiertamente sus planes. Lady Norcourt fue profesora aquí, antes de casarse con el vizconde.

Si la señorita White pensaba que podía intimidarlo citando a sus amigos ricos y con títulos nobiliarios, iba lista. Terry había cenado con reyes, así que no se amedrentaba ante unos pocos lores ingleses. Especialmente cuando en realidad no tenía la más mínima intención de dañar la reputación de aquella escuela.

Pero tenía que desempeñar su papel, así que le sonrió a Tessa.

—Por favor, dígales a su tía y a su tío que no es conveniente prestar atención a los cotilleos infames acerca de mis intenciones. Lo único que deseo es sacar partido de la situación de la propiedad colindante, y no hundir su escuela.

La señorita White carraspeó.

—Tessa, si vas al despacho de la señorita Pony, tendrás una grata sorpresa.

La cara de Tessa he iluminó.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—Ve y lo verás. Estoy segura de que te encantará.

La joven Tessa se debatió entre sus ganas de quedarse con ellos y la tentación de ir a ver de qué se trataba. Finalmente se desidio por la segunda opción.

—Espero que podamos hablar más tarde —le dijo a la señorita White. Acto seguido, después de una rápida inclinación de cortesía hacia él, se marchó corriendo.

—Veo que el soborno sigue funcionando con los alumnos, tal y como sucedía cuando yo era estudiante —remarcó él mientras la señorita White enfilaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente—. ¿Tiene una sorpresa para la pobre muchacha? ¿O simplemente se trataba de una excusa para que se marchara?

Candy lo miró con aprensión.

—Para su información, la mascota del duque, un monito adorable, está encerrado en el despacho de la directora. Puesto que Tessa adora a los animales, he pensado que le gustará verlo. —Alzándose ligeramente la falda, descendió la escalera—. A diferencia de usted, señor Grandchester, tengo fama de ser una persona honesta cuando trato con la gente.

Ella estaba usando de nuevo su tono «presuntuoso» que había utilizado dos días antes, y Terry se preguntó si en realidad era así. Su apelación apasionada durante la reunión encajaba más con esa jovencita que una fachada tan formal.

—¿Y me puede decir en qué no he sido honesto con usted?

Candy lo fulminó con una mirada rebelde.

—Cuando nos conocimos, no me dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de sus intenciones respecto a la finca de Rockhurst. Se mostró premeditadamente evasivo.

Terry tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

—Sí, es cierto, pero según recuerdo, usted también se mostró igual de evasiva.

El rostro de Candy se tensó visiblemente cuando llegaron al final de la escalera.

—Espero que no esté planeando contarle a nadie que… quiero decir… cómo nos conocimos.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —Eso no sería conveniente para sus fines.

Cuando la cara de Candy se relajó, visiblemente aliviada, Terry recordó lo obcecados que eran los ingleses con la cuestión del decoro. ¡Ahora lo entendía! Seguramente por eso ella no había querido decirle su nombre, por temor a que él le refiriera a la directora un hecho tan intrascendente como que la había pillado tumbada en el huerto luciendo la exuberancia propia de cualquier mujer joven.

Terry apenas podía contener las ganas de reír. ¡No le extrañaba que no hubiera conseguido seducirla en el huerto! Probablemente ella había esperado salvaguardar su honra ocultando su nombre.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Ahora que sabía su identidad, nada podría protegerla de él. Sobre todo si descubría que era en realidad la nieta del marqués. Ya empezaba a saborear el éxito de la misión.

Y Terry podría usar a su favor el excesivo decoro inglés que a ella tanto le preocupaba.

—Ya que no quiere que la directora se entere del estado en que la encontré en mi propiedad, un estado tan poco decoroso, por cierto, espero una compensación por mi silencio, por supuesto.

Candy palideció y se detuvo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de compensación?

—Que me conceda pasar más tiempo con usted.

Con actitud ofendida, Candy cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—Y supongo que querrá pasar todo ese tiempo conmigo… a solas.

Cualquier otra mujer se habría mostrado adulada. Pero doña White no, esa señorita inglesa tan decorosa, por supuesto que no. Terry no debería haberse sentido enojado por tamaña tontería, y, sin embargo, sí que le molestó.

—No soy un demonio como piensa. Simplemente deseo familiarizarme más con la escuela que tanto valora, y he pensado que podría ser una buena idea que me la enseñe.

—¿De veras? —lo interrogó ella con recelo.

—De veras.

Eso le proporcionaría la excusa para conocer mejor a la señorita White y averiguar información de su pasado. Necesitaba tiempo y más oportunidades para poder confirmar su identidad.

—He invertido una gran suma de dinero en este viaje a Inglaterra para inspeccionar sitios con el fin de encontrar el lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo mi proyecto. —Por eso Terry había elegido la farsa del parque de atracciones, porque le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para viajar por donde quisiera, hacer preguntas en comunidades reacias a los forasteros, y codearse con la gente que le interesaba sin despertar sospechas. Para una persona de origen extranjero en Inglaterra, eso resultaba esencial.

También le aseguraba la posibilidad de quedarse todo el tiempo que considerara conveniente. A pesar de que una gira por el país le habría proporcionado el mismo resultado, le habría restringido la movilidad en ciertas poblaciones, y su misión habría sido más difícil.

—Por consiguiente, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar —prosiguió Terry—, no soy tan taimado como para urdir un plan que pueda poner en peligro su escuela y el vecindario. Por otro lado, si me veo obligado a marcharme de este lugar, perderé una importante suma de dinero: el alquiler de tres meses que he firmado con el señor Pritchard, los gastos del viaje, todo el dinero que dejo de ganar mientras espero hasta abrir el negocio. Supongo que comprenderá mi dilema.

Las facciones de Candy se suavizaron por unos instantes.

—Supongo que sí.

—Esta es su gran oportunidad para convencerme de que he de cambiar mis planes —agregó mientras un lacayo le llevaba el sombrero y el abrigo—. Muéstreme la escuela. Acompáñeme a una de esas asambleas que las damas han mencionado. —Le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante—. ¿Qué daño puede hacer eso?

Como de costumbre, Candy reaccionó con tesón.

—¿Por qué no le pide a la señorita Pony que sea ella quien le muestre las instalaciones? ¿O incluso a Michael, su lacayo personal?

Terry se esforzó por sonreír. La señorita Pony disponía de un formidable lacayo, del que se rumoreaba que había sido boxeador profesional. Terry ya se había topado con ese estúpido tipo beligerante y malhumorado, y lo último que deseaba era tener que tratar con él.

—El interés financiero que la señorita Pony tiene en su propia escuela no le permitiría ser objetiva, y lo mismo opino de su lacayo. En cambio, tengo la impresión de que usted tiene un vínculo con esta escuela que va más allá de un afán económico. —Terry se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no puedo comprender cómo es posible que una mera profesora se muestre tan devota de esta institución.

—Antes de ser profesora fui alumna en la academia.

¡Ajá! Eso aclaraba la confusión.

—Llegué a los doce años —añadió Candy—. Desde entonces este ha sido mi hogar.

Terry se sintió satisfecho con aquella explicación, ya que esclarecía ciertas sospechas acerca de la educación de la joven. Si tal como él y Gaspar sospechaban, su «padre», el coronel, había sido el amante de la institutriz, probablemente no le habría hecho la menor gracia tener que criar a una niña que no era su propia hija. Especialmente dado que la institutriz, quien debía de haber fingido que era la madre de la criatura, había muerto antes de que los tres se instalaran definitivamente en Inglaterra.

Terry preguntó con una fingida ingenuidad:

—¿Es usted huérfana?

—No, tengo a mi padre. Y a mi madrastra. —Candy se detuvo un instante—. Pero la cuestión es que cuando no he estado con mi familia, he vivido aquí. Por eso no soportaría ver cómo se hunde esta escuela.

Por lo visto, no costaba nada provocarla para que hablara más de la cuenta. A Terry le gustaba aquella peculiaridad de la joven. Era exactamente tal y como se mostraba, y eso era más de lo que él podía decir de los ingleses en general.

—Entonces la cuestión está en sus manos. —Terry se puso el abrigo lánguidamente, procurando no dejar entrever el enorme interés que sentía por la respuesta de Candy—. Todavía no he comprado Rockhurst. Puedo cambiar de opinión. ¿Y quién mejor que usted para hacerme cambiar de parecer?

Una fina arruga se formó entre las cejas perfectamente modeladas de Candy.

—Si accedo a su petición, ¿me promete que no dirá nada acerca de nuestro primer encuentro en el huerto?

—Se lo prometo.

—Tendré que hablar con la señorita Pony para confirmar si me da permiso para…

—Le aconsejo encarecidamente que se asegure de que le da permiso.

Candy se puso rígida.

—Realmente es el diablo en persona, ¿lo sabía?

—Simplemente soy un empresario astuto, _bonita_.

Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron con un adorable rubor.

—No debería llamarme así.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque aunque en España es normal tomarse esa clase de confianzas, aquí, en Inglaterra, está mal visto dirigirse a una desconocida en ese tono.

Terry achicó los ojos.

—Conoce las costumbres españolas. —Otra coincidencia que añadir a su lista.

—Me he dedicado a buscar información sobre las costumbres en España, después de que me llamara _bonita_ en el huerto.

—Ah. —Qué pena. Aunque por lo visto, su primer encuentro había despertado la curiosidad de Candy hasta llevarla a averiguar cosas acerca de España, y eso le provocó más placer del que era natural—. Así pues, ¿acepta mi propuesta?

—No me deja alternativa, ¿no le parece?

—Pues no. —Cuando ella lo fulminó con una mirada inflexible, él enarcó una ceja—. Se comporta como si le hubiera pedido un enorme sacrificio; sin embargo, soy yo el que se está acomodando a usted. Para que lo sepa no tengo por qué escuchar sus opiniones sobre esta escuela.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Lo sé, le ruego que me disculpe. Con usted no he hecho más que comportarme como una… vieja gruñona, como si solo tuviera ganas de buscar pelea.

A Terry le habría encantado saber cómo era posible haber tenido tanta suerte hasta ese momento.

—No se preocupe. Está todo olvidado. ¿Podemos iniciar ahora nuestra visita por los jardines de la escuela?

—Ahora no puedo. Estaré muy ocupada ayudando a organizar la llegada de las alumnas por la tarde. Pero mañana, cuando se haya iniciado oficialmente otra vez el curso y haya acabado de dar mis primeras clases, dispondré de tiempo para mostrarle las instalaciones. Eso si a la señorita Pony le parece bien.

Terry no quería esperar, pero tampoco deseaba mostrarse impaciente.

—Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana. —Se puso el sombrero y se inclinó hacia ella—. Buenas tardes… Candy. Es ese vuestro nombre, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo ha…? ¡Ah, sí, claro! Tessa lo mencionó. De hecho, mi nombre completo es Candice.

Terry ahogó una sonrisa triunfal. Había dado en el clavo.

—Pero, por supuesto, debe llamarme señorita White —espetó ella con altivez, intentando frenar aquel exceso de confianza por parte del mago.

—¡Pero si incluso sus alumnas la llaman Candy!

—Tessa me ha llamado así porque éramos amigas antes de ocupar mi puesto de profesora. —Frunció el ceño—. Supongo que a partir de ahora tendré que pedirle que en clase se dirija a mí de un modo más formal, o mis pupilas me perderán el respeto.

—Diría que le perderán más el respeto si se enteran de cómo la encontré en el huerto. —Al ver la mirada de pánico de su interlocutora, Terry añadió relajadamente—: Le aviso, si continúa con esa manía de comportarse tan altiva y formal conmigo no tendré ningún reparo en romper mi silencio. —¿Por qué no hacerle chantaje con esa amenaza? La forma más rápida de ganarse su confianza era derribando ese protocolo de decoro que ella utilizaba para mantenerlo a raya.

Candy torció el gesto.

—Se ha propuesto salirse con la suya, ¿no es cierto?

Terry esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Como siempre.

—Y supongo que querrá que yo le llame Terry, ¿no es así?

—Así es como me llaman mis amigos.

—No somos amigos —espetó Candy—. Y si alguien nos oyera, sacaría deducciones erróneas sobre nuestra relación.

—Muy bien. Solo nos trataremos informalmente en privado. —Eso era incluso mejor. Cuantos más secretos compartieran, más probabilidades habría de que ella confiara en él.

—De acuerdo. Llámeme como quiera. —Candy se alisó la falda—. Y ahora, si me perdona, tengo que prepararme para la llegada de las alumnas. Buenos días, señor Grandchester.

Su empecinada insistencia en negarse a dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila lo empujó a actuar de una forma indebida. Sin poder reprimirse, Terry le agarró la mano y se inclinó hacia delante para estamparle un beso brusco.

—Hasta mañana, Candy.

Ella se quedó paralizada, pero no apartó inmediatamente la mano. Terry notó cómo los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos y sacó ventaja del momento: volteando la delicada mano que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos, estampó otro beso en su palma, un beso que no era necesario ni decoroso. Ella olía a rosas, una fragancia puramente inglesa; no obstante, era un aroma tan embriagador que Terry deslizó los labios por encima de su palma hasta alcanzar la muñeca y allí estampó otro beso fugaz antes de apartarse y erguir la espalda, sin soltarle la mano.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente. Dos adversarios incómodos atrapados en un momento que debería haber sido demasiado embarazoso.

Salvo que la sensación fue absolutamente diferente: intima, embriagadora, adictiva.

¿Adictiva? No, no podía ser. Terry no podía caer en las redes de aquella mujer.

Con una leve presión de los dedos, soltó la mano de Candy, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y franqueó el umbral.

Mientras Terry bajaba hasta la explanada, notó un intenso calor. Podía jurar que cuando le había besado la muñeca, había notado que a ella se le aceleraba el pulso bajo sus labios. Aquella casi imperceptible reacción le había causado a Terry un enorme desasosiego, como si alguien lo hubiera zarandeado intensamente.

Ya que a pesar de su porte altivo y su fiera defensa de la escuela, Candy White era por encima de todo una mujer susceptible a las caricias de un hombre. A sus caricias. Del mismo modo que él era susceptible a las de ella.

¡Por Dios! ¡No podía permitirse el lujo de ser susceptible! Eso complicaría la ya pesada carga de estar constantemente fingiendo. Enturbiaría sus percepciones, no le permitiría concentrarse, y la concentración era la clave de todo. Jamás había que perder el mundo de vista, o todo se convertiría en un verdadero caos.

Como un espectro, Gaspar apareció entre unos arbustos y se colocó justo a su lado.

—¡No te vas a creer lo que he averiguado gracias a la cocinera de la escuela acerca de tu querida profesora!

—Ya lo sé —lo atajó Terry con un tono exasperado—. Ella es nuestra sospechosa. Candice White.

—¿No te parece un buen presagio, haber descubierto a la muchacha justo al llegar? ¡Ahora podremos ir directamente al grano!

—Una coincidencia afortunada, sí señor. Pero me parece que nuestro presagio no es sinónimo de éxito en la misión. —Terry miró a Gaspar con cara de pocos amigos—. Tú, más que nadie, deberías saberlo. ¿Cuántas veces has dicho que la vida no es más que un gran truco, que los milagros solo duran hasta que se revela la fuente de ilusión?

—Antes pensaba de ese modo. —Gaspar giró hacia el huerto—. Pero cuanto más viejo me hago, menos seguro estoy de ello. Ya no me muestro tan dispuesto a rechazar la mano que me tiende el destino como lo estaba antes.

Terry sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y aceleró el paso. Si se trataba del destino, entonces el destino era cruel. Ofrecerle a Terry una oportunidad de alcanzar su sueño, mientras lo obligaba a mantenerse alejado de la primera mujer por la que se había sentido atraído en mucho tiempo… ¡Menuda injusticia! Sí, una coincidencia ciertamente desafortunada.

A menos que ella no fuera la joven que buscaban, después, de todo.

Terry hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el retrato que le había dado el marqués.

—Odio malograr tu nueva filosofía, mi querido amigo, pero recuerda que ya creíamos haber encontrado a la nieta del marqués antes, y nos equivocamos. La señorita White puede sor otro desengaño. —Observó la imagen de la joven mujer española—. No se parece a doña Candida.

—Ya te dije que a lo mejor no se parecería.

—Y no ha mencionado nada acerca de que sus padres sean españoles.

—Igual no lo sabe. No sabemos qué patrañas le habrá contado el coronel.

Eso era cierto.

—Tiene veinte años, y no diecinueve, como detalló el marqués.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que nos ha deparado el destino y ser feliz? —gruñó Gaspar en el momento en que llegaban al huerto—. ¡Tendrías que estar entusiasmado! —Hizo una pausa, al tiempo que fijaba la vista en su amigo—. A menos que… —Le bloqueó el paso—. ¡Ya sé por qué no quieres que ella sea la elegida! Quieres acostarte con ella, y si es la nieta de don Carlos no podrás hacerlo.

¿Acostarse con ella? Terry quería mucho más que eso. Quería vivir una apasionada locura con ella, quería devorarla, incitarle pasiones más allá de sus sueños más salvajes.

Terry se desvió un poco hasta rodear a Gaspar y siguió caminando entre los árboles.

—Eso es ridículo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Gaspar se apresuró para darle alcance—. Los he visto juntos en el umbral de la puerta. Le has besado la mano. Aun sabiendo quién es ella.

Terry se esforzó por mostrarse impasible.

—Beso la mano de muchas mujeres.

—Últimamente no, no lo haces —objetó Gaspar—. Y he visto cómo la mirabas. Nunca habías mirado así a una mujer.

—¿De qué modo? —espetó Terry.

—Como Marco Antonio cuando vio a Cleopatra por primera vez.

¿Por qué Gaspar era tan buen observador?

—¡Sandeces! ¡Si apenas la conozco!

Aunque tenía que admitir que lo poco que conocía de ella le fascinaba. Su apasionada salida de tono en medio de la reunión le había sorprendido gratamente, y también le impresionaba la lealtad que profesaba hacia la escuela. Ella consideraba que tenía buenos motivos para llamarlo «demonio», sin embargo lo miraba como si no creyera que lo fuera realmente.

Y eso únicamente conseguía que la deseara aún más.

¿Desearla? ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio por completo? Lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era Arboleda, y Candy era la clave para recuperar sus tierras. Así que, decididamente, ella no estaba a su alcance.

—Sabes que no pondría en peligro mi pacto con el marqués. Si ella es la joven que buscamos, la convenceré para que regrese a España con nosotros, tal y como prometí. No hay nada más que hablar.

—Me encantará ver cómo recuperas la propiedad de tu familia, pero la vida no está hecha para vivirla en soledad. Así que si realmente quieres a esa mujer…

—¿Qué? ¡A ver, dime! ¿Qué debo hacer, entonces? ¿Echar por la borda todo aquello por lo que tanto he luchado? ¿Faltar a la palabra que le di a mi padre en su lecho de muerte? Porque eso es lo que haría, si inicio una relación amorosa con la señorita White. El marqués lo dejó muy claro: no debemos tocarla, prohibido tocarla.

—Excepto para confirmar su identidad. —Una oscura expresión se adueñó de los rasgos de Gaspar—. Quizá debería ser yo quien examinara la marca de nacimiento de la muchacha. Por lo visto, esa chica te provoca un deseo carnal ingobernable como para poder confiar en ti.

—¡Te repito que no quiero acostarme con ella! —bramó Terry.

¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo deseaba que Gaspar no se entrometiera en su camino! ¡Ahora no podría quitarse esa imagen erótica de la cabeza!

La hija del marqués tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de mariposa en el muslo. Las instrucciones del anciano habían sido explícitas: tenían que verla con sus propios ojos, en el momento exacto de revelar su importancia. Después de todo, había una gran suma de dinero en juego. La candidata no debía disponer de la oportunidad de crear una marca de nacimiento similar. Y si le pagaban a una criada para que fuera testigo de la marca de nacimiento, alguien podría manipular la verdad.

Terry había accedido a la estipulación sin rechistar. Pero eso había sido antes de saber que la posible nieta del marqués era una adorable criatura capaz de despertar sus deseos más profundos. Aun sabiendo que era una locura, la simple idea de levantarle la falda, a la fuerza o con su permiso, lo excitaba hasta límites insospechados.

Terry apretó los dientes.

—Haré lo que sea preciso para asegurarme de que el marqués recupere a su nieta, tal y como planeamos.

—¿Y no te incomoda saber que el marqués tiene la intención de encontrarle un esposo con un título nobiliario para que le dé un heredero, ahora que su hijo ha muerto? —El tono de Gaspar se había vuelto más escéptico—. ¿No te importa pensar que otro hombre la llene con su semilla?

Terry irguió la espalda e intentó calmarse ante la idea de que Candy pudiera acostarse con otro.

—¿Y por qué iba a importarme? No es de mi incumbencia. Yo no soy un candidato digno de convertirme en su esposo.

—Tu padre era…

—Nadie, comparado con el marqués. Don Carlos jamás accedería a que su nieta se casara conmigo. Sus aspiraciones son superiores. Se negaría a aceptar nuestra relación, y se negaría a devolverme Arboleda tal y como me prometió. Si pierdo mis tierras, tendré que volver al mundo de la farándula y seguir viajando durante toda mi vida. Si pierdo Arboleda, lo pierdo todo. No pienso arriesgarme a perderlo todo solo por acostarme con una mujer.

Subió las escaleras frente a la puerta principal de Rockhurst a grandes zancadas, pensando solo en tomarse un buen trago de brandy. Estaba seguro de que esa perpleja atracción que sentía hacia Candy pasaría, si mantenía una actitud firme. Ya había capeado situaciones complicadas en otras ocasiones; podía volver a hacerlo.

Aunque eso significara perder la oportunidad de cortejar a la adorable Candice White.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

Gracias por los rewius!


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo cinco**

_Querida Señorita Pony_

_Me sorprende que toleréis a otra persona con tanto carácter como vos a la hora de expresar su opinión. Ambos sabemos que no soportáis que nadie os contradiga. Y yo de vos tampoco albergaría serias esperanzas acerca del éxito de vuestra petición. Los magistrados que conceden las licencias de compra son notoriamente conocidos por sus actuaciones incomprensibles, y por ser sumamente susceptibles a los sobornos._

_ Vuestro primo, George_

* * *

><p>A primera hora de la tarde del día siguiente, Candy bajó con un grupo de jovencitas de doce años por el caminito flanqueado por robles que había detrás de la escuela. Con el tiempo más cálido de lo esperado para la época, resultaba mucho más agradable estar al aire libre que permanecer encerradas dibujando en clase.<p>

Cargadas con las batas, libretas de dibujo y carboncillos, no tardaron en alcanzar la orilla del río, que ofrecía cuatro vistas espectaculares. Delante de ellas se abría el Támesis encuadrado por la bucólica campiña inglesa, a sus espaldas tenían un bosquecillo de robles, a la izquierda despuntaba la cabaña de las barcas de la escuela, y a la derecha el huerto de cerezos.

Aquel maldito huerto de cerezos. Mientras las muchachas se ponían las batas, Candy se acercó paseando hasta allí para echar un vistazo. ¿Estaría Terry Grandchester ya levantado, o todavía estaría en la cama?

La idea le provocó una desapacible sensación de calor en la parte inferior del vientre. ¿Dormiría con pijama? ¿O solo con calzoncillos, como algunos hombres en el regimiento?

No quería saberlo. El hecho de imaginárselo con el torso desnudo, ataviado únicamente con calzoncillos, le había disparado el pulso, y más tarde tendría que verlo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar, después de los besos que él le había dado el día anterior?

Automáticamente apretó los puños y, sin poderlo remediar, soltó un suspiro. Le había costado mucho soportar el primer beso, pero el segundo y el tercero…

Ningún hombre le había besado la palma de la mano ni la muñeca, ni tan siquiera Anthony. Casi se había deshecho como la mantequilla allí mismo. Qué raro que esos besos le hubieran parecido tan íntimos, mucho más pecaminosos que un beso en el dorso de la mano.

¿O había sido por la forma en que él la había mirado mientras le daba los dos besos?

Candy se estremeció. Los ojos del mago, cálidos y del color azul zafiro, se habían posado en los suyos mirándola de un modo que mostraban algo más que una mera admiración. Resplandecían de un modo salvaje y perturbador, y con una enorme carga de seducción.

Esa mirada licenciosa, esos besos ilícitos, habían alimentado sus sueños la noche anterior de una forma impensable. Candy se había pasado la mitad de la noche imaginando que él devoraba su cuerpo desnudo con aquella mirada oscura, y aquellos labios posesivos dibujaban una línea abrasadora desde su barbilla hasta… sus pechos…

—¿Señorita White? —Una de las alumnas la sacó de su ensimismamiento súbitamente, y Candy dio un respingo.

Cogió aire antes de darse la vuelta y vio que las jovencitas ya estaban sentadas en la vieja grada que rodeaba el pequeño embarcadero, con los carboncillos y las libretas en la mano, y con cara de expectación.

Candy procuró recuperar la compostura.

—Ah, veo que ya estan listas. Muy bien. —Era su primera clase de dibujo. ¿Qué diantre estaba haciendo, permitiendo la intromisión de aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos del maldito mago? Si no iba con cuidado, acabaría por olvidar por qué estaba ella allí, en la orilla del río, en primer lugar.

Y por qué él había ido a Richmond, también. Ese era probablemente el motivo por el que la había besado de un modo tan escandaloso: para desviar su atención de los pérfidos planes que albergaba.

Con una eficiencia pasmosa, Candy se puso la bata y sacó la libreta y los carboncillos.

—Muy bien, jovencitas, según los apuntes de su antigua profesora de dibujo, tenian que empezar con el estudio paisajístico, ¿correcto?

—Sí, señorita White —contestaron las chicas al unísono. Entonces Tessa alzó la mano.

—¿Señorita Dalton? —Candy la invitó a hablar.

—Nos había dicho que lo siguiente que haríamos sería dedicarnos al estudio de figuras humanas.

Candy ocultó una sonrisa. Las chicas siempre se mostraban dispuestas a dibujar figuras humanas, para poder realizar esbozos de sus padres o de los muchachos que les gustaban, o de sus amigas. Pero no era acertado animarlas tan rápidamente a dibujar más allá de los límites de su competencia, por más entusiastas que se mostraran. Lo único que conseguiría con ello sería frustrarlas.

—Dejemos las figuras humanas para otro día que esté nublado.

Otra muchacha alzó la mano, seguida por otras dos. Suprimiendo un suspiro, Candy prestó atención a la primera.

—¿Sí, señorita Pierce?

—Nuestra antigua profesora nos había prometido que si practicábamos bastante la técnica de dibujar manos en el pasado trimestre, este trimestre empezaríamos con las figuras humanas —protestó—. ¡Y nos hemos pasado semanas y más semanas dibujando manos!

—Y seguiréis dibujando manos durante más semanas como sigan protestando —la amonestó Candy con una mirada severa.

Las otras dos muchachas bajaron el brazo.

—Muy bien —dijo Candy firmemente—, hoy dibujaran uno de los paisajes que les rodean; tienen varios para elegir.

Once cabecitas se inclinaron al instante hacia las libretas de dibujo.

«Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil», pensó Candy mientras se instalaba en uno de los extremos de la grada, desde donde podía ver a todas las alumnas.

Afortunadamente solo tenía amistad con Tessa; las otras chicas eran demasiado jóvenes, por lo que todavía no eran alumnas cuando ella estudiaba en la escuela. Supuso que así le resultaría más fácil mantener la debida distancia. Pero para la clase del día siguiente con unas alumnas mayores, tendría que dejar claro que era la señorita White, la profesora de dibujo, y no Candy, la hija del coronel, famosa por ser tan lenguaraz.

Candy abrió su libreta y se apresuró a pasar la página que contenía el retrato de Anthony hasta que encontró otra en blanco. Después de su respuesta desvergonzada a los besos que había recibido en la mano el día anterior, no necesitaba nada que le recordara más sus defectos.

Hoy pensaba comportarse del modo debido.

—¡Qué bella estampa! —comentó una voz masculina.

Sorprendida, Candy alzó la vista y vio al señor Grandchester, que caminaba directamente hacia la grada. Solo la visión de él, ataviado con una ajustada chaqueta de montar de color marrón chocolate, unos ceñidos pantalones también de montar y unas botas altas y relucientes, le disparó nuevamente el pulso. Y un pulso acelerado no auguraba nada bueno cuando se trataba de mantener las buenas formas.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —espetó ella, sofocada.

Terry se echó a reír, con un sonido tan gutural que Candy se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

—¡Menuda bienvenida! Me dijo que viniera, ¿no se acuerda?

—¡Dije más tarde! —Ella se puso en pie—. Cuando acabaran las clases.

—Me apetecía verla mientras daba clase —comentó él sosegadamente.

—Pero la señorita Pony…

—He hablado con ella cuando he entrado. Por eso sabía dónde encontrarla. La directora ha considerado que puede ser una buena idea que me una a la clase. —Una maliciosa sonrisa curvó su boca.

Un cuento poco creíble. Después de que Candy accediera el día anterior a mostrarle al señor Grandchester las instalaciones de la escuela, había tenido que convencer a la señorita Pony para que le diera el consentimiento. Pero por lo visto, a pesar de que incluso la señorita Pony no estaba del todo segura de las intenciones del señor Grandchester, sí que confiaba en Candy. Por supuesto, eso era solo porque no sabía nada acerca del primer encuentro entre Candy y el señor Grandchester.

—De acuerdo, señor —dijo ella, con la firme determinación de no dejarse intimidar por él—. Se puede quedar, aunque me temo que se aburrirá. Estas jovencitas y yo nos limitaremos a dibujar durante un rato, y luego revisaré lo que han hecho para comentarles todo aquello que considere oportuno acerca de su técnica.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que están dibujando?

—Se suponía que teníamos que empezar a practicar con el dibujo de figuras humanas —refunfuñó Tessa.

—Señorita Dalton… —le avisó Candy.

—Supongo que no pueden dibujar figuras humanas sin un modelo. —Terry se colocó delante de las pupilas, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿les serviría yo? Así seré de utilidad.

Once pares de ojos suplicantes se clavaron en la cara de Candy. Ella habría descartado la idea, excepto por un motivo: posar como modelo suponía tener que mantenerse completamente quieto. Él no podría distraerla con sus trucos de magia ni con sus ardides de seducción, por lo que ella tendría la oportunidad de relatarle las virtudes de la escuela. Y él tendría que escucharla.

Además, también podría hacerle preguntas. Candy todavía consideraba que era algo más que el «maestro del misterio» que aparentaba ser, y eso le daría la oportunidad de desvelar sus secretos. En toda guerra era crucial conocer bien al enemigo. Seguramente ese hombre tenía algún punto vulnerable.

—De acuerdo, señor Grandchester. Estaremos encantadas de que pose para nosotras como modelo.

Mientras las muchachas lanzaban grititos de regocijo, él le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y luego enfiló a grandes zancadas hacia la otra punta de la grada.

«Disfrute mientras pueda, señor —pensó Candy sarcásticamente—, estas gradas no son nada cómodas.»

Después de pasar media hora en la misma posición, Candy estaba segura de que al señor Grandchester se le borraría la expresión de satisfacción de sus bellas facciones.

Cuando Candy volvió a sentarse en su sitio, él le preguntó:

—¿En qué postura me pongo?

—Como quiera. —Candy tomó su carboncillo, a pesar de que no entendía por qué sentía tantas ganas de dibujarlo.

—¿Qué tal así? —Terry se tumbó en la grada sobre su espalda, cruzando los tobillos y colocando ambas manos en la nuca.

Cuando las muchachas soltaron risitas en voz baja, Candy lo miró con desaprobación. Se creía muy listo, ¿verdad?

—¿Tiene intención de dormir la siesta mientras le dibujamos, señor?

—Ha dicho que me aburriría.

—Ya, pero no podrá moverse, ni tan solo en esa postura. Preferiría que eligiera otra postura que le permita un mayor control.

Terry se sentó y le regaló una sonrisa insolente.

—¿Sabe que es una profesora muy dura y exigente, señorita White?

—Eso intento. Veamos, tal y como está ahora sentado es perfecto.

Más que perfecto. Terry estaba levemente inclinado hacia delante, con ambas manos plantadas a los lados y las piernas completamente abiertas, como un hombre que estuviera a punto de ponerse en pie. La pose no solo reflejaba energía y acción, sino que también resaltaba los músculos flexionados de sus muslos, debajo de los pantalones ceñidos.

Quizá no fuera una buena idea, después de todo.

Candy debería concentrarse en una parte de aquel cuerpo que no la tentara. No en sus fornidos hombros que destacaban bajo la chaqueta. Ni en las pantorrillas perfectamente delineadas dentro de las botas de piel. Y desde luego no en aquellas poderosas manos que la habían seducido en sueños…

Resoplando con incomodidad, alzó la vista hasta su cara varonil, donde su boca sensual le recordó cómo le había besado la mano el día anterior. No había ninguna parte de él que estuviera libre de pecado.

Con la firme determinación de resistirse a sus encantos, Candy se obligó a observarlo como si se tratara de un objeto, una simple estatua, como las que adornaban los ayuntamientos.

Por un momento, solo el ruido del garabateo de los carboncillos sobre el papel rompió el silencio. Entonces Terry carraspeó.

—Ya sé que no puedo moverme, pero ¿puedo hablar?

—Siempre y cuando mueva únicamente los labios. Estoy segura de que a estas jovencitas les encantará escuchar historias acerca de su España natal.

—¿Por qué piensa que soy español?

—Habla español.

—Y también inglés y portugués y francés.

—Además soy mitad Ingles y mitad Español, mi padre en un viaje a españa y se enamoró de mi Madre, española no está demas decirlo, como ella era hija unica, el apellido Grandchester pasó a tomar el lugar del apellido Montalvo, y mi padre tomó el lugar de mi fallecido abuelo y encabezó las viñas herencia de familia de mi madre.

—Me alegro. —Candy intentó no mostrarse impresionada por el hecho de que dominara cuatro idiomas, y de su historia familiar—. De todos modos, ¿por qué no nos habla de su país natal?

—Soy de Lugo.

Candy alzó la vista de la libreta.

—Se trata de una provincia de España, ¿verdad?

—¿La conoce? —Terry no parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

Ella conocía Lugo más de lo que le habría gustado. Su madre había muerto en uno de sus helados puertos de montaña.

—De niña viajé por España con mis padres.

—¿Y qué hacía allí, señorita White? —se interesó Tessa.

—A mi padre, que era militar, lo destinaron allí. —De hecho, sus dos padres. Su verdadero padre, un soldado británico llamado Tom Crawford, había muerto en la batalla de La Coruña, a causa de una parada cardiaca y debilitado por la reciente pérdida de su esposa. Pero no antes de suplicar a su oficial superior, Hugh White, que se hiciera cargo de su hija. Según el coronel, ni su padre ni su madre tenían más familia.

—Así que estuvo en la retirada de La Coruña —apuntó Terry con un tono extrañamente gentil.

Candy notó cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Sí, aunque era demasiado pequeña para recordar nada, excepto que siempre tenía frío. Y hambre.

Unos años después, Candy se dedicó a compilar documentos relacionados con aquella retirada desastrosa, en busca de información acerca del sargento Thomas Crawford o de su esposa española, Candida, que había fallecido a la vera de un camino. Pero no encontró nada. No obstante, aquella búsqueda le sirvió para conocer los horrores que habían sufrido los soldados británicos en su desesperada retirada para alcanzar la costa francesa.

—La sierra de Ancares es un lugar tremendamente frío en enero. Aquel año había caído una nevada impresionante. —Terry habló con un tono emocionado, pero cuando ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo, él endureció su expresión—. O por lo menos eso es lo que me han contado.

Y los muertos se apiñaban en la carretera.

—Si es de Lugo, entonces es español —concluyó ella, con ganas de cambiar de tema—. ¿Por qué no lo ha admitido antes abiertamente?

—Porque soy mitad y mitad. por decirlo de algún modo. ademas mi parte española es gallega. somos un pueblo anexado de españa.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya nieve en España? —intervino la señorita Pierce—. ¡Creía que allí siempre hacía calor!

—Depende de dónde. En mi tierra hace calor en verano y frío en invierno. A un lado tenemos las montañas, y al otro las altas mesetas. Es un paisaje verde pero seco. —Su voz se volvió más melancólica—. Ahora mismo es primavera. Los cerezos están en flor, igual que aquí, y las viñas están floreciendo. El cielo es limpio y azul, y los días lo bastante cálidos como para poder echar una buena siesta en el patio.

Candy se fijó en su mirada risueña y contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué quería ese mago abrir un parque de atracciones en Inglaterra cuando era evidente que echaba tanto de menos España?

Quizá se debiera al hecho de ser mitad ingles y mitad español.

—¿Por qué dice que los gallegos son diferentes al resto de los habitantes de España?

—Descendemos de los celtas. Nuestras antiguas pallozas se asemejan mucho a las casas celtas en forma circular que se pueden encontrar en algunos lugares de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y tocamos la gaita, que es exactamente igual a las gaitas que tocan sus paisanos, señorita White.

Candy dejó de dibujar.

—¿Cómo que «mis» paisanos?

Él la miró con indiferencia.

—Es usted escocesa, ¿no?

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Por su acento. Puedo distinguir el deje escocés.

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Qué sorprendente que él hubiera detectado su casi imperceptible acento escocés, después de haber pasado tantos años en el extranjero con un regimiento inglés.

—Tiene buen oído, señor. Sí, mi padre es escocés.

—Aun sin acento, habría adivinado que es escocesa. —Terry hizo una pausa—. O incluso podría ser española…

Candy notó un cosquilleo incómodo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había adivinado que tenía sangre española?

Eso era imposible. A menos que se hubiera dedicado a interrogar a alguna criada en la escuela para averiguar cosas sobre ella. Pero ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así? ¿Y por qué la mirada calculadora en sus ojos le evocaba imágenes medievales de Lucifer tentando a una pobre inocente?

Candy se estremeció y acto seguido se reprendió a sí misma por estar dando rienda suelta a la imaginación.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepa que soy medio española? —comentó ella con ligereza mientras se obligaba a continuar dibujando.

—Tiene su fiero temperamento.

Ella suspiró. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso llevaba la definición «fresca y descarada» escrita en la frente?

—También se dice que los irlandeses y los moros poseen temperamentos fieros. No puede adivinar el linaje de una persona por su temperamento.

—Solo era una observación.

—Una observación injusta —replicó ella, irritada por la percepción del mago. No podía creer que él hubiera adivinado su linaje tan fácilmente, sin equivocarse—. ¿Se trata de otro de sus talentos mágicos, eso de ser capaz de detectar los orígenes de una persona?

—Así es.

—¿Puede adivinar de dónde soy yo? —dijo la señorita Pierce.

—Posiblemente de Gales —contestó Terry—. Y la señorita Dalton es sin lugar a dudas del sur de Inglaterra, aunque no puedo estrechar más el círculo.

Terry había dado en el clavo en los dos casos. Quizá sí que podía adivinar la providencia. De ser así, Candy no podía acusarlo por el hecho de usar su habilidad.

Terry se relajó al ver que la sombra de la sospecha desaparecía de la cara de Candy. Casi se había delatado con ese comentario acerca de los españoles. La expresión perpleja en su cara no solo había dejado patente que ella sabía que por sus venas corría sangre española, sino que le sorprendía que un desconocido pudiera intuirlo. Desde luego, en Edimburgo nadie había mencionado nada respecto a los orígenes de la muchacha cuando él y Gaspar habían preguntado por ella y por su padre.

Pero claro, en Edimburgo nadie se había mostrado dispuesto a hablar abiertamente con ellos. Los escoceses desconfiaban de todo el mundo.

—¿Cómo ha adivinado que soy de Gales? —exclamó la señorita Pierce, captando la atención de toda la audiencia.

—¡Es un mago, tonta! —le reprochó otra muchacha—. Pueden adivinar los pensamientos de la gente.

—No, no podemos —repuso él con sequedad—. Y si algún mago alega que puede hacerlo, les aseguro que simplemente está mintiendo para ganarse su dinero. Lo que pasa es que tengo buen oído para los acentos. Cuando era joven y entretenía a los soldados de los regimientos en España y Portugal, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a hombres de muchos países distintos. Me dediqué a fijarme en los matices de sus hablas que reflejaban sus orígenes. Me ha resultado una experiencia extremamente útil, como mago.

—¿A la hora de mentir para quedarse el dinero de la gente, quiere decir? —lo provocó Candy.

¡Maldita fuera esa muchacha! Ella sabía exactamente cómo provocarlo.

—No soy un timador ni un ladrón, señorita White. —Aunque en realidad era consciente de haber sido un poco ambas cosas.

—Perdóneme —se disculpó ella sin ser sincera—. No quería decir eso.

No, había querido decir que él era el demonio en persona. Le empezaba a pesar aquel papel de villano. Terry siempre se había considerado una persona honorable, a pesar de ciertas cosas que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir de las que no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso. No era la clase de hombre que deseara abrir un parque de atracciones justo al lado de una escuela de señoritas.

Le dolía tener que desempeñar aquel papel.

Las jovencitas soltaron un gritito de protesta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, sobresaltado.

—No puede moverse. Y eso incluye su expresión —le recordó Candy—. No puede fruncir el ceño. Ni sonreír. ¿Entendido?

—Perdón —replicó él con rigidez, resistiendo el impulso de señalar que era ella quien le había provocado para que frunciera el ceño.

Candy parecía provocarle sobre cuestiones incómodas. Como por ejemplo respecto a hablar sobre Villafranca. Terry no había tenido la intención de hablar de su pueblo natal como un viejecito que sintiera nostalgia de su juventud.

Pero había sucumbido a la nostalgia porque había sacado el tema de España a colación para averiguar si ella había estado en La Coruña con el Regimiento 42, tal y como el marqués había especulado. Cuando Terry y Gaspar la habían elegido inicialmente como posible candidata, se habían quedado perplejos al descubrir que el coronel se había retirado del Regimiento 43, y no del 42. Finalmente habían decidido que el coronel probablemente había cambiado de regimiento para que nadie pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Hasta que ella no habló de la retirada de La Coruña, sin embargo, Terry no había pensado lo que aquella odisea debía de haber supuesto para una niña de cuatro años. Tenía que haber sido una niña muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido a las penurias que habían acabado con la vida de numerosos soldados fortachones del ejército británico.

Podía percibir el dolor que a Candy le provocaban aquellos recuerdos. Si realmente era la nieta del marqués, ya se encargaría él de reprender severamente a aquel coronel por haber obligado a una niña indefensa a soportar tales horrores, cuando podría haber estado en su casa arropada por sus verdaderos padres.

Pero así eran los británicos. Se creían seres superiores, a prueba del frío y del hambre, hasta el punto de considerar que podían adueñarse libremente de todo lo que quisieran para…

Terry apretó los dientes con rabia ante aquellos recuerdos. No podía cambiar lo que le había sucedido a su familia, pero por lo menos sí que podía reparar el daño que los británicos le habían causado a Candy. Qué pena que Candida y su esposo, don Álvaro, hubieran muerto unos años después del secuestro de su hija. Pero si Candy demostraba ser doña Candice, pronto se reuniría con su abuelo, quien la convertiría en la joya más reluciente de la alta sociedad española, tal y como se merecía.

Terry empezó a cambiar de posición, entonces recordó que no debía moverse. El trabajo de posar como modelo no era nada cómodo. Se le había dormido la pierna izquierda y le dolía la espalda. Intentó estirar la pierna, pero las jovencitas refunfuñaron molestas. Por Dios.

Candy empezó a mirarlo con ojos burlones. Ahora comprendía por qué ella había accedido sin rechistar a su propuesta de posar como modelo. Disfrutaba torturándolo.

—Me parece que el señor Grandchester empieza a cansarse, así que será mejor que lo entretengamos —anunció Candy—. ¿Por qué no le cuentan cosas acerca de la escuela? Después de todo, por eso está aquí, ¿no es así? Cuentenle por qué sus padres han decidido matricularlas aquí y qué es lo que más les gusta de este colegio.

Terry volvió a apretar los dientes. Candy mostraba la firme determinación de defender su adorada escuela con la fiereza de un lince. Era evidente que pensaba someterlo a un montón de sermones.

Mientras una de las jovencitas se dedicaba a ensalzar las virtudes del centro, Candy cerró su libreta y se levantó con la intención de supervisar los dibujos de sus alumnas. Terry intento no mirarla, pero la tentación resultaba insoportable. Incluso con aquella bata corta sobre su vestido color amapola, tenía una forma de moverse que le recordaba el vaivén de un buen vino agitado dentro de una copa.

¡Qué no daría por probar aquel delicioso vino!

¡Por Dios! ¡No podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos!

Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a la adorable tentación que ella representaba cuando se desplazaba de una alumna a otra, pero si empezaba a imaginar que la desnudaba para probarla…

Terry intentó contener su excitación. Aquella pose exhibía de forma palmaria la parte de su cuerpo que él intentaba controlar.

Gaspar tenía razón. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin compañía femenina, si su cuerpo podía excitarse con tanta facilidad ante la mera imagen de Candy paseándose delante de él. ¡Y encima con una panda de colegialas que no dejaban de reír y de lanzar grititos! Sin lugar a dudas, esta vez sí que se pudriría en el infierno por su comportamiento obsceno.

Lo más conveniente era concentrarse en lo que le contaban las alumnas. Eso probablemente lo sumiría en un sueño soporífero.

Pero le resultaba difícil seguir aquella explicación tediosa cuando Candy regalaba su adorable sonrisa por doquier —salvo a él, por supuesto—. De repente, sintió envidia de sus alumnas con una virulencia sorprendente. Candy demostraba ser una buena profesora para las nuevas alumnas. Las animaba con palabras mimosas, o criticaba su trabajo sin mermar su confianza. Terry se quedó extasiado ante aquel trato tan delicado.

Probablemente Gaspar opinaría que era un trato excesivamente edulcorado. Él había sido otro tipo de tutor: siempre dispuesto a ladrar y a propinarle un guantazo certero en las manos cuando a Terry se le caía una carta o elegía el pañuelo equivocado. Después de una infancia privilegiada como hijo único de un noble, aquel adiestramiento había resultado ciertamente penoso. Pero al final, ser el ayudante de Gaspar había sido más seguro —y más provechoso— que acabar convertido en un ladrón o en un tahúr.

—Se acabó la clase por hoy —anunció Candy súbitamente.

Terry la miró con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad habían acabado?

Mientras erguía la espalda y las muchachas se apresuraban a limpiarse las manos con las toallas húmedas, Candy avanzó hacia él.

—Muchas gracias, señor —le dijo sonriente—. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

Él se puso en pie, y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor debido el entumecimiento de las piernas y los brazos.

—A partir de ahora apreciaré más la labor de los modelos —refunfuñó quejumbroso.

Candy lo miró divertida.

—Que conste que le he avisado.

—Me ha avisado de que me aburriría. —Dio un paso hacia delante y notó cómo se le tensaban los músculos de las piernas—. Pero no ha dicho nada acerca del entumecimiento del cuerpo.

Candy dejó escapar una carcajada cantarina.

—Pues he de admitir que ha aguantado con un excelente humor. La mayoría de los modelos se ponen muy gruñones la primera vez que posan.

Una de las muchachas los interrumpió para hacerle una pregunta a Candy, y ella volvió a centrar su atención en sus alumnas para recordarles que a continuación les tocaba clase de baile. Mientras estaba distraída limpiándose sus propias manos, Terry se acercó hasta donde ella había dejado su libreta, curioso por ver cómo lo había retratado.

Pero mientras ojeaba los magníficos dibujos de los paisajes escoceses con sus impresionantes montañas nevadas y las empedradas calles de Richmond, lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron las imágenes de la gente que era importante en su vida.

Pasó una página y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, después soltó una sonora carcajada, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta expeditivamente ante aquella risotada, él le mostró el retrato de un joven y apuesto caballero con cuernos y cola puntiaguda.

—¿Quién es este caballero tan interesante?

Un intenso rubor tiñó las mejillas de Candy.

—¡Cielos! —musitó avergonzada.

Las otras muchachas ya habían enfilado hacia el bosque, por lo que se habían quedado solos en las gradas. Puesto que la señorita Pony le había comentado que esa era la única clase que Candy tenía aquel día, Terry sabía que por fin había llegado el momento de quedarse a solas con ella.

Y su intención era sacar el máximo provecho.

—¡Cómo me satisface ver que no soy la única persona a la que tilda de demonio! ¿Se trata de un tema recurrente en su obra?

—¡Entrégueme la libreta ahora mismo, señor Grandchester! —espetó ella al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él con porte beligerante.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, él ocultó la libreta detrás de la espalda.

—Creía que habíamos acordado que me llamaría Terry cuando estuviéramos a solas.

—¡Qué pesado! ¡De acuerdo! —Con la cara encendida por la rabia, rugió—: ¡Y ahora deme la libreta, Terry!

—No, hasta que me diga quién es este caballero tan simpático. —Disfrutaba viéndola exaltada, con aquellos ojos verdes dispuestos a despedazarlo. Le hizo cuestionarse cómo se comportaría en la cama, retozando debajo de él con la misma pasión.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —se lamentó ella—. Es tan… tan…

—¿Adorable? ¿Ingenioso? ¿Irresistible?

—¡Abominable!

—¡Y más terco que una mula! —Terry sostenía la libreta con el brazo alzado, sin apartar la vista de ella—. Pero por supuesto, si no quiere hacerlo, seguro que la señorita Pony podrá decirme de quién se trata.

—¡Ni se le ocurra! —Cuando él enarcó una ceja, Candy resopló con frustración—. De acuerdo. Se trata de… es…

—¿Su prometido, quizá? —sugirió él—. ¿O acaso, más probablemente, su antiguo prometido? Lo digo, más que nada, por los cuernos.

Aquel pensamiento empañó al instante la diversión de Terry. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que ella pudiera estar formalmente comprometida. En ese caso, su prometido interferiría en sus planes.

—Ni una cosa ni la otra. —Dándole la espalda, Candy fijó la vista en el río—. Una vez tuve la esperanza de… Bueno, no importa. Él ya no supone nada para mí.

—No lo creo, a juzgar por tu tristeza. —Terry se sentía inexplicablemente abrumado por el hecho de que ella pudiera estar enamorada de un inglesito lechoso—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Acaso le importa su nombre?

Lo que a Terry le importaba era averiguar quién más podía influir en las decisiones que ella tomara. O al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

—Siento curiosidad por saber qué clase de individuo se ha ganado a pulso la recompensa de que lo dibuje con cuernos. Ambos sabemos que no utiliza ese insulto a la ligera.

—Muy gracioso. —Candy empezó a caminar hacia el sendero que atravesaba el bosque.

Guardándose la libreta bajo el brazo, él la siguió.

—¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Ha infringido las normas del decoro? ¿Ha insultado a sus alumnas? ¿Ha intentado comprar la propiedad al otro lado de la escuela con la intención de abrir un burdel?

—Me engañó —replicó Candy tajantemente. A pesar de que notaba una creciente rabia en el pecho, se detuvo en seco para añadir en un tono más resignado—: No, eso no es cierto. No… no pretendía decir eso.

Terry procuró controlar la rabia que sentía hacia el caballero desconocido.

—¿Y qué pretendía decir?

—Anthony… mejor dicho, lord Brower y yo crecimos juntos en el regimiento. Yo pensaba que él… siempre di por sentado que él y yo… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Obviamente me equivoqué.

Y obviamente eso le había provocado un enorme desengaño. Ella reemprendió la marcha, pero él la detuvo con una pregunta:

—¿Creía que ese caballero inglés tenía la intención de casarse con usted?

Candy asintió.

—Pero cuando heredó su título nobiliario, decidió que necesitaba una mujer que estuviera más a su altura.

—¡Ah! —resopló Terry, comprendiendo los hechos—. Por eso ahora está tan obsesionada con el decoro. —Y por eso ella sería la mujer apropiada para cualquier noble español de rancio abolengo, cuando supiera la verdad acerca de su linaje.

Aquel pensamiento le irritó.

Ella lo miró de soslayo.

—Quiero que sepa que siempre me he comportado… —Cuando él enarcó una ceja, ella se apartó—. ¡Oh! ¿Pero por qué le cuento todo esto? Es evidente que usted también me ve como una fresca y una descarada, igual que Anthony.

—¡Por Dios! ¿De dónde ha sacado tal deducción? Lo único que puedo decir es que hasta ahora se ha comportado con un excesivo decoro, y que mi impresión es que esa actitud no encaja con su genuina naturaleza.

—¡A eso me refiero precisamente! —exclamó Candy—. ¡Apenas me conoce, y ya ha decidido que mi naturaleza genuina es… es…!

—La de una mujer apasionada. —Terry terminó la frase por ella—. No hay nada de malo en ello.

—¡Ya! ¡Eso lo dice ahora!

La furia en la voz de Candy era incontrolable. Terry achicó los ojos.

—¿Me está diciendo que no soy como su inglesito flemático? ¡Qué suerte! ¡Supongo que puesto que soy genuinamente un demonio, deseo que todo el mundo se comporte de la misma forma!

Candy le aguantó la mirada con ojos obcecados.

—Por lo menos no me negará que a los caballeros como usted les gustan ciertos vicios, y por eso espera que las mujeres… las mujeres…

—¿… languidezcan con abandono, en mi presencia? —Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se colocó frente a ella con la cara encendida—. ¿Que se comporten como animales para satisfacer deseos lujuriosos?

Abochornada, Candy retrocedió un paso.

—Solo me refería a…

—¡Sé perfectamente a lo que se refería! —Su cabeza se llenó con los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche en Villafranca, cuando perdió todo lo que le importaba por culpa de los paisanos de Candy, que se comportaron como animales. Por culpa de esas alimañas, que, por lo visto, le habían inculcado a Candy el mismo sentimiento de superioridad y de falta de interés por todo lo ajeno.

Sulfurado, dejó caer la libreta entre las hojas y se encaró a ella.

—¡Los extranjeros como yo solo nos interesamos cuando hay que disparar con sus rifles! ¡Los extranjeros como yo no tenemos sentimientos, ni moral, ni ningún derecho!

—¿Extranjeros? No, yo me refería a…

—¡Los extranjeros como yo que se dedican a devorar doncellas virginales por placer! —Cuando Candy topó contra un roble, sin escapatoria, él se abalanzó sobre ella, inmovilizándola entre sus brazos colocados a ambos lados del tronco—. Si me va a pintar de ese modo sin ningún motivo, entonces será mejor que disfrute de los beneficios de tal reputación.

—¿Be… beneficios? —masculló ella.

—Ha dicho que soy un demonio. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Candy, impulsado por el furor… y el deseo más ardiente—. Y el demonio siempre obtiene lo que se propone.

Y sin más dilación, la besó en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

y el proximo de hoy...jejeje...


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo seis**

_Querido primo:_

_El señor Grandchester me ha pedido que le permita explorar la escuela con tal de tomar la decisión más apropiada acerca de su proyecto para el parque de atracciones. He accedido a la propuesta y la señorita Whitel o acompañará en todo momento, dado que es una excelente embajadora de la clase de muchachas que más se benefician de nuestras enseñanzas._

_Y a diferencia de otras damas a las que él podría seducir, su encanto y su fama de don juán no parecen impresionarle lo más mínimo._

_ Vuestra inquieta prima, Señorita Pony Hill_

* * *

><p>Fue un beso tan lujurioso como Candy había imaginado. ¡Maldito truhán! En él no había ni rastro de las patochadas de Anthony ni de la flemática actitud de los dos hombres que le habían robado un beso en un par de fiestas. Él le había regalado un beso ardiente, apasionado y salvaje, un beso que jamás olvidaría.<p>

Su aliento olía a café y a tabaco, un aroma tan distintivamente masculino que la embriagó por completo, con el mismo arrebato con que aquella boca se había adueñado de la suya. Había sido un beso tenso pero indoloro, exigente pero no inicuo.

Y lamentablemente, demasiado breve.

Terry se apartó, con los ojos azules destellantes, mostrando todavía un poco de la rabia que lo había poseído de un modo tan profundo.

—Para tratarse de una fresca y una descarada, su beso ha sido demasiado inocente.

—Y para tratarse de un demonio, su beso ha sido demasiado breve —le soltó ella. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no podía morderse la lengua? Seguro que a Terry aquella provocación le sentaría como una bofetada en plena cara.

Y así fue. Con una mueca de sorpresa ante la inesperada respuesta, le apresó su cabecita con una mano y dijo:

—Eso tiene fácil remedio, _bonita_.

Esta vez, cuando él abordó su boca, la obligó a abrirla con la lengua.

Candy había oído a algunas compañeras de estudios hablar de esa clase de besos, pero jamás habría soñado que se pudiera sentir tanto placer por el hecho de que un hombre introdujera la lengua en su boca. Un placer de lo más indecente…

Por instinto, Candy lo rodeó con las manos por la cintura y arqueó el cuerpo hacia él para fundirse en un abrazo sorprendentemente natural. Y eso fue lo que le pareció: natural del todo. Lo cual explicaba por qué él jugueteaba con la lengua dentro de su boca con tanta naturalidad.

La lengua de Terry seguía jugueteando, sin parar, hasta que a Candy se le disparó el corazón de una forma peligrosa, y notó que la piel se le volvía increíblemente sensible a sus caricias, a las suaves caricias de aquellos dedos que le recorrían la nuca y la línea de la mandíbula. Terry deslizó el dedo pulgar por su garganta, y ella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, invitándolo a continuar.

Los ávidos besos empezaron a alejarse de su boca, y se dirigieron hacia su mejilla, su oreja.

—Mmm… princesa —susurró él, embriagándola con su aliento y sus caricias—. Tu boca sería capaz de tentar a cualquier demonio. —Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, y Candy creyó que iba a desfallecer de placer—. ¿También tentó a tu amigo Anthony? ¿Te llegó a besar alguna vez?

—Cuando yo tenía catorce años… y otra vez… unos años después. —Pero no fue nada parecido. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

Terry deslizó los labios hasta su garganta, colmándola de besos suaves y efímeros mientras ella notaba que se deshacía como la mantequilla.

—Supongo que él era mayor que tú.

—Tres… tres años mayor.

—¿Y por eso te llamó descarada? ¿Porque se había aprovechado de ti? —Se inclinó hacia ella y apretó su músculo duro contra la carne suave de ella—. La verdad es que nunca entenderé a los ingleses.

—Pensaba que habias dicho que parezco española. —Candy empezó a explorarlo con la mano, a pesar de que apenas podía concentrarse, con la mano de Terry deslizándose lentamente por su brazo, hasta alcanzar la cintura, y luego las caderas y las costillas.

—Ya no sé qué pensar de ti, salvo que eres una torturadora empedernida. —Terry suspiró y entornó los ojos antes de volverla a besar en la boca.

Esta vez su beso fue profundo, cálido y placentero, como si pretendiera quedarse unido a ella de ese modo el resto de la tarde.

A Candy le había gustado la definición de «torturadora». Era mil veces superior a «descarada». Sabía que no debía confiar en él, pero le gustaba la idea de ser capaz de seducir a un hombre tan mundano y sofisticado como Terry, ser capaz de tentarlo para que se comportara de un modo indebido, hasta besarla de un modo tan lascivo.

Candy enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él soltó un suspiro gutural.

A continuación, Terry deslizó la mano desde su costado hasta su pecho.

Ella notó el impacto de aquella caricia, y cuando él le acarició los pechos por encima del vestido, se sintió presa de una emoción tan incontenible que se quedó paralizada.

Hasta que las palabras de humillación de Anthony resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza.

—¡No! —gritó con decisión, empujando a Terry para que se apartara de ella—. ¡No puede tomarse esas confianzas conmigo!

Candy se escapó del confinamiento entre las manos de él y el tronco del roble, dispuesta a luchar. Hasta que vio la expresión desconcertada en la cara de Terry.

Él se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento.

—Dios mío… Perdóname… No quería… —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo con nerviosismo, despeinándose. Entonces echó un vistazo alrededor y resopló—. He debido perder la cabeza.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, intentando no recordar el inolvidable instante en que él le había acariciado los pechos por encima del vestido.

—¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Me preguntas qué pensaba? ¿Realmente crees que podía pensar racionalmente en ese momento? —Apartándose de ella con porte asustado, pronunció una maldición entre dientes—. Me he dejado llevar por mi temperamento, y he… he cometido un error. Me he equivocado.

¿Se había equivocado con ella? ¿Los hombres siempre tenían que equivocarse con ella? La rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de Candy mientras se inclinaba para recoger su libreta.

—¡Es tan patético como Anthony! Los dos piensan que solo soy buena para que se diviertan un rato, ¿no es cierto?

Cuando Candy retomó el camino por el sendero, él corrió y se colocó frente a ella, con los ojos fulgurantes.

—¡Jamás he pensado esa bobada! ¡Mi comportamiento no tiene nada que ver contigo!

A Candy se le escapó una carcajada sarcástica.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! Cualquier mujer habría servido para sus propósitos.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quería decir…! —Terry apretó los dientes—. ¡Solo quería decir que tú no has tenido la culpa de que yo haya perdido el control!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —No pensaba aceptar que su propia pérdida de control hubiera empujado a Terry a perder también el suyo. Probablemente no era acertado seguir analizando lo que había sucedido. Candy lo miró con reserva—. ¿Así que no estaba flirteando conmigo? ¿Sentía algo más que el simple deseo de seducirme?

—¿Algo más? —Terry se quedó desconcertado unos instantes hasta que comprendió a qué se refería ella. Entonces farfulló otra maldición entre dientes.

Candy se quedó helada.

—No. Por supuesto que no. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? —Desesperada por escapar, intentó esquivarlo y seguir el camino.

Terry la apresó por los hombros para evitar que se marchara.

—Escúchame, _bonita_…

—¡No me llame así! —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos verdes, a pesar de sus intentos por atajarlas. No pensaba llorar otra vez esa semana a causa de un hombre—. Ni se le ocurra desplegar sus falsos encantos como si fuera una… una fresca con la que… con la que únicamente quiere darse un revolcón. Solo porque me conoció en un huerto comportándome como…

—¿Como cualquier otra joven disfrutando de una tarde de primavera?

Ella pestañeó incómoda.

—Candy, no veo en ti ni a una fresca ni a una descarada ni nada similar. —Soltándole los hombros, Terry retrocedió un paso, como si tuviera miedo de volver a perder el control de sí mismo si la tocaba—. Jamás te he visto así. Eres tú la que está obsesionada con ese excesivo decoro inglés, no yo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me amenazó con ir a contárselo todo a la señorita Pony?

—Para conseguir lo que quería, por supuesto. Una oportunidad para ver la escuela con una guía simpática y poder decidir cómo debo actuar.

Un espantoso pensamiento inundó la mente de Candy.

—¿Por eso me ha besado? ¿Para seducirme y que no me oponga a sus planes respecto al parque de atracciones?

—¿Mi parque de atracciones? —Terry soltó una sonora carcajada—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre allano mis negocios con uno o dos besos a la mujer más cercana para obtener su sumisión! —Cuando ella lo miró con enojo, él añadió—: No creerás que realmente me preocupa el destino de las jóvenes pupilas de la escuela, ¿verdad? Si decido abrir el parque de atracciones aquí, no podrás detenerme. Pero estoy intentando tomar la decisión acertada. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que te haya besado.

Ahora Candy estaba confundida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

—Ya te lo he dicho: me has sacado de quicio. Cuando has empezado a hablar de mí como si fuera una pérfida alimaña solo porque soy extranjero…

—No porque sea extranjero —lo interrumpió ella—, sino porque tiene la intención de echar a perder la fama de esta escuela. ¡Por el amor de Dios, yo también soy forastera!

El interés que emergió en los azules ojos de Terry la dejó sin habla.

—¿Te refieres a tu sangre escocesa? —le preguntó él.

—La verdad es que no soy escocesa. El coronel White me adoptó. Mi madre era española. Como usted.

—¿De veras? —se interesó él, con un tono como si estuviera decepcionado ante tal declaración.

—Mi verdadero padre era inglés. Murió en La Coruña. —Nerviosa ante la intensa mirada de su interlocutor, Candy balbució—: Mi madre murió durante la retirada de las tropas británicas.

—¿Estabas presente cuando tus padres murieron? —Terry parecía realmente interesado en su respuesta.

A Candy le molestaba admitir que apenas recordaba a sus verdaderos padres.

—La cuestión es que no siento ninguna hostilidad hacia los forasteros. ¿Por qué habría de sentirla? He pasado la mitad de mi infancia en España, Portugal y otros países.

Terry achicó los ojos.

—Pues a mí me parece que es evidente que sientes cierta hostilidad hacia mí.

—A causa de la escuela…

—No solo por tu dichosa escuela —contraatacó él—. Hay algo más que eso. Has dicho que a los caballeros como yo nos gustan determinados vicios. Y dudo que te refieras a los hombres de negocios, por más faltos de escrúpulos que nos consideres.

—Me refería a los hombres que se dedican al mundo del espectáculo, a los magos. Es un hombre famoso, un ilusionista con mucha elocuencia y un gran seductor de masas que, según una de nuestras damas, dejó una larga lista de princesas con el corazón roto en Rusia. ¿Quién sabe a cuántas mujeres más habrá plantado en sus andanzas como mago?

Cuando Terry pestañeó incómodo, ella supo que se había acercado a la verdad.

—Admitalo; solo me ha besado porque estaba seguro de que yo se lo permitiría.

—¿Y por qué iba a estar seguro? —preguntó con una creciente irritación.

Esta vez, cuando ella reemprendió la marcha por el sendero, él se afanó en colocarse a su lado.

—Porque soy la clase de mujer que los hombres únicamente buscan para seducir, pero no para casarse. Debo desprender una fragancia extraña. Anthony afirma que es por culpa de mi apasionada sangre española.

Terry resopló.

—Ese tipo es un idiota.

Candy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sea como sea, ha flirteado conmigo. —Su voz se tornó más huraña—. Y es obvio que no es porque tuviera intención de cortejarme.

—No es que… ¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes que entenderlo! No soy libre de… —Tras un largo suspiro, Terry hundió las manos en los bolsillos—. Mi situación no me permite de momento cortejar a ninguna dama.

—Entonces no debería haberme besado. —Candy procuraba desesperadamente aferrarse a su arrogante compostura para no desmoronarse frente a él y romper a llorar como una auténtica pánfila.

—No, no debería haberte besado —admitió él de mala gana—. En eso tienes razón.

Candy tragó saliva, herida al ver con qué rapidez le había dado la razón.

—Espero que no vuelva a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha sido una experiencia tan desagradable que no deseas repetirla? —El tono de Terry expresaba su orgullo herido.

A Candy le pareció que aquel comentario era ridículo. Le habían dicho que las mujeres siempre caían rendidas a sus pies. ¿Por qué iba a lamentarse porque ella no lo hiciera?

—No importa si me ha gustado o no. Pero si alguien me hubiera visto…

—Perderías tu puesto de profesora.

—Oh, eso no me importa. Solo estoy aquí para cubrir una vacante temporalmente. —Candy alzó la barbilla con petulancia—. Pero la gente habla. Y eso sí que me importa.

—Quieres decir que no quieres que Anthony se entere de que has permitido que te bese en medio del bosque —le recriminó Terry, con un matiz sarcástico en la voz.

—No quiero que nadie se entere. Eso mancillaría mi reputación.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes pero no intentó rebatir la alegación.

—Supongo que comprenderá que no estoy dispuesta a arrastrar mi nombre por el lodo solo por una estúpida indiscreción. No seré una rica heredera, pero mi dote es más que decente. Tan pronto como la señorita Pony encuentre una nueva profesora de dibujo, me iré a Londres con papá y mi madrastra para disfrutar de la temporada de fiestas, y espero que algún caballero respetable se me declare… finalmente.

—Estoy seguro de que conseguirás tu objetivo —espetó él mientras seguía caminando a su lado con un porte ahora más rígido.

Candy lo examinó con curiosidad y vio que Terry mantenía la vista fija en el sendero. ¿Era posible que en realidad le molestara que ella pudiera casarse con otro hombre?

No. ¡Qué bobada! Estaba meramente irritado porque sabía que muy pronto ya no podría seducirla.

—¿Comprende ahora por qué no debe volverme a besar?

—Sí —respondió Terry categóricamente.

La simplicidad de su respuesta consiguió enojar a Candy. Por lo menos podría haber ofrecido un poco más de resistencia, ¿no?

—Y supongo que también comprenderá por qué es más conveniente que le solicite a la señorita Pony que sea otra persona quien le enseñe la escuela.

Esta vez, la reacción de él fue más satisfactoria: se detuvo y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—No lo entiendo. Te he prometido que no te volveré a besar. Te aseguro que soy muy capaz de controlar mis ataques de lujuria cuando quiero, _bonita_.

—De todos modos…

—Exijo que tú seas mi guía. Y no se hable más.

En realidad Candy quería continuar ejerciendo de guía, y ese era otro motivo de peso para no serlo. A pesar de que él le había asegurado que no estaba interesado en seducirla, sus acciones indicaban todo lo contrario. Y dada su susceptibilidad a los besos de él…

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó con altivez—. Y de nada le servirá amenazarme con que le irá con el cuento a la señorita Pony, porque entonces yo le diré que me ha besado, y le aseguro que se iniciará una guerra sin cuartel. —Alzó la barbilla con presunción—. La señorita Pony sería capaz de caminar sobre brazas ardiendo con tal de proteger el honor de una de sus pupilas.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Así pues, mi decisión será más fácil. Ya está decidido: abriré el parque de atracciones aquí.

Terry dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar por el sendero con la resuelta confianza de un hombre que sabía que había dado en el clavo.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánta soberbia! ¡No soportaba a ese tipo! ¡La sacaba de quicio! Y, a la vez, estaba avergonzada de que, en el fondo, se sintiera atraída por él. ¡El señor Grandchester solo deseaba que ella fuera su guía porque no toleraba dar el brazo a torcer ante nadie! ¿Qué otro motivo podía albergar para mostrarse más terco que una mula?

Pero si se negaba a servirle de guía, entonces la señorita Pony pensaría que había fracasado a la hora de convencerlo, y eso era algo que su orgullo no podía soportar. No podía fallar en esa misión.

Candy corrió tras él.

—¡No será tan malvado como para destrozar la reputación de esta escuela solo porque me niegue a servirle de guía!

Una maliciosa sonrisa se perfiló en los labios de Terry.

—Soy el demonio en persona. Hago lo que me place. Y es una decisión empresarial perfectamente fundada. Si te niegas a ser mi acompañante incluso después de que te haya prometido que me comportaré como es debido, entonces eso significa que esta escuela no es tan importante para ti como parece. Así pues, no tendré ningún remordimiento al abrir el negocio que se me antoje en la finca contigua.

—Se está comportando de un modo ridículo. —Ella intentó adoptar un porte severo que no desentonara con sus duras palabras—. No hay ningún motivo por el que yo deba ser su guía, en vez de otra persona.

—Te prefiero a ti. Y con eso basta. —Habían llegado al final del sendero.

Obviamente, a Candy le iba a costar deshacerse de él más de lo que había pensado, hasta el punto de que temió ser incapaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto al parque de atracciones, aunque le mostrara lo más loable de la escuela.

Quedaba la petición legal, pero la señorita Pony ya había avisado de que los magistrados tenían la mala prensa de aceptar sobornos a cambio de licencias de compra.

Candy apretó los dientes con rabia. ¡Cómo detestaba la idea de perder aquella batalla contra él!

Terry se detuvo para mirarla a la cara, mientras exhibía una expresión de absoluta falta de escrúpulos.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¿adónde vamos ahora?

—A la explanada que hay justo enfrente de la escuela. —Candy reanudó la marcha con porte desdeñoso—. Donde podra ver las clases de tiro con arco.

Él se colocó a su lado.

—¿Albergas la esperanza de que alguna de las alumnas pierda el tiro y me dé a mí, en vez de a la diana?

—Es posible.

—Si muero asesinado en las instalaciones de la escuela, pondrás en peligro la fama del centro.

—¿Quién ha hablado de asesinato? —Candy le lanzó una mirada beligerante—. Una mutilación podría ser más satisfactoria.

Terry soltó una ronca carcajada.

—¡Cuidado! Tu sangre española vuelve a aflorar.

—No me lo recuerde —refunfuñó ella.

—¿No te das cuenta de que hay negocios peores que cualquier otro empresario podría abrir en la finca contigua? El señor Pritchard quiere vender su propiedad a cualquiera que acceda a pagarle la elevada suma que pide, y las únicas personas que pueden permitirse ese lujo son las que desean explotar la propiedad de forma comercial para obtener enormes beneficios. ¿Cómo le sentaría a la señorita Pony tener una fábrica de armamento o un manicomio al lado de la escuela?

Él tenía razón, en parte. ¿Y si se libraban de él para acabar con un vecino mucho peor?

Pero ¿qué podían hacer?

De súbito, Candy tuvo una idea genial. ¡Sí! ¡Una idea brillante! ¿Cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido a la propia señorita Pony? ¿A lo mejor porque era imposible llevarla a cabo? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Y mientras tanto, tendría que mantener al señor Grandchester ocupado y distraído, para poder explorar la posible salida sin ninguna intromisión.

No obstante, no pensaba pasar ni un solo momento más a solas con Terry Grandchester. Con un poco de suerte, muy pronto él se marcharía de Richmond y desaparecería por completo de su vida. Candy se negaba a permitir que él manchara su reputación y se llevara su honra cuando se fuera.

* * *

><p>este es el tercer de hoy...al parecer nos vamos a ir rapidito con esta historia, y se me secó el cerebro con más que una linda historia de amor...pero luego luego les daré ese bonus track jajajaja gracias por los rewiuses me hacen reir de verdad me encanta que les encante :P<p>

Y a las chicas de facebook son un amorrrrr...besos y abrazos para todas nos estamos leyendo bye.

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo siete**

_Querida señorita Pony:_

_Estoy buscando una solución para vuestro dilema, pero necesito más tiempo. Entretanto, estoy seguro de que la relación que la señorita White mantiene con el mago no puede ser perjudicial para ella, siempre y cuando los dos estén acompañados en todo momento por una carabina. Y si con ello logramos que ese sujeto cambie de parecer respecto a su proyecto de ubicar el parque de atracciones junto a la escuela, creo que la jugada será perfecta._

_ Vuestro primo, George_

* * *

><p>Dos días después de haber besado a Candy en medio del bosque, Terry observaba desde el huerto la sucesión de carruajes que partía de la explanada situada delante del edificio de la escuela, justo al despuntar el alba.<p>

Sin poder contenerse, murmuró una maldición entre dientes. El día anterior, Candy le había dicho que necesitaba un par de días para revisar la situación financiera de la escuela con la señorita Pony, por lo que no podría dedicarle ni un minuto de su tiempo. Y el domingo tenían que ir a misa, así que tampoco la vería.

Terry había pasado suficiente tiempo en compañía de Candy como para reconocer cuándo mentía, así que se sintió muy molesto al constatar que sus instintos no le habían fallado. Y allí tenía la evidencia. Porque se apostaría la pequeña fortuna que había amasado a lo largo de su vida a que la mujer arrebujada en una capa que había entrado corriendo en el primer carruaje era Candy. Y que la mujer que la había seguido unos momentos más tarde era la directora de la escuela.

A juzgar por el número de carruajes, tramaban algo, junto con otras profesoras y alumnas. Y tenía que tratarse de algo que ella no quería que él descubriera. Sin lugar a dudas, Candy había supuesto que a esas horas él todavía estaría durmiendo y no las vería partir, pero lo había subestimado.

Gaspar llegó apresuradamente, proveniente de la cocina de la escuela, donde Terry lo había enviado a averiguar qué sucedía al ver tal movimiento de carruajes.

—¿Has averiguado algo por parte de esa cocinera que te tiene el corazón robado? —quiso saber Terry.

Gaspar lo fulminó con una mirada severa.

—Para que lo sepas, esa cocinera, como tú la llamas, tiene un nombre. Se llama Sally. ¿Y acaso crees que eres el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de volver loca a una mujer?

Terry se contuvo para no reír. Había visto a la cocinera una vez, en los jardines de la escuela. No era hermosa. Pero a Gaspar le atraían las mujeres con pechos generosos. Y cualquier mujer que le sirviera una suculenta comida. Sally era probablemente la diosa ideal para Gaspar.

—Sé de buena tinta que eres un gran seductor —dijo Terry—. ¿De quién crees que he aprendido?

—Efectivamente, tienes razón. —Gaspar lo miró con unos ojos más afables—. De todos modos, ¿qué te importa si me gusta esa mujer? A diferencia de ti, yo no odio a los ingleses, y además me merezco…

—¡Gaspar! —le reprendió Terry, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Qué te ha contado Sally?

Gaspar pestañeó sorprendido.

—Oh, la verdad es que no mucho. Por lo visto van a asistir a una cena benéfica.

—Pero eso no explica por qué se marchan tan temprano.

—Tienes razón; igual han salido tan temprano para ayudar a organizarlo todo.

—¿Y dónde diantre se va a celebrar esa cena? —preguntó Terry con una creciente irritación.

—En la mansión de la duquesa de Foxmoor. Suelen realizar esa clase de veladas con relativa frecuencia. Al principio de cada trimestre, una de las damas casadas organiza en su casa una cena a la que invita a los miembros más ricos de la sociedad a fin de recaudar fondos para diversas causas. Se trata de una conocida sociedad filantrópica llamada Asociación de las Damas de Londres, que presta su ayuda a las mujeres en la prisión de Newgate, a un orfanato, a partidos políticos, y a cualquier otro tema que les interese. No obstante, Sally me ha dicho que esta vez se han marchado más temprano que de costumbre.

—Y ambos sabemos el motivo —espetó Terry.

—¿Crees que traman algo?

Terry enfiló hacia la casa.

—¿Por qué si no Candy no me habría comentado nada acerca de esa cena?

Con una carcajada seca, Gaspar se apresuró a seguirlo.

—Es una mujer. Les encantan los secretos. Quizás está nerviosa porque ya te ha contado demasiadas cosas.

Terry torció el gesto.

—Después de dos días de haberme comportado como un verdadero caballero, no he averiguado nada que valga la pena.

—Te ha contado que estuvo en la carretera de La Coruña, que cree que sus padres murieron allí, durante la retirada de las tropas británicas, y que le parece que su padre era un soldado inglés y que su madre era su esposa española.

—Ya, pero no sé en qué se basa para creer todo eso. Ni tan solo sé si se acuerda de cómo murieron. Recuerda la retirada, eso sí, pero si supiera que ellos estaban a su lado cuando…

—Solo tenía cuatro años —lo atajó Gaspar, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente se acuerde de la institutriz.

—¿Pero por qué el coronel no le dijo simplemente que es su padre? ¿Y por qué permitió que su amante secuestrara a una niña en Gibraltar y accedió a llevarla con él, en primer lugar? No puede haber sido una situación fácil para un soldado soltero. Aunque estuvieran casados, ¿por qué decidiría continuar cuidando de la niña? La descripción de la señorita White del coronel como una persona entrañable se contradice con lo que nos han contado acerca de él.

—Sí, pero ella encaja en muchas piezas del rompecabezas. Probablemente se siente avergonzada al tener que admitir la verdad acerca de su ascendencia española. Tienes que conseguir que te hable de la pareja que cree que son sus verdaderos padres. Entonces quizá se sentirá más cómoda a la hora de contarte el resto.

—Lo he intentado. —Con una mueca de desidia, Terry subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras delante de la puerta principal—. Pero nunca consigo quedarme a solas con ella. El robusto lacayo de la señorita Pony nos acompaña a todas partes. Candy ha erigido un muro entre ella y yo con el dichoso formalismo inglés, y todo es: «la escuela por aquí» y «la escuela por allá».

—Por lo visto no se fía de ti, ¿verdad?

Terry sospechaba que la muchacha se sentía muy atraída por él. Ese era el problema: la atracción que sentía por él le aterrorizaba. Después de aquellos besos insolentes, ella se había cerrado como una ostra dentro de su caparazón cuando presiente el peligro.

Sin embargo, Terry no se arrepentía de aquellos besos. Habían sido una verdadera revelación. Candy había sido un descubrimiento, una apasionante mezcla de inexperiencia y curiosidad que lo impulsaba a querer mostrarle los secretos más prohibidos que ella tanto anhelaba conocer.

Candy había notado el profundo deseo que él sentía por ella, lo cual la había alarmado, ya que Anthony la había acusado de ser la provocadora de su propia lujuria. Ese botarate había acertado sobre la naturaleza de Candy, pero se había equivocado acerca de su carácter.

Imbécil. ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo no supiera apreciar el amor que Candy profesaba hacia todo aquello que emanaba sensualidad? A Terry le encantaba. Y se sentía totalmente embriagado por ella, cuando pensaba en la firmeza y la resolución de su carácter.

En España, los hombres sabrían apreciar aquellas cualidades. No se sentirían amedrentados como esos inglesitos flemáticos. ¡En España la admirarían! ¡La adorarían! Candy merecía un trato mejor que el que recibía por parte de los ingleses, y Terry quería asegurarse de que así fuera.

Aunque eso significara que tuviera que aceptar verla casada con otro hombre.

Resopló atormentado. ¿Por qué se mortificaba de ese modo? No podía casarse con ella; no estaba a su altura. Sin embargo, el delicioso sueño de imaginarla fundiéndose entre sus brazos de nuevo había hecho que le resultara muy difícil mantenerse a raya durante aquellos días que habían pasado juntos.

Cada hora que pasaba le costaba más concentrarse en su propósito de sonsacarle información relevante, porque en realidad lo único que anhelaba era llevarla a la cama y retozar con ella durante toda la noche, despertando sus pasiones más ocultas. Esa idea había sido suficiente para mantenerlo desvelado y frustrado durante las últimas tres noches.

Farfullando una maldición, Terry enfiló hacia la deslustrada escalera.

—No es que a la señorita White no le guste; simplemente es que no le gusta lo que considera que pretendo hacer con su adorada escuela. Por eso me parece tan sospechoso su comportamiento esta mañana. No tiene ningún motivo para ocultarme su asistencia a un acto benéfico. Incluso creo que no dudaría en invitarme, si pensara que podría sacarme dinero para una buena causa.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, sin preocuparse por aminorar la marcha para esperar a Gaspar. Cuando el anciano se reunió nuevamente con él en el estudio, resoplando a causa del enorme esfuerzo físico, Terry ya había hecho prácticamente la maleta.

—¡Qué demonios…! —Gaspar se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—La escapada sigilosa de la señorita White al amanecer solo tiene sentido si es que piensa recaudar dinero para una causa que no desea que yo sepa. Probablemente debe de tratarse de algo relacionado con frustrar la apertura del parque de atracciones.

Gaspar lo miró desconcertado hasta que al final se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Eso tiene más sentido! Pero suponiendo que estés en lo cierto, ¿qué te importa en realidad? ¡Ni que estuvieras planeando abrir un parque de atracciones!

—No, pero si ella cree que ha encontrado otra salida al problema, entonces no tendrá más motivos para seguir tratando conmigo. No puedo permitirlo.

A Terry le habría gustado poder contarle a Candy toda la verdad y dejar de fingir con ella. Pero solo de pensar en cómo Candy se encerraría en su caparazón si le contaba que creía que había sido secuestrada de sus verdaderos progenitores por su adorado padre y la mujer que ella consideraba su madre, se le revolvía el estómago.

Si Terry no tenía un plan concreto para el momento en que le confesara la verdad, Candy podría apartarse de él, negarse a hablar con él. O peor todavía, contárselo al coronel, quien avisaría a las autoridades —que obviamente se pondrían de su parte— para que lo echaran del país antes de que él y Gaspar pudieran confirmar los hechos. ¿Y entonces qué harían?

—He de cambiar de táctica. —Terry echó un traje de noche en la maleta—. He jugado a ser un caballero con ella, permitiendo que fuera Candy la que dictara los términos de nuestra relación, pensando que de ese modo acabaría por confiar en mí. Pero no ha funcionado.

La única ocasión en que Candy le había revelado algo interesante había sido aquella vez que se habían enfrentado verbalmente… y se habían besado; es decir, cuando él había conseguido que ella se olvidara de su maldito decoro inglés.

—Con la señorita White, lo único que funciona es la provocación hasta que se enfada. —«O hasta que se excita», pensó—. Cuando está exaltada se muestra más dispuesta a hablar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Gaspar, lleno de curiosidad.

—Incomodarla. Asistir a su cena benéfica. Obligarle por una vez a bailar al son de mi música. —Terry guardó en la maleta una pareja de velas y una botella de vino especial, luego miró a Gaspar y sonrió socarronamente—: Creo que ha llegado el momento de brindarles una función benéfica a nuestras vecinas.

Candy se hallaba en los impresionantes jardines de la mansión de la duquesa de Foxmoor, repasando la selección musical con la orquesta, cuando la señorita Pony se le acercó precipitadamente.

—Candy, querida, tengo noticias que… No quiero inquietarte, pero…

Candy le entregó la lista a uno de los músicos y después se apartó hacia un lado con la señorita Pony.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lord Brower acaba de llegar. Con lady Susana.

Candy esperó notar una terrible punzada de dolor hiriéndole el pecho.

Pero no fue así. No sintió nada. Qué extraño. Los últimos días había estado tan concentrada en su campaña por salvar la escuela que apenas había pensado en Anthony.

Por supuesto, también había estado distraída gracias al dichoso mago, pero eso no debía de ser un factor relevante. El señor Grandchester podía ser un bribón devastadoramente atractivo, muy ingenioso y con una forma de ser tan voluptuosa que a Candy le provocaba un intenso cosquilleo en el vientre, pero eso únicamente conseguía ponerla más en guardia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la señorita Pony—. No tenía ni idea de que Louisa pensara invitarlos, o le habría prevenido para que no lo hiciera.

—No pasa nada; su dinero es tan bueno como el de cualquier otra persona. —Y gracias a Dios, Candy se había esmerado muchísimo aquella mañana a la hora de escoger su atuendo, eligiendo un traje de fiesta de gasa y seda color marfil que realzaba de forma significativa su figura—. Además, así tendré la oportunidad de comprobar que ya no siento nada por lord Brower.

—Espero que así sea, querida. Porque viene directamente hacia aquí.

Fue el único aviso que Candy recibió antes de oír una voz familiar a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, señorita White.

Candy se dio la vuelta para mirar a Anthony y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. No le sorprendió verlo ataviado con una exquisita levita azul adornada con galones y botones dorados que resplandecían bajo el sol. Como era de esperar, su acompañante femenina lucía un impresionante traje rosa de satén guarnecido con encajes que debía de haber costado tres veces más que el vestido de Candy. Formaban una pareja fastuosa.

—¡Ah, lord Brower! ¡Me alegra que haya venido! —Satisfecha al ver la sorpresa de él ante su tono tan formal, Candy saludó a lady Susana con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Y también me alegro de verla, lady Susana. Es un honor que haya decidido apoyar nuestra causa.

Mientras alguien requería la atención de la señorita Pony, lady Susana se arropó en su estola y estornudó.

—Hace demasiado frío para ofrecer una fiesta en el jardín, ¿no le parece, señorita White?

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, Anthony le dijo a lady Susana:

—Cariño, has de comprender que la señorita White es una mujer muy fuerte. No siente el frío con la misma intensidad como lo puedas notar tú, porque eres una florecita delicada.

Anthony le propinó unas palmaditas a Susana en la mano, que a Candy le parecieron demasiado efusivas para tratarse de una «florecita tan delicada».

—Por supuesto que noto el frío —terció Candy con firmeza—, simplemente es que decido no prestarle atención.

Lady Susana echó un vistazo a su alrededor con la expresión amargada de una gran dama desdeñosa con el doble de edad que la que realmente tenía.

—Bueno, por lo menos es un jardín espléndido. La duquesa muestra un enorme esmero en el mantenimiento de sus jardines, y una cena al aire libre puede ser un acto sugestivo en las debidas circunstancias. —Realizó un movimiento de supremo refinamiento con la cabeza y el cuello que Candy pensó que jamás podría soñar en imitar—. Aunque me temo que no podremos quedarnos mucho más rato, ¿no es así, mi osito?

Candy no pudo ocultar la mueca burlona al ver la reacción horrorizada de Anthony porque su acompañante se hubiera dirigido a él con aquel apodo cariñoso cuando lady Susana añadió:

—Estoy segura de que comprendera, señorita White, el enorme esfuerzo que requiere la organización de una boda. Hay tanto que hacer…

—¿Una boda?

Candy ya había supuesto que tarde o temprano se casarían, pero en cierto modo aún albergaba la esperanza infantil de que rompieran el compromiso. ¿Cómo podía él aceptar a esa… esa mujer tan falsa y pretenciosa por esposa?

Peor todavía, la expresión de lady Susana evidenciaba que había mencionado la boda intencionadamente. Debía de haberse enterado de las esperanzas de Candy respecto a Anthony, ¿pero cómo? ¡Si nadie lo sabía! Excepto su familia y la señorita Pony.

¿Se lo había contado Anthony? ¿Ese miserable gusano se había reído de ella a sus espaldas con aquella bruja?

Por lo visto sí, ya que él evitó su mirada.

—Pensaba que habíamos acordado esperar a anunciarlo en nuestra fiesta de compromiso —le murmuró a lady Susana en voz baja.

La mujer soltó una risita, cubriéndose la boca con un grácil movimiento de su delicada mano.

—¡Huy! ¡Cuánto lo siento, cariño mío! Lo había olvidado. Me temo que he desvelado nuestro secreto.

—Eso parece. —Anthony seguía sin mirar a Candy a los ojos—. Supongo que habrá deducido que lady Susana ha aceptado convertirse en mi esposa.

Lady Susana le lanzó a Anthony una sonrisa de complacencia, y acto seguido miró a Candy y sonrió impíamente.

Candy tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse antes de desearles buena suerte, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era borrar esa sonrisita triunfante de la estúpida cara de lady Susana con una buena patada en su trasero.

Por fortuna, la duquesa llegó en ese preciso momento para apartarla de aquella tentación.

—Le pido disculpas, mi querida señorita White, pero me temo que la necesito.

—No faltaría más, señora duquesa —contestó Candy, profundamente agradecida por la interrupción antes de cometer una tontería, como por ejemplo romper a llorar. O propinarle un bastonazo a Anthony con su sombrilla.

Dedicándoles a Anthony y a lady Susana una de aquellas sonrisas de superioridad que la duquesa dominaba con maestría, a diferencia de la joven Candy, lady Foxmoor agregó:

—Tienes que disculparme por llevarme a la señorita White. Ha surgido una situación realmente espinosa y requiero el consejo de mi preciada amiga para decidir la mejor forma de manejarla.

Anthony se quedó con la boca abierta de puro asombro ante la idea de que una duquesa requiriera la ayuda de Candy, y la sonrisa de lady Susana se borró de un plumazo.

—Me disculpan —le murmuró Candy a la pareja antes de alejarse con la cabeza bien erguida.

Cuando Candy se acercó a la congregación de invitados, vio que la señorita Pony exhibía una sonrisa orgullosa que dejaba entrever quién había incitado a la duquesa a pronunciar esos comentarios tan elocuentes acerca de ella. No obstante, Candy pronto se enteró de que realmente estaban ante una situación espinosa.

—¿A que no adivinas quién acaba de llegar? Tu querido mago —le explicó la señorita Pony.

¿Terry estaba allí?

Candy notó que se le disparaba el pulso y que en su vientre se instalaba un desapacible cosquilleo que la llevó a regañarse mentalmente.

«¡Tonta! ¡Pánfila!»

La duquesa enarcó una ceja.

—Ha llegado sin que nadie lo esperara. Por lo visto, ha conseguido una invitación no se sabe dónde.

—Con alguna añagaza o truco, seguro —apuntó Candy—. Aunque no sé cómo es posible que se haya enterado. Ese hombre tiene ojos en la espalda.

—Puedo pedir que lo echen, si quieres. —La duquesa sonreía de una forma que a Candy le recordó una gata observando una suculenta carpa—. O podemos sacar partido de su visita.

Cuando Candy pestañeó, la señorita Pony añadió:

—Ha ofrecido contribuir a nuestra causa con un espectáculo de magia.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Candy—. ¿Por qué?

—Cree que queremos recaudar fondos para la Asociación de las Damas de Londres, ya que eso es lo que se especifica en la invitación —explicó la duquesa—. No sabe que hemos cambiado el objetivo para recaudar fondos y comprar Rockhurst antes que él.

—¿Está segura de que no sabe el verdadero motivo? —Candy tenía un incómodo presentimiento respecto a la cuestión—. Enviamos notas a los invitados para que no hubiera sorpresas desagradables y que todo el mundo supiera el verdadero motivo de la cena benéfica.

—Me ha dicho que desea colaborar con la Asociación de las Damas de Londres —replicó la duquesa—. Y si no ha recibido una invitación por la vía normal, ¿cómo va a saberlo? Yo le daría permiso para actuar. Hará el ridículo, cuando todo el mundo se dé cuenta de que está ayudando a recaudar fondos por un motivo que atenta contra su propio proyecto.

Candy suspiró.

—Nunca hace el ridículo, se lo aseguro.

—Pues yo diría que no salió realmente victorioso de nuestra última tertulia —intervino la señorita Pony.

—Pero cuando actúa es diferente. En tan solo unos minutos, veran como todo el mundo acaba postrado a sus pies y pensando que un parque de atracciones en Richmond es una idea maravillosa.

—Insisto en que deberíamos permitir que nos deleite con una de sus actuaciones —repitió la duquesa—. De todos modos, estoy segura de que la mitad de la gente que ha venido hoy ni siquiera se acuerda de por qué estamos recaudando dinero. Solo han venido a pasar un rato agradable. ¿Y qué tal si les ofrecemos la posibilidad de ver al gran Terrence Grandchester Montalvo? Serán mucho más generosos a la hora de donar dinero. ¿Sabes que nunca ha actuado en Inglaterra? Sé que podría tener a la prensa aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo con su presencia ya conseguiremos recaudar más fondos para nuestra causa, sin importar lo que el señor Grandchester diga o haga.

—Sí, estoy segura de que tiene razón —convino Candy. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar a la mujer que podía aportar más dinero para las diversas causas de la asociación que el resto de las damas juntas?

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Usaremos la sala de baile. Por lo visto, algunos de sus trucos se han de llevar a cabo en un recinto cerrado. Me ha dicho que necesitará una hora para prepararse, así que entretanto enviaré a un lacayo a varios periódicos con una invitación. Cuando haya llegado la prensa, empezaremos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Candy.

Mientras tanto, Candy tenía la intención de averiguar qué se traía Terry entre manos. No se fiaba de él, y no pensaba permitir que dejara a la Asociación de las Damas de Londres en ridículo delante de la prensa. ¿Acaso los hombres no servían para nada más que para causar problemas?

Candy necesitó un rato para poder desaparecer sigilosamente. Cuando por fin entró en la sala de baile, estaba tan sulfurada que no le importó que él estuviera allí solo.

Sin ocultar su indignación, Candy avanzó hacia Terry, que estaba de espaldas a ella, encaramado en un pequeño escenario que los Foxmoor utilizaban a veces para montar obras de teatro. Antes de que le diera alcance, Terry dijo con voz ronca:

—Buenos días, Candy.

Ella se detuvo en seco, notando que se le desbocaba el corazón. ¡No podía permitir que él la encandilara! ¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Cómo ha adivinado que era yo? —quiso saber ella, subiendo precipitadamente los peldaños hasta el escenario.

Terry soltó una carcajada gutural mientras seguía concentrado en algo que había sobre una mesita. Ni siquiera se dignó mirarla.

—Puedo leer la mente, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ja! ¡No soy tan crédula!

—Te aseguro que no creo que seas nada crédula, _bonita_, en absoluto.

Candy notó otro desapacible escalofrío en la espalda. Terry no la había llamado «_bonita_» desde el día en que la había besado. Intentando no pensar en aquel encuentro, atravesó el escenario hasta colocarse al otro lado de la mesita, frente a él.

Terry estaba limpiando una pistola, por eso se hallaba otra vez en mangas de camisa e iba vestido con un atuendo que no era de la mejor calidad.

—¿Qué se propone, Terry?

Él acabó su trabajo con unos movimientos pausados y eficientes.

—Preparar mi función.

—¡Sabe perfectamente que no me refiero a eso! —le reprendió, visiblemente irritada—. ¿Por qué ha venido?

—Para… —Terry alzó la vista por primera vez desde que ella había entrado. Entonces se quedó mudo. Sin habla.

A diferencia de la pretenciosa mirada de superioridad de Anthony o de otros caballeros, Terry la contemplaba seductor, devorándola con los ojos, provocando una suerte de deliciosa quemazón en cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Candy en las que él posaba los ojos: su boca, sus hombros parcialmente cubiertos… su escote. Con aquella intensa mirada salvaje, la repasó lentamente de arriba abajo. ¡Cielos! Era la primera vez que la veía vestida con un traje de fiesta, ¿no?

Como si de repente fuera consciente de dónde había clavado los ojos, Terry alzó rápidamente la vista hasta su cara. Entonces depositó la pistola encima de la mesa, recogió el material que había utilizado para limpiarla y enfiló hacia un lado del escenario.

Ella lo siguió con las piernas temblorosas, todavía con la firme determinación de obtener respuestas a sus preguntas.

—¡Le exijo que me diga por qué ha venido y por qué se ha ofrecido a realizar una función!

—Para ayudarlas en vuestra causa, por supuesto.

—¿Y qué causa es esa?

—Una promovida por la Asociación de Damas de Londres, creo. —Depositando los trapos y los productos de limpieza en un maletin abierto, Terry se dirigió hacia una lavabo, se arremangó y empezó a lavarse las manos y los antebrazos—. Y ahora soy yo quien quiere hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué me mentiste acerca de tus planes para hoy?

—¡Yo no mentí! —replicó airada.

—Me dijiste que ibas a repasar la situación financiera de la escuela con la señorita Pony.

—Y lo hemos hecho en el carruaje. —Lo habían hecho, pero solo para aplacar el sentimiento de culpa que Candy tenía por haberse evadido de él de aquella manera. Lo cual era absurdo, dadas las pérfidas intenciones de Terry.

—En el carruaje, por supuesto. —Su voz rezumaba sarcasmo. Mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla, se acercó a Candy—. Eso no explica por qué has tenido la necesidad de ocultarme esta salida.

—¡No intentaba ocultarla! —Candy alzó la barbilla con petulancia cuando él se le acercó—. Simplemente, no pensaba que fuera un evento de interés.

—¿Y por qué no iba a estar interesado en un evento que tiene por objetivo truncar mis planes?

Al ver la sonrisa pérfida de Terry, Candy se desmoronó.

—¡Sabía que había averiguado nuestro objetivo! ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un estupido? —le acusó, clavando en ella unos ojos feroces—. Se te da muy mal mentir, _bonita_. Y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, solo mientes cuando tramas algo contra mí. —Terry lanzó la toalla mojada sobre una silla—. Como hoy, en que tú y tus amigas estan recolectando dinero para comprar la propiedad que me interesa.

Candy se quedó helada.

—Así que lo sabe…

Terry la fulminó con una mirada que la penetró hasta la médula.

—Dispongo de mis fuentes de información.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto? ¿Denunciarnos abiertamente desde el escenario? ¿Dejarnos en ridículo?

Los ojos de él centelleaban peligrosamente.

—Eso depende de ti. Puedo adaptar la función a mis intenciones y, como bien has dicho, dejarlas en ridículo, o…

—¿O qué?

—Puedo recaudar mucho dinero para vuestra causa.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿A pesar de que nuestra causa implique una clara intención de aplastar sus planes respecto a Rockhurst?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te he dicho que eso depende de ti.

—Me da miedo preguntarle qué compensación espera a cambio.

—Pues no preguntes. Simplemente déjame que vuelva a concentrarme en los preparativos de la función. —Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios—. Será una función inolvidable. Te lo prometo.

—¡Deje de comportarse como el «maestro del misterio» y dígame qué quiere!

Terry le lanzó una mirada fría y penetrante.

—Después de la cena habrá baile, ¿no es así?

Candy asintió desconcertada, sin comprender qué tenía que ver el baile con el tema que les ocupaba.

—Quiero que bailes un vals conmigo. —Su expresión había adoptado un aire solemne—. Y que hablemos de otras cosas que no sean tu adorada escuela.

Esta vez, Candy notó un delicioso cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Después de la enorme decepción que había sufrido a causa de la traición de Anthony, aquella petición resultaba un bálsamo para su orgullo herido.

Bueno, eso si podía fiarse de los motivos que movían a Terry.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón por la que he pasado dos días soportando inacabables historias acerca de tu escuela y exponiéndome a flechas peligrosas y a poesía barata y he tenido que posar dolorosamente para tus alumnas. Para disfrutar del placer de tu compañía.

Por más que Candy deseaba expresar su regocijo ante aquella declaración, su intuición le decía que no se fiara de él.

—Solo del placer de mi compañía. Nada más… ningún jueguecito de seducción ni nada parecido…

Terry se puso serio.

—Me parece que no te podrás quejar de cómo me he comportado estos dos últimos días; no me he excedido en nada, me he comportado con absoluto decoro. Eso debería servirte de muestra de mis nobles intenciones.

Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de un intenso rubor que denotaban su sentimiento de culpa por haber dudado de él abiertamente. Era cierto. Terry había hecho alarde de una educación impecable durante sus visitas a las instalaciones de la escuela. Incluso cuando ella se había mostrado tan puntillosa con él.

—Pero ya veo que eso no significa nada para ti —espetó decepcionado—. Bueno, puesto que no soy un demonio como crees y tampoco tengo ningún deseo de «ridiculizar» a tus amigas, tal y como tú has dicho, me marcharé. Por lo visto, es la única opción que puede satisfacerte.

Se dio la vuelta, pero Candy lo agarró por el antebrazo.

—¡Lo siento! Admito que estos dos últimos días se ha comportado como un verdadero caballero. Será un honor bailar un vals con usted. —Cuando él clavó sus ojos azules furiosos en ella, Candy procuró esbozar una sonrisa—. Y será un honor ver su función.

Terry suavizó su porte rígido.

—Entonces actuaré para tus amigas. Y por su causa.

Él desvió los ojos hasta la mano de Candy, que todavía lo agarraba por el antebrazo desnudo, y sus facciones volvieron a tensarse.

—Si deseas que continúe comportándome como un caballero, princesa, te sugiero que me sueltes el brazo.

Era un buen consejo. Si Terry no se lo hubiera pedido con aquel semblante tan tenso, quizás ella habría aceptado el consejo. Pero en la intimidad que les conferían las cortinas del escenario, Candy sintió un irrefrenable deseo de abrazarlo, especialmente después de que él la hubiera llamado «princesa». Al igual que la palabra «_bonita_», le despertaba una alegría ridícula e infantil de sentirse amada, lo que la seducía por completo.

—Quizá no siempre deseo que se comporte como un verdadero caballero —susurró mansamente.

Terry contuvo la respiración mientras la escrutaba con una mirada intensa y abrasadora que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que pensaba acerca de aquel comentario provocador. Sin poderse contener, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No digas que no te he avisado —resopló, unos segundos antes de besarla en la boca con tanta pasión que ella se derritió como la mantequilla.

Candy llevaba una eternidad suspirando por besar de nuevo aquellos labios, por lo que se entregó a aquel placer sublime con un absoluto abandono.

El posesivo abrazo de Terry la sedujo por completo, aplastándola contra aquel cuerpo tan esbelto que la había hechizado en sueños. Sin la chaqueta ni el chaleco, Candy podía notar el calor de su cuerpo musculoso, que la calentaba como las brazas que arden lentamente.

Terry la arrastró hasta la parte más reservada del escenario, detrás de las cortinas, sin dejar de besarla, hasta que la aprisionó contra una de las paredes.

—Mmm… Cómo me excitas, _bonita_ —murmuró mientras le estampaba besos sensuales en la mejilla, la garganta, el escote—. He intentado alejarte de mis pensamientos, pero no puedo. Estos dos últimos días no he podido dejar de pensar en besarte, en tocarte…

—Terry, por favor —suplicó ella, a pesar de que no estaba segura de por qué suplicaba. Él había decidido por ella, deslizando insolentemente la boca por su escote, despacio, repartiendo besos ardientes donde ningún hombre había osado tocarla hasta ese momento.

En el momento en que Terry tiró del corpiño hacia abajo para liberar uno de sus pechos, Candy sintió que se moría de ganas de que él la besara justamente allí. Todos sus años de lecciones clamaban que aquello no estaba bien, e intentaba escuchar aquella vocecita interior de su conciencia; incluso se aferró con las manos crispadas al pelo de Terry en un frenético intento de apartarlo de ella.

Entonces aquella boca frotó su pezón desnudo, y cualquier intento de resistencia cesó en aquel preciso instante.

—Dios… Dios mío… —susurró Candy mientras él le lamía el pecho con pasión.

A Candy no le importaba averiguar por qué él la deseaba, ni tampoco si se estaba comportando como una verdadera descocada al permitir que él la sedujera con aquella desfachatez. Únicamente quería dar rienda suelta a su sangre española.

Porque de pronto, el hecho de estar allí, con Terry, le pareció un riesgo digno de correr.

* * *

><p>Amigas discupen la demora acá les van 4 caps. disfrutenlos gracias por los rewiuses y las palabras por el grupo facebook...besos a todas.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo ocho**

_Querido primo:_

_Finalmente hemos hallado una solución al conflicto que nos ocupa. Nuestra intención es recaudar dinero para comprar Rockhurst. Solo esperamos que si le demostramos al señor Pritchard nuestra intención y garantía de que podemos adquirir su propiedad, él decida no vendérsela al señor Grandchester_

_ Vuestra amiga, Pony Hill_

* * *

><p>Aquello era una locura, y Terry lo sabía. Era un impulso absolutamente descabellado por varias razones, y sin embargo…<p>

La penetrante fragancia a rosas en la piel de Candy y sus gemidos apagados y guturales resultaban demasiado cautivadores como para no prestarles atención. Gracias a Dios que los lacayos habían acabado de disponer las sillas y que Gaspar había salido para comer algo. Porque Terry no parecía conseguir satisfacer su propio apetito con aquella diosa que le tiraba del cabello y que le ofrecía la suavidad de sus pechos.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a la tentación de probarla? Al verla, no había podido apartar los ojos de su belleza. En su espectacular vestido de gasa y seda de color marfil resaltaba la redondez de sus esplendorosos pechos, como aquellos pastelitos que él había anhelado durante los años en que había pasado tanta hambre.

Excepto que su deseo ahora era más insistente, más poderoso que el simple anhelo de comer.

—Princesa —murmuró pegado a esa piel que resultó ser tan adictiva como había soñado—. No debemos… perder la cabeza aquí. Es un sitio público.

—Sí… —Candy suspiró mientras él le mordisqueaba el pezón—. Quiero decir… que tienes razón. No, aquí no.

Sin embargo no lo detuvo cuando él le acarició el otro pecho por encima del vestido, en un intento inutil de calmar la imperiosa necesidad que sentía y que le estaba poniendo el miembro viril más duro que una barra de hierro. Un momento más, solo un momento más, y se apartaría de ella.

Pero entonces Candy recobraría el sentido del decoro, y quizá Terry no podría volver a compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella nunca más. Y eso suponía un riesgo demasiado desproporcionado para asumirlo.

—¡Ah, princesa! —dijo con una voz profunda mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo para poderle acariciar mejor los pechos—. ¡Cómo desearía devorar todo tu cuerpo!

Terry estaba a punto de hacerlo. Le había alzado la falda, y se proponía seguir, cuando un taconeo sobre el suelo de madera se adentró en su cerebro aturdido. Súbitamente se quedó helado.

—¿Terry? —susurró ella.

Él le tapó la boca con la mano, entonces ladeó la cabeza para poder oír mejor, deseando que no fuera Gaspar quien acababa de entrar en la sala de baile, porque probablemente subiría los peldaños del escenario sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se puso de pie en silencio y, con enorme pesar, tiró del corpiño de Candy hacia arriba para volver a cubrirle los pechos, luchando contra el imperioso deseo que todavía lo poseía y que le mantenía su virilidad completamente erecta.

Se había arriesgado demasiado con ella, poniendo su reputación en la cuerda floja, y a juzgar por los ojos verdes desmesuradamente abiertos de ella y sus frenéticos intentos de componerse el peinado y alisarse el vestido, era evidente que Candy también era consciente de ello.

—¿Candy? ¿Dónde estás, Candy? —la llamó una voz desde uno de los rincones de la sala.

Era una voz masculina, severa e insistente. Y el hecho de que se estuviera refiriendo a ella por su nombre de pila consiguió que Terry se pusiera tenso de golpe.

—Sé que estás aquí —continuó el hombre—. El lacayo me ha dicho que has venido a hablar con ese tipo, el mago. No pienso marcharme hasta que hablemos.

Candy le lanzó a Terry una mirada de corderito, como si quisiera pedirle perdón, y absolutamente avergonzada respondió:

—No quiero hablar contigo. Estoy ayudando al señor Grandchester a organizar su función.

El sonido de los pasos sonó más próximo al escenario. A pesar de que ella estaba totalmente vestida, Terry no. Candy se apartó hacia un lado del escenario mientras Terry buscaba el chaleco y la chaqueta, para ponérselos apresuradamente sobre la camisa sucia.

Mientras se ataba la corbata, oyó que ella decía con una firme resolución:

—¡Márchate, Anthony! ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

¿Ese era el tal Anthony? Los nervios que Terry notaba en el estómago se acrecentaron mientras se apretaba el nudo de la corbata. Por lo menos la rabia había aplacado por completo su erección.

—¡Candy, quiero explicarte lo de lady Susana! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

Pronunciando una maldición entre dientes, Terry apareció en el escenario al lado de Candy.

—Ya ha oído a la señorita. No está interesada en sus explicaciones. —Terry miró con ojos desafiantes al hombre que estaba a escasos pasos del escenario.

—Le presento a Anthony Brower —dijo Candy con un tono de voz fatigado—. El conde de Hunforth.

—Lo suponía. —Terry lo detestó con solo verlo.

El conde dio un paso amenazador hacia delante.

—No se entrometa en esta historia, señor, si sabe qué es lo que más le conviene.

Terry sonrió porfiadamente.

—Qué pena, por lo visto nunca sé qué es lo que más me conviene. Sin embargo le aseguro que sí que sé lo que no le conviene a la señorita White.

Los dos hombres se miraron como rivales. Terry deseó que el dibujo de Candy hubiera sido una exageración infantil, pero… ¡Ay! El joven conde era probablemente la idea de perfección masculina con la que cualquier mujer inglesa soñaba.

Lord Brower poseía unos embelesadores rizos dorados, la piel clara, y los ojos azules que eran la última moda en Inglaterra. Por un momento, se vio catapultado a cuando tenía catorce años, antes de pegar el estirón definitivo y desarrollar la musculatura, cuando por su complexión escuálida y su piel blanquesina se había ganado el apodo de «la paloma blanca» entre las tropas inglesas.

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué había rememorado aquella anécdota? Hacía muchos años que nadie lo llamaba de ese modo, desde el día que le asestó un par de puñetazos a un sargento abusón y lo dejó con varias costillas rotas y la nariz sangrando. Si ese inglesito pensaba que Terry se amedrentaría por unas insignificantes amenazas, estaba listo.

Ignorando la mirada de pocos amigos de Terry, lord Brower se dirigió a Candy.

—Anda, ata a tu perrito. Quiero hablar contigo a solas. Dile que se dedique a practicar los trucos de cambiar los colores de las cartas y sacar pañuelos de la manga.

Su burla denigrante pareció sentarle tan mal a Candy como a Terry, ya que la joven apresó a Terry por el brazo delante de Anthony.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme la puedes decir delante de Terry.

—¿Terry? No me digas que estás saliendo con este… este…

—Quizá debería presentarme como es debido. —Terry habló con un tonillo tan condescendiente como el del conde—. Soy don Terrence Javier Grandchester Montalvo, conde de Lugo y duque de Grandchester. Me parece que no nos han presentado antes.

Mientras Candy lo observaba boquiabierta, lord Brower resopló con un palmario desprecio.

—¿Conde? ¿Es un conde español? ¿Duque español?

—Un conde gallego, para ser más precisos y medio ingles heredero al ducado de Grandchester por parte de su abuelo y su padre—replicó Terry. No mencionó que en realidad era un conde arruinado,y un duque deseredado ya que su española madre había tenido que vender las tierras de la familia para pagar las deudas de su padre, y que su ingles padre habia sido deseredado por casarse con una española que Dios la tuviera en la gloria.

El conde inglés lo miró con escepticismo.

—Nunca he oído hablar de usted.

—Porque prefiero no usar mis títulos nobiliario.

Y era cierto. Hacía quince años que no los usaba. Al principio, eso le había supuesto una forma de mantener la dignidad del nombre de su familia hasta que pudiera recuperar Arboleda. Luego se había convertido en un premio del que Terry aspiraba a ser digno algún día, un premio que redimiría el enorme sufrimiento de sus padres para dotarlo de un significado preciso.

Así que, ¿por qué había utilizado su título para presentarse ahora? Porque ese maldito Brower había irrumpido en la sala de baile como si estuviera en su propia casa. Como si tuviera derecho a molestar a Candy simplemente por el hecho de ser un conde inglés. A Terry no le había gustado nada aquella conducta. En absoluto.

—Mire, me trae sin cuidado quién sea usted —sentenció Brower—, pero haga el favor de ser un buen muchacho y déjenos a solas un momento. Candy y yo somos viejos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Terry soltó una sarcástica carcajada—. ¿Es así como describe su papel, tras besar a una niña que prácticamente aún no tenía edad para esa clase de jueguecitos y luego llamarla fresca por no haber opuesto resistencia?

El hombre le lanzó a Candy una mirada acusadora.

—¿Se lo has contado?

Candy le soltó el brazo a Terry para avanzar hasta la parte frontal del escenario.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Tú le has contado a tu prometida nuestra conversación en el baile!

Al oír el tono ofendido en su voz, Terry sintió ganas de saltar del escenario para estrangular a Brower.

—Sabía que lo interpretarías mal —le recriminó el conde en tono displicente—. No me quedaba otra opción. En el baile, después de que Susana nos viera juntos, ella tuvo la impresión de que… quiero decir, no podía permitir que ella se quedara abatida pensando que tú y yo…

—¿Que tú y yo éramos amigos? —sugirió Candy—. ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Era mucho mejor reírse de mí a mis espaldas!

—Esas no son maneras de comportarse con una amiga, Broder —lo criticó Terry con maldad. El conde desvió la vista hasta Terry.

—Mi apellido es Brower. Y se lo repito: manténgase al margen de esto.

Candy plantó sus manos en las caderas.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa lo que piense? Ya tienes a la prometida perfecta. ¿Por qué tienes que darme explicaciones?

Haciéndose la misma pregunta, Terry observó que Anthony lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el atractivo escote de Candy, y no tardó en comprender el motivo. ¡Menudo cretino!

—Quiero que mantengamos nuestra amistad, eso es todo —replicó Anthony.

Terry no albergaba dudas sobre la clase de amistad a la que el conde se refería. La clase de amistad que un hombre le ocultaría a su esposa. La clase de amistad que podría echar a perder la reputación de Candy.

A punto de estallar de rabia, Terry se disponía a gritarle a ese tipo lo que podía hacer con su oferta de «amistad» cuando la puerta se abrió y un criado entró apresuradamente.

—Señorita White, la duquesa desea hablar con usted respecto a los músicos.

Candy lo miró con el semblante aliviado.

—De acuerdo.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Brower.

—No. Quiero hablar un momento con usted en privado —terció Terry. No pensaba darle a ese imbécil la oportunidad de seguir insultando a Candy. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ese sinvergüenza le estaba proponiendo, y Terry deseaba mantenerla alejada de cualquier escandalo público.

Anthony vaciló unos instantes, entonces alzó la barbilla con muestras de orgullosa superioridad.

—De acuerdo.

Tan pronto como Candy hubo desaparecido, el rubio dijo:

—¿Qué quiere usted, Grandchester?

Terry avanzó con paso seguro hasta la parte frontal del escenario, con la satisfacción de estar a más de medio metro por encima de su adversario.

—Se lo advierto. Ya que es el prometido de otra dama y eso podría tener unas consecuencias nefastas para el honor de Candy, le sugiero que la deje en paz.

Al conde inglés se le ensombreció la cara.

—¿Y sus intenciones con ella son honorables? He oído hablar de su impresionante fama de conquistador…

—Ya, pero yo no estoy prometido a ninguna dama. Soy libre de cortejar a Candy si quiero. Usted, en cambio, solo puede mantener con ella una relación amorosa deshonesta.

A juzgar por la expresión de culpabilidad que reflejó la cara de lord Brower, era evidente que había considerado aquella posibilidad.

—A ver si le queda claro, maldito botarate. Aquí, en Inglaterra, los hombres casados pueden tener amigas sin que ello se considere una relación deshonesta.

—¿Amigas solteras?

El conde se puso tenso.

—Cuando son viejas amigas de la familia, sí. Candy y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Estamos muy unidos.

—¿Y su futura esposa aprueba ese estrecho vínculo de amistad? —lo provocó Terry.

El conde palideció.

—No se meta con mi futura esposa.

—Ah, así que no lo sabe.

—Ella comprende que Candy es como una hermana para mí.

Terry cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—Pues no la mira en la forma que un hombre miraría a su hermana.

Brower torció el gesto.

—Usted no lo entiende. Candy y yo crecimos en el mismo regimiento. Su madre lavaba las camisas de mi familia para conseguir un poco de dinero extra. Fui yo quien consoló a Candy después de que su padre muriera en el campo de batalla. Así que no se meta en nuestra relación.

Aquella conversación había cobrado súbitamente un enorme interés para Terry.

—¿Conocia a su padre?

—¿Está sordo o qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? —espetó el conde.

Ya, pero eso era imposible. El padre real de Candy debía de ser una invención del coronel, si este había sido el soldado amante de la institutriz.

—No le creo. —Terry probó suerte—. Candy no se acuerda de su verdadero padre.

—Por supuesto que no; ella apenas tenía cuatro años cuando él murió. Pero yo tenía ocho años. Recuerdo al sargento Thomas Crawford perfectamente.

Terry notó como si el mundo temblara bajo sus pies. ¿brower incluso sabía el nombre de aquel soldado?

—¿Y qué hay de la madre española de Candy? ¿También la recuerda?

—¿Candida? Sí. ¿Por qué?

A Terry se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Candida? ¿Podía ser que la institutriz se llamara igual que la madre de Candy? No, eso sería demasiada coincidencia. A lo mejor la institutriz había decidido adoptar el nombre de su señora para reconfortar a la niña.

Sin embargo, esa actitud… ¿no atraería la atención hacia ella y hacia la niña que había secuestrado? No tenía sentido.

—Si Candy y usted viajaban en el mismo regimiento, entonces seguramente conoció a Candy en Gibraltar, ¿no? El lugar donde ella nació.

—No. Yo nunca estuve en Gibraltar. El coronel White fue transferido al regimiento de mi padre. Pero conocí a Candy y a sus verdaderos padres en España, donde ambos regimientos coincidieron en la misma marcha.

Eso explicaba los distorsionados recuerdos del conde. Si Brower solo había conocido a los «verdaderos padres» de Candy en España, podía haberse tratado de cualquier pareja. Quizás el coronel no había sido el amante de la institutriz, después de todo. Quizá había sido otro soldado.

¿Pero por qué un oficial soltero se habría hecho cargo de la hija de otro soldado? Y le seguía pareciendo extraño que la institutriz usara el nombre de doña Candida. Pero claro, quizá se había sentido más segura a la hora de adoptar ese nombre cuando abandonaron el municipio de San Roque, en los confines de Gibraltar. Terry suspiró. La historia iba adoptando cada vez un cariz más y más extraño. ¿Y si Gaspar y él estaban siguiendo la pista de la mujer equivocada?

Solo había un modo de averiguarlo. Inspeccionar el muslo de Candy, a ver si tenía la marca de nacimiento.

Brower lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una pregunta directa:

—Pero ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con la relación que deseo mantener con Candy?

—Es obvio, dado el interés que profesa por ella. —Al recordar las crueles palabras de Brower respecto a la sangre española de Candy, Terry añadió—: Deseo conocer más detalles acerca de su verdadera familia, especialmente si tiene ascendencia española. Es posible que su madre fuera de noble estirpe.

Brower resopló divertido.

—Lo dudo mucho. Los sargentos no se casan con damas de alta alcurnia. Además, a juzgar por cómo sus padres se comportaban en público, era evidente que no estaban muy enamorados. Estoy seguro de que Candida era una pobre puta española que cazó a Crawford suplicándole que no la abandonara porque estaba embarazada, y él fue lo bastante estúpido como para casarse con ella.

Terry tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por contener su súbita rabia. Recordaba perfectamente bien cómo los soldados británicos habían llamado a su madre «putita española». ¡A ella! ¡Toda una dama!

—¿Y por eso considera que es aceptable tratar a Candy con esa absoluta falta de respeto? ¿Por su madre?

—No es asunto suyo cómo trato a Candy.

—Sí que es asunto mío dado mi interés por ella. —Terry fulminó a Brower con una severa mirada—. Ya ha tenido su oportunidad con ella, y ha sido tan imbecil como para no saber apreciar su valor. Así que déjela en paz.

El conde rió cínicamente.

—¿O qué?

—O le explicaré a vuestra prometida el estrecho vínculo de amistad que mantiene con la señorita White.

A Brower se le puso la cara verde.

—Susana no le creerá.

Terry le dedicó al sujeto una sonrisa flemática.

—Hasta ahora jamás he tenido problemas a la hora de conseguir que las mujeres me crean. No sé por qué supone que en esta ocasión no lo conseguiría.

—Maldito… manipulador miserable…

El conde no acabó la frase porque lo distrajo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Gaspar entró corriendo, limpiándose la boca en la manga.

—¡Terry, tienes que probar estos manjares! No sé de dónde ha sacado la duquesa a esa cocinera, pero sabe sazonar una pata de cerdo tan bien como cualquier español… —Gaspar se calló cuando vio a Brower.

—Será mejor que regrese a la fiesta. Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que preparar antes de la función —dijo Terry mirando al conde, con ganas de librarse de él.

—Esto no quedará así, Grandchester —bramó el conde mientras Gaspar se encaramaba al escenario.

—De eso puede estar absolutamente seguro —contraatacó Terry—. Y ahora, si me perdona…

Y dándole la espalda al conde, enfiló hacia un lado del escenario.

Debería sentirse satisfecho de que el conde hubiera contestado a algunas preguntas cruciales respecto al pasado de Candy, pero estaba demasiado furioso porque tenía la certeza de que aquel tipo pensaba continuar asediando a Candy mientras se casaba con otra mujer.

Terry se decía que solo estaba enfadado porque la interferencia de Brower podía echar por la borda sus propios planes. O porque se consideraba amigo de Candy y no quería ver que alguien la maltrataba.

Pero, en honor a la verdad, Terry no soportaba que ese cretino se acercara a Candy. Eran celos, pura y simplemente celos.

Además, el conde continuaría siendo un incordio para Candy si Terry no adoptaba las medidas necesarias, así que… ¡Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar Brower! Cuando Terry hubiera acabado con ese maldito inglés, ese bribón no se atrevería a molestar a Candy nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo nueve**

_Querida señorita Pony_

_No sé cómo decirtelo pero dudo mucho de que Pritchard acceda a venderos Rockhurst precisamente a vos. Hay cosas que desconocéis de ese individuo, cosas que no os puedo desvelar. Lo único que puedo decir es que vayáis con mucho cuidado cuando hagáis tratos con él. No es una persona de fiar._

_ Vuestro preocupado primo, George_

* * *

><p>Cuando Candy regresó a la sala de baile, Anthony había desaparecido, gracias a Dios. Terry y su ayudante, al que recordaba haber visto en una ocasión, estaban tan atareados organizando la función que no le dedicaron ni una sola mirada. Ella los escuchó por un momento, sorprendida al constatar que comprendía parte de lo que decían en español. El coronel le había contado que su madre la acunaba hablándole y cantándole en español, y además Candy había oído a muchos soldados hablar en ese idioma en el regimiento, pero no esperaba recordar tanto vocabulario.<p>

Deseó poder quedarse más rato, pero tenía otras obligaciones que atender. Con desgana se alejó de la magnífica vista de Terry en mangas de camisa y enfiló hacia los jardines. Después de todo, era lo más conveniente, porque si Terry se daba cuenta de que estaba loca por él, eso únicamente lo estimularía a tomarse más libertades con ella.

Aunque a Candy no le había importado que él ya se hubiera tomado ciertas libertades con ella. ¡Qué exquisito placer cuando Terry le había besado los pechos! Incluso ahora se excitaba ante el mero pensamiento de esos momentos gloriosos. Los cuentos del harén no la habían preparado para el memorable suceso; leer acerca de esos temas no era tan excitante como experimentarlos en primera persona.

Casi deseaba que Anthony no les hubiera interrumpido. A pesar de que indudablemente Terry ya había gozado de muchos encuentros parecidos con otras mujeres, se había comportado como si ella significara para él algo más que un simple sobajeo amoroso. Especialmente después de que se presentara Anthony. Terry se había comportado de un modo excesivamente protector, posesivo, incluso celoso. Candy había llegado a temer que los dos se enzarzaran en una pelea. No le encontraba sentido. Anthony ya tenía una prometida y Terry afirmaba que no estaba libre para poder casarse.

No le importaba que Anthony se hubiera comportado como un verdadero idiota. Después de cómo la había traicionado con lady Susana, jamás podría perdonárselo. Y cuando le había empezado a hablar de la vieja amistad que los unía, Candy se había dado cuenta de que él deseaba mantenerla en la cuerda floja durante toda la vida; una admiradora de la que poder aprovecharse cuando le viniera en gana, para luego tirarla como un trapo sucio. No pensaba permitir esa humillación.

Terry, en cambio, estaba hecho de otra madera. Había supuesto que aquella excusa de que no estaba libre para casarse significaba que únicamente estaba interesado en aventuras amorosas. Pero no hablaba como un hombre que la viera como una mera conquista. Incluso antes de que Anthony lo hubiera insultado abiertamente, Terry había sido descortés con el conde, defendiéndola con la misma fiereza con que lo habría hecho su padre.

¿Y por qué quería hablar con Anthony? ¡Oh! ¡Cómo le habría gustado oír aquella conversación! Según la señorita Pony, los hombres hablaban de una forma cuando se hallaban en compañía de mujeres y de otra muy distinta cuando estaban con otros hombres, pero no le había explicado el porqué. ¿Qué más no le había contado la directora de la escuela acerca de los hombres?

Como, por ejemplo, por qué eran tan confusos. Candy suspiró. A menudo la señorita Pony prevenía a sus pupilas sobre los motivos por los que un hombre las colmaba de atenciones, que no siempre eran honestos, pero no les había dicho por qué resultaba tan difícil averiguar de qué motivos se trataba.

Media hora más tarde, mientras los invitados se acomodaban en las sillas de la sala de baile, Candy todavía no había sacado ninguna conclusión de las intenciones de Terry ni de las de Anthony. A pesar de que lady Susana estaba pegada a Anthony como un percebe al casco de un barco, él no paraba de lanzarle miradas furtivas que la incomodaban enormemente.

Terry, por su parte, que estaba conversando animadamente con la duquesa, tampoco dejaba de lanzarle miradas con disimulo, pero las suyas le alteraban todos los sentidos provocándole una gran excitación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto y elegante? Se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto un traje de gala con el que había conseguido que a Candy se le desbocara el pulso con la fuerza de una manada de corceles en un ataque de caballería. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para estar siempre impecable? No parecía que se vistiera para impresionar —su atuendo era sobrio comparado con los llamativos satenes y prendas de vivos colores que lucían otros caballeros—. Su chaleco entallado era simplemente blanco, al igual que su camisa y la corbata atada con un solo nudo.

Pero todo su atuendo era de la mejor calidad, desde su elegante sombrero de copa y la levita impecablemente confeccionada, al igual que los pantalones, hasta los zapatos negros de gala con hebillas plateadas. La aguja de corbata con un rubí, que lanzaba destellos tan rojos como la sangre cuando le daba la luz del sol, confería crédito a su afirmación de que era un conde y duque.

Un conde español y un duque ingles. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso la prensa no lo habría descubierto si fuera verdad?

Candy echó un vistazo en derredor, fijándose en la media docena de periodistas dispuestos a inmortalizar todo lo que sucediera en aquella velada con una libretita en la mano. Hasta Charles Godwin, el propietario y editor de _The_ _London_ _Monitor_, estaba presente. Probablemente había accedido a asistir al evento porque era un buen amigo de la señorita Pony. Si alguien podía descubrir el verdadero pasado de Terry, ese era sin lugar a dudas el señor Godwin.

Pero claro, una cosa era descubrir secretos en Inglaterra y otra cosa bien distinta hacerlo en España. La guerra, y su secuela por una cadena de conflictos, había mantenido al pobre país en un absoluto caos durante bastante tiempo.

Además, a pesar de que Terry era chancero y se mostraba evasivo, jamás mentía. Parecía seguir un código de honor hecho a su medida. Quizá sí que era un conde y duque en realidad. La verdad es que no le sorprendería.

O era un conde, o ella había malinterpretado su carácter. Rezaba por que no fuera así, porque si él no mantenía su promesa y las dejaba a todas en ridículo…

Fuera como fuese, ya era demasiado tarde. La duquesa estaba haciendo señas a los lacayos para que apagaran las luces de gas situadas a los pies del escenario y cerraran las cortinas, restringiendo la entrada de los rayos de sol para que formaran una fina línea de luz que instantáneamente transformó la sala en una estancia encantada.

Candy aguardó con enorme tensión a que la duquesa y la señorita Pony presentaran a Terry, pero por lo visto él las había convencido para que le dejaran presentarse a sí mismo. Terry irrumpió en el escenario y la audiencia estalló en un sonoro aplauso mientras él se inclinaba cortésmente y se quitaba el sombrero para saludar.

—Damas y caballeros, buenas tardes. Me han dicho que todos saben quién soy, así que no los aburriré con una presentación tediosa. —Más aplausos inundaron la sala—. Únicamente permítanme decirles que para mí supone un profundo honor el hecho de poder participar en esta recolecta de dinero por una causa justa.

Alrededor de Candy, la gente empezó a especular si el mago sabía realmente el motivo de la recolecta. Terry continuó:

—Supongo que les sorprenderá que me muestre a favor de una causa que se opone directamente a mis propios fines. Deben agradecérselo a la señorita White, quien ha dedicado los últimos días a convencerme sin descanso del gran mérito de la escuela de la señorita Pony, hasta el punto de que incluso he llegado casi a olvidar cuáles eran mis propósitos.

Su monólogo provocó carcajadas y más aplausos entre el público, esta vez dedicados a Candy. Ella notó que se le aceleraba nuevamente el pulso, pero se esforzó por no perder la compostura y ponerse a llorar de emoción como una tonta.

—He decidido ser más abierto y escuchar su voz y su opinión respecto a mi proyecto sobre el parque de atracciones —continuó—. Al fondo de la sala se han dispuesto dos urnas para los donativos. El contenido de la urna de la señorita Pony se dedicará a una nueva fundación para que la escuela compre Rockhurst. Los donativos de la urna de lady Norcourt irán a la Fundación de los Niños de la prisión de Newgate, una causa igualmente justa.

Candy no estaba segura de qué era lo que Terry se proponía.

El mago regaló a la audiencia una de sus embelesadoras sonrisas.

—Yo, por supuesto, prefiero colaborar con mi donativo en la segunda urna, pero puesto que la señorita White y sus amigas esperan que todos colaboren con la primera, me comportaré como un caballero y no intentaré influir en su decisión. En cualquier caso, el duque y la duquesa han asegurado que donarán la misma cantidad de la urna que contenga más dinero. Así que, por favor, elijan bien.

—¿Y usted, señor? —gritó lord Kirkwood, que había conseguido arrastrar a Sarah, su esposa, a la cena a pesar de que no había prevista ninguna partida de cartas—. ¿Conviene también en donar la misma cantidad?

Terry adoptó un horrorizado gesto teatral.

—¡Dios me libre! ¡He dicho que había decidido ser más abierto, señor, pero no estoy loco!

Su comentario levantó más carcajadas.

Clavando los azules ojos en Candy, Terry adoptó una pose de exagerada seriedad.

—Sé que hay ciertas personas entre la audiencia que me consideran un verdadero demonio. Y para esas personas que opinan tan mal de mí, solo puedo prometer…

Unas risitas en las primeras filas de la sala consiguieron que el resto de los espectadores se levantaran de las sillas para ver qué sucedía.

Un par de cuernos habían empezado a emerger de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Terry. Él se detuvo y miró al público perplejo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, pero los cuernos fueron creciendo hasta que todo el mundo en la sala pudo verlos, y las carcajadas ahogaron los fingidos aspavientos de sorpresa de Terry.

Varias damas que habían oído los comentarios de Candy en la última reunión en la escuela de la señorita Pony se volvieron hacia ella y le sonrieron con complicidad, pero a Candy no parecía importarle aquella pequeña broma a su costa, puesto que era evidente que la audiencia se estaba divirtiendo. Terry acabó su monólogo con una inclinación formal de la cabeza; acto seguido se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al público, y mostró una larga cola acabada en punta que emergía por debajo de su capa. La concurrencia estalló de nuevo en sonoras carcajadas.

Su primera actuación sentó el tono del resto de la función.

Candy se quedó extasiada ante la sucesión de trucos asombrosos. Primero, Terry tomó cuatro cartas elegidas al azar por diferentes personas que formaban parte de la audiencia, las mezcló con el resto de la baraja y colocó el mazo dentro de una copa de cristal, entonces se alejó unos pasos de la copa e hizo que las cartas elegidas se separaran del resto dando saltitos danzarines. Acto seguido, vertió en varias copas lo que parecía una interminable cantidad de diferentes vinos de una botella ordinaria, y las ofreció a la audiencia. Mientras tanto, Terry iba combinando sus trucos con divertidos comentarios que hacían las delicias del público.

Después se atrevió con números más ambiciosos: hizo danzar ingeniosamente media docena de huevos a lo largo de un bastón que había tomado prestado de un caballero, a otro espectador le quitó la camisa sin quitarle antes la capa e hizo desaparecer cartas de la baraja que de súbito aparecieron en las urnas de donativos ubicadas al final de la sala.

Los trucos eran cada vez más interesantes, hasta que Terry sacó su pistola. Le pidió a una persona del público que eligiera una carta y que luego la mezclara con el resto; después lanzó la baraja al aire y clavó la carta seleccionada en el techo con la bala que acababa de disparar.

La audiencia todavía se mostraba extasiada con aquella increíble actuación cuando Terry hizo señas a su ayudante, quien trajo un pedestal que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, y en él depositó un candelabro con tres velas. Terry cogió otro candelabro y lo mostró al público.

—Para el siguiente truco, necesitaré un voluntario.

Varias mujeres alzaron la mano al unísono, pero él las ignoró, clavando la vista en alguien situado a la izquierda de Candy.

—Lord Browler, por favor, ¿le importaría ser mi ayudante?

Candy se volvió para ver la reacción de Anthony y no se sorprendió al verlo rígido y con el semblante ofendido, no solo por la deliberada mala pronunciación de su apellido, sino también por haber sido elegido para desempeñar un papel tan indigno. Candy tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contener la risa mientras Anthony titubeaba unos instantes y los que lo rodeaban lo animaban a subir al escenario.

—No se preocupe. Le aseguro que lo entiendo —lo excusó Terry con una mofa indulgente—. Comprendo que no quiera tratos con un hombre que va armado con una pistola. ¿Hay alguien más que…?

—Bobadas. —La implicación de cobardía hizo que Anthony se levantara—. Estaré encantado de poder ayudarle.

Mientras Anthony subía al escenario, Candy vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Terry y tragó saliva. Era evidente que ese pillo planeaba algo que no le iba a sentar nada bien a Anthony.

¿Por qué se odiaban esos dos? ¿Sería ella la causa?

Le parecía improbable, ya que, habría jurado que Terry nunca había visto a Anthony con anterioridad. Terry no podía tener ninguna otra razón para detestar al conde excepto un ataque de celos. Por ella. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una cálida emoción.

Cuando Anthony estuvo en el escenario, Terry efectuó la típica rutina de solicitar al conde que revisara los artículos —la pistola, los candelabros, el pedestal— para confirmar que no había ninguna anomalía. Entonces le pidió a Anthony que se alejara un metro del pedestal y le entregó el segundo candelabro. Acto seguido, corrigió el ángulo de los brazos del voluntario hasta que las velas del candelabro que sostenía quedaron alineadas con las otras colocadas encima del pedestal.

—Milord, espero que tenga el pulso firme. —Terry regresó al pedestal y encendió las tres velas en el candelabro—. Porque mi intención es transferir las llamas de estas tres velas a las suyas con un único disparo de mi pistola. Será de gran ayuda si mantiene las velas perfectamente alineadas y no mueve ni un solo músculo.

Al darse cuenta de que el mago pretendía disparar hacia él, la cara de Anthony no pudo ocultar su creciente alarma. Candy se mordió el labio inferior para evitar echarse a reír abiertamente, a pesar de que, por lo visto, nadie más se esforzaba por contener la risa. Y cuando unas encarnadísimas sombras rojas de bochorno tiñeron las pálidas mejillas de Anthony, Candy sintió el impulso de besar a Terry delante de todo el mundo.

A ella no se le habría ocurrido una mejor —o más pública— humillación. Casi la compensaba por todos los comentarios pomposos de Anthony acerca de querer ser su amigo. Como si Anthony no hubiera declinado esa posibilidad al insultarla abiertamente.

Terry le pidió a lord Stoneville, uno de los amigos del conde, que subiera al escenario para cargar la pistola, lo que únicamente consiguió avivar más los nervios de Anthony, ya que eso implicaba que Terry pensaba usar una bala de verdad, y no una trucada. Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su cuerpo se puso rígido hasta el punto de parecer un conejo acorralado por un zorro.

Cuando Terry se colocó en su posición detrás del pedestal y apuntó hacia la línea recta que formaban las velas encendidas y las mechas apagadas, el candelabro de Anthony había empezado a temblar incontrolablemente. Candy casi sintió pena por él.

Casi.

—Quieto, por favor, no se mueva —le ordenó Terry con un destello azulado malicioso en los ojos—. No querrá que le deje manco, ¿verdad?

Terry continuó apuntando hacia su objetivo y ajustando su posición. Para el resto de los allí presentes, probablemente solo lo hacía para prolongar el suspenso, pero Candy reconoció el oscuro placer que brillaba en la cara de Terry. Se estaba regocijando con el miedo de Anthony. Realmente era un comportamiento reprochable, pero no podía culparlo al acordarse de los desagradables comentarios de Anthony acerca de las habilidades de Terry.

Por fin sonó un disparo. Las tres primeras velas se apagaron; las otras tres se encendieron. Y Anthony estaba tan lívido que parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

Terry, sin embargo, se mostraba inmensamente satisfecho. Mientras un ensordecedor aplauso se adueñaba de la sala, él saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y dijo:

—Por favor, que alguien le dé algo fuerte de beber al bueno de mi ayudante, por ser tan servicial.

Candy sonrió para sí. Era evidente, por la cara de Anthony, que este había captado el sarcasmo de Terry. Mientras la audiencia seguía aplaudiendo, Anthony enfiló hacia las escaleras del escenario, pero antes de bajar le lanzó al mago una mirada envenenada. Terry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con frialdad, y Candy se estremeció con un escalofrío.

¡Cielo santo, lo mejor era no perder de vista a ese par! Candy no deseaba que aquella exitosa velada para recaudar fondos acabara con una pelea. O algo peor.

—Y para mi truco final, requiero la ayuda de la señorita White. Señorita White, por favor, ¿puede subir al escenario?

Candy se puso tensa. ¿Qué se traía Terry entre manos? Se levantó y subió al escenario en medio de una avalancha de aplausos.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Terry se quitó el sombrero.

—Aquí tenemos un sombrero normal y corriente. Señorita White, ¿puede inspeccionarlo y confirmar si se trata de un sombrero vulgar?

Candy revisó la prenda y admitió que era un sombrero de copa normal.

Terry se lo quitó de las manos.

—Ahora, por favor, entrégueme uno de sus pendientes.

Ella se lo dio. Terry lo guardó dentro del sombrero, cubrió el hueco del sombrero con un pañuelo, y al cabo de unos segundos quitó el pañuelo para mostrar al público que el interior estaba vacío. El truco parecía bastante normal en comparación con los que había realizado previamente, pero la audiencia aplaudió con educación.

—Veamos si soy capaz de recuperar la joya de la señorita White. —Cubrió nuevamente el sombrero pero, esta vez, cuando quitó el pañuelo, le entregó el sombrero a Candy—. Señorita White, su pendiente.

Ella miró en el interior del sombrero pero en vez de la joya vio un puñado de billetes de diez libras. Cuando los sacó con cara de sorpresa, la audiencia aplaudió.

Terry fingió estar preocupado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Ya sabía yo que no debería haber comprado un sombrero inglés! ¡Le falta magia!

Todos rieron.

Terry escrutó el sombrero y le propinó unos golpecitos.

—Creo que con esto bastará. Si sostiene los billetes, señorita, veré si esta vez puedo recuperar el pendiente.

Terry lo volvió a intentar. Una y otra vez, variando sus palabras y sus acciones y sacando billetes sin parar, con lo que únicamente conseguía arrancar más y más carcajadas de la audiencia. Después de la cuarta milagrosa aparición de billetes, Terry contempló con el semblante enojado el montón de billetes que Candy sostenía en la mano y dijo:

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé cuál es el problema! ¡Su pendiente es muy juguetón y ha decidido esconderse!

Terry le quitó un billete de la mano y lo arrugó hasta formar una pequeña bola de papel que ocultó en su puño, pero cuando volvió a abrir la mano, en lugar de la bola de papel se hallaba el pendiente. Mientras la audiencia aplaudía enardecida, él le entregó la joya.

Entonces señaló hacia la pila de billetes en su mano.

—Por favor, le ruego que acepte este donativo para su causa —anunció con una ceremoniosa inclinación de cabeza.

Candy lo miró boquiabierta, y luego miró los billetes.

—Pero señor, aquí debe de haber más de doscientas libras.

Él asintió.

—Para su causa.

Ella esperó a que la audiencia acabara de aplaudir, entonces preguntó, tartamudeando:

—¿Pe… pero… pa… para qué… causa?

Con los ojos brillantes, él respondió:

—Para la que usted crea que es más importante. —Se volvió hacia la audiencia—. Y ahora es su turno. No permitan que la donación de la señorita White se quede sola. Si se han divertido con la actuación, ¡sean generosos!

La duquesa subió al escenario.

—¡Damas y caballeros, Terry Javier Grandchester Montalvo, el maestro del misterio!

En medio de una gran ovación, Terry saludó con una elegante reverencia, le ofreció el brazo a Candy, y la acompañó hasta las escaleras del escenario. Al llegar al último peldaño, le soltó el brazo y se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

—Recuerda, Candy, me debes un vals.

Entonces la prensa lo abordó sin dilación.

Por un momento, ella vio, con el corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en su pecho, que Terry se enfrentaba a la prensa con una extraordinaria serenidad. ¿Un vals? ¡Le debía eso y más! Candy echó un rápido vistazo hacia las urnas de las donaciones y tuvo la certeza de que cada una de ellas contenía más dinero que la suma total que en general obtenía en aquella clase de veladas. Aunque las dos urnas se iban llenando equitativamente, era muy probable que las doscientas libras que él le había entregado acabaran inclinando la balanza a favor de la urna para comprar Rockhurst. Y el duque y la duquesa donarían la misma cantidad.

¡Increíble! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su propio proyecto respecto a Rockhurst presentándose allí y actuando para ellos? Era imposible que lo hubiera hecho únicamente por ella. No se atrevía a creerlo. Por más listo, apuesto y sorprendente que fuera Terry, aquello suponía un paso muy negativo para sus planes.

Aunque… pensándolo bien… Si al final Terry compraba Rockhurst y se instalaba en la finca contigua…

¡Mejor no soñar despierta! Además, si él abría el parque de atracciones, supondría el hundimiento de la escuela, cosa que Candy tampoco quería.

Con un suspiro, se encaminó hacia el fondo de la sala. Allí las damas estaban ocupadas vaciando las urnas mientras los invitados se encaminaban hacia las mesas dispuestas en los jardines donde se iba a servir la cena. Candy ayudó a contar los billetes mientras los criados retiraban las sillas de la sala de baile y Terry acababa su entrevista con la prensa.

Media hora después, Candy salía del despacho del duque, donde habían dejado todo el dinero recaudado, para respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero cuando salió a la terraza situada en un lado de la mansión, alejada de los jardines, un hombre emergió entre las sombras, pillándola desprevenida.

—¡Anthony! —Ella miró nerviosa a su alrededor, absolutamente incómoda al darse cuenta de que se hallaban solos—. ¿Por qué no estás cenando con el resto de los invitados?

La mirada de rabia en la cara de Anthony le provocó un desapacible escalofrío.

—Susana y yo nos vamos ya. Me está esperando en el carruaje con su doncella. —Anthony dio un paso hacia ella, con la cara enrojecida por la ira contenida—. Pero antes tengo que hablar contigo, para comunicarte que nunca te perdonaré que hayas convencido a ese tal Grandchester para que me humille delante de mi prometida.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—¡Sabía que estabas disgustada porque había elegido a Susana! —Se acercó tanto a ella que Candy pudo oler el brandy en su aliento—. ¿No comprendes que un hombre tiene que acatar una serie de obligaciones para pertenecer a la nobleza, que «yo» tengo que acatar ciertas normas inherentes a mi nueva posición social?

—¡Qué extraño que te olvidaras de esas pamplinas cuando me llamaste tu «único y verdadero amor»!

La cara de Anthony se ensombreció.

—La situación entre tú y yo ha cambiado, pero todavía me gustas. Si crees que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados mientras el desgraciado de Grandchester intenta ganarse tu confianza dejando en ridículo a tus viejos amigos…

—¿Amigos? —espetó ella, intentando no mostrar su alarma ante la creciente rabia que mostraba Anthony, potenciada por el alcohol—. ¡Hace más de un año que no te has comportado como un verdadero amigo, Anthony! ¡No sabes nada de mí! Y empiezo a creer que jamás has sabido cómo soy. Así que vete, regresa junto a tu prometida.

Candy se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero Anthony la agarró por el antebrazo.

—No amo a Susana, y lo sabes —le murmuró al oído—. Pero junto al título nobiliario heredé una propiedad que no puedo mantener, y ella tiene el dinero que necesito. ¡Pero eres tú a la que quiero, la única! ¿No lo entiendes?

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado Candy a escuchar esas palabras? Y ahora que lo había conseguido, lo único que deseaba era abofetearlo. Se había deprimido al pensar que él ya no la amaba, pero ¿saber que la amaba y que sin embargo había elegido a otra mujer por dinero? ¿Y que encima le había hecho creer que todo era por culpa de su apasionada sangre latina, por culpa de sus propios defectos?

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había perdido su honor y su esencia durante su viaje por Europa? ¿O que, por lo visto, Anthony consideraba que debía aceptar sus excusas como una razón para permitirle hacer con ella lo que quisiera?

—¡Pues yo no te quiero! —Lo golpeó infructuosamente con su bolsito mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de sus garras.

Anthony la acorraló contra la pared con tanta violencia que Candy se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Hace una semana me querías! —bramó mientras la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo—. ¡Me querías lo bastante como para reclamar mis atenciones! Porque siempre te ha encantado flirtear, ¿no es así, Candy? ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Has decidido probar algo más exótico? ¿Sabe tu padre que eres la consorte de ese maldito español?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Candy lo empujó por los hombros con un pánico manifiesto. Anthony era más fuerte de como lo recordaba, especialmente con el coraje que le confería el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Inmovilizándole las manos contra la pared, él se pegó a ella, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento.

—¿Realmente crees que un hombre como ese lleva intenciones honorables? ¿Un hombre que abandona a las mujeres después de haberlas seducido?

Ella tembló bajo él, ahora realmente alarmada.

—¡Apártate de mí, Anthony! —gritó, rezando por que alguien la oyera. Pero ¿cómo iban a oírla, con todo aquel ruido?

—¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a tu amigo que me vuelva a humillar? No te preocupes; nunca tendrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo. ¡Antes lo mato! Pero ahora quiero recordarte lo que sientes por mí. —La besó en la boca con tanta fuerza que Candy apenas podía respirar, y hasta llegó a temer que Anthony intentara violarla.

De repente, alguien lo apartó de ella bruscamente y lo lanzó al suelo de la terraza.

Mientras Anthony intentaba ponerse de pie, absolutamente desorientado, Terry se encaró a él con un puño amenazador.

—¡Maldito inglés asqueroso! ¿Cómo osas aprovecharte de una mujer respetable? ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza o qué?

—¡Yo no me he aprovechado de ella! ¡Ella quería que la besara! ¿No es cierto, Candy?

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡He visto que la besabas contra su voluntad! —Terry soltó un rosario de insultos en español, luego miró a Candy con el semblante preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

Candy apenas consiguió asentir con la cabeza. No podía dejar de temblar.

Sin previo aviso, Anthony le asestó un puñetazo a Terry, con tanta fuerza que le partió el labio. Mientras la sangre le manchaba la barbilla y la corbata, Terry volvió a arremeter contra él: un puñetazo directo en el estómago, y luego otro en la mandíbula.

Anthony quedó tumbado en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo diez**

_Querido primo:_

_¿Eso es todo lo que podéis decirme acerca del señor Pritchard, que no me fíe de él? Sé que ese individuo es muy taimado, pero os agradecería una evidencia más concreta de por qué no debo fiarme de él. Sois tan impenetrable como nuestro vecino, el maestro del misterio. Resulta absolutamente frustrante._

_ Vuestra enojada interlocutora, Pony Hill_

* * *

><p>Con los puños cerrados con furia, Terry observó a Brower postrado en el suelo. La imagen de ese bastardo acorralando a Candy contra la pared todavía hacía que le bullera la sangre.<p>

—¡Levántate, maldito imbécil inglés! —Terry le propinó una patada en las costillas—. ¡Veamos lo hombre que eres, cuando luchas de igual a igual!

—¡Para! —Candy lo agarró por el antebrazo—. ¡No pienso permitir que peleen como un par de animales en la fiesta de la duquesa! ¡Está prácticamente inconsciente! ¡Déjalo en paz!

—Se merecería que lo arrastrara por…

—Lo sé. Pero también sé lo que la prensa publicaría. —Con una enorme congoja en los ojos, se sacó un pañuelo de su carterita y le limpió el labio ensangrentado—. Por favor, te has manchado la camisa de sangre. Si siguen peleando , seguramente alguien los verá. Y no quiero que mi nombre salga calumniado en los periódicos. Ni el tuyo.

Aquella declaración consiguió que Terry recapacitara. Especialmente porque se oían voces en la terraza. Mientras vacilaba, Candy se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsito e intentó arrastrarlo por el brazo hasta que él cedió a su empeño. Terry oyó a Brower delirar a sus espaldas mientras se alejaban, pero la expresión implacable de Candy le obligó a seguir andando mientras ella seguía arrastrándolo a lo largo de la terraza. Candy probó una puerta vidriera tras otra hasta que finalmente encontró una que no estaba cerrada con llave. Conducía a lo que parecía la biblioteca de la casa.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó ella—. Tengo que encargarme de Anthony.

Terry se puso rígido.

—No pienso dejarte sola con ese imbécil.

—No estaré sola. Primero iré a buscar a dos lacayos para que saquen a lord Brower. Les diré que está totalmente borracho y que se ha desplomado en la terraza. —Ahora se oían más voces—. ¡Rápido, antes de que alguien te vea! —le ordenó ella, dándole un pequeño empujón—. Si no te importa tu reputación, por lo menos hazlo por mí.

Maldición. ¿Por qué había tenido Candy que decir eso? Terry se moría de ganas de volver a salir a la terraza para apalear a Brower hasta la muerte por haberse atrevido a tocarla. Pero la prensa todavía estaba allí, y si lo encontraban peleándose con Brower a causa de Candy, la reputación de ella quedaría imperdonablemente manchada. Y si lo encontraban a solas con ella, con el labio hinchado y sangre en la camisa…

Terry entró en la biblioteca y dejó que ella cerrara la puerta tras él.

Pero no podía estarse quieto a la espera de que Candy regresara. No podía permitir que una mujer arreglara el problema que él había montado, porque, sin lugar a dudas, él sólito había montado todo aquel embrollo. Si no se hubiera burlado de Brower en el escenario…

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. No, no se arrepentía, en absoluto. Brower necesitaba que alguien le pisoteara su orgullo pomposo, y para Terry había sido un enorme placer hacerlo. Lo que le dolía era que Candy hubiera tenido que sufrir las consecuencias.

Deambulando como un animal enjaulado por la estancia, Terry recordó nuevamente el miedo en la cara de Candy ante el ataque de Brower. ¿Qué habría pasado si él no hubiera salido a buscarla? ¿Y si ese borracho asqueroso le hubiera hecho realmente daño?

No podía soportar la idea.

Súbitamente se abrió otra puerta, que no era la que daba a la terraza sino al vestíbulo, y él se dio la vuelta con rapidez, preparado para enfrentarse al recién llegado. Pero se trataba de Candy, que llevaba un vaso de agua, una esponja, y un pequeño bote que contenía algo parecido a un ungüento. Ella cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Quítate la camisa y la corbata —le ordenó. Cuando él enarcó una ceja ante aquella orden tan interesante, ella se sonrojó—. ¡Tengo que quitarte las manchas de sangre, tonto! ¿Te imaginas qué dirán los de la prensa si te ven en este estado?

—Tengo otra camisa —apuntó él.

A Candy se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Otra camisa de gala? ¿Y otra corbata?

—No, pero…

Ella suspiró.

—Entonces no funcionará. Cuando vean que te has cambiado de ropa, sospecharán.

—Entonces les diré que me he manchado con vino sin querer.

—Tampoco dará resultado. Mientras los lacayos se llevaban a Anthony a cuestas, ha dicho entre balbuceos que tú le habías atacado. Les he dicho que estaba demasiado borracho como para saber lo que decía, y realmente apestaba a brandy. No obstante, no sabemos a quién más puede contarle la historia de camino a su carruaje. Así que cuando aparezcas ante la prensa de nuevo, has de tener el mismo aspecto que antes.

Terry se tocó el labio con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto?

—He traído un poco de maquillaje. Si permaneces escondido hasta que caiga la noche y no te acercas a ningún espacio muy iluminado, nadie lo descubrirá. Mientras no tengas manchas rojas en la ropa, podrás engañar a la prensa.

Con una mirada penetrante, Terry se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco y lanzó las prendas sobre un sofá.

—Odio a la prensa.

—Pues no lo parece —comentó ella con sequedad. Depositó los utensilios que llevaba en las manos sobre una mesa y encendió la lámpara de gas para ver mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—Me he fijado en cómo tratabas a los periodistas. Eres un genio en cuestión de captar su atención, y es evidente que estabas muy relajado mientras les hablabas de la función. —Candy sonrió para suavizar las palabras—. Tu habilidad para tratar a la gente es lo que hace que seas tan buen prestidigitador. Eres un verdadero artista. Diría que es una habilidad innata en ti.

Terry se la quedó mirando boquiabierto mientras ella abría el bolsito y hurgaba en su interior. ¿Debía sentirse adulado o insultado ante tal observación? Jamás había pensado que sus dotes artísticas fueran innatas. Se le daba bien realizar trucos de magia, y lo hacía para ganarse la vida.

Un trabajo que abandonaría el día en que se convirtiera en el lord de Arboleda y en un miembro respetado de la sociedad en Villafranca, tal y como le había prometido a su padre en el lecho de muerte antes de que las tropas quemaran sus viñedos.

Candy sacó una botellita del bolsito y vertió parte de su contenido en el agua.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber él mientras ella removía la mezcla con una pluma que había encontrado encima del escritorio. La estancia quedó rápidamente impregnada de un penetrante olor.

—Sales aromáticas. —Candy alargó la mano para que él le pasara la corbata, y Terry se la lanzó—. Son muy eficaces a la hora de quitar manchas, si se mezclan con agua.

—Eres muy mañosa, _bonita_. —Terry se desabrochó la camisa—. Aunque no estoy seguro de si debería sentirme satisfecho o alarmado, por el hecho de que sepas limpiar manchas de sangre. ¿Suele Brower arremeter contra tus pretendientes hasta hacerles sangrar?

Ella lo fulminó con una mirada inexorable.

—Papá estaba en el ejército, ¿recuerdas? —Impregnó la mancha con la ayuda de la esponja—. En el regimiento era necesario aprender a quitar manchas de sangre. Pero tú deberías saberlo. ¿No dijiste que habías empezado actuando en los regimientos?

—Así es. —Terry se quitó la camisa, y Candy se dio la vuelta para recogerla, entonces se quedó paralizada y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente cuando vio su torso desnudo.

A Terry se le aceleró el pulso. Le excitaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, y eso era peligroso. Por fortuna Candy se dio cuenta a tiempo de que lo estaba mirando con descaro, tomó la camisa que él le ofrecía con el brazo extendido y volvió a darse la vuelta para concentrarse en quitar las manchas.

—¿Cómo es posible que un conde acabe entreteniendo a las tropas? —A Candy le temblaba la voz.

Terry necesitó un segundo para recuperar el control y asimilar lo que ella le acababa de preguntar, entonces resopló con pesadez. No deseaba hablar de ese tema, sobre todo porque pretendía ganarse su confianza para que ella le contara sus propios secretos.

—No se lo digas a tu amigo Brower, pero yo fui uno de los numerosos lores que quedaron completamente arruinados por la guerra en España. Tenía que sobrevivir de algún modo. Así que aprendí un oficio.

Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Un oficio? ¿Es así como denominas el hecho de convertirte en el gran Terry Javier Grandchester Montalvo, el maestro del misterio?

—No es precisamente lo que mis padres me enseñaron a hacer, así que sí. —La conversación había virado hacia un terreno peligroso. Lo más conveniente era cambiar de tema. Nunca tendría otra oportunidad tan buena como aquella para descubrir lo que ella sabía acerca de su pasado—. Es posible que incluso llegara a actuar para el regimiento de tu padre. ¿En cuál estaba?

—¿Qué padre? —Ella escrutó la mancha con atención, luego echó un poco más de líquido por encima.

—¿No estaban los dos en el mismo regimiento?

Candy frunció el ceño.

—La verdad es que sí, pero solo coincidieron durante muy poco tiempo. Papá, el coronel, fue trasladado al regimiento número setenta y tres más tarde. —Hizo una pausa—. No sé por qué motivo. No le gusta hablar de ello. De todos modos, fue el oficial superior de mi verdadero padre en Gibraltar y luego en España. Por eso, cuando mi padre se estaba muriendo, le pidió al coronel que se ocupara de mí. Mis padres no tenían familia.

Terry contuvo la respiración. No le cabía la menor duda, el sargento debía de ser el amante de la institutriz. Pero al igual que otros en el regimiento, él y la institutriz habían muerto en la desastrosa campaña de La Coruña, y habían entregado a Candy al coronel.

Sin embargo, Terry dudaba de que el coronel hubiera decidido adoptar a Candy solo porque su subordinado se lo había pedido. Quizás el coronel había intentado encubrir la forma deleznable en que habían conseguido la niña. Eso explicaría por qué había cambiado de regimiento: para evitar que nadie descubriera la verdad cuando los familiares españoles de la niña se pusieran a buscarla. Don Carlos les había dicho que hacía muy poco tiempo que había averiguado que el amante de la institutriz era un soldado.

Solo una pieza no encajaba en aquel rompecabezas: la institutriz había adoptado el nombre de Candida. ¿Por qué había decidido correr ese riesgo innecesario?

—¿Recuerdas a tus padres? —le preguntó mientras ella colocaba la camisa y la corbata húmedas en el respaldo de una silla junto al fuego.

—No, bueno, a veces veo esa… esa imagen de mi madre, mentalmente, me refiero. Al menos creo que es mi madre.

—¿Cómo la ves?

—Muy bella. Pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel blanca. Y un pequeño lunar aquí. —Se tocó el labio superior con el dedo.

Terry frunció el ceño. La miniatura que tenía no mostraba ningún lunar en la cara de su madre. Claro que era una imagen muy pequeña. Y también era posible que Candy recordara a la institutriz.

—Pero tampoco estoy completamente segura de que no sea una imagen distorsionada por mi mente —continuó Candy, como si le acabara de leer el pensamiento a Terry. Se acercó a la mesa—. Me gustaría saber más detalles acerca de ellos de los que papá me ha contado. —Fijó la vista en el bote de maquillaje—. Cuando llegué a la escuela de la señorita Pony por primera vez, sentí una enorme envidia de las otras niñas. Todas tenían hermanas y abuelos y tíos y primos… Yo solo tenía a papá. Los padres de papá murieron antes de la guerra, y él era hijo único. Me dijo que mis verdaderos padres tampoco tenían familia, así que siempre estábamos los dos solos. Hasta que apareció mi madrastra, por supuesto.

—¿Por lo menos sabes cuál era el nombre de tus verdaderos padres?

Candy cogió el pequeño bote y luego miró a Terry con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Tu madre era española. ¿Cómo no iba a estar interesado?

—No pertenecía a una familia conocida, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice papá. Lo que sí sé es que no pertenecía a una familia aristocrática; seguro que un conde no la conocería.

—Un conde arruinado —le recordó él.

—No estás arruinado, ¿no? Con tu enorme fama, no puedes estarlo.

Él se puso tenso, recordando cuántas mujeres habían coqueteado con él simplemente porque pensaban que era inmensamente rico.

—Te lo aseguro, incluso los magos famosos no ganan más dinero que cualquier otro artista.

Candy lo miró con tanta intensidad que lo pilló por sorpresa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes permitirte comprar Rockhurst?

¡Maldición! Tenía que ir con más cuidado con lo que decía.

—Tengo inversores. En España.

—Perdona —se disculpó ella al tiempo que se ruborizaba—. No pretendía ser tan fisgona con tus negocios.

—No importa. Por el momento no tengo problemas financieros, supongo.

—Eso es lo único realmente importante, ¿no? Mientras uno tenga lo bastante para vivir cómodamente, el resto es superfluo. —Avanzando hasta él, Candy abrió el pequeño bote y hundió el dedo en él—. La señorita Pony no se cansa de repetirnos que el dinero puede ser una maldición. A menudo me alegro de no ser una rica heredera como mi amiga Annie Britter. ¡Qué pena estar siempre rodeada de un enjambre de hombres que solo buscan tu dinero! Por lo menos, yo sé que la persona que se case conmigo lo hará por amor.

Antes de que Terry pudiera expresar su opinión respecto a aquella impresión, ella dijo entre susurros:

—Estate quieto. —Y le aplicó el maquillaje en el labio.

—¡Ay! —se quejó él—. ¡Esto quema como un demonio!

—¿Quieres que la prensa se fije en tu labio partido?

Terry esbozó una mueca de fastidio y luego accedió. La segunda vez no le dolió tanto. Por lo menos, el labio no. Pero otras partes de su cuerpo empezaron a tensarse por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca como para poder oler su fragancia a rosas, ver el contorno de sus adorables pechos y oír cómo a ella se le aceleraba la respiración.

—Ya está. Con esto bastará. —Candy mantenía la vista fija en su labio, pero le temblaba la voz.

—Gracias —dijo él notando una enorme tensión en la garganta a causa de la excitación.

—Gracias por salvarme de ese cretino. —Deslizó los dedos lentamente por su labio para calmarle el ardor, pero eso únicamente acrecentó su excitación—. Siento mucho haberte metido en esta situación embarazosa con Anthony, de verdad.

—Tú no me has metido en ninguna situación embarazosa —respondió él con firmeza—. Me he metido yo sólito. Yo provoqué a Anthony, incluso antes de la actuación. Cuando los dos nos quedamos solos, le dije que te dejara en paz. Le advertí que no tenía ningún derecho a jugar contigo. —Su voz había adoptado un tono implacable—. Pero debería haberme plantado ahí y no sembrar cizaña ridiculizándolo en público.

—¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte por eso! —Candy le regaló una sonrisa llena de ironía—. Hasta yo soy lo bastante perversa como para haber disfrutado al ver a Anthony tan nervioso en el escenario.

—No eres perversa —la corrigió él—. Y ese tipo se merecía eso y mucho más, por no saber apreciar que eres una verdadera joya. —Terry sacudió la cabeza—. Pero debería haberme figurado que luego iría a por ti. Eso es lo que suelen hacer los tipos soberbios: maltratar a los que son más débiles. Tu querido Anthony es un tipo soberbio de la peor calaña, de los que se atreven a maltratar a mujeres. —Como los soldados que…

No, no soportaba recordar esos momentos justo ahora, con la imagen aterrorizada de Candy todavía fresca en su memoria.

—Si ese desgraciado te hubiera hecho daño, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Candy le tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos.

—Pero no me ha hecho daño. Tú estabas allí. Y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Él la miró sin parpadear, a la mujer a la que no podía tener si deseaba recuperar lo que otros le habían usurpado a su familia. Su gentileza le partía el corazón, y más al pensar en cómo la estaba engañando para conseguir su objetivo. Sin embargo, Terry era lo bastante débil como para caer en las redes de la ternura que irradiaba la cara de Candy, del suave tacto de aquellos dedos en sus labios…

Terry le besó la punta de los dedos, y acto seguido le dio un beso un poco más abajo, en la palma de la mano.

El rostro de Candy expresó su vacilación mientras ella apartaba la mano de la boca de Terry.

—Será mejor que… que… regrese con los demás. —Desvió la vista—. Intentaré distraer a todos los que pregunten por ti.

—No te vayas todavía —musitó él con voz gutural, rodeándola por la cintura—. Todavía me debes un vals. —¡Qué gran error! Terry sabía que abrazarla era un gran error.

Pero deseaba estar con Candy un poquito más. No había sido capaz de pensar en nada más que en ella desde que se habían besado detrás de las cortinas del escenario, antes de que empezara la función.

—Podemos bailar en la pista con el resto de los invitados —susurró ella, a pesar de que no hizo ningún movimiento para zafarse de su abrazo.

—¿Y atraer la atención de la prensa? Te aseguro que no sería una decisión inteligente, princesa, en absoluto.

La música proveniente del jardín se filtraba por la puerta de la biblioteca. Terry tomó su mano y empezó a dar vueltas. Tras unos segundos de duda, ella siguió su ritmo.

Él se decía a sí mismo que solo quería bailar con ella. Pensaba demostrarle que no todos los hombres eran unos animales como Brower, que trataban a las mujeres con una fuerza bruta. Él pensaba abrazarla con caballerosidad y aspirar su fragancia y nada más.

Pero entonces ella cometió el error de emplazar la mano en su cintura desnuda y alzar la vista de nuevo. Terry leyó el deseo en sus ojos verde esmeralda, y supo que estaba perdido.

Ya había infringido las normas del marqués respecto a no tocarla. ¿Qué daño había en tocarla un poco más, siempre y cuando no la deshonrara? Después de echar un vistazo a su muslo para confirmar su identidad, se alejaría de ella para siempre. Candy se casaría con el candidato que le eligiera su abuelo.

A menos que no fuera la mujer que él y Gaspar buscaban. Terry sopesó aquella posibilidad con inquietud. Ya les había sucedido antes, y todavía había piezas del rompecabezas que no encajaban. Si Candy no era la nieta del marqués, Terry sería libre de poder cortejarla. ¿Qué daño cometía, si empezaba a hacerlo ahora?

Su conciencia le gritaba que fuera más sensato, que le había hecho una promesa al marqués, que incluso sin aquella promesa, él se estaría aprovechando de ella del mismo modo que Brower había intentado hacerlo. Candy se merecía un trato mejor, y él lo sabía.

Pero sus labios carnosos estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, su cuerpo suave y excitado se hallaba entre sus brazos, y Terry no podía contenerse.

—Preciosa —dijo con voz ronca.

Entonces la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo once**

_Querida Pony Hill:_

_Quizá sea impenetrable, pero a estas alturas seguramente sabréis que mis intenciones respecto a vos son absolutamente leales. Prestad atención a mi segundo aviso y no perdáis de vista a vuestro maestro del misterio. Todavía no ha solicitado la licencia de compra, y su ayudante está realizando unas preguntas realmente peculiares acerca de la escuela y vuestros empleados. Tened cuidado con él._

_ Vuestro preocupado primo, George_

* * *

><p>Incluso antes de que los labios de Terry sellaran los suyos, Candy había estado luchando, procurando no bajar la guardia ante la tentación que él representaba. Ahora se estaba hundiendo en aquella tentación, y no le importaba en absoluto. Volvía a estar entre sus brazos, y él la besaba con tanta ternura que le provocaba un intenso placer. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse y no besarlo?<p>

«¿Realmente crees que un hombre como ese lleva intenciones honorables?» Probablemente no.

Terry la había interrogado acerca de sus padres, y un hombre español de venerable rango solo preguntaría esas cuestiones a la mujer que cortejara. A diferencia de los caballeros ingleses, para él la procedencia de su madre no suponía ningún inconveniente.

Pero Candy no deseaba erigir una torre de esperanzas; ya había cometido el mismo fallo con anterioridad. Y el énfasis que Terry ponía en repetir que era un conde arruinado y un duque deseredado era probablemente un aviso de que no podía permitirse mantener a una esposa.

Sin embargo, parecía estar interesado en ella. Había luchado con valentía por ella, había contribuido a la recolecta de dinero en contra de su propio proyecto, y había donado una parte de los fondos que tanto le había costado ganar por aquella causa. Y lo más importante, cuando él había saltado en su defensa, no le había echado la culpa a ella sino a Anthony. Y a sí mismo. Desde luego, todos aquellos ejemplos indicaban que Terry era un hombre con carácter.

Candy estaba cansada de preocuparse por tales cuestiones. Había intentado ser buena. Había esperado pacientemente a que Anthony regresara del extranjero, sin siquiera mostrar interés en las atenciones de otros caballeros, ¿y para qué? Para que él admitiera que la amaba, ¿y qué relevancia tenía eso? ¿Permitir que él la insultara e intentara abusar de ella?

Quizás aún se atrevería a intentarlo otra vez. Nada podría detener a Anthony si su intención era criticarla y ensuciar su nombre, al igual que el de Terry. La gente incluso se decantaría por creer a Anthony, no solo porque era un conde sino también por cómo Terry lo había tratado en el escenario delante de todo el mundo. Anthony podría usar su humillación pública a modo de ejemplo. Era evidente que no era todo un caballero, como ella había pensado.

Terry, en cambio, sí que era un caballero de la cabeza a los pies, más de lo que había supuesto. Había sido honesto respecto a sus intenciones desde el principio. Y si Candy descubría que su reputación había sufrido un agravio a pesar de no tener ella la culpa, ¿no debería como mínimo disfrutar de ese momento? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de comportarse con decoro si todos pensaban que era una fresca y una descarada? Lo mejor era darles la razón y actuar sin decoro.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Terry declaró:

—No quiero que pienses que soy como Brower, que deseo aprovecharme de ti…

—Jamás lo he creído —susurró ella, aseverándose a sí misma una vez más que Terry era un hombre de corazón noble. Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

Él se apartó abruptamente.

—Cuidado, _bonita_. —Le regaló una sonrisa socarrona y se palpó el labio partido—. Será mejor que me beses en el lado que está sano.

¡Cielos! Se había olvidado de su herida.

—Lo siento.

—No me importa sufrir un poco de dolor a cambio de uno de tus besos —alegó él con un tono ronco—. Pero si me vuelve a sangrar el labio, tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

Candy sospechaba que sus esfuerzos serían en vano de todos modos, pero no pensaba expresarlo en voz alta por temor a que él adoptara de nuevo su actitud caballerosa e intentara protegerla. En ese momento, ella no quería que Terry se comportara como un caballero. Deseaba a ese hombre.

—Entonces déjame que te bese con cuidado, para que se te pase el dolor.

Terry enarcó una ceja.

—Pensaba que eso era algo que solo les decían las madres a sus hijos pequeños, para distraer su atención cuando se hacían daño.

—Pues constatemos si es cierto o no —bromeó ella, irguiendo la espalda para besar su labio partido—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor. —Los azules ojos de Terry brillaron bajo la luz de la lámpara de gas al tiempo que él se inclinaba para frotarle cariñosamente la mejilla con la punta de la nariz—. Pero ahora tendrás que volver a ponerme más maquillaje.

—Lo haré. —Candy le rozó la mejilla con sus labios—. Cuando hayamos acabado de bailar el vals.

—¿A esto los ingleses le llaman bailar? —Él apresó su cabecita entre sus enormes manos para darle otro beso mágico que consiguió desarmar a Candy por completo. Terry deslizó la boca hasta su barbilla, luego hasta su garganta—. Me encanta la versión inglesa del vals.

—A mí también. —Candy se aferró a sus hombros desnudos; luego los palpó con delirio, como si quisiera recordar cada curva y cada músculo.

Era la primera vez que tocaba el torso desnudo de un hombre, y su intención era disfrutar del momento. Sus manos recorrieron aquel torso varonil perfectamente cincelado, sus dedos pulgares exploraron aquellos pezones erectos.

Terry soltó un jadeo gutural.

—_Bonita_, a pesar de que esto me encanta… creo que deberíamos parar.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Candy—. ¿No te gusta el tacto de mis manos en tu pecho?

—Me gusta en exceso —confesó él con voz ronca—. Ese es el problema.

—Pues yo no veo dónde está el problema —replicó ella con deliberada timidez.

Terry la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Candy?

—Para descubrir si realmente eres un amante tan excepcional como dice la prensa.

Al escuchar la palabra «amante», Terry se puso rígido.

—Me niego a seducirte. Además, sé que eso no es realmente lo que buscas.

—Quizá no. —Candy alzó la barbilla, intentando mostrarse sofisticada y segura de sus actos, a pesar de que sus palabras denotaban su falta de sofisticación y de seguridad—. Quizá Anthony tiene razón, y solo soy una pobre descarada.

Terry le apresó la barbilla con ternura entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

—Lo único que pasa es que eres curiosa. Y apasionada. Digan lo que digan las normas de decoro inglesas, eso es perfectamente natural en una joven. ¿Por qué crees que nosotros, los españoles, buscamos chaperonas tan inflexibles y severas para que acompañen a nuestras doncellas? Porque no nos fiamos de los caballeros jóvenes ni de las damas jovencitas cuando el calor se apodera de sus cuerpos.

—La señorita Pony es mi chaperona —espetó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Y sin embargo estás aquí sola conmigo.

—Únicamente para confirmar que no puedo esperar nada bueno de quedarme a solas contigo. —Candy se liberó de sus brazos, dolida por aquel claro rechazo. Anthony la quería solo por su cuerpo, y Terry no la quería precisamente por eso—. No solo soy una fresca y una descarada con la que ningún hombre honorable desea casarse, sino que además ni tan solo soy lo bastante atractiva para seducir a un hombre con fama de conquistador.

—Por Dios, _bonita_ —dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia su pecho—. Sabes que te encuentro peligrosamente atractiva.

—¿De veras? —Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus esmeraldas—. Anthony ya habría intentado… tocarme. Pero tú… probablemente piensas que soy una tonta niñita inglesa. Comparada con tus… con tus princesas rusas y tus… tus cantantes de ópera, solo soy…

—shhhh, cariño —le susurró al oído, acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla—. Eres dos veces mucho más mujer que cualquiera de ellas.

—Pero no lo bastante para tentarte.

Terry le obligó a darse la vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos, luego tomó su mano y se la llevó al pecho.

—¿Puedes notar mis latidos? Mi corazón late desbocadamente. Es imposible desearte más de lo que en estos momentos te deseo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —le pidió ella dulcemente—. Demuéstrame lo que sientes. Quiero saber todo lo que me he perdido hasta ahora.

La cara de Terry se ensombreció, y él pronunció una maldición entre dientes.

—De acuerdo. Haré lo que me pides. Pero sin que pierdas tu virginidad, ¿entendido?

—No del todo.

Terry la llevó hasta el sofá, se sentó y la atrajo hacia sí para que ella se sentara en su regazo.

—Te daré placer, princesa, y cuando acabe, todavía seguirás siendo inocente. —Le regaló una sonrisa incómoda—. O, mejor dicho, todavía serás casta.

Candy se sintió aliviada, aunque aquella explicación la había dejado intrigada. Un leve hormigueo de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?

—¿Yo? —resopló él—. Yo me pudriré en el infierno. Pero el infierno no me da miedo. Lo que realmente me da miedo y lo que me niego a hacer es deshonrarte.

Obviamente, casarse con ella era también un infierno que Terry se negaba a aceptar. Candy se tragó su orgullo herido. Terry siempre le había dicho lo que podía esperar de él. Por lo menos tendría algo que recordar cuando él se marchara.

Terry empezó a levantarle la falda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry? —Candy no era tan ilusa como para no saber que la pérdida de castidad empezaba cuando un hombre le alzaba la falda a una mujer.

—Seducirte. —Terry la atrajo hacia sí, entonces empezó a besarle el escote, acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos—. Y colmar mi sed de ti. O por lo menos eso es lo que intento.

Le levantó la falda justo lo suficiente como para poder tirar de su corpiño y su corsé hacia abajo y poder besar sus pechos desnudos. Candy se arqueó hacia él mientras se sentía completamente embriagada por una exquisita sensación que la empujaba a aferrarse con fuerza a la cabeza de Terry para que él no parase.

Mientras tanto, la mano de Terry había regresado a su falda, levantándola hasta justo por encima de sus muslos, dejando a la vista las enaguas. Con la pericia de un hombre con dilatada experiencia, Terry halló la abertura frontal de las enaguas e introdujo los dedos para acariciar la zona prohibida que solo ella se había atrevido a tocar hasta ese día, aquella zona que se humedecía por las noches cuando soñaba con él.

Cuando Terry la tocó en aquel lugar prohibido, ella comprendió el significado puro de la palabra «prestidigitador»». La sensación era tan increíble, tan mágica, que Candy no pudo evitar pegarse más a sus dedos mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, _bonita_? —Terry la embistió con suavidad con los dedos de tal forma que la dejó sin aliento. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirarla con ojos soñolientos—. Estás tan húmeda… tan caliente y tan húmeda… ¿Me dejas que pruebe tu néctar?

—¿Mi… mi néctar? —¿Se refería a su humedad? ¿Él sabía lo de su humedad?

Por supuesto que sí. Terry se había acostado con numerosas mujeres.

Candy se reservaba para más tarde el derecho a mostrarse celosa de todas esas mujeres. Por ahora, sin embargo, él era suyo.

—Puedes probar lo que quieras —susurró extasiada, preguntándose si él se refería a «probar» en el sentido literal de la palabra. Seguramente no…

Pero cuando Terry la invitó a tumbarse en el sofá y acto seguido se arrodilló en el suelo hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de su pubis y la contempló con unos ojos azules innegablemente sedientos, Candy supo que sí iba a hacerlo. Parecía como si pretendiera besarla allí…

Y lo hizo. ¡Por todos los santos!

Candy se estremeció de placer ante la sorprendente sensación que le provocaba la boca de Terry en su pubis. Era… una experiencia… increíble. Decididamente exotica. Mucho más que mágica.

Al contemplar aquella cabeza oscura entre sus piernas se excitó de tal manera que le fue imposible apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo sublime. ¿Los ingleses y las inglesas también hacían eso? ¿O se trataba únicamente de una costumbre española?

No, los cuentos del harén también lo mencionaban. Pero ella y las otras chicas habían decidido que aquello era demasiado ridículo para ser cierto. ¿Por qué los hombres desearían lamer esa zona?

Pero era evidente que Terry quería, ya que su lengua la embestía sin tregua, besándola, lamiéndola de una forma libidinosa. Y su lengua demostraba el mismo talento portentoso que sus manos, que se dedicaban a manosearle los pechos. La estimulaba por arriba y por abajo, hasta que Candy se sintió tan excitada que sintió que iba a morir de placer.

—Por favor… Terry… por favor… —le imploró, presintiendo que había algo más que estaba casi a su alcance.

—Paciencia, _bonita_ —murmuró él pegado a su piel—. Cierra los ojos. Relájate. Ya llegarás.

Candy sabía que si entornaba los ojos perdería el control, y eso la ponía nerviosa, especialmente cuando vio que él le desabrochaba las enaguas y se las bajaba. Sin embargo, cuando Terry retomó la práctica de excitarla con la boca, finalmente cedió y cerró los ojos; entonces el placer se intensificó hasta un punto casi insoportable.

Ahora Terry la embestía con uno de sus dedos, con suavidad, haciendo que Candy se arqueara hacia el techo para que la pudiera penetrar basta el fondo, entregándose asimismo a su lengua, que continuaba su danza juguetona, hasta que empezó a notar un calor realmente peculiar en los dedos de los pies, que se extendía hacia arriba, abrasándola, hasta que llegó al punto prohibido que Terry estaba hurgando con la lengua.

Candy explotó. Se hundió con complacencia en una exquisita explosión de placer que la empujó a soltar un pequeño gemido agudo mientras se aferraba a la cabeza de él, que seguía pegada a su pubis.

Por un momento, se quedó completamente desfallecida sobre el sofá, exhausta. Nadie le había contado nada acerca de aquella intensísima sensación. En los cuentos del harén, el placer de una mujer —cuando realmente una mujer llegaba a experimentarlo—, se describía en unos términos tan imprecisos que ella no había acabado de comprender.

Ahora sí que lo comprendía.

Y también comprendía algo más. Terry no había recibido el mismo placer. Los cuentos del harén eran bastante explícitos cuando se trataba de describir el placer que sentía un hombre.

Y tuvo la confirmación cuando abrió los ojos y vio que él mantenía la vista fija en sus muslos con cara de absoluta desesperación. De hecho, solo miraba hacia uno de sus muslos. Candy habría jurado que estaba escrutando su marca de nacimiento.

No, qué estupidez. Con la escasa luz que iluminaba la biblioteca, la marca era prácticamente invisible.

—Terry —susurró Candy, entonces él apartó la mirada apresuradamente de su muslo y la fijó en su cara.

La miraba con el semblante compungido por el sentimiento de culpa de un hombre que acababa de cometer un terrible delito. Le pareció un momento entrañable.

—Ha sido increíble. —Ella se sentó, cubriéndose con una inexplicable modestia, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de hacer—. Pero yo también quiero darte placer.

—Candy, no creo que…

Recordando lo que había leído, se inclinó hacia él para desabrocharle los pantalones.

—Seguro que puedo hacer algo.

—Que Dios se apiade de mí —murmuró él—. Arderé en el infierno, de eso estoy seguro.

—Entonces arderemos juntos —dijo ella, divertida al verlo debatirse con problemas de conciencia. A veces podía ser tan timorato…—. Muéstrame lo que tengo que hacer.

Con un suspiro profundo, él acabó de desabrocharse los pantalones y los calzoncillos con gran celeridad. Entonces le cogió la mano y la guió hasta su virilidad.

—Tócame aquí, princesa. —Le cerró los dedos en torno a su carne inflamada—. Si he de arder en el infierno, por lo menos que haya valido la pena.

Riendo, Candy dejó que él le mostrara cómo acariciarlo, cómo excitarlo más. No podía creer la firmeza que había adoptado aquel pene erecto. Y el formidable tamaño. Incluso era más largo que su mano, y seguía creciendo cuando ella lo acariciaba.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entornó los ojos.

—Eres una hechicera. Sí, así, acaríciame así… sí…

Un ruido detrás de la puerta vidriera que daba a la terraza hizo que Candy se quedara inmóvil. Los ojos de Terry se abrieron al instante. Ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras oían unas voces en la terraza. No habían cerrado la puerta con llave, y la lámpara de gas estaba encendida, aunque las tupidas cortinas que cubrían la vidriera probablemente evitaban que pudieran verlos desde el exterior.

Sin embargo… Terry le apartó la mano y se abrochó los calzoncillos y los pantalones apresuradamente.

—La he buscado por todas partes —le decía la señorita Pony a alguien—. No sé dónde puede haberse metido.

—¿Y el mago? —respondió una voz apagada—. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Candy reconoció la voz del señor Godwin. ¡Cielo santo! Godwin era precisamente la persona menos idónea para enterarse de lo que ella y Terry estaban haciendo. Dada su amistad con la señorita Pony, Candy no creía que se atreviera a publicar nada respecto a ella, pero sin lugar a dudas desacreditaría a Terry en la prensa por intentar seducirla.

—Le he preguntado a su ayudante —replicó la señorita Pony—. Me ha dicho que estaba seguro de que había regresado a Rockhurst, porque después de una función siempre queda totalmente exhausto.

Candy miró a Terry, quien le regaló una pícara sonrisa. Era evidente que Gaspar no tenía ningún reparo a la hora de mentir sobre su señor. Apartándose del sofá, se puso las enaguas y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, no me fiaría —continuó el señor Godwin.

—Charles, espero que no estés intentando decirme que Candy se atrevería a…

—Quizá no, pero Grandchester tiene un pasado incierto y una larga reputación con mujeres hermosas. No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—¿Y tú sí? ¡Dios nos libre! ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Por qué no me habías avisado antes? Te lo aseguro, si sabías que él tiene por costumbre deshonrar a doncellas y no me lo…

—No, no —la interrumpió el señor Godwin, mientras Terry se sentaba con la espalda más rígida y un rictus de ultraje cruzaba su rostro—. No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

Hubo una prolongada pausa. Candy contuvo la respiración. Terry continuaba sentado, con los labios fruncidos formando una fina línea.

—De hecho —continuó el señor Godwin— no me refiero a lo que haya podido oír acerca de él por la prensa. Es… bueno, ya sabes que serví en el ejército, y que estuve destinado en la península Ibérica.

Terry se puso más tenso.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —preguntó la señorita Pony.

—Al principio no reconocí su nombre cuando lo oí por primera vez, pero al ver su actuación, me di cuenta de que ya lo había visto antes.

Candy se relajó. Terry le había contado que había empezado actuando en los regimientos. No era nada de lo que debiera avergonzarse.

—La cuestión es —continuó el señor Godwin— que en los corros de los regimientos se decía que era un ladrón y un tramposo. No me negarás que es un genio con las cartas. No me cuesta nada imaginarlo timando a la gente como un vulgar fullero.

«No soy ni un timador ni un ladrón», le había dicho Terry una vez.

Candy sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Desvió la vista hacia él y vio que Terry la miraba con tristeza. Le había mentido aquel día en las gradas junto al río. Podía leerlo en su cara.

Súbitamente se sintió presa de una incontenible rabia al recordar con qué pomposidad él se lo había dicho, con aquel aire continental de un hombre de palabra. Era la misma grandilocuencia que utilizaba siempre que hablaba. ¿Su comportamiento seductor y sus maneras impecables habían sido solo una burda farsa? Y si eso era verdad, ¿en qué más le había mentido?

—Ya has visto todo el dinero que ha recaudado —remarcó la señorita Pony— y cómo él mismo ha contribuido con un impresionante donativo. No creo que ese sea el comportamiento que se pueda esperar de un ladrón.

—¿No te parece extraño que haya donado tanto dinero a vuestra causa la cual, si triunfa, evitará que lleve a cabo el negocio por el que vino aquí en primer lugar?

Candy contuvo la respiración, a la espera de la respuesta de la señorita Pony, intentando no ceder ante las señales de alarma que se disparaban en su pecho.

—Quizás esperaba que hubiera más gente que se decantara por la causa que él defendía.

El señor Godwin resopló.

—Vamos, Charlotte, no seas ingenua. ¿Por qué correría ese riesgo innecesario? Todavía no ha solicitado la licencia de compra, y únicamente ha arrendado la finca al señor Pritchard. ¿Y si simplemente se trata de un plan perverso para apropiarse del dinero de todas tus amigas? Me pregunto si los billetes que donó no serán falsos. Si estuviera en tu lugar, le pediría al banco que los examinara uno a uno.

Terry se puso en pie de un salto, con los ojos encendidos por la rabia.

—Su ayudante no sabe dónde está —continuó el señor Godwin— y tú no encuentras a Candy por ninguna parte. Y uno de los lacayos me ha contado que la última vez que vio a Grandchester este estaba preguntando por Candy en el despacho del duque, precisamente el lugar donde tus amigas han guardado todo el dinero recaudado. Nadie ha visto a Grandchester ni a Candy desde ese momento, si entiendo correctamente lo que me estás diciendo.

¿Él había estado en el despacho del duque después de que ella se marchara? ¡Cielo santo! ¿Y si se había llevado todo el dinero?

¡No! ¿Cómo podía pensar en semejante bobada? Desde que lo había conocido, Terry siempre se había comportado como un verdadero caballero.

Excepto cuando le había hecho chantaje, y cuando le había mentido. En realidad, ¿qué sabía de él, salvo lo que él mismo le había contado de sí mismo?

Cuando Terry enfiló hacia ella con la boca formando una fina línea tensa, Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. No soportaba estar por más tiempo a solas con él. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos contradictorios y toda aquella intrigante información. Corrió hacia la puerta y asió el pomo para abrirla.

—¡Candy, espera, maldita sea! —siseó él entre dientes—. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Ella sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y abrió la vidriera lo justo para que pudieran verla. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho y su mente virando a una velocidad vertiginosa a causa de las dudas que le había despertado el señor Godwin, salió a la terraza.

—Señora Pony, ¿me buscaba?

«¡Por favor, Dios mío, por favor! ¡Haz que esté presentable!», le rogó a Dios, ya que no había tenido tiempo para inspeccionar su aspecto.

La señorita Pony dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta precipitadamente, al igual que el señor Godwin.

—¡Candy! —exclamó la directora—. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Candy soltó un exagerado bostezo.

—Lo siento. Con tanta actividad, y dado que esta mañana hemos salido tan temprano, estaba exhausta. Decidí entrar en la biblioteca con la intención de sentarme unos momentos para estar sola y tranquila… y me he quedado dormida. Me han despertado sus voces. —Por lo menos aquella excusa cubriría cualquier comentario acerca de su apariencia desaliñada—. ¿Me buscaba por algún motivo en particular?

Con un visible recelo, el señor Godwin dio un paso hacia la puerta vidriera de la biblioteca y la abrió para echar un vistazo al interior. Candy contuvo la respiración.

«¡Por favor, Dios mío! ¡No permitas que Terry arruine mi reputación! ¡Ojalá haya tenido tiempo de esconderse o salir por la otra puerta!»

—Te has dejado la lámpara de gas encendida —murmuró Godwin al tiempo que franqueaba el umbral. Apagó la luz y luego salió de la biblioteca.

Solo entonces Candy soltó todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones.

—Es cierto. Gracias.

La señorita Pony deslizó su brazo alrededor del codo de Candy.

—Vamos. Necesitamos encontrar al señor Grandchester. El señor Godwin desea hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—Creo que se ha ido a su casa —comentó Candy con fingida indiferencia.

¿Había Candy conseguido escapar de aquella peliaguda situación?

«Así que Terry había sido un ladrón en sus tiempos mozos —le decía su mente—. ¿Ha hecho desde entonces algo para que no te fíes de él?»

¿Aparte de alegar que deseaba abrir un parque de atracciones cuando nadie tenía la certeza de que esa fuera realmente su intención? Si Candy analizaba detenidamente su comportamiento —y las cosas que él había dicho— durante aquellos últimos días, tenía que admitir que detectaba ciertas incoherencias. Por una parte estaba la cuestión de ayudar a recaudar dinero en contra de su propio proyecto; por otra parte, su repentina declaración de que era un conde, una declaración que únicamente había mencionado para enojar a Anthony.

Además, no podía olvidar su extraña insistencia en que fuera ella la que le enseñara la escuela. Cuando Candy había mostrado sus recelos ante la idea de seguir siendo su guía, él había alegado que solo la había besado para ganarse su favor respecto a sus objetivos, pero… ¿Y si sus objetivos eran incluso algo peor que abrir un parque de atracciones? ¿Y si se trataba de un plan maquiavélico para robarles todo el dinero a sus amigas? ¿Y si la había seducido con el fin de hacerle creer que era un tipo inofensivo para poder llevar a cabo su perverso plan sin ninguna importunación? Un desapacible escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

«Pero has sido tú la que ha iniciado este último encuentro íntimo —le recordó su conciencia—. Y él no quería.»

Aunque no había ofrecido resistencia por mucho rato. Además, ella no era la más indicada para juzgar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas. Solo hacía falta ver cómo había confiado en Anthony. Quizá también se había equivocado con Terry…

Si bien en ese caso el error era mucho peor. Terry se había mostrado incómodo ante los comentarios del señor Godwin. A pesar de que costaba creer que un hombre tan famoso pudiera ser un ladrón, en realidad era un experto en el arte de crear ilusiones. Y ella parecía una experta a la hora de creer en ilusiones.

Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Se las secó disimuladamente, esperando que la señorita Pony no se percatara de su estado alterado.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Terry, formulándose más y más preguntas. ¿Por qué la había elegido como compañera? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes respecto a Rockhurst? ¿En realidad era un conde? ¿O un ladrón? ¿Y si todo lo que había pasado esa noche no era más que una mentira?

Había demasiadas preguntas sin contestar respecto a él, demasiadas evasivas. Y Candy era demasiado susceptible a sus encantos. ¡Prácticamente se había entregado a Terry por completo!

Lo más sensato era poner fin a aquella relación peligrosa. Por lo menos hasta que descubriera los ases que él ocultaba bajo la manga.

* * *

><p>Mis niñas lindas disculpen el atraso. pero estube muy resfriada, y despues vino todo lo de halloween y yo tube que coser a manito los disfraces de mis hijos...así que estube muuuy pero muyy ocupada...y ahora me costó un mundo en subir los caps a la pagina, no se si a alguna más el ha pasado...pero bueno en fin queria subir 4 caps. pero solo pude subir 2 ahora si se arregla el problema entonces si los subo los 4...besos a todas y gracias por su preocupacion chicas, son muy lindas las quiero a todas...bye bye<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo doce**

_Querido primo:_

_Admito que probablemente tengáis razón acerca de Pritchard, pero no sé qué pensar respecto al señor Montalvo. Se presentó en nuestra cena benéfica y recaudó una gran suma de dinero para nuestra causa, aunque también me enteré de ciertos rumores sobre él que sinceramente me han dejado inquieta. Por lo visto, últimamente he perdido la capacidad de distinguir a los hombres honestos de los villanos._

_ Vuestra perpleja allegada, Pony Hill_

* * *

><p>Habían transcurrido tres días desde la velada benéfica, y Terry permanecía de pie en una de las estancias que había habilitado como su despacho de forma temporal, con una humeante taza de café en una mano y una nota lacónicamente escrita dentro de un sobre sellado en la otra.<p>

En un arrebato de cólera, lanzó la taza contra la chimenea, donde se estrelló y se hizo añicos. Gaspar irrumpió en la sala unos segundos más tarde precipitadamente.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?

—¡Candy ni siquiera se digna leer mis cartas! Me las devuelve sin abrir. —Sacudió la nota con vehemencia—. Y esta vez me ha dicho que no le envíe más o las quemará. ¡Qué chica tan tozuda! —Miró a Gaspar con desesperación—. ¿Qué dice tu amiga cocinera sobre la negativa de Candy a verme?

—Que la señorita White está muy ocupada con sus clases de dibujo. Para que te enteres, Sally no puede perder el tiempo con los secretitos de tu Candy.

—¡No es «mi» Candy! —espetó Terry. Solo hacía falta rememorar su último encuentro para corroborarlo.

—Bueno —dijo Gaspar—, sospecho que la señorita White ha deducido mi papel de fisgón, ya que ahora no me dirige la palabra. Sally todavía me habla, pero el resto de los sirvientes no se muestran tan dispuestos a comentarme cotilleos como antes.

Por supuesto que no. Gracias a ese maldito Godwin, Candy lo veía nuevamente como un mago sospechoso, un villano, un demonio que deseaba destruir su adorada escuela. Lo mismo que, sin lugar a dudas, pensaba la directora del centro.

Probablemente tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que él hubiera sido lo bastante tonto como para caer en la trampa y satisfacer la curiosidad sexual de Candy. Y su incontrolable necesidad de verla, de tocarla, de que fuera suya, aunque solo fuera de forma imperfecta y temporal.

Terry cerró los ojos y la vio tumbada debajo de él, excitada, llena de esperanzas. Todavía podía notar su fragancia, su olor, y eso lo atormentaba por las noches. ¿Cómo había podido ignorar quién era ella, y dejarse guiar por sus más bajos instintos? Debería haber sido consciente de que aquel lapso de total abandono le pasaría factura más tarde.

Cuando vio su marca de nacimiento, supo que estaba perdido. Hasta ese momento, había rogado que Candy no fuera la nieta del marqués. Entonces podría estar con ella y todavía podría recuperar Arboleda.

Aquella marca de nacimiento se había mofado de él. Podía tener a Candy, o podía tener Arboleda. Pero no ambos.

Gaspar atravesó la sala para calentarse las manos en el fuego medio apagado.

—¿Qué sucedió durante la cena entre tú y Candy?

—Nada —respondió Terry con tensión.

—Eso es lo que me has dicho durante tres días, pero sé que pasó algo. La última vez que la vi, irradiaba felicidad y parecía encantada contigo. Ahora ni siquiera quiere que te acerques.

Terry resopló con hastío. Había llegado el momento de confesarle a Gaspar lo que había averiguado. Había albergado la esperanza de que, cuando la señorita Pony hubiera confirmado que el dinero que había donado no era falso, Candy se diera cuenta de que no tenía por qué desconfiar de él; entonces no necesitaría revelarle a Gaspar que había sobrepasado los límites marcados por el marqués. Y que había perdido a Candy por culpa de una zancadilla del destino.

Terry había reconocido el desastre en el momento en que vio la expresión contrariada de Candy mientras escuchaba lo que Godwin contaba acerca de su pasado. Ella no podía comprender cómo un conde español había acabado convertido en un ladrón. Seguramente había pensado que él le había mentido respecto a su noble casta, y luego se había preguntado qué otras mentiras le había dicho. Y el hecho de que Terry no hubiera solicitado la licencia de compra para su parque de atracciones aún lo hacía más sospechoso.

Ese era el problema: Terry y Candy habían pasado juntos el tiempo suficiente para que él supiera cómo pensaba la joven y qué cosas le inquietaban. Desde luego, ella no le perdonaría el hecho de haber sido un ladrón, especialmente dado que el maldito de Godwin no se había dignado a esclarecer que eso había sucedido cuando Terry solo tenía trece años.

Ahora Candy se sentía confusa y desconfiaba de él. Solo Dios sabía si accedería a que se le acercara de nuevo. Mientras tanto, los días iban pasando, y Terry notaba que Arboleda se le escapaba de las manos cada día un poco más.

¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso ella no había intuido nada acerca de su carácter en todos esos días? ¿Cómo podía pensar que no era un tipo honorable, especialmente después de que se hubiera contenido en la biblioteca?

Probablemente, Candy veía su comportamiento como parte de sus artimañas para manipularla.

Terry volvió a resoplar, arrugó la nota y la lanzó al suelo.

—Quizá será mejor que abandonemos nuestro empeño —comentó Gaspar.

—Yo no pienso tirar la toalla —murmuró Terry.

—¿Has visto lo que los periódicos dicen acerca de nuestra actuación? —le preguntó Gaspar—. Ensalzan tu talento, te dejan por las nubes, incluso esperan que consideres la posibilidad de volver a actuar en este país.

Terry fulminó a Gaspar con una mirada soberbia.

—No pienso iniciar una gira por Inglaterra, si a eso te refieres.

Gaspar se inclinó para recoger la nota arrugada y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—De hecho… ejem… ayer fui a la ciudad, a visitar a Philip Astley.

Astley regentaba un teatro en Londres usado para espectáculos públicos con sesión diaria, como extraordinarias funciones ecuestres y representaciones de magia y de malabarismo. Gaspar y Terry habían conocido a Astley durante una de sus giras. Él era quien le había enseñado a Terry el truco de detener una bala con los dientes.

Gaspar continuó.

—Sabes que él siempre ha admirado mi trabajo, y se ha quedado muy impresionado con lo que ha oído sobre ti. Me ha dicho que me asegura un puesto de trabajo en su compañía. Necesita a alguien que se encargue de gestionar las funciones. Y tú…

—No pienso trabajar para Philip Astley solo porque una inglesa pechugona te tenga dominado y te haya convencido de que podríamos vivir aquí —rugió Terry—. Preferiría cortarme el cuello antes que establecerme en Inglaterra.

—No podemos seguir dando topetazos contra la pared. Aún no podemos confirmar si la señorita White es la nieta del marqués, y aunque lo hagamos…

—Candy es la nieta —espetó Terry.

—Ya sé que eso es lo que crees, pero…

—Candy es doña Candice —repitió Terry—. Lo he confirmado.

Gaspar necesitó un momento para asimilar lo que le decía su amigo. Entonces resopló aturdido.

—¡En nombre de Dios! ¡Por favor, dime que le hablaste de su abuelo, y que por eso ella te mostró su marca de nacimiento libremente, sin estar sometida a ninguna presión!

La nota de esperanza en la voz de Gaspar hizo que Terry parpadeara varias veces seguidas, sin decir nada.

Cuando Gaspar vio la reacción de su amigo, soltó una retahíla de insultos en español.

—¿Y encima soy yo quien se deja llevar por una mujer? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no quiere hablar contigo! Te dije que te acostaras con una puta, pero ¿me hiciste caso? —Gaspar se puso a deambular por el despacho sin dejar de protestar—. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El señor conde arrogante no me hizo caso! —Alzó un dedo acusador y lo dirigió hacia Terry—. Ahora que el conde de Villafranca cree que está a punto de recuperar sus tierras, se ha vuelto demasiado importante para frecuentar prostitutas. ¡No, señor! Para quedar plenamente satisfecho, ha de acostarse con la nieta de un marqués…

—¡No me he acostado con ella! ¡Sabes perfectamente que jamás desfloraría a una joven inocente!

Gaspar lo miró con escepticismo.

—Pero has visto su marca de nacimiento. Y no porque ella haya decidido enseñártela…

—Ella no está enfadada conmigo por esa cuestión. —Terry se negaba a facilitar más información acerca de lo que había hecho con Candy. Ya le resultaba bastante incómodo revelar la parte acerca de la marca de nacimiento. Pero esos momentos entre él y ella habían sido demasiado íntimos como para compartirlos con nadie, ni siquiera con Gaspar—. Está enfadada porque ha oído historias acerca de mis andaduras por los regimientos cuando era un crío, cuando era un timador.

—Y un ladrón —le recordó Gaspar, quien jamás se mostraba dispuesto a escatimar palabras.

Después de todo, ellos dos se habían conocido el día en que Terry intentó robarle la bolsa de dinero a Gaspar. Nunca había comprendido por qué Gaspar había decidido recompensar la destreza de Terry en vez de castigarlo. Pero Gaspar le había ofrecido a Terry una oportunidad: o se avenía a ser su ayudante o lo entregaría a las autoridades locales.

Terry siempre estaría en deuda con él por aquella maravillosa oportunidad. De haber continuado ejerciendo de ladrón por más tiempo, seguramente habría acabado en prisión. Desesperado por conseguir dinero para su pobre madre enferma, y aliviado de poder ganarse la vida de otra forma más digna, Terry había accedido a la propuesta de Gaspar sin vacilar ni un momento.

Durante sus primeros meses como ayudante, había contenido la rabia al ver que Gaspar le asignaba los trabajos que solían hacer las mujeres, como limpiar los bacines y remendar bolsillos y pañuelos. Además, había tenido que practicar con los aros chinos hasta que le sangraban los dedos y soportar dolorosas aplicaciones de ciertos productos químicos para que se le curtieran las manos de modo que fuera inmune a las llamas en los trucos con fuego.

Y de ese modo había aprendido todos los conocimientos de su maestro, hasta que Gaspar ya no fue capaz de seguir actuando, y el maestro se convirtió en el ayudante.

A pesar de que Gaspar era arisco y mostraba una irrefrenable debilidad por el buen vino y la comida exótica, se había ganado a pulso su retiro, y Terry quería asegurarse de que así fuera.

—Solo se me ocurre una solución para este conflicto —apuntó Terry, después de haberse pasado la noche anterior en vela urdiendo un plan.

—¿Piensas secuestrarla de la escuela y llevarla a España contra su voluntad? —sugirió Gaspar.

—Esa será la solución final, si la primera fracasa. Aunque sé que será muy difícil entrar sigilosamente en una casa llena de mujeres sin que cunda el pánico.

Gaspar frunció el ceño, con el semblante taciturno.

—No hablaba en serio. El secuestro no es una opción. El marqués no dijo nada acerca de secuestrar a su nieta.

Terry lo miró con ojos implacables.

—El marqués quiere que le devolvamos a su nieta, a cualquier coste.

Gaspar se puso rígido.

—Si secuestras a una mujer inglesa, las autoridades iniciarán tu cacería y cuando te encuentren te colgarán.

—Dudo que el coronel se arriesgue a implicar a las autoridades, dadas sus propias fechorías absolutamente inaceptables. Aunque él no la secuestró, encubrió a quien lo había hecho.

Cuando Gaspar lo miró confundido, Terry se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había contado a su amigo todo lo que había averiguado gracias a Candy y a Brower. Rápidamente le explicó sus teorías sobre cómo doña Candice había sido adoptada por el coronel.

—Pero aun así, preferiría no llevarme a Candy contra su voluntad —prosiguió Terry—. Es demasiado peligroso. Necesitamos convencerla para que acceda, y eso significa que tenemos que hablar con ella. El miedo a perder su adorada escuela puede ser el cebo ideal. Mi plan es el siguiente: presentaré una oferta para comprar Rockhurst.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Don Carlos únicamente nos dio dinero para cubrir nuestros gastos. ¿Cómo piensas pagar esta propiedad, con el oro de los alquimistas?

—No tengo intención de comprarla. Solo presentaré una oferta verbal. Mientras los abogados de Pritchard preparan los papeles, consultaré con los magistrados que otorgan las licencias de compra cuánto me costará la licencia. Haremos que todo el mundo en Richmond se entere de nuestras intenciones. Eso disparará la alarma en la escuela.

—Y crees que con ello conseguirás que Candy no vacile en venir a verte para hablar.

—Después de que ella y la directora agoten todas las opciones. Por lo menos, me verán nuevamente como una amenaza real para su escuela y querrán negociar.

Gaspar volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Mientras tanto, cuando Pritchard vea que no has cumplido el contrato de compra, te acusará de fraude. Y él sí que puede conseguir que pases una temporada en la cárcel.

—Es un riesgo que debo asumir —concedió Terry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero podemos marearlo una temporada, manteniendo las expectativas de negociación alegando que todavía estamos estudiando los requisitos de compra. Sé que Candy es demasiado impetuosa como para quedarse con los brazos cruzados; acabará por ceder y vendrá a hablar conmigo, aunque solo sea para echarme un un buen reto. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se perfiló en sus labios—. Le encanta sermonearme.

Gaspar seguía mirándolo con escepticismo.

—Ahora que sabemos que ella es la rica heredera, ¿por qué no le enviamos una carta informándole de los hechos? Seguro que cuando lo sepa, estará encantada de regresar a España.

Terry esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

—¿No has oído que te he dicho que se niega a leer mis cartas? Además, cuando le revele la verdad, seguro que recurrirá al coronel, y ese hombre es capaz de remover cielo y tierra con tal de evitar que la llevemos de vuelta a su casa o que revelemos su perfidia a la prensa.

—¿Por qué iba Candy a poner en peligro su fortuna explicándoselo al coronel?

—A Candy no le importa el dinero.

—¡A todo el mundo le importa el dinero! —resopló Gaspar—. Incluso a ti.

—A Candy, no.

«La señorita Pony no se cansa de repetirnos que el dinero puede ser una maldición. A menudo me alegro de no ser una rica heredera como mi amiga Annie Britter. Qué pena estar siempre rodeada de un enjambre de hombres que únicamente buscan tu dinero. Por lo menos, yo sé que la persona que se case conmigo lo hará por amor.»

¡Como si el amor fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo! A Terry se le antojaba una idea muy propia de los ingleses, al igual que la dichosa manía del excesivo decoro. Un hombre se casaba por la tierra, por fortuna, o por honor familiar, a veces incluso por los tres motivos a la vez. Y si en el acuerdo entraba además una mujer de trato afable, eso suponía la guinda del pastel.

Pero ¿por amor? El amor era una quimera, nada más. Terry podía comprender la atracción, pero ningún hombre en su sano juicio se casaba únicamente por atracción. Sobre todo cuando el objeto de la atracción era una inglesa porfiada con una deplorable costumbre de desconfiar de los hombres, incluso cuando él se había esforzado tanto en comportarse como un verdadero caballero.

Terry tensó la mandíbula. Aunque tampoco pensaba casarse con Candy. Eso era imposible.

De todos modos, ella no lo aceptaría por esposo. Candy había decidido que era el mismísimo diablo en persona, y por nada del mundo iba a cambiar de opinión, por más que él se propusiera actuar como un verdadero santo.

Terry enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Voy a ver a Pritchard. En cuanto a ti, ve a la ciudad y haz correr la noticia de nuestras intenciones de comprar Rockhurst. De un modo u otro, obligaremos a nuestro canario a salir de la jaula. Ya estoy cansado de mirarla a través de los barrotes.

Dos días más tarde Terry se hallaba en el vestíbulo de una oficina al atardecer, procurando no mostrar su aburrimiento.

Un tal Baines, un abogado con pinta de sádico, lo había convocado en su despacho, en nombre de un misterioso cliente que deseaba invertir determinada suma de dinero en el parque de atracciones.

A Terry eso le traía sin cuidado, por supuesto, y dado que las investigaciones de Gaspar no habían revelado ninguna conexión entre Baines y Pritchard, suponía que no tenía nada que ver con la supuesta compra. Así que le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquel encuentro añadiría más sal a las especulaciones de que él había decidido comprar la propiedad de Pritchard. Puesto que Candy todavía no había ido a verlo, quizás esa visita le resultase útil.

No obstante, le parecía extraño que Baines hubiera insistido tanto en que se vieran de noche. Y cuando una secretaria invitó a Terry a seguirla hasta una salita a oscuras, Terry se puso instantáneamente en guardia.

O bien el paliducho abogado tenía fobia a la luz, o bien tramaba algo. La estancia solo estaba iluminada por una vela, que ardía en la punta de la mesa de Baines. El cliente del abogado permanecía sentado en medio de la oscuridad, y Terry apenas lograba ver su silueta.

Terry torció el gesto. Como cualquier mago, tenía un absoluto respeto por lo que las luces y las sombras podían ocultar. Y no le gustaba que alguien usara esos trucos con él.

—Sientese, por favor. —Baines señaló hacia la silla situada directamente delante de la vela.

Terry volvió a examinar de soslayo ambos lados. Cuando se sentara, sería incapaz de ver al hombre entre las sombras y a Baines. Sus años con los regimientos le habían enseñado que un hombre espabilado nunca pierde de vista a un enemigo potencial.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie.

Una mirada de pánico se expandió por la cara de Baines, hasta que su cliente se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle algo al oído que consiguió que el abogado se relajara.

—Mi cliente dice que comprende su cautela, pero él ha de mantener su identidad en secreto. Si desea escuchar su propuesta, Tendrá que sentarse.

Terry sopesó las opciones, deseando haber traído una pistola consigo. Pero había esperado una entrevista abierta, en la que él fingiría estar interesado en el inversor hasta que pudiera soltar cualquier excusa para marcharse.

Sin embargo, comprendía que algunos hombres necesitaran mantener su identidad en secreto.

—De acuerdo. —Se sentó—. Supongo que su cliente desea realizar una inversión en secreto en mi proyecto.

—La verdad es que no desea invertir —lo corrigió Baines—. Desea adquirir la propiedad después de que usted se la haya comprado al señor Pritchard.

Terry parpadeó desconcertado. La historia se estaba poniendo interesante.

—¿Y por qué no se la compra directamente al señor Pritchard?

—El señor Pritchard no se la venderá. Existen… ciertas discrepancias entre ellos dos.

A Terry la confesión no le sorprendió en absoluto, dado que el señor Pritchard era una alimaña de la peor especie, pero todo aquel enredo despertaba su curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué iba a considerar tal propuesta? —preguntó Terry.

—Porque mi cliente le pagará sustancialmente más de lo que usted pague a Pritchard.

Terry no pudo contener una carcajada.

—¿Sabe lo que Pritchard pide?

—Sí. Y también sabe que la propiedad no vale la suma que Pritchard pide.

Terry achicó los ojos.

—Y, sin embargo, está dispuesto a pagarme incluso más.

—Mi cliente tiene sus propias razones.

—Pues tendrá que decirme de qué se trata antes de que pueda tomarme en serio su propuesta.

Se hizo un largo silencio, seguido de más susurros.

—Mi cliente prefiere no desvelar sus motivos.

—En tal caso… —Terry se levantó—. Buenas noches, caballeros.

—¡Espere! —Baines también se puso de pie—. Por lo menos deme la oportunidad de expresaros nuestra oferta. Mi cliente desea ofrecerle varios incentivos con el fin de que considere su propuesta.

Terry se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

—No estoy interesado en cambiar mis planes a estas alturas, caballeros, pero gracias por el interés.

—¿Así que estáis decidido a hundir la escuela de la señorita Pony?

La pregunta expresada en susurros provenía del hombre que ocultaba el rostro entre las sombras, y la mención de la escuela consiguió captar la atención de Terry. ¿Por qué un inversor anónimo se interesaba tanto en el futuro de una escuela hasta el punto de desear gastarse una fortuna en…?

Terry adivinó la respuesta. ¡Claro! ¡El benefactor secreto! Gaspar le había contado a Terry algo acerca del anónimo benefactor de la señorita Pony, «el primo George», quien se veía a sí mismo como el héroe de aquella escuela. Terry podría usar ese vínculo, después de determinar si andaba detrás de la pista correcta.

Regresó a la silla y volvió a sentarse. Entonces dijo:

—Así que, ¿es un amigo de la directora, señor?

El hombre entre las sombras se inclinó hacia atrás, y Baines retomó su papel de intermediario.

—Mi cliente está preocupado por el efecto que su proyecto pueda tener en toda la población de Richmond.

Terry apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y hundió los pulgares en la cinturilla del chaleco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Hasta qué punto está preocupado? Me parece que antes había comentado algo acerca de incentivos.

El abogado y su cliente intercambiaron más susurros.

—Su intención es pagar el doble del precio que Pritchard le pide.

—No me interesa el dinero.

—Mi cliente tiene otra propiedad que le podría interesar a cambio, si lo prefiere.

—Ya he encontrado la finca que quiero. Su ubicación me compensa por su elevado precio, por lo que su propiedad tampoco me interesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué diantres desea, señor? —siseó el individuo entre las sombras.

Terry ocultó una sonrisa.

—Solo pido una cosa. Si me la concede, estaré encantado de venderle la propiedad cuando la compre. Y además, al precio de Pritchard. —No le costaría nada mantener aquella promesa—. Lo único que deseo es un encuentro privado con una profesora de la escuela.

Baines parecía aturdido.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero pasar una hora a solas con Candice White, y digo a solas, sin ninguna doncella o chaperona. Nada más.

Al escuchar otro intercambio de susurros exaltados, Terry contuvo la respiración. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado al poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Si «el primo George» era un buen amigo de la escuela tal y como tenía entendido, quizá se echaría atrás ante la idea de implicar a Candy, y Terry únicamente habría conseguido poner a todo el mundo en guardia.

Pero no podía imaginar que se pusieran más en guardia con él que como ya lo estaban ahora.

Tras un interminable intercambio de susurros, la respuesta de Baines fue sorprendentemente simple.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que su cliente sabe el porqué, dada su larga correspondencia con la señorita Pony. Un hombre no se erige como el héroe de una mujer si no siente algo por ella, ¿no es cierto?

Mientras el cliente pronunciaba una maldición entre dientes, Baines se esforzaba por sonreír cortésmente.

—Así que sabe la asociación de… ejem… mi cliente con la escuela.

—Deduzco que se trata del famoso primo George, pero si me equivoco no me importará que me corrija. Lo único que me interesa es que acepte mi requisito.

Otro intercambio de susurros captó la atención de Terry durante unos minutos.

—¿Desea declararse a la señorita White? —preguntó Baines, esperanzado.

—No hasta que pueda hablar con ella. —Terry evadió la pregunta. Odiaba tener que recurrir a aquella táctica, pero solo tenía una oportunidad para persuadir a Candy para que regresara con él a España. Si tenía que mentir con tal de disponer de una oportunidad, entonces estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo sabemos que vuestras intenciones son honorables? —preguntó Baines—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no pretende usar esa hora para seducirla?

—Si eso fuera lo que me propusiera —espetó él visiblemente tenso—, habría podido hacerlo en las numerosas ocasiones que he tenido hasta ahora. Puede establecer los términos del encuentro que le plazcan. Puede ser en el mismísimo corazón de la maldita escuela, con un círculo de profesoras y lacayos o quienquiera que desee proteger su virtud, pero siempre a una distancia que no puedan oír nuestra conversación. Quiero hablar con ella a solas. ¿Comprendido?

Tras su declaración hubo un largo silencio, seguido de un tenso susurro por parte del primo George.

Baines se puso en pie.

—Mi cliente dice que hará todo lo posible por concertar dicho encuentro. Pero no por una hora. Sino por media hora.

Terry vaciló. No era suficiente tiempo, pero intentaría apañárselas. Asintió con la cabeza.

—También os pediremos que firme unos papeles de antemano respecto a nuestro trato secreto sobre la compra de Rockhurst. Siempre y cuando la señorita Pony y la señorita White den su consentimiento, gozara de vuestro encuentro a solas con la señorita White.

—Gracias —contestó Terry, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el hombre que le brindaba aquella maravillosa oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Se pone buenaaaa jajaja...besos a todas nos estamos leyendo.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo trece**

_Querida Señorita Pony:_

_Comprendo que estéis inquieta por la última propuesta de Grandchester, pero ¿no visteis su cara cuando halagó la labor de la señorita White desde el escenario? Parece bastante inofensivo. Incluso vos admitisteis que ella había salido increíblemente calmada de la cena benéfica. ¿Por qué no averiguáis lo que piensa ella antes de descartar la idea? Seguramente sabréis cómo planteárselo sin que se sienta obligada a aceptar. ¿Qué daño hacemos, si podemos salvar la escuela y al mismo tiempo ayudar a la señorita Whitea aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a ese hombre?_

_ Vuestro fiel servidor, George_

* * *

><p>Candy deambulaba con paso nervioso por el despacho de la señorita Pony, con la mente hecha un verdadero lío. Hacía prácticamente una semana que no veía a Terry, por temor a confiar en él, por temor a lanzarse irrefrenablemente a sus brazos.<p>

Después de la cena benéfica, se había sentido horrorizada al pensar que se había dejado seducir por un timador. Las mentiras e inconsistencias en las que él había incurrido alimentaban sus temores, además de los chismes del señor Godwin.

Entonces la verdad había empezado a emerger: por lo visto, Terry sí que le había hecho una oferta al señor Pritchard, y sí que había solicitado una licencia de compra, y el banco había confirmado que el dinero que había donado no era falso. Pero Terry le había mentido respecto a su pasado. Candy apoyó las manos en la cintura para evitar que le temblaran. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿En realidad estaba dispuesto a abandonar su plan respecto a comprar Rockhurst solo por verla? Parecía imposible, pero ¿por qué motivo había hecho ese trato en secreto con el abogado del primo George?

Quería verla y estaba dispuesto a abandonar sus proyectos.

Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era decidir cómo sacar la máxima ventaja de aquel encuentro con tal de conseguirlo. ¿Tan enamorado estaba? ¿O simplemente se debía a que ella era una presa fácil para un apuesto caballero?

—¡Santo Dios, Candy, siéntate de una vez! —le regañó la señorita Pony, visiblemente irritada—. Por más kilómetros que hagas, él no llegará antes.

Con un suspiro, Candy se dejó caer sobre una silla, pero al cabo de un instante volvió a levantarse y se puso nuevamente a deambular por la estancia.

—Lo siento, pero es lo único que me relaja. —Se detuvo para mirar fijamente a la señorita Pony—. ¿Por qué no ha llegado todavía?

—Porque, según nuestro acuerdo, tiene que comparecer al mediodía, y todavía faltan diez minutos.

—Ah, claro.

—No tienes que hacerlo —intentó tranquilizarla la señorita Pony—. Ya encontraremos otra forma. Con los fondos que hemos conseguido, podemos ofrecerle al señor Pritchard una suma sustancial.

—Ya, pero ¿la aceptará?

La señorita Pony esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—No veo por qué no.

—Pero tampoco tiene la certeza de que vaya a aceptar.

—Mi primo dice…

—¡Y ese es otro tema! —la interrumpió Candy—. ¿Por qué ha recurrido Terry a su primo señorita Pony? ¿Cómo ha sabido encontrarlo, si usted lleva tantos años sin saber quién es?

La cara de la señorita Pony volvió a mostrar su irritación.

—El señor Grandchester no ha recurrido a él. Mi primo solicitó un encuentro con el señor Grandchester a través de su abogado. —La señorita Pony empezó a dar golpecitos rítmicamente sobre la mesa con la yema de los dedos—. No es un secreto que el señor Baines trabaja para George; siempre me desplazo hasta su despacho para pagar el alquiler de la escuela y, tal y como todo el mundo sabe, el beneficiario de dicho alquiler es mi primo. Sin embargo, George es tan sagaz que siempre evita cualquier encuentro conmigo. Solo muestra su cara a magos extranjeros que…

La señorita Pony dejó de hablar en seco, mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

—Lo siento, mi primo y sus reticencias me traen de cabeza. Cuando al principio me ofreció esta propiedad a cambio de una renta tan baja, me hizo firmar un contrato por el cual me comprometía a no intentar averiguar su identidad de ningún modo, bajo la amenaza de retirarme el usufructo de su propiedad. He mantenido mi palabra porque no me atrevo a arriesgarme y sufrir las consecuencias. Con toda sinceridad, creía que relajaría sus condiciones después de conocerme mejor, pero ha sucedido todo lo contrario: cada día que pasa se muestra más firme. Es una situación terriblemente irritante.

—Lo imagino. —A pesar de su ansiedad, Candy encontraba increíblemente sorprendente cómo cambiaba la señorita Pony cuando hablaba de su primo. Se alteraba tanto como cuando Candy hablaba de Terry.

La señorita Pony relajó sus facciones hasta recuperar la serenidad.

—En cualquier caso, no importa el papel que haya desempeñado mi primo a la hora de intentar buscar una solución al conflicto que nos ocupa; no estás obligada a pasar por este mal trago, si no quieres, querida.

Candy se esforzó por sonreír.

—Si Terry… quiero decir, si el señor Grandchester desea entrevistarse conmigo como parte del trato con el primo George, seguro que no me hará ningún daño hablar con él, ¿no?

—Eso depende. —La señorita Pony escrutó la cara de Candy—. ¿Por qué no has querido verlo hasta ahora?

—Ya se lo dije. Yo… yo temo que… —Candy temía enamorarse de él. Y dada su cuestionable inclinación por los hombres de dudosa decencia, no pensaba arriesgarse sin antes conocer mejor a Terry—. El banco le ha dado garantías de que los billetes de su donativo no eran falsos, ¿verdad?

—Ya me lo has preguntado tres veces. Sí, el señor Grandchester donó trescientas libras de curso legal para nuestra fundación, una actuación nada propia de un ladrón.

Candy se dio la vuelta con rapidez y empezó a recorrer la estancia en el sentido contrario.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué fue a la cena en primer lugar, si no era por los motivos que expresó el señor Godwin? Me temo que no nos está diciendo toda la verdad.

—No te fías de él.

—No… sí… no lo sé. Confiaría más en él si supiera los motivos que lo impulsan a actuar de ese modo tan desconcertante.

—¿Y si en realidad no hay ningún motivo específico? A los hombres les gusta hacer cosas extrañas.

Candy miró a la directora de soslayo.

—No está enamorado de mí.

La señorita Pony sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura. —Pero Terry la deseaba, y ella lo deseaba, y eso también le provocaba una enorme angustia.

—Pues por lo visto le dijo al primo George que debía hablar seriamente contigo.

Pero eso no significaba nada. Terry era muy hábil a la hora de responder con evasivas. Además, le había dicho que sus circunstancias no le permitían casarse. Por lo que sabía, de momento él no había cambiado de planes.

La señorita Pony probablemente consideraba aquella opción porque pensaba que Candy y Terry estaban enamorados. La viuda podía ser cínica, pero no se oponía al amor. Sabía que Candy no disponía de una dote impresionante para tentar a un cazafortunas, así que probablemente había decidido que los motivos de Terry eran románticos. Sobre todo después de ver cómo el mago había humillado a Anthony Brower en público. Así que si Candy le contaba a la señorita Pony con franqueza que Terry no estaba interesado en casarse, la señorita Pony cancelaría el encuentro.

Y Terry compraría Rockhurst.

«Pero ese no es el único motivo que te mueve a querer hablar de nuevo con él, ¿no es cierto?», se recriminó a sí misma.

Candy suspiró. No. Tenía que averiguar por qué quería verla. Debía de tratarse de algo importante. Quizás aquel encuentro incluso podría revelar la clave de su inexplicable comportamiento con ella.

No temía que él fuera a sobrepasarse. Con la señorita Pony al otro lado de la puerta y dos lacayos situados a cada punta del pasillo, se sentía perfectamente segura.

—Ya ha llegado el señor Grandchester —anunció un criado desde la puerta.

Candy notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Segura? Nunca estaba segura al lado de Terry. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Con solo oír su nombre ya se le aceleraba el pulso! No tenía escapatoria.

«¡Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte o no durarás ni un minuto con él! ¡Y mucho menos media hora! ¡No pierdas la serenidad!», se dijo a sí misma, intentando apaciguar su corazón trepidante.

La señorita Pony la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás segura de que deseas verlo?

Candy no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que su voz la delatara, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Terry entró en la estancia buscando a Candy con la mirada, pero al ver a la señorita Pony se puso rígido.

—Había dicho que quería un encuentro privado.

—Y lo tendran. —La señorita Pony enfiló hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y miró a Candy afectuosamente.

—Estaré fuera, querida. Si me necesitas, llámame.

—Gracias. —Candy se maravilló de haber sido capaz de responder con tanta serenidad.

La puerta se cerró detrás de la señorita Pony. Estaban solos.

Terry la observó sin parpadear, sin disimular el enorme deseo que tenía de volver a verla. La intensidad de su mirada consiguió que Candy rememorara los momentos íntimos pasados en la biblioteca de los Foxmoor. Tenía la impresión de que había pasado un siglo desde aquel encuentro pero, sin embargo, sentía la misma agitación primitiva.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo él con aquel dejo extranjero que siempre la encandilaba.

Ella se había vestido con un esmero particular, pero dudaba que él se estuviera refiriendo a su traje.

—Tú también.

Terry soltó una dura carcajada.

—¿De veras? ¿No tengo aspecto de haber sido arrastrado cien veces por un carro tirado por caballos a lo largo de un campo lleno de espinos? —Terry se pasó las manos por el pelo, despeinándoselo en el proceso—. Porque así es como me siento.

Candy podía ver sus ojeras, su aspecto cansado, el intenso brillo en su mirada azulada.

—¿Qué quieres, Terry?

—Antes hay algo que me gustaría saber. —Avanzó con paso firme hasta la mesa y la retiró con un golpe de cadera para que nada se interpusiera entre ellos—. ¿Cometí algún error aquella noche en casa de los Foxmoor? —Su voz era un ronco murmuro—. Cuando estábamos en la biblioteca y te estaba… te estaba acariciando… ¿te hice daño o te alarmé o…?

—No. —Candy se secó las manos sudorosas en la falda. Lo que todavía la alarmaba no era lo que él había hecho, sino lo que ella había deseado hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has negado a verme?

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que apenas te conozco.

Terry tensó la mandíbula.

—Porque Godwin dijo que yo era un ladrón.

—En parte por eso, pero…

—Godwin no mintió, Candy. He sido un ladrón, y también un timador.

La confesión pilló a Candy por sorpresa.

—Solo fue durante un corto período de mi infancia, antes de convertirme en mago. —Terry echó los hombros hacia atrás con aire defensivo—. Tenía que sustentar a mi madre, que estaba enferma, así que no me quedaba más remedio que robar. Hasta que Gaspar me sorprendió y me ofreció un puesto como su ayudante.

—¡Gaspar! Pensé que él era tu ayudante.

—Hasta hace poco era al revés. De todos modos, hace años que no delinco. Así que si se te ha ocurrido pensar que todo esto es un plan maquiavélico para robarte a ti y a tus amigas…

—Sé que no es cierto —se apresuró a contestar ella.

Los zafiros de Terry se achicaron como un par de rendijas.

—Sin embargo no querías verme.

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de ti. —Lo que él acababa de confesarle era una muestra irrefutable. Candy no sabía que se había hecho cargo de su madre enferma ni tampoco sabía el relevante papel que Gaspar había desempeñado en su vida.

—De todos modos, he de pedirte que confíes en mí. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, preparada para una importante revelación acerca del pasado de Terry.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero antes… —Él enfiló hacia la puerta. Con un gesto repentino que tomó a Candy por sorpresa, abrió bruscamente. La señorita Pony, que estaba escuchando al otro lado, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, casi se dio de bruces en el suelo.

Terry la miró con cara de pocos amigos y le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de regresar al lado de Candy. Agarró firmemente a la muchacha por el brazo y luego la arrastró contra su voluntad hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Entonces hurgó en su bolsillo, sacó un objeto y se lo entregó. Era un retrato en miniatura.

—¿Reconoces a esta mujer? —murmuró él.

Ella escrutó los bellos rasgos que le parecían ajenos aunque a la vez… familiares. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, era la cara que recordaba…

¿Cómo podía ser?

—¿Quién… quién es?

—¿La reconoces? —repitió él más firmemente. Candy alzó la vista hacia Terry.

—Se parece a… a… se parece a la mujer que… quiero decir, a… a mi madre. Pero ¿de dónde has sacado esta miniatura?

—Me la entregó tu abuelo.

¿Su abuelo?

—No tengo abuelos. Y aunque los tuviera, ¿por qué iban a darte…?

—Candy, no estoy aquí para abrir ningún parque de atracciones. No tengo ningún interés en adquirir Rockhurst ni mucho menos en ocasionarle ningún daño a tu escuela —aclaró él, con una voz infinitamente suave—. No albergo ningún deseo de vivir en Inglaterra. Solo he venido por una única razón: para encontrarte.

Ella lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras su mente procesaba algunas actitudes de Terry que le habían inquietado, por ejemplo, su insistencia en que fuera ella y nadie más su guía en la escuela, su descarado interrogatorio acerca de su vida personal, su empeño en verla de nuevo.

—No… no lo entiendo.

—Tu abuelo español, el marqués de Parama, me pidió que viniera a Inglaterra para buscarte.

¿Ella tenía familia? Imposible. De ser así, su padre se lo habría contado.

—¿Y por qué iba ese marqués a enviarte aquí? ¿Por qué no ha venido él en persona?

—Está muy enfermo, y los médicos le han dicho que no soportaría un viaje. Accedí a venir a buscarte en su lugar.

¿Y por eso Terry había urdido toda esa historia acerca del parque de atracciones? ¿Por eso había planeado los acontecimientos de la última semana?

El dolor se hizo insoportable en su garganta.

—¡Me has mentido desde el principio!

Las facciones de Terry se endurecieron.

—Tenía que estar seguro de que eras la persona que buscaba. No quería convulsionar tu vida a menos que estuviera seguro.

—¿Por eso querías que te hablara de mi pasado? —Ella resopló con indignación, recordando las preguntas sobre La Coruña, sobre cómo habían fallecido sus padres.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar aquella intensa carga de información.

—¡Pero los periódicos decían que estabas aquí para comprar Rockhurst! ¡El señor Pritchard todavía cree que estás aquí para comprar Rockhurst!

—Es un bulo, princesa. Nada más que un bulo.

—¡Habías estado examinando otras fincas en el norte del país! La señorita Pony dijo…

—Gaspar y yo hemos viajado por toda Inglaterra, siguiendo la pista de las hijas de oficiales que estuvieron destinados en Gibraltar y que por su edad podían ser hijas de doña Candida. Necesitaba una razón para desplazarme por el país, y un parque de atracciones me pareció un motivo tan plausible como cualquier otro. No deseaba despertar las sospechas de las autoridades.

Candy sintió que un repentino escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, mientras digería todo lo que él le acababa de confesar.

—¿Cómo sabías que el nombre de mi madre era Candida? Jamás te lo he dicho.

—Por la misma razón por la que sé que eres la joven que busco.

Familia. Tenía familia, además de su padre. ¿Podía aquello ser cierto?

—¿Cómo es posible que el marqués haya decidido buscarme ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué no le contaron a mi padre que yo tenía familia? No lo entiendo.

—Lo sé. Y no puedo contestarte a esas preguntas ahora. —Terry bajó la voz mientras desviaba la vista hacia la puerta—. Debo hablar contigo completamente en privado. Hay más cosas que debes saber. Tengo documentos que quiero enseñarte. E información acerca del coronel White.

El miedo se apoderó de ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver papá con todo esto?

—No puedo hablar aquí; estas paredes tienen oídos. Y no confío en tus guardianes.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—¿De veras? Han sido ellos los que han organizado este encuentro. Para ellos es más importante salvar su escuela que mantenerte alejada de un hombre del que ni siquiera tú te fías.

—¡No! ¡He sido yo quien ha decidido hablar contigo!

—No deberían haberte dado esa opción. En España, te habrían mantenido alejada de mí; no te habrían sacrificado por el bien de la escuela de la señorita Pony.

—No estamos en España. Además, ¿no estás satisfecho? Si nosotros los ingleses fuéramos tan estrictos como vosotros los españoles, ahora no estarías hablando conmigo.

—Tú no eres inglesa —replicó él con una sorprendente virulencia—. Eres española.

Candy alzó la barbilla con altivez.

—Medio española. igual que tú!—Cuando él no contestó, ella achicó los ojos—. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Muchas cosas. Si te interesa oírlas, ven esta noche a Rockhurst. Sola. Sin tus guardianes. No me fío de ellos.

Varias arrugas surcaron la frente de Candy.

—Terry, sabes perfectamente que no puedo ir sola por la noche a la casa de un hombre soltero.

—¿Preferirías venir esta tarde, cuando todos puedan verte?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…

—No te preocupes por tu virtud. Si hubiera querido abusar de ti, _bonita_, lo habría hecho hace tres días, cuando tuve la oportunidad.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Candy. Terry tenía razón. Prácticamente se había entregado a él en la biblioteca del duque.

—Solo tienes que preocuparte de que tu reputación no se vea manchada —continuó él—. Y eso puedes hacerlo si te escapas sigilosamente de aquí esta noche, mientras todos duermen. Ven a Rockhurst. Gaspar también estará. Seremos discretos, te lo aseguro. Pero necesito más tiempo para seguir hablando contigo de este tema en privado.

—¿Cómo puedes tener la absoluta certeza de que soy la persona que buscas? Candida es un nombre relativamente común en España. Solo dispones de un poco de información acerca de mi pasado.

—Más tú marca de nacimiento. Es la confirmación que buscaba. —Sacó un pergamino con la firma de don Carlos, marqués de Parama, al lado de un barroco sello de lacre en el que se podía ver la letra P bellamente decorada. En el pergamino había una mariposa dibujada que era exactamente igual a la que ella tenía en el muslo.

¿El marqués sabía que tenía una marca de nacimiento? A Candy le empezaron a temblar las manos. Eso, más que ninguna otra revelación de Terry, demostraba que él no le estaba contando un embuste. Solo papá lo sabía… y sus verdaderos padres, por supuesto.

Y eso también explicaba por qué Terry había reaccionado de un modo tan extraño al ver la marca.

Súbitamente, se sintió inundada por una arrolladora sensación de traición. ¡Cielo santo! Por eso él se había pasado la última semana besándola y acariciándola y…

—¡Eres… eres un maldito bribón, despreciable… desalmado! —Candy estalló en un torrente de lágrimas incontrolables.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo catorce**

_Querida Señorita Pony:_

_Y otra cosa más. A veces es importante saber apreciar lo bueno y no solo ver lo malo en una persona. Pero no os preocupéis, si a mis oídos llegase cualquier comentario acerca de que la señorita White está en peligro a causa del señor Grandchester, no dudaré en exponer a ese hombre públicamente. Los empresarios de Richmond no mostrarán tan buena disposición respecto a su parque de atracciones si saben que con ello pueden poner en peligro la seguridad de sus hijas inocentes._

_ Vuestro allegado protector, George._

* * *

><p>Terry vio horrorizado que Candy empezaba a llorar. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?<p>

—Por favor, princesa —intentó reconfortarla al tiempo que alargaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella le apartó el brazo de un manotazo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Y no me llames «princesa» nunca más! ¡No has hecho más que mentirme desde el primer día!

—No todo era mentira —se sinceró él con una voz llena de arrepentimiento—. He intentado mentir tan poco como he podido. Pero no te podía decir la verdad hasta que estuviera seguro.

—Y por eso me besaste… y me acá… riciaste, para te… ner la oportu… nidad de ver mi mar… ca de na… cimiento —le recriminó entre sollozos.

—¡No! —Por Dios. Debería haberse imaginado que Candy pensaría que la había intentado seducir únicamente como parte de su misión.

Retrocediendo para alejarse de él, Candy lo fulminó con una mirada verdosa llena de odio que le penetró hasta la médula.

—¿Cómo has podido? ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirme que te la enseñara! Pero en vez de eso, me has hecho creer que me deseabas.

—¡Dios santo, Candy! ¡Y te deseo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario? —Con una profunda sensación de pánico en el pecho, Terry se abalanzó sobre ella—. ¡Fue el deseo lo que me movió a actuar de ese modo, y no la necesidad de ver tu marca de nacimiento! ¡Tienes que creerme!

—¿Me tomas por tonta? —repicó ella entre hipidos, con sus bellos ojos esmeraldas empañados de lágrimas.

—¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros dos en la biblioteca de los Foxmoor no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, te lo juro! —murmuró él apretando los dientes, consciente de que la señorita Pony estaba al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Piensa, Candy, piensa! ¿No recuerdas que intenté detenerte? ¡Fui yo quien dijo que no era sensato seguir!

—¡Pero no me detuviste! ¡No hasta que conseguiste confirmar tus sospechas!

Candy se dio la vuelta exaltadamente hacia la puerta, pero él la inmovilizó agarrándola por la cintura, por la espalda. De repente, ella empezó a forcejear.

—¡Sí, obtuve mi confirmación! —espetó él mientras luchaba por subyugarla—. Y en el proceso, infringí la promesa que le había hecho al marqués.

Sus palabras penetraron con la agudeza de un alfiler en la mente de Candy, que dejó de forcejear.

—¿Qué promesa?

—Que no te tocaría. —Hundiendo la cara en su melena rubia, Terry aspiró su intensa fragancia, sabiendo que ella era una mujer prohibida para él pero sin que eso le importara—. Que te encontraría y que haría lo que me habían pedido y nada más.

Candy no dijo nada, pero por lo menos se mantuvo quieta.

—Cada vez que te he besado, he roto la promesa —continuó él con una voz abatida—. Cada vez que te he acariciado, he vuelto a romper la promesa. He sido un insensato. No debería haberlo hecho. Lo sé. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Terry era consciente de que si continuaba estrechándola entre sus brazos por más tiempo, volvería a infringir la promesa y haría cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría; por eso se obligó a soltarla.

Mientras él retrocedía un paso, ella se dio la vuelta airadamente para mirarlo a la cara, con ojos inseguros.

—¿No me diste placer solo para confirmar tus sospechas?

—No. —Él no deseaba confirmar que ella era la nieta del marqués. En sus ansias por poseerla, incluso había esperado que ella no fuera doña Candice.

Pero lo era. Y no podía expresarle la enorme desilusión que le provocaba aquella aseveración. No si ambos deseaban recuperar sus derechos de nacimiento.

—No —repitió él con más firmeza—. Darte placer no formaba parte de mi plan. El marqués me matará si se entera de que te he tocado.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

«Porque me has embrujado. Porque cuando estás cerca, solo deseo tenerte entre mis brazos.»

Aquel irrefrenable deseo solo era una locura pasajera. Seguramente se desvanecería cuando la llevara de vuelta a España y pudiera regresar a su antigua vida. Tenía que ser así.

Nunca podrían estar juntos, por los mismos motivos que antes: por su falta de dinero, por su objetivo de recuperar Arboleda, por la promesa a su padre, y por el futuro de Candy. Aunque ella sintiera algo más profundo que una mera atracción física por él, no obtendrían nada bueno de aquella posible relación. Había llegado la hora de terminar aquella locura que se había desatado entre ellos; lo más sensato era actuar como un verdadero villano. Otra vez.

—Sé que no soy el primer hombre que te desea, Candy. —Terry se obligó a hablar con frialdad—. No debería sorprenderte que no sea inmune a tus encantos, igual que les sucede a otros hombres.

La adorable cara de Candy se tiñó de aflicción.

—Solo querías seducirme. Para pasar un buen rato.

«Más bien para pasar un mal rato, con esa insoportable tortura», se dijo él.

—Y para que tú también pasaras un buen rato. No sé si te acuerdas, pero fuiste tú la que me pidió que te sedujera aquel día en la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro —admitió ella con una fuerte carga emotiva—. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Y ahora estoy pagando un precio muy elevado por haber permitido que mi naturaleza impetuosa guiara mis acciones.

Terry deseaba zarandearla, decirle que su naturaleza vehemente era precisamente lo que más le atraía de ella. Que la envidiaba por ser de ese modo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la habilidad de ser impetuoso, salvo cuando estaba con ella.

—Me comporté indebidamente contigo —concedió él con frialdad—. Pero no has de permitir que mis acciones afecten tu decisión respecto a reunirte conmigo esta noche. Yo puedo frenar mis impulsos, como bien sabes, siempre y cuando no me tientes.

De repente, oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Estás bien, Candy?

Tras un segundo, Candy dijo:

—Estoy bien, señorita Pony. Perfectamente bien.

—Por favor, dile al señor Grandchester que le quedan cinco minutos.

Candy se dio la vuelta hacia Terry, alzando la barbilla con petulancia.

—Cuéntamelo todo ahora, me quedaré más rato.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Aquí no. —Saludándola con una reverencia, añadió—: Quédate con la miniatura. Después de todo, te pertenece. Pero espero verte esta noche. Si no, Gaspar y yo nos marcharemos mañana sin falta, y será el final de esta historia.

—¿Te marcharás?

—No puedo seguir por más tiempo en Inglaterra. He de ganarme la vida. —Tenía que obligarle a que fuera a verlo aquella misma noche. Su búsqueda se había alargado más de lo que don Carlos había previsto—. Te agradeceré que no digas nada sobre lo que hemos hablado hasta que volvamos a vernos, pero, por supuesto, tienes que hacer lo que consideres más conveniente.

Terry tuvo que aunar todas sus fuerzas para enfilar hacia la puerta, para fingir que la situación no le afectaba.

—Terry —lo llamó ella.

Él continuó andando.

—¡Espera, Terry! —grito.

Él se detuvo un instante, le dedicó otro saludo cortés, luego abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. La señorita Pony lo observó con manifiesta curiosidad mientras él se alejaba por el pasillo. Terry oyó que Candy corría tras él.

Se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Ella podía contarle a la señorita Pony la verdad acerca de su encuentro y meterlo en un grave aprieto.

Pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. No, la intrépida y aventurera Candy no lo haría. Porque seguramente ardía en deseos de averiguar más información acerca de sus verdaderos padres. Él confiaba en hacer diana y obligarle a seguir su juego.

Y cuando estuvieran a solas aquella noche, haría lo imposible por conseguir que los acompañara de vuelta a casa.

«¿Y si ella no quiere irse?», le había preguntado Gaspar con anterioridad.

Entonces simplemente cambiaría de táctica. Porque de un modo u otro, Candy se iría a España con ellos. Por su propio bien y por el bien de Terry.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando Candy recorrió el sendero a través del huerto de cerezos, guiada por las velas que iluminaban las ventanas de Rockhurst. A su espalda, la escuela quedaba completamente a oscuras. Todo el mundo se había retirado a dormir, y Candy sintió el impulso de dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación. Su vida cotidiana la arrastraba como la corriente de un río; no siempre se sentía cómoda en la sociedad en la que se movía, su vida no era un camino de rosas, pero era todo lo que conocía.

En cambio, lo que se abría delante de ella era completamente desconocido, y Candy albergaba la inquietante sospecha de que, cuando pusiera un pie en la desvencijada casa solariega, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Se detuvo en medio del huerto. Era una locura estar allí. Por un momento, sintió nuevamente el impulso de salir corriendo y olvidarse de su supuesto abuelo, dejar que Terry se marchara. Entonces podría cerrar el intrigante capítulo de su vida que él había abierto.

Pero no podía. Hundió la mano en el bolsillo y acarició el retrato. Desde el momento en que él se la había mostrado, Candy había sido incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la tentadora idea de saberlo por fin todo acerca de su familia.

Había estado a punto de confiarle el secreto a la señorita Pony, pero su instinto la había retenido. Indudablemente, la directora de la escuela se habría negado a dejar que ella hablara de nuevo con Terry. La señorita Pony habría convocado a su padre, y todos habrían estrechado el cerco en torno a ella para protegerla.

Y Candy perdería la oportunidad de saber la verdad acerca de sus verdaderos progenitores. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Además, había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Por lo visto, Terry pensaba que sabía algo siniestro acerca de su padre. A pesar de que ella tenía la absoluta seguridad de que el coronel era un hombre honesto, Terry no opinaba lo mismo. Terry podría dejarse llevar por sus sospechas, y con el poder que le confería el apoyo de un marqués español, podría buscarle serios problemas a su padre. Candy no deseaba arriesgarse.

Mientras seguía avanzando por el huerto de cerezos, rezó para que no estuviera cometiendo un grave error, especialmente porque no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Terry. Él había sido muy explícito cuando le había asegurado que no permitiría que la relación entre ellos progresara. No había hablado de matrimonio ni de amor. Solo de deseo.

Al llegar a las lindes del bosquecillo, una figura se materializó entre las sombras cerca de la casa, y Candy dio un respingo.

—Temía que no vinieras. —Terry tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo extinguió con el pie—. Hace mucho rato que te espero.

La luna apenas estaba medio llena, y la oscuridad circundaba sus rasgos varoniles, pero el deje familiar de su voz consiguió alterarla.

—No he podido salir antes.

Terry extendió el brazo.

—Entremos en la casa. Quiero enseñarte unos papeles. Además, aquí fuera hace demasiado frío.

Candy vaciló unos segundos antes de aceptar su brazo. Al entrar en la casa solariega, pensó que era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar. Cuando el señor Pritchard había vivido allí, no había aceptado ninguna visita de las alumnas que residían en la escuela, y el señor Grandchester era su primer arrendatario. Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y se maravilló de que Terry pudiera vivir en un lugar tan destartalado. ¿Y dónde estaban los criados?

Un escalofrío de aprensión le recorrió la espalda hasta que recordó que Terry no era el hombre inmensamente rico que había supuesto. Quizá no podía permitirse pagar a criados que abrieran la puerta.

—Dime una cosa —le pidió ella mientras él la guiaba hacia una salita húmeda cuyo aspecto solo mejoraba marginalmente gracias al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea—. ¿De verdad eres un conde?

El brazo de Terry se tensó debajo de la mano de Candy.

—¿Acaso importa?

Soltándola, avanzó hasta una mesita de té, donde había una jarra y un par de copas. Sirvió vino tinto y luego regresó al lado de Candy con ellas llenas.

—A mí sí que me importa. —Ella aceptó la copa que él le ofrecía—. Quiero ser capaz de separar la verdad de las mentiras.

Él la miró sin parpadear.

—Tal y como te he dicho antes, he intentado decir cuantas menos mentiras me ha sido posible.

Candy bebió un sorbo de vino para zafarse de la sensación de frío.

—Entonces sí eres un conde.

—A pesar de que eso no importe, sí, soy un conde. Y también un hombre de honor.

La leve inclinación orgullosa de su cabeza y la altiva inflexión de su voz respondían a la pregunta más que sus palabras. Candy podía ver a ese hombre rígidamente arrogante en su papel de conde.

—Y ahora háblame de mi supuesto abuelo.

—No es una suposición —espetó él—. Eres la única hija de la hija de don Carlos.

—Te refieres a Candida Crawford.

Terry tomó un sorbo de vino, como si pretendiera reunir coraje, luego bajó la copa.

—Esa persona no existe. La mujer que fingía ser Candida Crawford era tu institutriz. Y el sargento Crawford era probablemente su amante. Te raptaron de tus verdaderos padres.

—Mis verdaderos… —Candy se quedó helada. Él no intentaba decirle que… no, seguramente se equivocaba—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tus verdaderos padres no son los Crawford. La verdadera Candida y su esposo, don Álvaro, tenían una hija de cuatro años que se llamaba Candice. La niña desapareció de San Roque, junto con su institutriz, después de visitar a su abuelo. —La mirada que le lanzó Terry la inquietó—. San Roque está al otro lado de la frontera española desde Gibraltar. La mujer que pensabas que era tu madre te secuestró y huyó con el sargento Crawford cuando el regimiento abandonó Gibraltar, en dirección a La Coruña.

Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante unos momentos, presa de una enorme impresión. ¿Secuestrada? ¿De unos padres españoles? ¡No, eso era imposible!

—No tiene sentido. Recuerdo la retirada de La Coruña. Recuerdo la cara de mi madre. —Sacó la miniatura del bolsillo y se la mostró a él—. ¡Recuerdo perfectamente su cara! Recuerdo…

—Es posible que recuerdes su cara —le dijo él suavemente—. Pero no puede ser que la recuerdes en la retirada de La Coruña. Apenas tenías cuatro años, princesa. Los recuerdos a esa edad tan temprana suelen mezclarse. ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que la recuerdas a tu lado en los puertos de montaña?

Candy tomó otro sorbo de vino en un vano intento de calentar su sangre helada. Eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Recordaba a su madre… pero no podía recordar nada más.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que la esposa del sargento Crawford también se llamara Candida?

—Tengo la sospecha de que la institutriz adoptó el nombre de tu madre para que tú no te inquietaras.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cómo es posible que recuerde su cara? —Aquella historia era absurda. ¡Él tenía que darse cuenta!—. ¿Y por qué iba a secuestrarme mi institutriz?

—Según el marqués ella te quería con locura y en cambio no soportaba a tu madre. Debió de secuestrarte para vengarse de tu madre o por celos. ¡Quién sabe los motivos que empujan a una mujer a secuestrar a una niña!

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

—¿Y el sargento Crawford se mostró indiferente al tener que hacerse cargo de dos personas? ¡Es absurdo! Además, papá habría sabido algo de esta grotesca historia. Él era el superior del sargento Crawford. Papá fue quien le dio permiso para que pudiéramos unirnos al regimiento.

—Así es.

Cuando ella comprendió lo que él pretendía decirle, se sintió mareada. La copa de vino resbaló entre sus dedos, pero Terry la apresó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Candy se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura.

—¿Estás diciendo que papá estaba implicado en esta intriga? —Sacudió la cabeza violentamente—. No. Él jamás… Es un hombre bueno. No sería capaz de…

—Entonces, ¿por qué cuando el marqués escribió una carta al regimiento preguntando si tenían constancia de una niña llamada Candice cuyo padre servía en el 42 de Infantería, le contestaron que no?

—¡Santo cielo! —Candy solo estaba segura de una cosa, y era que su padre había servido en el 42 de Infantería, y que ella ya era su hija cuando él servía en aquel regimiento—. Quizá no… no comprendieron la carta. Quizá se trate de un error.

—O que tu padre convenció a las autoridades para que no dijeran nada al respecto. O bien participó en el secuestro o lo encubrió más tarde. Y es evidente que lo ha seguido haciendo desde entonces, puesto que nunca te ha dicho nada.

¡No, Candy no podía creerlo! ¡Imposible!

—Papá jamás haría una cosa tan despreciable. No lo conoces.

—Sé que cambió de regimiento justo después de adoptarte legalmente. ¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? Los oficiales no suelen cambiar de regimiento casi nunca.

Candy sabía que eso era verdad.

—Nunca me ha dicho el porqué.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Y qué te ha contado acerca de los Crawford? Cuando le preguntas por ellos, ¿qué te dice?

—Muy poco. Papá siempre cambiaba de tema. —Su rostro se alteró desagradablemente.

—Me parece que no los conocía demasiado.

—Sin embargo te adoptó cuando murieron. No te envió a un orfanato. Ni siquiera te entregó en adopción a otra pareja casada. En vez de eso, él, un soldado soltero que, según tú, no conocía muy bien a tus padres, adoptó a una niña de cuatro años a la que prácticamente no conocía. Así de fácil. Y te llevó con él de batalla en batalla. —Terry la miró con ojos sentenciosos—. ¿Te parece una actuación propia de un soldado soltero? ¿Crees que lo hizo por altruismo?

—¡Él tenía un motivo! ¡Mi verdadero padre le pidió que se hiciera cargo de mí en su lecho de muerte!

—No seas ingenua. —Terry dio un paso hacia ella, pero Candy retrocedió—. ¿De verdad crees que un hombre acepta hacerse cargo de la educación de una niña simplemente porque se lo ha pedido un hombre moribundo al que apenas conoce?

Al notar las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, Candy se dio media vuelta para ocultarlas. ¿Era posible que toda su vida hubiera sido una gran mentira?

Siempre se había preguntado por qué su padre se mostraba tan reticente a la hora de hablar de sus progenitores, pero jamás se había cuestionado por qué la había adoptado. Lo había hecho porque su verdadero padre se lo había pedido, así de simple. Como cualquier otra niña, ella se había encargado de rellenar el resto del rompecabezas a base de imaginación: el coronel había creído que ella era adorable y había sentido pena por ella o se había quedado prendado de sus sonrisas infantiles.

Pero Terry tenía razón. Los soldados solteros no adoptaban a niñas pequeñas.

—El coronel debía de saber lo del secuestro. —Terry continuó con un tono más sosegado—. Eso explicaría por qué no te devolvió a tu familia en San Roque cuando Crawford y la institutriz murieron. Eso habría supuesto enfrentarse a las autoridades y admitir su parte de responsabilidad en los hechos. En vez de eso, te adoptó y cambió de regimiento para evitar que nadie pudiera encontrarle.

Era una idea monstruosa, que papá la hubiera adoptado para ocultar una terrible fechoría.

—No es posible —susurró abatida—. No te creo.

—Entonces mira esto. —Terry cogió una carta que había al lado de la jarra y se la entregó—. La escribió el marqués, por si finalmente yo conseguía dar contigo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Candy tomó el pergamino sellado. El lacre componía la misma letra P que había visto en el pergamino con el dibujo de su marca de nacimiento que Terry le había mostrado previamente. Rompió el sello y desdobló la carta. Llevaba por fecha el 3 de febrero, y estaba escrita en inglés, con letras temblorosas propias de la mano de un anciano:

_Mi querida niña:_

_Si lees esta carta, eso significará que mi emisario, don Terrence Javier Grandchester Montalvo, por fin te ha encontrado. Te he estado buscando durante muchos años, pero solo recientemente me enteré de cierta información que me puso sobre la pista de que te habías marchado con las tropas del Regimiento número 42 de Infantería con la traidora institutriz de mi hija._

_Eres todo lo que me queda en este mundo. Mi hija (tu madre) y mi otro hijo han muerto, y tu abuela falleció el año pasado, sin perder la esperanza de que un día te encontrásemos._

_No puedo soportar la idea de reunirme con ella en el cielo sin haberte abrazado nuevamente en esta vida, mi querida niña. Estoy a las puertas de la muerte, y no descansaré en paz si no consigo volver a verte antes de morir. Por favor, concédeme el honor de satisfacer el último deseo de un anciano y acompaña a mi emisario y a su amigo de regreso a España._

Candy alzó la vista y miró a Terry.

—¿Quiere que vaya a España?

Terry asintió.

—Tan pronto como sea posible. Los médicos afirman que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

—¡Terry! —dijo ella—. ¡No puedo huir a España contigo!

—Gaspar vendrá con nosotros. Hace un rato ha salido para contratar a una doncella que te acompañe durante el viaje. No tienes ningún motivo para quedarte.

—¡Tengo mucho más que un buen motivo! —replicó con testarudez—. ¡Tengo mi vida montada aquí!

—¿De veras? ¿A esto le llamas vida? ¿Estar al servicio de una directora lunática? —Su voz se tensó—. ¿Soportando malos tratos por parte de hombres como Brower, que no creen que seas digna de casarte con ellos, que te desprecian por ser tan apasionada y descarada? ¿Precisamente las mismas características por las que serías admirada en la alta sociedad española?

Ella frunció los labios ante la descripción dolorosamente precisa de cómo se sentía a veces.

—Cuando hablé con tu querido Anthony a solas —continuó Terry sin compasión— él llamó a tu madre «puta española». Para estos cretinos ingleses, eres la hija de una puta. Deberías enseñarles que no eres tal cosa.

Tragando saliva para suavizar el nudo desgarrador que se le había formado en la garganta, Candy contestó:

—No todos me ven así. Anthony quizá sí, porque es un imbécil, pero el resto no.

Terry esbozó una mueca de fastidio y luego la miró con evidentes muestras de escepticismo.

—¿Por eso una hermosa joven tan arrolladoramente seductora como tú no ha encontrado todavía esposo? ¿Por eso estás trabajando como maestra en esa escuela?

—No lo entiendes. Es algo temporal, y de todos modos…

—En España serás la heredera de una gran fortuna. Tu abuelo posee fincas en Cádiz, en San Roque y en Marbella. Puede convertirte en el centro de la sociedad española. Naciste para ser una mujer importante. —La agarró de las manos—. Me dijiste que te habría encantado tener familia, gente de tu propia sangre. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de reunirte con ellos, y si no vas ahora, perderás esa oportunidad. Y te aseguro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a creer ese cuento del marqués sobre mí?

—Él sabe que tienes una marca de nacimiento.

Candy no podía negarlo.

—Por lo menos, tengo que escuchar la versión de papá. Estoy segura de que si pudiera hablar con él…

—¡No hay tiempo! Tu abuelo se está muriendo. Además, el monstruo al que llamas «papá» no ha hecho nada para ganarse tu consideración.

—¡Excepto cuidar de mi y quererme!

—¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo! Deberían haber sido tus padres los que te cuidaran y te dieran su amor. Pero al igual que todos los soldados ingleses, él hizo lo que le dio la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias. Encubrió tu secuestro y te mantuvo alejada de tu familia únicamente por su propio egoísmo. ¿Es ese el hombre al que deseas alertar acerca de tus planes? Si le cuentas que quieres visitar a tu abuelo, ¿crees que realmente te dejará partir?

Candy lo dudaba.

—¿Alguna vez te ha animado a salir en busca de tu familia española? ¿Alguna vez ha hecho él algún intento de buscar a tus parientes ingleses por parte del que se hacía pasar por tu padre?

—Me dijo que no tenía parientes —susurró ella.

—¡Y no me extraña que te lo dijera!

—Pero estoy segura de que podrá explicarme lo que pasó.

—Claro, y yo también estoy seguro. Y todo serán mentiras. —Terry la miró fijamente con ojos desesperados—. No quiero correr el riesgo de que tu «papá» evite que te reúnas con tu familia. Dijiste que estaba de viaje en Escocia. Aunque me atreviera a correr el riesgo de que contactaras con él, no tendríamos tiempo. Te seré sincero: he dado instrucciones al capitán de nuestro barco para que zarpemos mañana al amanecer.

Candy pestañeó aturdida.

—¿Al amanecer? ¿Tan pronto?

—No me gustaría llegar a España y enterarme de que tu abuelo ha muerto antes de tu llegada.

—Pero… pero… ¡Necesito tiempo para reflexionar! Lo siento, Terry, no puedo irme a España contigo sin antes confirmar la veracidad de toda esta historia. Tendrás que esperar hasta que hable con papá.

Terry se puso lívido. Entonces adoptó un aire orgulloso y altivo.

—Muy bien. Pero antes de que partas en su búsqueda, debo prevenirte contra sus mentiras. Tengo algo más que mostrarte, pero tendrás que esperar aquí mientras subo a buscarlo. Está en el piso superior.

—¿Por qué en el piso superior? —preguntó ella con recelo. Él estaba tirando la toalla demasiado fácilmente.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía si vendrías sola esta noche, y no podía arriesgarme a que alguien lo viera. Lo tengo cerrado bajo llave, por seguridad.

Él le lanzó una mirada intensa y misteriosa.

—Temía que tendría problemas en Inglaterra para encontrar otra copia de este documento singular. Es el anuncio de tu nacimiento en la prensa española.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo quince**

_Querido primo:_

_Candy no parece sentir nada especial por el señor Grandchester. Eso no significa que él no sienta algo por ella. Si se le declaró durante su encuentro privado, ella no me lo ha revelado. O bien él no se le declaró, o bien ella lo ha rechazado. Le daré un poco de tiempo y luego le pediré que me cuente lo que pasó. Me alarma lo tranquila y contemplativa que estaba esta tarde. Candy nunca se muestra tan risueña._

_ Vuestra agitada amiga, Pony Hill_

* * *

><p>Terry intentó ocultar cómo le afectaba la sorpresa que expresaba la cara de Candy. Lo que le acababa de contar era mentira, pero sin lugar a dudas, una mentira inocente. Por el propio bien de Candy.<p>

De repente había visto cómo se desmoronaba su plan: la oportunidad de Candy de tener una familia de verdad, su propia oportunidad de cumplir su promesa. Y todo porque un soldado inglés le había llenado a Candy la cabeza con mentiras respecto al día en que la secuestraron.

—¿De veras tienes un periódico donde se anuncia mi nacimiento? —preguntó ella, con la cara tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Terry volvió a coger la copa medio vacía.

—Toma un poco más de vino mientras subo a buscarlo. —Evitó responder a la pregunta, odiándose a sí mismo por aquel engaño.

Dándole la espalda a Candy, sacó un frasquito del bolsillo. Había esperado no tener que recurrir a aquella opción, pero no veía otra salida. Y después de cuidar durante tantos años a su madre, sabía exactamente qué cantidad de láudano necesitaba para que Candy se quedara profundamente dormida. Vertió unas pocas gotas, luego añadió una saludable cantidad de vino. Si ella no se lo bebía, tendría que someterla a la fuerza. Y la verdad era que no deseaba hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Terry le ofreció la copa.

—Solo tardaré un minuto.

Procurando contener las ansias de ver cómo ella ingería el vino, enfiló hacia las escaleras para confirmar si Gaspar había llevado todo su equipaje al embarcadero del río. Tras esperar unos momentos, bajó de nuevo al piso inferior. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Gaspar? Ya debería haber regresado de la capital.

Refunfuñando porque Terry no le había concedido suficiente tiempo, Gaspar había ido a los muelles de Surrey aquella misma tarde en busca de una asistenta que se aviniera a viajar con ellos. También tenía que notificarle a Rafael, el capitán del bergantín español amigo de Terry quien los había llevado hasta Inglaterra, que estaban listos para zarpar a la mañana siguiente. Terry había convencido a Gaspar de que debían partir sin demora, antes de que el padre de Candy regresara a Londres.

El resto de los preparativos estaban listos. Los criados ya habían sido despedidos. Terry había enviado a un mensajero para que le pagara los tres meses de alquiler a Pritchard a la mañana siguiente, con una lacónica nota en la que le informaba de que finalmente había decidido no comprar Rockhurst. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa: sacar a Candy de allí.

Con un enorme peso de conciencia por lo que acababa de hacer, Terry regresó a la sala y la encontró desplomada en la silla. El láudano había surtido efecto antes de lo esperado, y el pánico se adueñó de él mientras corría a tomarle el pulso. Se sintió aliviado al constatar que el pulso le latía fuerte y uniforme, y que su respiración era profunda, como era de esperar en un sueño profundo.

—Así que has drogado a la chica, ¿eh? —La voz de Gaspar retumbó en el umbral.

Terry dio un respingo, y luego profirió una maldición.

—Llegas tarde. —Se puso de pie para mirar a su mentor—. ¿Está todo listo? ¿Están ya cargando los arcones en el barco?

—Sí. —Gaspar miro fijamente a Candy—.Todo está listo, la asistenta, el pasaje, todo. Rafael también está avisado y te espera en los muelles de Surrey, listo para partir.

—Entonces ya puedes bajar al embarcadero. —Terry todavía tenía que deshacerse del poso en la copa de Candy y dejar la habitación en orden.

—No pienso ir contigo —anunció Gaspar.

Terry lo miró con el semblante consternado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Gaspar le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Consideré que no serías capaz de llegar hasta este punto. Que acatarías la decisión de la muchacha si se negaba a ir. —Resopló con cansancio—. Pero en el fondo, sabía que harías cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar Arboleda.

Ignorando la salvaje puñalada de culpa, Terry dijo:

—Lo hago también por ella. Tiene derecho a conocer a su familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Señaló hacia la cabecita de Candy, que colgaba sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Pero no de ese modo.

—Cuando se despierte, me estará agradecida por haber tomado las riendas de este asunto.

—Será mejor que no te equivoques. —Gaspar relajó los hombros—. Porque yo no estaré cerca para evitar que ella te estrangule. He decidido que me quedo.

—¿En Inglaterra?

—A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo nada contra los ingleses.

—¿Y piensas aceptar el trabajo en la compañía de Astley? —espetó Terry, enojado ante la idea de que Gaspar pensara abandonarlo—. Claro, para poder estar cerca de tu querida cocinera inglesa, que sin lugar a dudas te apaleará cuando descubra el papel que has desempeñado en toda esta historia.

Gaspar lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un botarate arrogante. ¿Alguna vez piensas en algo más que en ti mismo y en tu maldito pesar?

Terry retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—No hago esto únicamente por mí —dijo, mostrándose afrentado.

—¡Oh, sí, claro, lo olvidaba! —La cara de Gaspar se había ensombrecido a causa de la rabia—. Se supone que te he de estar agradecido de que pretendas retirarme de mi profesión como a un mueble viejo, de que hayas decidido arrinconarme en una montaña perdida en Lugo mientras tú intentas rehacer una vida que te fue negada hace dieciséis años. —Entrelazó sus manos crispadas y las elevó apuntando hacia Terry—. Pues para que te enteres, todavía me siento útil. Todavía me quedan unos años por delante, por más que tú opines lo contrario.

Terry no sabía qué contestar. Durante los últimos años había asumido que Gaspar anhelaba lo mismo que él.

—Solo pretendía ofrecerte una vida más cómoda.

—¿Alguna vez me has preguntado qué es lo que realmente quiero? Te he seguido la corriente porque he sido tan memo como para creer que cuando vinieras aquí te darías cuenta de con qué facilidad nos podríamos ganar la vida, olvidarías tu odio hacia los ingleses y abandonarías ese sueño disparatado de recuperar Arboleda. Pero en vez de eso, te has convertido en un secuestrador. Pues bien, ¡hasta aquí hemos llegado!

Terry no daba crédito a lo que oía. Él y Gaspar habían estado juntos prácticamente toda su vida. Gaspar había sido como su segundo padre, y el hombre a quien Terry más respetaba.

—¿Pretendes detenerme?

—No. —Gaspar cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Mi intención es limpiar toda la mierda que dejes cuando acabes. Como siempre hago. —Sacó una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su abrigo—. Me ha llevado casi una hora, por culpa de la dichosa artrosis de mis dedos, pero he escrito una nota imitando la letra de la señorita White diciendo que se ha fugado contigo para casarse. Es la única forma de que no te persigan. He copiado su firma de la nota que ella te envió, y creo que he conseguido imitar su letra con exactitud.

Terry se lo quedó mirando fijamente, incrédulo.

—Y esta tarde le he quitado la llave a Sally sin que se dé cuenta. La usaré para entrar y dejar la carta, recoger algunos enseres de la señorita White para que todos crean que se ha marchado voluntariamente, y bajarlos hasta el embarcadero. No puedes obligarla a viajar sin más vestidos que el que lleva puesto. Cuando hayan zarpado, regresaré aquí y esperaré a que descubran la carta.

—Gaspar, no puedo permitir que corras ese riesgo.

—Por lo menos no estoy arriesgando mi conciencia. O tu vida. Tú solo piensas en zarpar rumbo a España, sin importarte la estela de destrucción que dejes a tus espaldas. De este modo no te acusarán de secuestro ni a mí tampoco, y es posible que vayan hacia el norte en tu búsqueda, en vez de darte alcance antes de que salgas de aguas inglesas. Me haré el inocente, diré que me enviaste a Londres a hacer varios recados y que al regresar encontré esta carta de parte tuya. —Gaspar hizo ondear otra carta—. A estas alturas conozco tan bien tu letra que puedo falsificar una nota.

—¿Y si no te creen? ¿Y si te encierran en prisión?

—No lo harán —respondió Gaspar con una mueca que mostraba su vieja confianza mientras se guardaba las dos notas en el bolsillo—. Tengo a Sally como coartada. Además, todo el mundo vio cómo se comportan tú y la señorita White en la cena benéfica, por lo que nadie se sorprenderá. —Su voz se endureció—. Cuando finalmente se enteren de la verdad, quizá tenga algún problemilla con la justicia pero…

—¡No quiero que asumas ese riesgo por mí, maldita sea!

—¡Entonces no lo hagas! —replicó Gaspar fieramente—. Yo me encargaré de llevar a la señorita White de vuelta a la escuela y de acostarla en su cama. Puedes ir a visitarla mañana, inventarte una patraña sobre lo que sucedió. Puedes esperar hasta que ella esté lista para viajar a España. Mientras tanto, puedes hacer una gira por Inglaterra o trabajar para Astley. Puedes escribirle al marqués y decirle que has decidido no desmantelar la vida de su nieta.

La idea dejó a Terry paralizado.

—Ya he desmantelado su vida. Debo llegar hasta el final de este asunto, por su bien y por el mío.

Gaspar resopló con indignación.

—Sabía que lo harías. Eres tan obcecado como estos malditos ingleses. Se nota a leguas tu media casta muchacho. Al menos no finjas que lo haces por ella. —Señaló hacia Candy—. Lo haces porque estás tan carcomido de odio por el pasado que no puedes pensar en el futuro. Nada de esto conseguirá borrar lo que los ingleses le hicieron a tu familia. Por más que regreses a Arboleda y cumplas la maldita promesa que le hiciste a tu padre no conseguirás eliminar el dolor. Solo tú puedes hacerlo. Y empiezo a temer que tendrás que caer muy bajo antes de que te des cuenta de ello.

Antes de que Terry pudiera contestar, Gaspar añadió:

—Pero sé que no ganaré nada hablando contigo. Si estás decidido, allá tú. Ahora me marcho. El barco espera, y tengo que dejar esta nota en la escuela sin que nadie me vea. Nos veremos en el embarcadero, cuando baje con varios vestidos para ella. Si no comparezco dentro de veinte minutos, eso significará que me han descubierto, así que no demores tu partida.

Cuando Gaspar salió de la habitación, Terry sintió un momento de pánico.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Gaspar, vuelve aquí! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

Gaspar apenas se detuvo un instante para lanzarle a Terry una mirada desdeñosa.

—Ya no estoy bajo tus órdenes, muchacho. Será mejor que no lo olvides. —Acto seguido se marchó.

«Muchacho.»

Aquella palabra le provocó a Terry un profundo dolor. Recordó cuando Gaspar lo llamaba así muchos años atrás. Notó un intenso calor en las mejillas a causa del sentimiento de vergüenza.

Pero el sentimiento se convirtio rápidamente en rabia. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho! Gaspar podía gruñir todo lo que quisiera, pero Terry había tomado una decisión.

Sin perder más tiempo, volvió al lado de Candy y la cogió en brazos. Con un suave ronquido, ella apoyó la cara en su pecho. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, pero tragó saliva para deshacerlo. Estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, por más que Gaspar opinara lo contrario.

Mientras la sacaba al exterior por la puerta trasera y enfilaba hacia el embarcadero, la luz de la media luna iluminó sus bellas mejillas y matizó sus rasgos con una luminosidad cristalina. Un ataque de deseo se apoderó de él de una forma tan imperiosa que Terry tuvo que desviar la vista.

¡Qué memo había sido por haber sucumbido a la tentación con ella en casa de los Foxmoor! Aquel encuentro únicamente había conseguido avivar más la sed que sentía de ella, que lo consumía; una necesidad que jamás podría satisfacer. Por culpa de su idiotez, ahora tenía el tormento añadido de saber que nunca podría estrecharla entre sus brazos como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, que jamás podría besarla… que jamás podría acostarse con ella.

Pronunciando una sarta de maldiciones entre dientes, la subió a la barcaza que los llevaría hasta los muelles de Surrey y en la que ya habían cargado todas las pertenencias de Terry.

A pesar de que la tripulación contemplaba a Candy con una palmaria curiosidad, nadie hizo preguntas. Él la depositó suavemente en la cubierta, donde podría colocarse entre ella y la tripulación. Todos parecían gente decente, pero lucían la mirada rufianesca propia de los marineros, y Terry se sintió aliviado al recordar que llevaba la pistola cargada en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Visiblemente nervioso, esperó la llegada de Gaspar con las ropas de Candy. Justo cuando ya estaba seguro de que tenía que marcharse, Gaspar apareció entre las sombras y lanzó un abultado fardo dentro de la barcaza.

—¡Cuídala bien! —le ordenó a Terry, con el semblante muy serio. A continuación dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa solariega, sin mirar atrás.

Los primeros destellos del alba brillaron en el horizonte cuando arribaron a los muelles de Surrey. La barcaza se movía despacio, puesto que era más peligroso navegar de noche que de día. Candy se revolvió una o dos veces, pero Terry le había suministrado suficiente láudano para mantenerla dormida durante varias horas, por lo que no llegó a despertarse por completo.

Tras atracar en el puerto, a Terry no le costó nada encontrar el bergantín de Rafael, porque era el único en el que ondeaba la bandera española. No resultó tan fácil subir a Candy a bordo, ya que Terry tuvo que cargársela sobre el hombro para subir por la escalera de cuerda.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Rafael mientras Terry pisaba la cubierta.

—Le he suministrado láudano. —Su amigo sabía por qué él y Gaspar estaban en Inglaterra, por lo que a Terry no le importaba relatarle el resto. Era mejor que se lo contara ahora—. No se ha mostrado tan animada a abandonar Inglaterra como yo había esperado.

Rafael adoptó un ofendido aire teatral.

—¿Y tú, mi honorable amigo, la has secuestrado?

—Si no quieres correr el riesgo de llevarla a bordo, dímelo sin rodeos y acabemos con esto ahora mismo —replicó Terry mientras cambiaba a Candy de posición para que de nuevo reposara entre sus brazos—. Ya he tenido que soportar la monserga de Gaspar. No pienso tolerar otro sermón.

—¡Un sermón! —Rafael rió de buena gana—. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que he estado haciendo durante los últimos meses, mientras te esperaba? Me he arriesgado más pasando brandy de contrabando a través del canal que lo que me arriesgaré llevando a una dama inglesa a España.

—Es española —susurró Terry—. Y su pasaporte lo demuestra. —El marqués había usado sus contactos para obtener un pasaporte para Candy con la nacionalidad española.

—Eso bastará para acallar mi conciencia —respondió Rafael alegremente.

La mención de la conciencia irritó a Terry, ya que su propia conciencia había empezado a darle guerra.

—¡Por Dios! Dime de una vez qué camarote has preparado para ella.

—El mío, por supuesto.

—Rafael… —empezó a decir Terry, muy consciente de la incontenible pasión que su amigo profesaba por las mujeres.

Rafael sonrió socarronamente.

—Yo dormiré en la litera con el primer oficial, tonto. Igual que tú. —Se puso a caminar junto a Terry con su típico aire de diablillo rufianesco—. Aunque, si es una rica heredera como me dijiste, quizá debería sacar partido de tenerla a bordo y cortejarla antes de que lleguemos a España y otros caballeros se le echen encima. Quizá no sea una idea disparatada, después de todo.

Terry necesitó realizar un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse y no enviar a Rafael a paseo.

—¿Por casualidad has heredado una fortuna y un título nobiliario en mi ausencia?

Rafael soltó un exagerado suspiro.

—¡Qué más quisiera! Pero no, no es el caso.

—Entonces olvídalo; no cumples los requerimientos del abuelo de la muchacha.

—Quizá tú sí que estás considerando probar suerte con ella. —Rafael miró a Terry con interés—. Si no recuerdo mal, todavía eres el gran conde de Lugo. Y una vez entregues la muchacha al marqués, recuperarás tus tierras.

—Solo si llega a España ilesa, así que no te hagas ilusiones de seducirla. O ambos acabaremos sin nada.

—Yo no. Me ha costado menos traerte hasta aquí y llevarte ahora de regreso a España que lo que he ganado con el contrabando de brandy. —Riendo, Rafael guió a Terry hasta el camarote del capitán en la cubierta inferior—. Tendré que ir con cuidado para no entrar en mi cuarto por equivocación, cuando esté borracho.

Aun sabiendo que su amigo solo lo decía en broma para provocarlo, Terry frunció el ceño mientras Rafael abría la puerta.

—¿Tendré que plantarme delante de la puerta como un centinela durante todo el viaje?

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás otras… diversiones. —Rafael echó un vistazo al camarote y le guiñó un ojo a alguien que se hallaba en el interior.

Terry vio a una mujer pechugona que parecía esperarlos, con las mejillas vivamente encendidas y el pelo suelto, cayendo en tirabuzones por encima de los hombros.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién es? —le preguntó a Rafael mientras depositaba a Candy sobre la cama.

—La asistenta de la rica heredera. ¡Quién si no! Gaspar la ha contratado.

Depositando a Candy sobre la cama, Terry echó otro vistazo a la atractiva mujer que permanecía de pie, mirándolos con desconfianza, claramente incapaz de entender lo que decían en español. Era más que obvio que no era una criada.

—La próxima vez que vea a ese cretino, juro por Dios que lo mato —gruñó Terry.

Rafael rió a mandíbula batiente mientras que con descaro repasaba de arriba abajo el exuberante cuerpo de aquella mujer.

—Pues yo, en cambio, le daré las gracias.

En ese momento, Candy se despertó.

* * *

><p><strong>esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar<strong>.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo dieciséis**

_Querido primo:_

_Esta mañana me he despertado con una extraña sensación de desasosiego, a pesar de que no sé cuál es el motivo que me provoca tal estado. La escuela está en calma, no existe ningún motivo de alarma, y sin embargo estoy preocupada. Disculpadme por mi desapacible estado de ánimo, pero no logro zafarme de la sensación de que algo va mal. Será mejor que acabe esta carta ahora mismo y baje a desayunar. Estar con las niñas por la mañana es un método infalible para aplacar mis nervios._

_ Vuestra abstraída allegada, Pony Hill_

* * *

><p>Candy tenía la impresión de que le pesaban los párpados como si fueran de plomo, y que tenía la lengua abotagada como una voluminosa bola de algodón. La mullida superficie sobre la que reposaba no paraba de moverse. Recordó que había bebido vino. ¿Podía ser que se sintiera de ese modo a causa del alcohol? No, si apenas había tomado dos copas; de eso estaba prácticamente segura.<p>

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el esfuerzo era excesivo. Mientras tanto, un murmullo de voces se iba filtrando en su cerebro, unas voces masculinas que hablaban en español. Candy podía comprender algunas de las cosas que oía. La voz que no reconoció dijo algo acerca de «levar anclas».

La voz de Terry contestó:

—Adelante, amigo. —O, por lo menos, eso fue lo que le pareció oír. Le costaba estar segura, ya que su cabeza se encontraba en el mismo estado que si hubiese aspirado una sustancia soporífera.

Entonces Terry dijo en inglés:

—Ve a buscar un poco de agua para tu nueva señora.

Una voz femenina respondió:

—No sé dónde encontrar…

—Pregúntale a alguien —la atajó Terry tensamente—. Y también tráele algo de comer.

¿Comer? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué había querido decir Terry con eso de «nueva señora»? ¿Y por qué estaban todas esas personas en casa de Terry a medianoche?

Con un enorme esfuerzo, Candy logró entreabrir los ojos. Distinguió a un hombre atezado que se alejaba y salía por la puertecita más diminuta que jamás había visto en una casa; el sujeto tuvo que agachar la cabeza para poder franquear el umbral.

Estaba segura de que no se hallaba en la sala.

No, estaba en una habitación, pero más pequeña de lo que habría esperado encontrar en Rockhurst. Y sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de un intenso olor. ¿A mar? Sí, estaba casi segura. Hizo otro esfuerzo por incorporarse, buscando a Terry, pero se quedó desconcertada al ver a un hombre vestido de marinero que sostenía un fardo entre las manos. Echó un vistazo a su derecha, sorprendida de que las ventanas tuvieran aspecto de ojos de buey, y de que la habitación se balanceara…

«¡Dios me asista!»

—¡Terry Grandchester! ¡Bribón infame! —gritó al tiempo que se sentaba repentinamente en la cama con la espalda completamente erguida—. ¡Estamos en un barco!

Haciéndole unas señas al marinero para que saliera de la habitación, Terry se dirigió hacia ella, con ojos cautos.

—Sí. De camino a España.

Ella lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Me… me has secuestrado? ¿A traición? ¿Sin que yo haya dado mi consent…? —La desesperación se apoderó de ella cuando comprendió la magnitud de la perfidia. Los barcos no subían por el Támesis tan arriba hasta la escuela, y era necesario navegar muchas horas para llegar a los muelles de Surrey.

—¡Maldito…! ¡Me has drogado! ¿Qué me has echado en el vino?

La cara de Terry era tan fría e insensible como el mármol.

—Un poco de láudano, eso es todo. No me dejaste otra opción.

—¿Que no te…? ¿Que no te deje otra opción? —De un brinco, Candy saltó de la cama, pero le flaquearon las piernas y perdió el equilibrio.

Con la cara encendida de indignación, se aferró al borde de la cama y volvió a sentarse.

—Será mejor que descanses, _bonita_. Necesitas reposar hasta que la droga pierda todos sus efectos.

Agitando las manos con pánico, Candy intentó ponerse nuevamente en pie, pero el barco se balanceó, volvió a perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

En un instante, Candy comprendió lo que eso significaba: ¡El barco había zarpado!

—¡No pienso descansar, maldito… maldito bribón! ¡Me has secuestrado!

Volvió a ponerse en pie de un brinco, pero esta vez Terry la inmovilizó por los brazos y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Cálmate o acabarás por hacerte daño!

—¡Suéltame! —Ella forcejeó para liberarse de aquellos brazos que la atenazaban como garras de acero—. ¡He de hablar con el capitán antes de que nos alejemos del puerto!

—No puedes. —Terry pugnó por sujetarla—. Está ocupado, al mando del timón.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso he de verlo ahora mismo, maldito seas! —Candy le propinó un codazo con tanto ímpetu que consiguió zafarse de él.

Pero antes de que se hubiera alejado más de un paso, Terry se abalanzó sobre ella y la lanzó otra vez contra la cama, entonces cubrió su cuerpo con todo el peso del suyo.

—¡Estate quieta! —La agarró por las muñecas y se las inmovilizó contra la cama—. ¡No conseguirás nada!

—¡Si puedo hablar con el capitán, sé que dará media vuelta y regresará a puerto! —gritó ella, luchando en vano contra el enorme cuerpo que la mantenía apresada bajo su peso.

El remordimiento se apoderó de las facciones de Terry por unos instantes, pero cuando contestó, su tono fue implacable:

—El capitán está al corriente de la situación y no piensa detener el barco, ni por ti ni por nadie. Así que será mejor que guardes tu energía para otras causas, _bonita_.

—¡No me llames así! —espetó ella, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus bellos ojos verdes. ¡Terry la había drogado, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y ahora la llevaba a España contra su voluntad!—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto!

—Escúchame bien, Candy —dijo él con una voz irritantemente calmada—. Sé que quieres conocer a tu familia, y mi intención es asegurarme de que así sea.

Ella dejó de forcejear y lo miró con odio.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —gruñó, apretando los dientes.

—Todo resultaría mucho más fácil si te relajaras. Disfruta del viaje y prepárate para conocer…

—¿Que disfrute del viaje? —Con un ataque de rabia, arremetió contra él, intentando derribarlo.

Pero Terry se mantuvo firme.

Los ojos de Candy se achicaron como un par de rendijas.

—Quí-ta-me-las-ma-nos-de-en-ci-ma. O te juro que cuando esté delante de mi abuelo… Si llego a conocer a mi abuelo… le diré que me has inmovilizado en una cama y que te has aprovechado de mí.

Terry palideció.

—No serás capaz de decir semejante mentira.

—No me tientes.

—De acuerdo —cedió él—. Dejaré que te pongas de pie. Pero solo si me prometes que no saldrás corriendo a la cubierta para molestar al capitán.

—Entonces, prométeme que lo traerás aquí abajo para que pueda hablar con él y ver si estás diciendo la verdad sobre su parte en esta… esta locura.

Terry tuvo la audacia de mostrarse ofendido.

—Oye, no te estoy mintiendo.

Su respuesta únicamente logró enfurecerla más.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Toda esa patraña acerca del anuncio de mí nacimiento? ¿Acaso era verdad?

Terry la miró avergonzado, entonces se apartó de ella.

—Está bien, te traeré al capitán —replicó con una mueca llena de desdén—. Tan pronto como pueda abandonar su puesto.

De repente, una mujer que parecía unos ocho años mayor que Candy apareció en el umbral, con una bandeja en las manos y mirando con ojos asustados primero a Terry y luego a Candy y otra vez a Terry.

—Le pido perdón, milord, pero he traído comida y un poco de té para la señorita.

Consciente del aspecto que debía de tener, despatarrada sobre la cama, Candy fulminó con la mirada a la mujer de cabello alborotado que llevaba un vestido corto y los labios pintarrajeados con carmín de una forma tan exagerada que parecía que estuvieran prendidos en fuego.

—¿Quién es esta mujer?

—Tu asistenta —soltó Terry—. Ya te lo había dicho, tienes una doncella.

Candy se quedó completamente atónita. ¡Aquella mujer tenía aspecto de acabar de salir de un burdel! Santo cielo. La situación empeoraba por momentos.

Esta vez, cuando Candy se incorporó para mirar a Terry, consiguió mantenerse en pie.

—¿Has… has contratado a una… meretriz para que me haga de doncella? —Candy estalló en una carcajada histérica—. ¡Oh! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Realmente fantástico!

Terry parpadeó incómodo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la mujer se le adelantó:

—¡Un momento, un momento…! —exclamó la nueva asistenta al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla con petulancia mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa para depositar la bandeja—. Soy una mujer respetable. Sí, señora. Trabajaba en una taberna del puerto, antes de que ese tipo llamado Gaspar me contratara, y le aseguro que allí nadie se había quejado de mí. Además de servir en la barra, les arreglaba el cabello a las damas. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, eso cuando venía alguna, cosa que no sucedía a menudo. Normalmente atendía a marineros, y a uno o dos caballeros. Y una vez…

—Quizá deberías decirle a la señorita White tu nombre —la interrumpió Terry con una mueca de fastidio que demostraba exactamente lo que pensaba sobre la asistenta personal de Candy que Gaspar había contratado.

—¡Anda! ¡Es verdad! —Con una exagerada reverencia, la mujer le dedicó a Candy una sonrisa complaciente—. Soy Karen, señorita White.

Candy pestañeó sorprendida.

—¿Eres escocesa?

Karen alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—¡Sí, señora, de la cabeza a los pies! Por eso me contrató ese tipo. Dijo que seguramente se sentiría más cómoda con una paisana.

Recordando los rumores que había oído de boca de la encantadora cocinera de pecho generoso de la escuela acerca de Gaspar, Candy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por eso te contrató?

La mujer no captó su tono sarcástico.

—Bueno, por eso y porque no encontró a ninguna criada de verdad en cien millas a la redonda dispuesta a embarcarse en una larga travesía, y se ve que tenía muchísima prisa por encontrar a alguien que la asistiera durante el viaje.

Karen vertió té en una taza y se la entregó a Candy, quien se negó a beber. Karen se encogió de hombros y se lo bebió ella misma.

—Pero puedo hacer de todo: lavar sábanas y planchar vestidos, y quitar las manchas de las prendas de muselina. ¡Ah! ¡Y también he traído mis pinturas! Pensé que, como es toda una dama, quizá necesitara embadurnarse un poco la cara para estar más guapa. —Se aproximó a Candy para examinarle la piel—. Con un poco de colorete bastará. Está muy pálida.

—¡Si estoy pálida es por culpa de este energúmeno! —Candy apuntó con un dedo acusador a Terry y acto seguido avanzó hacia él, con los brazos enjarras—. ¿Dónde está tu compinche, el otro secuestrador? ¡Tengo ganas de agradecerle personalmente que me haya traído una criada tan servicial! —No le costaba en absoluto imaginar los servicios extras que Gaspar esperaba recibir de aquella pelandusca barriobajera durante el viaje.

—Gaspar se ha quedado en Rockhurst.

Candy lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué?

Terry parecía sorprendentemente desconcertado.

—Para asegurarse de que nadie nos siga.

La declaración dejo a Candy abatida por unos momentos. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo interpretarían su ausencia en la escuela. Su estómago rugió con tanta virulencia que tuvo que sentarse para contener las náuseas. Habían arruinado su reputación. ¡Por completo! Y todo porque Terry quería… quería… ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué demonios aceptaba arriesgarse hasta tal punto por el marqués?

Candy creyó adivinarlo.

—¿Cuánto te pagará? —le susurró ella.

Terry se sonrojó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi abuelo debe de haberte pagado mucho dinero por este trabajo. Si no, ¿por qué te arriesgarías tanto? Seguramente en estos momentos todos me estarán buscando, y no tardarán en averiguar que me has secuestrado. Si te pillan, te colgarán.

—La verdad es que todos creen que te has fugado conmigo. —El semblante de Terry reflejaba su sentimiento de culpa mientras se pasaba los dedos crispados por el pelo—. Dejaste una nota, cortesía de las grandes dotes de falsificación de Gaspar. Él se ha quedado para asegurarse de que todos crean que nos hemos fugado juntos para casarnos.

Mientras una arrolladora ola de furia la invadía, Candy apretó los puños y los dientes.

—¡Así que no solo has arruinado mi reputación, sino que además has hecho que parezca que me he fugado voluntariamente! ¡O sea, que soy yo la causante de mi propia perdición! Y cuando regrese a Inglaterra sin ti, dirán que me fugué con un mago español que claramente solo deseaba robarme la virtud ¡Y que luego me abandonó, cuando se hubo cansado de mí!

—¡No! —gritó él—. Cuando estemos en España…

—¡No quiero ir a España! —Candy asió la taza de té que Karen sostenía en una mano y se la lanzó a Terry a la cabeza. Él se agachó, y la taza se estrelló contra la pared, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte cuando se levantó justo a tiempo de recibir el impacto de un pastelito de carne en plena cara.

Si Candy no hubiera estado tan furiosa, se habría echado a reír ante la escena de Terry con trocitos de hojaldre y de ternera y pequeños guisantes verdes pegados en la frente, la boca y las mejillas.

Su rabia se intensificó cuando él se limitó a sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo y empezó a limpiarse con una expresión de dignidad herida.

—Continuaremos con esta discusión cuando te muestres más razonable —anunció Terry con ese tonillo condescendiente que utilizaba cuando se comportaba como un verdadero idiota.

¡Si ese imbécil pensaba que ella podría ser razonable con aquella historia…! Con un grito de furia, Candy le lanzó el plato. Por desgracia, el plato únicamente se estrelló contra la puerta que Terry cerró a toda prisa tras él.

Candy no se dio por vencida y se abalanzó contra la puerta, gritando:

—¡Ven aquí, maldita sabandija! ¡No hemos terminado! —Agarró el pomo y forcejeó con fuerza, pero Terry había cerrado con llave.

Candy empezó a aporrear la puerta, hasta que al final las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas en un torrente de sensaciones entremezcladas de rabia, traición y dolor. Terry no le había dado ninguna opción. ¡Le había arrebatado su cómoda vida en Inglaterra para siempre! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a cometer semejante atrocidad?

En el transcurso de los siguientes minutos, Candy se hundió en su propia ira. Maldijo a Terry, y luego a Gaspar, y luego a su abuelo, al que todavía no conocía.

Después se desmoronó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Volvería a ver a su padre de nuevo? ¿O a la señorita Pony? ¿O a lady Kerr? ¡Oh! ¡Cómo deseaba no haber sido tan severa con su madrastra en su último encuentro! ¡Daría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella en esos momentos, haciendo lo imposible por complacerla!

Aquellos pensamientos únicamente consiguieron avivar más su pena, hasta que sus sollozos alcanzaron tal intensidad que sintió ganas de vomitar. Abrazada a su propia miseria, dio un respingo al notar una mano gentil que le tocaba el brazo.

Era Karen.

—Vamos, vamos, señorita. No llore más.

—¡Tú no lo com… pren… des! —gritó entre sollozos—. ¡Ese bri… bón me ha se… cuestra… do!

—Ya, eso lo he entendido. Pero perderas el juicio si continuas en este estado tan alterado. —Karen la estrechó entre sus brazos y la acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña, propinándole palmaditas en la espalda, murmurando palabras de consuelo, hasta que por fin Candy dejó de llorar.

Cuando Candy hubo recuperado el control de sí misma, Karen sacó un pañuelo sorprendentemente impoluto y lo pasó por los ojos y por la nariz de Candy.

—Ya está, señorita, ya está.

Candy la miró desconsolada. La desesperación la empujaba a aferrarse a cualquiera que pudiera ser su amigo. A pesar del carmín y de la gruesa capa de maquillaje que le embadurnaba la cara, Karen tenía unos rasgos gentiles y una sonrisa cálida. Quizá podría ser su aliada.

Estrechando fervientemente la mano de la mujer, Candy la miró con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Tengo que escapar de este barco antes de que salgamos de Inglaterra! —Sabía por experiencia que el trayecto por el Támesis podía llevar varios días, y que luego el barco recorrería la costa de Inglaterra durante otros días más. Si pudiera escapar y llegar hasta la orilla…—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme a escapar de este barco!

La cara de Karen se ensombreció.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita…

—Si se trata de dinero, te prometo que mi padre te pagará todo lo que le pidas. ¡Te puede dar tres veces más de lo que Terry te ha pagado por este trabajo!

—No es por el dinero. Ya estamos muy lejos. ¿Qué piensa hacer, nadar hasta la orilla?

Candy tragó saliva. No sabía nadar. Ni tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia saltar al vacío en las oscuras aguas del Támesis, llenas de remolinos.

Se levantó del suelo y enfiló hacia el ojo de buey, entonces su estómago se encogió al constatar que Karen tenía razón. El río era ahora mucho más ancho que como lo recordaba.

—Si pudiéramos conseguir un bote… o quizá convencer a alguien de la tripulación para que nos llevara hasta…

Karen se incorporó para ponerse al lado de Candy junto al ojo de buey.

—No funcionará, señorita. Ninguno de los marineros habla inglés, excepto el capitán, y por lo visto es un buen amigo del señor Grandchester. ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Bajar el bote hasta el agua sin la ayuda de nadie? ¿Con esta corriente? No lo conseguira. Y para ser sincera, no me apetece morir ahogada en el río.

Candy oteó la lejana ribera que parecía burlarse de ella.

Apartándola del ojo de buey, Karen la condujo hasta una silla y le sirvió otra taza de té.

—Además, la intención del señor Grandchester es llevarla a vuestra casa con su abuelo que es muy rico, ¿no? Ese tipo llamado Gaspar me dijo que eres una rica heredera.

—¡No me interesa el dinero! —espetó Candy con petulancia, regañándose a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba como una niñita malcriada.

—Solo la gente que tiene dinero es capaz de decir semejante tontería. —Karen añadió leche y azúcar al té, luego le pasó la taza a Candy—. Bebe un poco. Le sentará bien. Siempre digo que una taza de té es todo lo que el cuerpo necesita para sentirse bien en el mundo.

Para su sorpresa, Candy descubrió que entre el té y la forma en que se había desahogado llorando y la gentileza de Karen, empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. Seguía muy furiosa con Terry, pero la situación no le parecía tan desesperada.

Karen sonrió mostrándole su apoyo y se sentó en la otra silla.

—Pues yo creo que debería estar contenta de poder conocer a su abuelo. Y luego permitir que él se gaste todo su dinero en sus antojos. Además, los españoles no están nada mal, ¿sabe? De vez en cuando llegaba un grupo a la taberna, y algunos eran realmente guapos. Rafael, por ejemplo, el capitán de este barco, es un buen ejemplar. ¡Vaya si no! Y vuestro señor Grandchester…

—¡No es «mi» señor Grandchester! —espetó Candy—. Me quitaría la vida antes de permitir que ese bribón se me acercara de nuevo.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, que después de las dulces palabras de Terry y de todas sus atenciones y de cómo había parecido comprenderla mejor que nadie, hubiera sido capaz de cometer tamaña insensatez, ¡Jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho! ¡Jamás!

—Quizás ahora le parezca una buena idea, eso de quitarse la vida, con la rabia que siente —dijo Karen—, pero hay otras formas de obtener algo de un hombre. Dale un poco de esto… —agitó su melena con coquetería—, y un poco de esto… —irguió la espalda para mostrar su generoso pecho—, y le sorprenderá lo que puede llegar a obtener de él.

Candy no sabía si echarse a reír histéricamente o romper a llorar de nuevo.

—Karen, pensaba que habías dicho que eras una mujer respetable.

—Y lo soy. La mayor parte del tiempo. —Al ver la expresión de Candy, la asistenta alzó la barbilla con orgullo—. No soy una puta ni nada similar. Digamos que soy… práctica. Si un hombre quiere comprarme algo, entonces, sé agradecérselo mostrándome amable con él, no sé si me entiende.

—Si crees que seduciré a Terry para…

—¡No, no! usted es demasiado respetable para actuar así, y eso está bien. Pero he visto cómo la miraba. Está claro que no le gusta verla enfadada, y podria aprovecharse de su debilidad. Si realmente quiere que le pida al capitán que dé media vuelta, pidaselo con amabilidad. coqueteé un poquito. No le hará ningún daño.

Candy suspiró. Si Terry había sido capaz de drogarla y falsificar notas, seguro que no cambiaría de parecer por cuatro sonrisas.

Primero tenía que descubrir por qué estaba tan obcecado en reunirla con su abuelo. Entonces sabría de qué forma podría persuadirlo. Si se trataba de dinero, intentaría convencerlo de que el coronel le pagaría el doble para que la devolviera sana y salva a Inglaterra. Si no tardaba en regresar a la escuela, quizás aún pudiera escapar de la perdición. La señorita Pony seguramente le ayudaría a mantener el secreto.

Karen dio unos pasos para abrir el fardo que el marinero había depositado previamente en el suelo.

—Me dijeron que traerían más ropa para ti. —Ante la cara de sorpresa de Candy, Karen sacó uno de sus vestidos de gala y lo sostuvo bien alto para admirarlo—. ¡Vaya! ¡Este no está nada mal! ¿No le parece?

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible que hayan traído mis vestidos?

Candy avanzó para echar un vistazo al contenido del fardo. Un vestido de día, y otro, unas enaguas, ropa interior. No había ningún camisón, pero le daba igual, siempre podía dormir con la ropa interior. Incluso había un par de zapatos de recambio. Y en el fondo de todo…

Hundió la mano y sacó su libreta de esbozos. Suspiró decepcionada. De poco le serviría si no disponía de carboncillos. Karen le lanzó uno de los vestidos de día.

—Será mejor que se los ponga.

Candy echó un último vistazo al fardo, pero ahora estaba vacío.

—No puedo. Le falta la blusita que va debajo, y sin ella tendré un aspecto indecente.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Karen con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Un hombre haría cualquier cosa por una mujer vestida de ese modo.

Candy achicó los ojos con el semblante pensativo, y al cabo de unos segundos lo aceptó. Terry se había mostrado ciertamente susceptible a ella en casa de los Foxmoor, cuando la había visto vestida con un entallado traje de noche. Y si quería obtener información acerca de él…

Tal vez también funcionaría con el capitán. Si Karen tenía razón, de nada le serviría comportarse como una desquiciada, ya que ese tipo era amigo de Terry. Pero si podía engatusarlo con unos pocos mimitos, quizá conseguiría persuadirlo para que diera media vuelta y regresara a Inglaterra.

Valía la pena intentarlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Porque no pensaba dejar que la llevaran a España igual que llevan un ternero al matadero, simplemente porque así lo había decidido el gran señor Terry Grandchester Montalvo.

Era ya prácticamente mediodía cuando señorita Pony se personó precipitadamente en la mansión de los Foxmoor, rezando por encontrar al duque en casa. Ya había enviado a Michel, su lacayo personal, a casa de Charles Godwin, solo para descubrir que Charles se había marchado a pasar una semana a Bath. Luego ella misma había ido a ver al abogado del primo Michael, quien le había prometido que le transmitiría el mensaje sin demora, pero negándose a revelarle la identidad de su primo. Sin la ayuda de Michael o de alguno de sus amigos de la escuela, no sabía qué hacer respecto a Candy.

Charlotte se maldijo a sí misma de nuevo por su propia estupidez. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitir que ese maldito mago se entrevistara con Candy a solas? ¡Jamás perdonaría al primo George por convencerla de semejante majadería! Tenía la certeza de que el señor Grandchester había aprovechado la ocasión para persuadir a Candy de que se fugara con él. Eso explicaría la actitud pasiva de Candy durante la cena y su negativa a revelar lo que había hablado con el apuesto prestidigitador.

Sin embargo, nunca se lo habría esperado de Candy. De todas sus alumnas, era extraño que la muchacha actuara de esa forma. ¿Fugarse con un forastero al que prácticamente acababa de conocer? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

—¡señorita Pony! —exclamó una voz al tiempo que ella entraba precipitadamente en la gran sala—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya recibido la nota de Louisa tan deprisa?

Era el duque en persona, gracias a Dios. Y a su lado estaba el marqués de Stoneville, que se puso de pie al instante, y Rudolph, el tío de Tessa y vizconde de Norcourt. Perfecto. Rudolph le ayudaría, a pesar de que Charlotte no estaba tan segura respecto a Stoneville. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué estaban todos allí reunidos? ¿Y dónde estaba Louisa?

Entonces procesó las palabras del duque.

—¿Qué nota?

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas inquietas mientras la expresión del duque se tornaba más grave.

—Ha habido un accidente.

—¿Qué clase de accidente?

—No ha sido un accidente —espetó Rudolph—. Aunque me cuesta creer que esa pobre desequilibrada se haya suicidado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la señorita Pony, presa de una gran conmoción.

—Lady Kirkwood se quitó la vida ayer por la noche —explicó Foxmoor—. Kirkwood y su asistenta la encontraron en la bañera. Dejó una nota mencionando sus deudas contraídas por culpa de su adicción al juego.

la señorita Pony se tambaleó aturdida, y la situación de Candy perdió importancia por unos instantes. la señorita Pony siempre había esperado que Sarah entrara en razón algún día. Ahora ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Será un escándalo monumental —apuntó lord Stoneville, preocupado—. Qué mujer más ingrata. Kirkwood está destrozado. Hemos estado pensando en el modo de acallar las habladurías.

Que Dios la ayudara. Pony Hill ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en aquel matiz. La alta sociedad se la comería viva. ¡El nombre de dos de sus graduadas manchado por el escándalo! Aunque, bien pensado, se lo merecía. Había fallado a las dos mujeres. Visiblemente turbada, necesitó ayuda para sentarse en una silla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rudolph, con un aire tan distante como de costumbre.

—Me temo que tenemos otro grave problema en la escuela. Por eso he venido. Todavía no me había enterado de la tragedia de Sarah. Pero Candy se ha fugado con el señor Grandchester.

Rudolph frunció el ceño.

—¿Candy? ¿La amiga de Tessa?

Charlotte asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya viste cómo se comportó él con ella durante la cena benéfica. Debe de haber estado… planeándolo desde ese día.

—¿Estás segura de que ella se ha fugado con él? ¿No será que se ha marchado a visitar a alguna amiga? —inquirió Foxmoor.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! —replicó Pony—. Ha dejado una nota. Además, el criado del señor Grandchester todavía está en Rockhurst. Él también ha recibido una nota de parte de su señor. Por lo visto, la pareja se fugó a medianoche.

Rudolph sacudió la cabeza.

—No me parece un comportamiento propio de Candy. Ha estado muchos años enamorada del idiota de Brower, según Tessa. ¿Y de repente cambia de opinión y decide fugarse con un español?

—Por eso precisamente se ha fugado con él —explicó la señorita Pony—. Candy estaba en una situación muy vulnerable, y él se ha aprovechado de las circunstancias.

—En eso me parece que todos estamos de acuerdo —admitió Foxmoor con el semblante taciturno.

—Es evidente, señorita Pony, que debés dedicar unas clases a abordar este tema tan alarmante para evitar más fugas —sentenció lord Stoneville con sequedad—. Con ella ya van… ¿cuántas? ¿Si mal no recuerdo tres de vuestras pupilas, se han fugado? Primero fue aquella joven llamada Amelia que se fugó con el soldado americano, y luego lady Venetia que lo hizo con un escoc…

—Stoneville, me parece que no estás ayudando —terció Rudolph mientras Charlotte palidecía.

Pero Stoneville tenía razón. Aquella situación se estaba repitiendo con una preocupante regularidad. Charlotte ponía la mano en el fuego de que no creía que hubiera podido detener a las dos primeras pupilas. A pesar de que poca gente lo sabía, Amelia había sido secuestrada de la casa que su padre poseía en la ciudad por aquel hombre horrible, lord Pomeroy, con lo que el comandante Lucas Winter se había visto obligado a ir tras ellos para rescatarla y a casarse con ella para salvaguardar el honor de la joven.

Y hacía tiempo que Venetia ya no era una alumna de su escuela cuando decidió fugarse. Además, ella y sir Lachlan se conocían desde hacía muchos años. A ninguna de las dos familias les sorprendió aquella fuga. O por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijeron a Pony, a pesar de que a veces se preguntaba si conocía la verdadera versión de aquella historia.

En el caso de Candy, sin embargo, la señorita Pony había bajado la guardia inexcusablemente. Había permitido que secuestraran a la joven en las mismísimas puertas de su escuela.

—Supongo que se dirigirán hacia el norte, hacia Gretna Green —empezó a decir Foxmoor.

—¿Por qué? —objetó lord Stoneville—. Para él sería más fácil llevarla a España. Es español, ¿no?

Pony Hill sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad. Desesperada, buscó la mano de Rudolph.

—¡Necesito su ayuda! Sé que están consternados por el suicidio de Sarah, pero tengo que hacer algo respecto a Candy. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Te ayudaremos —intervino el duque. Cuando los otros lo miraron con sorpresa, él añadió—: Kirkwood estará ocupado durante bastantes horas con todo el interrogatorio. No podremos mostrarle nuestro apoyo hasta que la policía lo deje en paz. Louisa está con la familia de Kirkwood. No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito estar ocupado hasta que podamos consolar a Kirkwood.

—Les estaré sumamente agradecida —respondió Pony.

—Haremos lo siguiente —dijo el duque, tomando las riendas de la situación—: Rudolph, acompaña a la señorita Pony a la escuela y luego habla con Tessa, a ver si puedes sacar alguna información sobre el tema. Quizá Candy le confió el secreto.

—He hablado con Tessa y me ha dicho que no sabía nada —aclaró la señorita Pony.

—Ya, pero quizá se muestre más dispuesta a contarle la verdad a su tío —argumentó Foxmoor—. Iré hasta los muelles para averiguar si ayer por la noche zarpó algún barco con bandera española.

—Alguien debería avisar al coronel White —propuso La señorita Pony—. Todavía está en Edimburgo.

—Ya me encargo yo —dijo lord Stoneville.

Los otros tres lo miraron sin pestañear.

—¿Qué? Mi calesa es más rápida que las suyas.

—Ya, pero ¿por qué te ofreces para…? —empezó a decir Rudolph.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó lord Stoneville—. No estoy hecho de piedra. Me detendré en Gretna Green, y si no los encuentro allí, continuaré hasta Edimburgo.

—Gracias, lord Stoneville —suspiró La señorita Pony—. Les estoy sumamente agradecida por su ayuda, sea cual sea el motivo que los impulsa a hacerlo.

El marqués le lanzó una sonrisa picarona.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Hasta qué punto me estás agradecida, señorita Pony?

Mientras ella lo miraba desconcertada, Rudolph le dedicó a su compañero una mirada llena de reprobación.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿No te das cuenta de que no es el momento de coquetiar?

—Solo preguntaba —respondió lord Stoneville, encogiéndose de hombros.

La señorita Pony intentó no mostrar su consternación. Había oído un sinfín de chismes acerca del marqués, considerado uno de los bribones más desfachatados de la alta sociedad inglesa, y no quería sentirse obligada a deberle ningún favor, y mucho menos un favor de aquella índole.

—No le hagás caso —intervino Foxmoor con el semblante visiblemente molesto—. Las mujeres son su mayor debilidad, pero le aseguro, señora, que no le fallaremos y nos comportaremos como verdaderos caballeros en este asunto. Después de que nos ayudaras a encontrar a nuestras esposas, Kirkwood incluido, no podemos hacer menos por vos.

—Gracias, señor. —Pony Hill suspiró abatida—. Aunque, después de lo que ha pasado hoy, dudo de que lord Kirkwood me esté agradecido. Su familia tendrá que cargar con el peso de un horroroso escándalo.

—Pero vos no tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido —aseveró Rudolph con amabilidad—. Sarah se metió en problemas ella sola. —Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Vamos, regresemos a la escuela y hablemos con Tessa. Con un poco de suerte, les daremos alcance antes de que sea demasiado tarde, e intentaremos encubrir lo que ha sucedido para que no estalle otro escándalo.

La señorita Pony rezó por que así fuera. Detestaba tener que ver cómo se hundía la reputación de su escuela por culpa de aquellos asuntos tan desagradables. Si le pasaba algo a Candy, jamás se perdonaría a sí misma. Jamás.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas he vuelto, no podía subir los caps. fueron un par de días que tenía problemas para publicar, pero al parecer ya se solucionaron, asi que les doy 4 capitulos seguidos por el agravio jajaja...besos a todas y gracias por su preocupacion. Mil gracias por los rewiuses son muy amorosas todas y el apoyo que me dieron las chicas por el grupo facebook...las adoro a todas.<p>

Nos estamos leyendo bye bye.

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	18. Capitulo 17

Capítulo diecisiete

Querido primo:

Ya te he contado lo de la fuga, pero las noticias son más alarmantes a medida que avanza el día. Ahora creemos que no se trató de una fuga. Tessa está segura de que Candy no escribió la nota. Rezo por que se equivoque, pero empiezo a temer lo peor. Espero disponer de más información muy pronto, por parte de lord Stoneville, que ha ido al norte en busca del coronel.

Vuestra preocupada allegada, Srta. Pony Hill.

* * *

><p>Transcurrieron dos horas antes de que Terry bajara nuevamente a los camarotes bajo cubierta, seguido por Rafael. Tenía que acabar de una vez por todas con las descabelladas esperanzas de Candy respecto a regresar a puerto, y esperaba conseguirlo si le mostraba que tenía el firme apoyo del capitán.<p>

Todavía no podía creer la reacción de Candy al despertarse. Había esperado cierta irritación por la forma en que él había manejado el asunto, pero jamás aquel comportamiento de fiera salvaje ni aquel llanto desconsolado que le había partido el corazón.

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué se había torturado quedándose a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella lo maldecía? Pero la cuestión era que se había sentido demasiado consternado para alejarse. Nunca habría imaginado que ella se comportaría de ese modo, que estallaría en un llanto incontrolable, hasta el punto de llegar casi a perder el juicio. Terry había tenido que aunar todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y no entrar de nuevo en el camarote, estrecharla entre sus brazos y prometerle que haría lo que ella deseara. Incluso ahora, se sentía tentado a hacerlo.

Pero eso sería una locura. Había dado el paso por una razón, una razón que, cuando ella fuera capaz de pensar de forma racional, seguro que aprobaría. Terry le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella le había dicho que deseaba: la oportunidad de conocer a su familia. Le estaba abriendo un mundo de oportunidades entre la alta sociedad española, un estado social que Candy jamás obtendría en Inglaterra. Le estaba ofreciendo una vía para escapar de aquel villano coronel inglés que había participado en la fechoría de su secuestro.

Terry dejó caer los hombros. Agotado. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Y cuando Candy se calmara, seguro que le daría las gracias. Seguro.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarote, alarmado por el misterioso silencio. Sacó la llave del bolsillo y le dijo a Rafael en voz baja:

—Será mejor que te prevenga de que está muy enfadada. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que nos vamos a encontrar ahí dentro, aparte de los trozos de porcelana de la taza y el plato que me tiró por la cabeza. Se ha puesto hecha una fiera cuando se ha dado cuenta de que ya habíamos zarpado. Es capaz de haber destrozado tu camarote por completo. Quizás encuentres tu colchón cuarteado o algo parecido.

—¿Porcelana rota? ¿Mi colchón cuarteado? ¡Ay! ¡Terry! ¡Tienes que aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres! —bromeó Rafael adoptando un teatral porte serio.

Con aquella eso era imposible. Candy lo sacaba de sus casillas… cuando no lo tentaba hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Te pagaré todos los desperfectos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, abre esa puerta de una vez! —lo apremió Rafael con una carcajada—. Quiero conocer a esa fierecilla indomable.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta sin vacilar.

Entonces se quedó pasmado al ver la escena que se abría ante sus ojos. Los platos rotos y los restos del pastelito de carne habían desaparecido, y Candy y Karen se hallaban tranquilamente sentadas ante la mesa sorbiendo té mientras jugaban una partida de cartas. Terry se quedó maravillado al ver el cambio de actitud de Candy. ¿Cuándo había acaecido aquella transformación de arpía ingobernable en plácida dama sosegada?

Además, Candy tenía un aspecto diferente, también. El cambio más notable era su melena suelta hasta la cintura. Y se había cambiado de traje.

Cuando ella se puso de pie para mirarlo a la cara, Terry casi se cayó de espaldas. De perfil, el traje parecía perfectamente respetable, pero cuando se puso frente a él, Terry se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una pieza esencial: algo así como la mitad del corpiño.

Las dos partes del traje drapeado se cruzaban en un punto muy por debajo de lo que se podría considerar decente, revelando la parte superior de sus pechos de una forma desvergonzada. Terry habría puesto la mano en el fuego de que la había visto antes con aquel vestido, pero que una prenda cubría la ropa interior que ahora quedaba completamente expuesta, así como los montículos hinchados de sus adorables pechos, que atraían su mirada como un par de halos de luz refulgente.

¡Que Dios se apiadara de su alma! ¿Y era colorete lo que cubría sus mejillas? Parecía una versión de Karen, pero más tentadora. La situación no pintaba nada bien.

—Ya era hora de que regresaras —dijo Candy con voz mimosa, mientras se dirigía hacia él con un sugestivo contoneo de caderas—. Karen y yo empezábamos a aburrirnos.

Candy jamás hablaba con voz mimosa, ni tampoco se aburría, nunca. Ni caminaba contoneando las caderas de esa forma tan provocadora. Terry procesó aquella información en alguna parte de su mente. Sin embargo, no parecía ser capaz de cerrar la boca, que se le había quedado medio abierta confiriéndole un aspecto de estupido, ni de respirar, ni de apartar los ojos de aquella adorable visión de Candy con la melena risada tan rubia tan suelta y los pechos medio expuestos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era deslizar la mano dentro de aquel vestido y acariciárselos.

—¿Dónde está el resto del vestido? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Te refieres a la blusa? —Ella se encogió de hombros—. No estaba en el fardo. Me he tenido que apañar como he podido. —Puso morritos de gatita juguetona—. ¿No te gusta así?

¿Si le gustaba? Terry deseaba rasgárselo, tumbarla sobre la cama e internarse con ella en el terrero de los instintos animales. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir al viaje si ella iba vestida de ese modo todo el tiempo?

¡Y todo por culpa de Gaspar! ¡Por contratar a aquella maldita prostituta barriobajera como asistenta y carabina! Candy jamás habría adoptado aquella actitud descocada si Karen no la hubiera animado. Y, además, ¿desde cuándo eran tan amigas?

—A mí me gusta —intervino Rafael con su voz de seductor empedernido. Terry desvió la vista y sorprendió a su amigo devorando el cuerpo de Candy con una tórrida mirada—. Terry, cuando dijiste que era una fierecilla no pensé que te refirieras en ese sentido.

Terry apenas podía contener las ganas de echar por la borda a Rafael a través del ojo de buey que tenía más cerca. Especialmente cuando vio que Candy sonreía coquetamente y le ofrecía la mano a su amigo.

—¡Ah! Supongo que usted es el capitán de este barco. Necesito hablarle.

Mientras Rafael le tomaba la mano y le estampaba un beso, Terry notó que se le nublaba la vista.

—Ya basta —le avisó a su amigo en español—. Suéltala antes de que te cuelgue por las pelotas del palo mayor.

Dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Terry, el capitán le soltó la mano a Candy.

—Será un placer hablar con usted, señorita White, cuando quiera. Quizá podríamos cenar juntos, puesto que ocupa mi camarote…

—¿Me ha cedido su camarote? —Candy se llevó la mano hasta su flagrante escote, atrayendo los ojos de Rafael y de Terry hacia ese punto—. ¡Qué detalle! ¡Pero no deseo abusar de su hospitalidad! Para ser sincera, preferiría quedarme en tierra. Por lo que si no le importa echar el ancla mientras nos encontramos todavía en el Támesis, contrataré a algún barquero que pase por el río y que me pueda llevar hasta la costa.

Pero Rafael no era tan iluso como para dejarse embaucar con tanta facilidad.

—¡Por nada del mundo me atrevería a mantenerla alejada por más tiempo de sus parientes, señorita! Además, ya he retrasado mi viaje demasiado. Me muero de ganas de regresar a mi país con el cargamento.

La sonrisa de Candy se tornó más tensa.

—¿Y si le ofrezco una sustancial compensación económica? —Con la cabeza señaló hacia Terry—. Más que lo que él le ha ofrecido. Mi padre tiene amigos muy poderosos que podrían recompensarle si me devuelve a casa sana y salva. —Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente—. Si no, la próxima vez que se le ocurra venir en busca de un cargamento, quizás acabe encerrado en una prisión inglesa.

Terry se contuvo para no reír. Rafael se tomaba las amenazas con la misma indiferencia que él.

—Te has equivocado, Terry —se lamentó Rafael con una voz edulcorada que sus hombres conocían perfectamente bien—. No es una fierecilla, no, es una mujer manipuladora. Y en mi barco, a los manipuladores normalmente les ofrecemos una estancia en la bodega, a pan y agua.

Cuando Candy palideció, Terry se colocó entre ella y su amigo.

—Me parece una idea realmente acertada, Rafael.

Candy rodeó a Terry rápidamente y se agarró al brazo de Rafael.

—¡Por favor, capitán! ¿No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para persuadirle de que me lleve de vuelta con mi familia?

Rafael la miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron hasta su exuberante pecho, y una expresión felina le ensombreció las facciones.

—Bueno, quizá si…

—¡Fuera! —Terry empujó a su amigo hacia la puerta—. ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Necesito intercambiar unas palabras con Candy!

Con una carcajada ahogada, Rafael salió del camarote. No le costaba nada recuperar su genuina jovialidad.

En cambio, Terry no le veía la gracia por ningún lado. Candy resopló con cara de fastidio.

—Ya veo que su amigo muestra la misma predisposición que usted, señor Grandchester, a aprovecharse de una mujer.

El hecho de que de nuevo se dirigiera a él con ese trato formal fue lo que acabó de colmar el vaso.

—Karen —espetó él, haciendo un gesto brusco con la cabeza hacia la puerta—, ve a buscar más comida para tu señora, por favor.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Karen salió del camarote.

—¡Menuda carabina me has contratado! —soltó Candy.

—Está aquí únicamente para cubrir las apariencias. Y ella sabe quién le paga el jornal. —Terry avanzó hacia Candy con los ojos centelleantes—. Escúchame bien, bonita. Vamos a España, tanto si te gusta como si no. Vas a reunirte con tu familia, y yo me aseguraré de que llegues hasta tu destino sana y salva, ¡aunque para ello tenga que encerrarte en este camarote durante todo el trayecto!

Mientras ella retrocedía, él la acorraló, y una sensación de satisfacción lo invadió al ver la repentina señal de alarma en su cara.

—Así que te sugiero que vayas con cuidado a la hora de desplegar tus encantos femeninos ante todos aquellos que se encuentran a bordo de este bergantín. Te aseguro que Rafael no dudará ni un instante en abusar de ti si le das la menor oportunidad, pero, además, hay treinta hombres en este barco que no necesitan que les des chanse. Y no puedo luchar contra todos ellos.

Ella cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho como una mujer con la firme determinación de no ceder en su empeño.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si me busco un par de amantes? —espetó ella, acribillándolo con una mirada porfiada—. Solo porque mi abuelo haya dicho que tú no puedes tocarme, eso no quiere decir que otros no puedan hacerlo. Y de todos modos, ¿cómo se iba a enterar él?

La palabra «amante» desató en Terry una furia irrefrenable, tan poderosa que no pudo contener la lengua.

—Quizás él no se enteraría, pero tu futuro esposo sí. Y tu abuelo me despellejará vivo si lo humillas perdiendo tu virginidad solo por vengarte de mí.

A Candy se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Es… esposo? ¿De eso se trata? ¿El marqués quiere casarme con alguien? —El dolor se expandió por sus facciones—. ¿Y tú… tú has accedido a entregarme como un cordero al que van a sacrificar?

¡Por Dios! ¡Él y su maldita incapacidad para mantener el pico cerrado con ella! ¡Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco!

—No es lo que crees. Tu abuelo todavía no ha organizado tu matrimonio. Pero espera verte casada muy pronto. Quiere presentarte a la alta sociedad española para que puedas encontrar a un esposo rico y con un título nobiliario que sea digno de ti. Después de todo, necesita un heredero.

—Un heredero. —Candy tragó saliva mientras su expresión se contraía con angustia—. Sabía que había una razón para que él se mostrara tan repentinamente interesado en mi persona, después de tantos años de silencio.

—No se ha mostrado repentinamente interesado —replicó Terry con autoridad—. No se enteró de la conexión de la institutriz de tu madre con el regimiento hasta hace relativamente poco.

—Justo cuando su hijo murió, ¿no? ¡Qué conveniente! Así que puesto que ahora no tiene ninguna oportunidad de tener un heredero, quiere que yo le «fabrique» uno.

El comentario no fue del agrado de Terry. Él había estado tan centrado en la idea de reuniría con su familia y recuperar Arboleda que no había tenido en consideración que la muerte del hijo del marqués pudiera estar conectada con toda aquella historia. Hasta ahora.

Terry no podía creer que el marqués tuviera unos motivos tan calculadores. ¡El anciano se estaba muriendo, por el amor de Dios! Era normal que en esos momentos de la vida, uno quisiera estar rodeado por su familia.

—Esa no es la razón por la que quiere que regreses a España. Eres su única nieta.

—Exactamente. Y la única que puede darle un heredero. —Candy frunció el ceño con preocupación—. Por eso él no quería que me tocaras. Tiene que asegurar la pureza en su línea sucesoria.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es. ¿No te das cuenta? Si me acuesto con su emisario, habré perdido mi castidad y ya no seré digna del hombre que él elija como padre de su anhelado heredero. —Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con un brillo intenso en los ojos a causa de las lágrimas que pujaban por salir—. Dime una cosa, Terry, ¿por qué no te ofreciste voluntario para esa parte del plan también? Eres español y posees un título nobiliario. ¿O es que acaso no estás interesado en adquirir mis millones?

Él la miró furioso, ofendido de que Candy pudiera pensar que se casaría con ella por su dinero.

—Si crees que el marqués considerará a un conde arruinado y sin tierras como el candidato apropiado para ti, es que eres más ilusa de lo que pensaba.

—Entiendo. —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar—. En Inglaterra se te consideraría un cazafortunas.

—Me eligió a mí para que te llevara de vuelta a España precisamente porque sabe que soy un hombre honorable —replicó Terry—. Porque sabe que no lo traicionaré.

—Entonces, ¡qué extraño que me hayas tocado varias veces!

Terry notó que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Ella siempre le restregaría ese desliz por la cara.

—Y supongo que tu intención es contárselo a tu abuelo, ya que pareces tan dispuesta a castigarme por intentar reunirte con tu familia.

—Quizá debería mentir y decirle que me has forzado. Entonces ya no tendría que preocuparme por ser vendida a un desconocido, como una esclava.

Terry intentó contenerse ante el pensamiento de que ella pudiera manchar su honor de caballero con tal mentira.

—Aunque tu abuelo te creyera, yo exigiría una prueba, y eso es algo que no puedes fingir.

Ella palideció.

—¿Te refieres a que pedirías que un médico confirmara mi castidad?

¡Dios mío! Eso sería horroroso.

—No, no me refería a…

—¿Serías capaz de ir tan lejos con tal de obtener la maldita recompensa que él te ofrece a cambio de que me lleves a España? Porque él te ha ofrecido una recompensa, ¿no es así? —Cuando él no dijo nada, Candy lo fulminó con una severa mirada—. ¿Cuánto te pagará por procurarle la futura madre de su anhelado heredero?

—Maldita sea, Candy…

—¿Cuánto? —repitió ella.

—No se trata de dinero.

—La señorita Pony dice que siempre se trata de dinero. —Su voz tembló—. ¡Qué tonta he sido al no prestar más atención a sus lecciones!

Demasiado tarde, Terry recordó que Brower había elegido casarse con otra mujer solo porque la dote de Candy no era lo bastante cuantiosa.

—También lo hago por ti —bramó él—. Porque sé lo que significa quedarse sin padres a una temprana edad, quedarse sin familia, sin nadie que te quiera…

—¿Cuánto te pagará? —insistió ella entre lágrimas—. Después de lo que has hecho, creo que merezco saber como mínimo este detalle.

Terry no soportaba verla llorar. Maldita fuera. ¿Cómo se las había apañado para darle la vuelta a la historia y convertirla en un asunto sórdido, cuando lo único que él deseaba era lo mejor para ella?

—Me devolverá mi finca, Arboleda —contestó abatido—. Él la compró cuando mi madre se vio obligada a venderla para poder pagar a nuestros acreedores. Aunque ahora yo tenga suficiente dinero para comprarla, él se niega a vendérmela. A menos que haga esto. Entonces será mía. Arboleda será nuevamente mía.

—Así que recuperarás tus tierras. Entiendo, jamás habría pensado que fuera tan valiosa como unas tierras —concluyó Candy.

Terry se quedó helado al ver su ademán contrariado, con su par de esmeraldas que expresaban la inmensa traición que sentía. Acto seguido, ella se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por el ojo de buey.

—Ahora comprendo por qué el capitán no se ha mostrado interesado en mi oferta de compensación económica. Papá no podría jamás igualar ese trato. Mi dote apenas consiste en mil libras.

—Candy…

—Gracias por aclararme las cosas, señor Grandchester —lo atajó con frialdad—. Y ahora, si no le importa, deseo estar sola.

¿Si no le importaba? ¡Claro que le importaba! ¡Y mucho! Detestaba que ella lo llamara «señor Grandchester». Se detestaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar. Y, sobre todo, detestaba que ella estuviera enfadada con él, cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta borrar el dolor que reflejaba su adorable carita, y hacerla suya para siempre.

Pero Terry no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Candy todavía no era consciente de lo poderosa que era ahora. Cuando su abuelo la presentara en sociedad, ella se daría cuenta de todo lo que su nueva familia podría ofrecerle comparado con él. Especialmente si él no cumplía su promesa, y eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si pretendía casarse con ella. Sin Arboleda, Terry no era digno de ella.

Así que se marchó del camarote.

A partir de ese momento, Terry mantendría una educada distancia y la trataría con la misma deferencia con que trataría a cualquier dama de su elevada posición. Porque de no ser así se sentiría tentado a cometer una insensatez de la que más tarde seguramente se arrepentiría.

Y eso sería inexcusable.

* * *

><p>VOLVIIIII! quiero expresar mis mas sinceras disculpas a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras, amigas y confidentes, bueno un buen numero de ustedes supieron de ante mano que fue lo que sucedió ya que son amigas en mi grupo facebook, pero para todas aquellas que me siguen pero que por alguna u otra razon no pueden o no tienen como unirse al grupo les extiendo mis escusas, casi a finales del mes de noviembre me quedé sin computador, ya que el mio por infortunio se hecho a perder, simplemente murio caput sefiní jejeje, y me costó un buen tiempo volver a tener otro (gracias papá noel XD) y ahora como ven pude porfin empezar a ponerme al día, ya que tuve que volver a leer la historia, la verdadera y la que adapto para encontrar el hilo de los personajes en fin un poco de trabajo pero acá estamos y espero no fallarles más, ahora les voy a dar 2 caps espero dentro de la semana poder hacer lo mismo para acabar la historia ya que me falta poquito y si dios quiere me voy de vacaciones a fin de mes y no estaría disponible hasta mediados de febrero, pero les aviso que tengo en mente un par de libros y ojala la ley sopa no sea porque me cortaria las manos con el derecho de autor y no podria hacer mas adaptaciones...este es otro cuento del que estoy investigando...pero les adelanto, en mi soledad de mis dias sin compu estube leyendo la saga de los cazadores oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon, la misma escritora de un amante de ensueño, se acuerdan de Terrence de Macedonia? vale...entonces segui leyendo sus libros y hay uno es que uno que va muy bien con Terryto, pero a la vez sería una cachetada para las fans de Sherrilyn y de los cazadores oscuros...pero eso lo veremos con el tiempo. Me despido de todas ustede, y les recuerdo que leo todos sus rewiuses, sus retos, sus felicitaciones, y su preocupacion por mi persona. Las quiero a todas ustedes, en el anonimato en facebook...gracias totales!<p> 


	19. Capitulo 18

Capítulo dieciocho

Querida Pony:

He recibido tus mensajes sobre la señorita White. No Te heches la culpa de lo acontecido. El único culpable soy yo. Tendría que haber previsto las intenciones del señor Grandchester-Montalvo, pero realmente pensaba que deseaba realizar una petición de matrimonio formal. ¿Es posible que la idea de fugarse fuera de la señorita White ? Quizás ella temía que su padre no aceptara a un yerno español.

Vuestro culpable primo, George.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días, Candy paseó por el barco en medio de la niebla, agradecida de que Terry no la siguiera por cubierta con su amenaza de encerrarla bajo llave en el camarote. Le había concedido la libertad de entrar y salir cuando quisiera.<p>

Terry la evitaba, lo cual no resultaba una tarea fácil en un espacio tan limitado como un barco, y también le estaba agradecida por esa deferencia. Porque cada vez que lo veía, el dolor y la rabia se apoderaban de ella hasta un punto prácticamente incontrolable. Terry había aceptado el trabajo de entregarla a su abuelo como una prisionera. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Lo había tomado por un hombre decente, dejando de lado su manía de coquetear con ella. Él mismo alegaba ser un hombre honorable.

Pero no lo era. Terry era exactamente la clase de alimaña por la que lo había tomado al principio. Cuanto antes aceptara aquella verdad, mejor.

Lamentablemente, no podía olvidar cómo había salido en su defensa contra Anthony, cómo las atenciones que le había dispensado la habían convertido en el centro de interés de la alta sociedad inglesa durante una tarde, cómo la había abrazado y besado y susurrado palabras llenas de ternura que todavía le provocaban un delicioso escalofrío al recordarlas. Incluso después de que le hubiera contado lo de su abuelo, él le había declarado que la deseaba.

Pero lo que la confundía era precisamente ese deseo. Evidentemente, él había infringido la promesa que le había hecho al marqués al besarla y darle placer. Eso demostraba que o bien Terry era un bribón insensato —y Candy sabía que no lo era— o bien realmente la deseaba.

Pero si realmente sentía algo por ella, ¿por qué había cometido aquella atrocidad? ¿Se trataba únicamente de recuperar sus tierras? Él alegaba que no, pero ¿cómo podía creerlo?

¿Y qué había querido decir con eso de que él también había perdido a sus padres de niño? ¿Por qué su madre había tenido que vender las tierras? Era la segunda vez que Terry mencionaba a sus padres. Hasta ahora apenas le había contado nada acerca de su pasado.

¿Por qué un duque o conde se había visto obligado a robar a soldados de un regimiento? ¿No tenía más familia que sus padres? ¿O era huérfano como ella?

Él sabía más cosas acerca de ella que prácticamente nadie más en el mundo, y sin embargo Candy tenía la impresión de no saber nada de él. Ni tan siquiera comprendía por qué Terry se había arriesgado tanto por llevarla de vuelta con su abuelo. Aparte de la farsa sobre el parque de atracciones, él jamás se había mostrado interesado en adquirir tierras.

Además, estaba el misterioso marqués, que deseaba casarla con alguien con quien ella pudiera engendrar a su heredero. Terry había desestimado la idea de que su abuelo únicamente la quisiera por esa razón. Candy resopló con irritación. ¿Y él la llamaba ilusa?

Sin embargo, Terry parecía creer que su abuelo tenía muchas ganas de verla. Ahora que Candy disponía de tiempo para considerar la cuestión, necesitaba que le aclarasen algunas cosas; no solo acerca de su pasado y de su abuelo, sino también acerca del trato que había hecho Terry. Lamentablemente, solo había una persona que pudiera ayudarla a encajar todas las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Tendría que hablar con Terry.

Tardó bastante rato en encontrarlo. Se hallaba apoyado en la barandilla de popa, escudándose del viento y fumando un cigarro, con semblante pensativo y la mirada azul perdida en las aguas revueltas. Con su pelo más bien largo agitado por la brisa y su piel dorada, parecía un pirata de Berbería contemplando su próxima captura. El duque pirata. Podría haber sido el título de una de esas novelas de aventuras que tanto le gustaba leer.

Procurando no alterarse ante su porte apuesto, la joven avanzó hasta él.

—Tengo unas preguntas que necesito que me contestes.

A pesar de que un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula, Terry continuó fumando impasiblemente.

—Quiero saber qué evidencia ha ofrecido mi abuelo para demostrar que me secuestraron de su hija y su yerno.

Terry frunció el ceño levemente. Apagó el cigarro en la barandilla y luego la miró por primera vez en varios días.

—Ya te lo he dicho: tu marca de nacimiento.

—¿Por qué no te mostró mi partida de nacimiento en el registro de la parroquia? Tiene que estar allí.

Terry se puso tenso.

—No podía hacerlo. Le pedí una entrevista para hablar de los términos de compra de Arboleda, y él accedió a verme en Cádiz, donde le estaban aplicando un tratamiento con aguas medicinales. Allí fue donde me pidió ayuda para llevarte de regreso a su lado. El registro estaba en San Roque, que es donde tú naciste. No había tiempo para volver a San Roque a inspeccionar un documento que no me serviría para encontrarte.

—¿Así que únicamente hiciste este viaje guiándote por lo que él te había dicho? ¿No fuiste a San Roque para determinar si esa historia acerca de mi secuestro era verdad?

—¿Y por qué habría de haberlo hecho? Él es el marqués, un hombre profundamente respetado.

—Y que posee la finca que deseas. Eso es lo único que necesitabas saber.

Los zafiros de Terry se ensombrecieron mientras se separaba de la barandilla.

—¿Por qué inventaría esa historia sobre la existencia de una nieta? Además, no podía saber lo de tu marca de nacimiento si no fueras su nieta.

Candy suspiró hondo.

—He estado pensando en todo lo que me has contado y hay otras posibilidades que podrían explicar lo que realmente sucedió. Quizá mi madre se fugó con su amante y me llevó con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué motivo tu abuelo inventaría otra versión? —espetó Terry.

—¿Por un sentimiento de vergüenza, quizá? ¿Por temor al escándalo?

—Así que especulas que fue tu madre quien te secuestró. Que solo fue don Álvaro quien perdió a su hija.

Ella desvió la vista. No había reflexionado hasta tal punto.

—Su… supongo que sí.

—¿Y con esa explicación te sientes más aliviada? ¿Preferirías que el sargento Crawford fuera un adúltero en vez de un secuestrador?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Mira, no te comprendo —espetó él con frialdad—. Jamás he conocido a nadie que luche tan empecinadamente contra el hecho de convertirse en una rica heredera.

—Ya te lo dije: no me interesa el dinero.

—Eso es porque nunca has sido pobre. Te adoptó un oficial inglés que te dio todas las ventajas que su rango le ofrecía. ¿Qué sabrás lo que cuesta ganarse el pan?

Apoyando el brazo contra un mástil, Terry escrutó su cara.

—Hubo una época en la que habría dado cualquier cosa por un mendrugo de pan, y en cambio tú te muestras altiva conmigo porque he hecho un trato que me permitirá convertirme en un terrateniente si te encuentro y te llevo de vuelta a España. Tú tienes la oportunidad de obtener aquello por lo que he luchado durante toda mi vida, para recuperar…

—Y lo único que he de hacer es casarme con un desconocido y engendrar a un heredero para mi abuelo —lo atajó ella con mordacidad.

Terry la miró sin parpadear. Entonces irguió la espalda con altivez para mostrarse otra vez como un arrogante hidalgo español o un caballero ingles.

—No tienes que casarte si no quieres. Los españoles no somos una raza de bárbaros, por si no lo sabías. —Sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente—. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, sacaría todo el provecho que pudiera de la inmensa fortuna que se pone a tu disposición. Pero si eliges que no quieres hacerlo, eso no es asunto mío. Yo cumpliré con mi parte entregándote a tu abuelo. Y sí, ganaré Arboleda como recompensa.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti tener tierras? Eres un famoso prestidigitador, y…

—No puedo hablar de eso contigo. —Terry inició la marcha para alejarse de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó Candy desconcertada, al tiempo que le bloqueaba el paso.

Él la fulminó con una mirada que la dejó helada.

—Porque con ello no cambiará nada. Ya he tomado una decisión.

Mientras se alejaba, con la espalda erguida y sacando pecho para encararse al viento, Candy sintió la necesidad de correr tras él y propinarle un fuerte empujón. ¿Y había creído por un momento que ese hombre sentía algo por ella? ¡Debía de haberse vuelto loca! Terry mostraba la inamovible decisión de entregarla a su abuelo, sin importarle lo que ella pensara sobre la cuestión. ¡Y encima actuaba como si debiera estarle agradecida por ello!

¡Pues no pensaba permitirlo! Había llegado la hora de decir lo que pensaba acerca de aquel plan. Terry parecía guiarse por la creencia de que su abuelo no la obligaría a casarse, a pesar de que el anciano ya había demostrado lo que quería de ella al estipular unas condiciones respecto al comportamiento de Terry con ella.

De acuerdo, Candy usaría esas condiciones para su propio provecho. Su abuelo había exigido una nieta casta, ¿verdad? Pues bien, solo había una forma de ir contra aquella exigencia: perder la castidad. De ese modo tendría la sartén por el mango. No tendría que temer que nadie la obligara a casarse.

Eso significaba que necesitaba a un hombre para que la deshonrara. Y a pesar de que estaba furiosa con él, Terry era el único candidato en el que podía pensar.

Pero entre la firme determinación que Terry mostraba por evitarla y sus sesgadas ideas acerca del honor caballeresco, no sería fácil que él cayera en sus brazos. Candy no debía dejarle ninguna escapatoria.

Una sonrisa iluminó sus labios. Podía ser tan pérfida como él. Porque, a pesar de la frialdad que Terry le mostraba, Candy estaba segura de que aún la deseaba. No se le había pasado por alto su ardiente mirada cuando la había visto con aquel traje incompleto en el camarote unos días antes. Por eso la había estado evitando. Seguro.

¡Pues eso se iba a acabar!

Candy sintió un hormigueo ante la ocurrencia de acostarse con Terry y frunció el ceño. Cuidado, o caería irremediablemente en las redes del amor con aquel perverso individuo. Terry le había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en ella más que en los términos en los que le podía ser útil. Debía actuar con descaro e insolencia. Era la única forma de vencer a su abuelo. No pondría nada más en juego, ni tampoco sus sentimientos. Solo se trataba de actuar de un modo práctico para eliminar un desagradable inconveniente.

Candy necesitaría ayuda, y sabía exactamente quién se la podía proporcionar.

Encontró a Karen charlando animadamente con el cocinero del barco.

—Karen —la llamó, al tiempo que la apartaba hacia un lado—. Necesito tus habilidades particulares.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que me ayudes a seducir a un hombre que se me resiste.

Karen sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es pan comido! No existe ningún hombre en el mundo que sea capaz de resistirse a los encantos de una bella dama.

—En este caso no estoy tan segura —respondió ella, pensando en la férrea voluntad de Terry—. De todos modos, no es en el tema de la seducción donde necesito tu ayuda, sino en algo completamente distinto. Mira, déjame que te lo exponga tal cual…

Aquella misma noche, justo después de las diez, Terry siguió a Karen por las angostas escaleras que conducían a los camarotes, intentando no sucumbir al pánico. La idea de que Candy pudiera sufrir una «violenta enfermedad» tal y como Karen lo había descrito, le había generado una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

¡Cómo deseaba no haberse comportado con tanta frialdad con ella por la mañana! Pero Candy lo había exasperado al interrogarlo con preguntas acerca de los motivos del marqués, acusándole de no haber examinado la situación detenidamente. Candy había conseguido que él se preguntara por qué no se había planteado esas cuestiones antes, y el reproche había conseguido irritarlo de un modo desmedido.

—¿Estás segura de que no se trata únicamente de un mareo a causa del fuerte oleaje? —le preguntó él, con el corazón en un puño.

—Le repito que no —contestó Karen—, porque entonces no tendría fiebre. Yo creo que se ha resfriado al pasarse tanto rato paseando por la cubierta, con el frío que hace. ¿A su ayudante no se le ocurrió poner una capa en el equipaje? La pobrecita no para de temblar.

—Dios me asista —balbució él con apenas fuerzas cuando llegaron a la cubierta inferior. Si le pasaba algo a Candy, no sabía si lo podría soportar.

Karen abrió la puerta, y él entró precipitadamente en el camarote que estaba completamente a oscuras. La luz de la lámpara de aceite en el pasillo apenas se filtraba en el interior.

No había dado más de dos pasos cuando la puerta se cerró súbitamente tras él.

—¡Maldita sea, Karen! ¡Por lo menos enciende la luz aquí dentro! —bramó él.

Como acatando sus órdenes, se encendió la lámpara situada junto a la puerta, iluminando con una tenue luz el camarote. Y la cama vacía.

—¿Qué demonios…? —farfulló Terry al tiempo que se daba la vuelta hacia Karen, pero se encontró a Candy en su lugar.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella, visiblemente alarmado.

—¡No deberías estar fuera de la cama!

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió ella mientras recorría el espacio desde la lámpara hasta la cama.

Con los pies descalzos, la melena suelta, y cubierta solo por una camisa, Candy ofrecía la imagen de una diosa impúdica iluminada por un halo de luz dorada.

No tenía aspecto de estar enferma. Y al pasar por delante de la lámpara, la luz iluminó la tela transparente perfilando la silueta sensual de su cuerpo.

Terry contuvo el aliento ante aquella imagen lujuriosa.

—¿Candy? Karen me ha dicho que estabas enferma.

Ella se detuvo al lado de la cama.

—Karen te ha mentido. Simplemente quería estar a solas contigo. Para hablar. Entre… otras cosas. —Se sentó en el colchón con una sonrisa voluptuosa que no dejaba lugar a dudas a qué otras cosas se refería.

Terry intentó no perder el control al notar que la sangre le subía a la cabeza… y no sólo allí. Maldita fuera Karen por urdir aquel plan. Lo último que le faltaba era quedarse a solas con Candy cuando ella adoptaba aquel papel de seductora.

—No sé qué esperas sacar de este jueguecito, pero yo no deseo participar —dijo él.

Terry enfiló hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo, pero estaba cerrado con llave. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¡Karen! ¡Maldita puta insensata! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!

—Será mejor que te calmes —le dijo Candy a sus espaldas.

Al escuchar la voz sedosa que ella estaba utilizando, Terry sintió un pánico irrefrenable y se puso a aporrear la puerta.

—¡Maldita seas, Karen! ¡No pienso pagarte ni un penique de las veinte libras que Gaspar te prometió a menos que abras la puerta inmediatamente!

—No te esfuerces —comentó Candy con suavidad—. He decidido aceptar tu excelente consejo de sacar ventaja de mi nueva fortuna, y mi primera inversión ha sido comprar los servicios de Karen. Ahora ella trabaja para mí, ya que le he prometido un considerable aumento de sueldo cuando lleguemos a España.

Terry se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia Candy, clavando la mirada en sus generosos pechos sueltos dentro de la camisa, y su miembro se puso erecto de inmediato.

¡Dios santo! La situación empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Cómo has conseguido la llave?

—Karen la ha obtenido del capitán. No directamente, por supuesto, ha tenido que robarla. Pero por lo visto él no se muestra tan reacio ni tan altivo como tú, cuando se trata de gozar de los placeres de la vida.

—Por suerte, yo no soy tan fácil de manipular —bramó él.

—¿Quién ha hablado de manipulación? Esto es un chantaje. —Candy se desabrochó la blusita con unos movimientos lánguidos que consiguieron que Terry se excitara de un modo incontrolable—. Sabes lo que quiere decir chantaje, ¿verdad? Tú me hiciste chantaje para que fuera tu guía en la escuela. —Su voz se tornó más metálica—. Y he aprendido la lección que me enseñaste, muy-pero-que-muy bien.

Con una carcajada nerviosa, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo piensas hacerme chantaje, bonita? ¿Y qué esperas sacar a cambio?

—Es muy sencillo. —Candy propinó unas graciosas pataditas en el suelo que le confirieron el aspecto de una niñita traviesa.

Excepto por su escasa indumentaria, su provocativa melena cayendo en cascada, y ese cuerpo que él deseaba tanto.

Terry tragó saliva.

—No quiero casarme con un desconocido —prosiguió ella—. Y si llego a España con mi virtud intacta, eso es seguramente lo que sucederá.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tu abuelo no te obligará a casarte si no quieres.

—Yo no pienso que los hombres de alta alcurnia sean tan juiciosos como opinas tú. Hasta ahora no han hecho nada para que pueda fiarme de ellos.

Terry pronunció una maldición entre dientes. Candy no estaba únicamente hablando de Brower, ¿no?

—Por más que sea mi abuelo —continuó ella—, el marqués parece tener un claro objetivo: quiere un heredero. Pero yo todavía no estoy preparada para complacerlo en dicho aspecto. Así que mi intención es perder la virginidad antes de llegar a España. Y planeo perderla contigo.

La confesión despertó en Terry unas imágenes en su mente enfebrecida que incluso habrían hecho que el hombre más débil gateara sobre cristales rotos con tal de acostarse con ella.

—Lo que te propones es asegurarte de que pierda la oportunidad de recuperar mi finca, ¿no es eso? ¿Pretendes vengarte de mí y de tu abuelo a la vez, acostándote conmigo? ¿Poniendo fin a mis esperanzas de futuro a la vez que acabas con las del anciano?

—No —contestó ella tranquilamente—. No se trata de venganza. No te preocupes, obtendrás tu tan anhelada finca. Si haces lo que te ordeno.

Terry la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Candy se levantó de la cama y avanzó sinuosamente hacia él, como una gatita jugueteando con su presa.

—Si te acuestas conmigo, te prometo que me aseguraré de que mi abuelo jamás se entere. Siempre puedo acusar a Anthony de mi deshonra, suponiendo que mi falta de castidad sea tan importante para mi abuelo como sospecho. Pero si no te acuestas conmigo, le contaré todos los detalles de las veces que me has besado y me has tocado… de los sitios donde me has tocado. Y jamás recuperarás tus tierras.

Terry se quedó petrificado mientras ella daba un círculo alrededor de él, y la suave fragancia a rosas embriagó todos sus sentidos.

—A tu abuelo no le importará que yo te haya tocado, siempre y cuando no te haya robado tu castidad —mintió Terry.

—Ya, pero te aseguro que mi intención es llegar a España sin ser virgen —aseveró ella con una voz sedosa. Deteniéndose frente a él, le susurró al oído—: Si no es contigo, entonces será con el capitán o con alguno de sus hombres.

En un arrebato de furia, Terry la agarró por los hombros.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Deseaba zarandearla hasta que le castañetearan los dientes—. Antes te encerraré en el camarote…

Pero claro, eso era imposible, dado que ella había robado la llave.

Candy lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa embaucadora, como una hechicera segura de su invencible poder.

—Si rechazas mi oferta, me aseguraré de que todos te echen la culpa de lo que es irremediable. Acarrearás con todo el castigo y, sin embargo, no habrás saboreado el placer. Tal y como me dijiste cuando me hiciste chantaje: «Depende de ti.»

—No me dejas mucha elección —refunfuñó él.

—Por eso se llama chantaje. —Candy empezó a desatarle la corbata—. Además, tú y mi abuelo tampoco me habéis dejado elección. No veo por qué debería ser más benévola contigo.

Terry le apresó las manos, inmovilizándolas encima de aquel pecho generoso donde él anhelaba colocar sus propias manos.

—Crees que has ganado, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo miró con descaro.

—Sí.

—Eres una maldita bruja manipuladora —susurró él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Candy.

—Lo sé.

Debatiéndose entre la rabia y la admiración ante el inteligente plan, la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, apresándola por la cintura con el brazo. A pesar de que ella jadeó sorprendida, se encaró a sus ojos furiosos con una mirada luminosa y triunfante bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite.

Seguramente Candy no hablaba en serio cuando decía que se entregaría a otro hombre. Pero ¿estaba dispuesto a correr tal riesgo? Y de todos modos, ¿por qué se resistía? Ella le estaba ofreciendo lo que él tanto había deseado: la posibilidad de besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor sin repercusiones.

Sin embargo, se sentía aterrorizado. Porque era consciente de que, si se acostaba con ella, probablemente ya nunca querría separarse de su lado.

—¿Y bien? —Candy consiguió colmar las dos palabras con una carga de significado pleno—. ¿Qué ha decidido el señor Maestro del Misterio? —Se puso de puntitas para lamerle la oreja, estimulando en él una increíble sensación de deseo que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral hasta ponerle el miembro viril completamente duro.

Terry apresó aquella cabecita entre sus manos.

—Te aseguro que más tarde te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo —la reprendió duramente.

—Lo dudo —susurró ella con una sonrisa seductora. Entonces lo besó. Fue un beso dulce e inocente, que empujó a Terry hasta el borde de la locura.

En un arrebato, se apoderó de su boca, devorándola, embistiéndola, mareado por el placer que lo invadía después de llevar tantos días deseando besarla. Ella era suya aquella noche, completamente suya, y Terry pensaba marcarla como un preciado tesoro de su propiedad para el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras él gozaba al ver con qué abandono Candy se entregaba a sus besos, deslizó las manos para acariciarle los pechos. Prácticamente era como si estuviera desnuda, ya que la protección que ofrecía la blusita era mínima. Pero él la deseaba completamente desnuda. Y sin dilación.

Apartó los labios de su boca.

—¿Así que deseas perder tu castidad con el diablo?

—No es cuestión de desearlo, ¿no te parece? —repuso ella con una evidente tensión—. Es o bien así o bien perderla con un esposo al que otros han elegido para mí, y me niego a aceptar la segunda opción.

Enojado ante su insistencia en pensar mal de su abuelo, Terry se apartó de ella y fue a sentarse en la cama. Cuando ella mostró su intención de seguirlo, le ordenó:

—No. Quédate ahí.

La cara de Candy se tiñó de un gesto perplejo.

—Pensaba que…

Terry se quitó las botas bruscamente.

—Pensabas que tú ibas a llevar las riendas, ¿no es así? Creías que me tenías agarrado por las pelotas, ¿verdad? —Se arrancó la corbata con ímpetu y la tiró a un lado—. Pues bien, señorita, o lo hacemos a mi manera o no hay trato. ¿Qué eliges?

—No veo por qué ha de importarte cómo lo hagamos, si en el fondo lo único que quieres es hacerlo —replicó ella.

La provocación consiguió exasperarlo aún más. Mientras él se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor, ella se proponía perder su castidad como un general liderando una campaña. Probablemente esperaba que se comportara como un verdadero cerdo y la penetrara brutalmente, así podría repudiarlo cuando hubieran acabado, del mismo modo que lo había despreciado aquella noche en la biblioteca del duque.

¡Pues doña seductora se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa! Terry se proponía conseguir que fuera consciente de la magnitud de su decisión, que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que había elegido. Tan consciente como lo era él.

—El «cómo» importa, y mucho. —Terry se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco, luego lanzó ambas prendas a un lado—. Así que, ¿lo hacemos a mi manera? ¿O no lo hacemos? —la provocó, rezando por que ella no descubriera su farol. A pesar de que no quería que Candy actuara como la virginal doncella expuesta al sacrificio, tampoco pensaba permitir que se entregara a otro hombre de los que había en el barco.

Candy alzó la barbilla con petulancia, ofreciéndole una arrebatadora imagen de su adorable garganta.

—Eso depende. ¿Cuál es tu manera? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Puedes empezar por hacer algo más que excitarme con esos simples movimientos seductores. —Terry se recostó sobre sus codos para no perder ni un detalle de su cuerpo—. Quítate la camisa, bonita. Deseo ver el premio por el que voy a vender mi honor.

* * *

><p>Ufff...como vamos...es que volví con tooodoooo! muahahaha...y ahora se viene lo mejorrrr jejeje...espero que este par de caps. hayan sido de su agrado...me despido de ustedes pronto volveré con mucho más, espero esos rewiuses que alimentan mi alma besos y abrazos para todas! bye bye.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	20. Capitulo 19

Capítulo diecinueve

_Querido primo:_

_Acabo de recibir una noticia gratamente interesante gracias a una conversación que hemos mantenido con Gaspar, el ayudante del señor Grandchester-Montalvo. ¡Por lo visto, Terrence es un conde español y un duque ingles! Así que… quizá sí que se trató de una fuga. Creemos que han viajado por mar, posiblemente a Escocia, aunque es más probable que se dirijan a España. Un vecino vio a varias personas cargando una barcaza durante las primeras horas del día en cuestión, aunque no estaba lo bastante cerca como para confirmar si se trataba de ellos._

_Vuestra consternada amiga, Pony Hill._

* * *

><p>¿Honor? ¡Ja! Candy lo atravesó con una mirada afilada. ¡Como si esa alimaña tuviera un ápice de honor, intentando dictar los términos de aquel juego de seducción!<p>

¿Y qué esperaba con eso de pedirle que se desnudara para él? Karen le había contado que los hombres jamás se preocupaban de actuar de ese modo cuando estaban con una prostituta, que solo apartaban las ropas lo necesario para obtener lo que querían. Desnudarse por completo mientras él la observaba se le antojaba como un acto mucho más íntimo de lo que había imaginado.

—Quítatela,_ bonita_. —Su voz imperiosa le provocó a Candy una deliciosa y cálida sensación en el vientre. La tenue luz mantenía la cara de Terry entre las sombras, pero sus ojos azules brillaban de deseo, duros, y listos para devorarla.

Candy consideró que la situación era terriblemente excitante.

—Pero si no llevo nada debajo de la camisa —protestó débilmente.

—¿Acaso esperabas que no quisiera verte desnuda?

Candy había tenido la esperanza de que así fuera.

—Pensaba que… ya sabes… que harías lo mismo que en casa de los Foxmoor. Levantarme la falda y…

—¿Y penetrarte como un salvaje, para que puedas continuar odiándome cuando hayamos acabado?

Enojada por lo mucho que él se había aproximado a la verdad, cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—Algo parecido.

—Pues ya puedes ir quitándote esa idea de la cabeza. —Sin apartar su hambrienta mirada de ella, Terry se puso de pie y la rodeó tal y como ella había hecho antes: dibujando un círculo a su alrededor—. Si he de desempeñar el papel de semental que monta a la yegua, como mínimo quiero pasarlo bien. Y también quiero que tú lo pases bien. Te daré placer hasta que me supliques que te dé más, aunque eso me lleve toda la noche.

—¡Toda la noche! ¡Pero… pero… Karen querrá irse a dormir!

—Dudo que tu compinche tenga problemas para encontrar una cama confortable. —Terry se colocó detrás de ella y enredó las manos en su melena suelta.

—Terry, no podemos…

—Es la única forma en que accederé a tu plan. —Tiró de su pelo con suavidad hacia atrás, solo lo bastante como para poder hundir la boca en la piel de su garganta.

Un hormigueo peligroso le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los pies. Que Dios se apiadara de ella. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir una noche entera a esas tiernas caricias?

Se suponía que iba a ser un acto rápido, impersonal. Por eso se había quedado únicamente con la camisa, para excitarlo de inmediato y poderse saltar los juegos preliminares. Candy había supuesto que él le alzaría la blusa hasta las caderas para poder cumplir su parte y acabar en un segundo. No esperaba una prolongada seducción llena de besos tentadores y dulces palabras.

Muy propio de Terry.

Él le soltó el pelo sin apartar los labios de su cuello.

—Quiero disfrutar de ti —pronunció herméticamente, lanzando los planes de Candy a un mar de confusión—. Pienso probar y tocar cada pliegue de tu piel, tantas veces como me apetezca, tanto rato como se me antoje.

Candy sintió más hormigueos, esta vez mucho más intensos, más persistentes.

Terry apoyó la mano en su cintura y la deslizó lentamente a lo largo de su cadera, una caricia tan íntima que ella se puso tensa y tuvo que contener el aliento.

—Esta noche no te librarás de mí, _bonita_. Así que si lo que quieres es un rápido revolcón, será mejor que abandones tu plan ahora mismo.

¿Ese pérfido demonio pensaba que podía amilanarla para que abandonara su plan amenazándola con un juego de seducción que durara toda la noche? ¡Pues no iba a funcionar!

—Estoy segura de que Rafael todavía me ofrecerá un sitio en su cama —contraatacó Candy con malicia.

La mano de Terry se tensó en su espalda.

—Adelante, si eso es lo que quieres. Seguro que estará más que encantado de robar tu virginidad de la manera que le dictes. No es un tipo que se esmere tanto como yo en la cama.

Candy se puso rígida. ¿De verdad él sería capaz de cederla a Rafael? No lo creía, pero no podía estar del todo segura.

—Sabes que no quiero a Rafael —murmuró, abandonando esa posible arma arrojadiza.

—Y yo no quiero hacerle el amor a una mártir. —Se colocó delante de ella, lo bastante alejado como para contemplarla, lo bastante cerca como para tocarla si lo deseaba—. Estas son mis condiciones. ¿Las aceptas?

—De acuerdo. Lo haremos a tu manera. —Candy no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre le robara la inocencia.

Simplemente utilizaría los trucos de Karen para excitarlo y despertar todas sus ansias de pasión. Karen le había contado que los hombres generalmente no podían hacer el amor más que una vez por noche, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era incitarlo hacia una rápida seducción, y habrían acabado.

Terry le sonrió despiadadamente.

—Entonces quítate la camisa. Ahora.

A Candy se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso de los labios mientras se quitaba la prenda por encima de la cabeza. Antes de soltarla, se la arrimó a los pechos para cubrirse.

—¿Y tú? ¿No piensas quitarte la ropa?

—Todavía no. —Terry alargó el brazo para quitarle la camisa que ella aferraba entre sus manos temblorosas. El fuego le inflamó la cara cuando repasó todo su cuerpo desnudo, sin perder detalle—. Por Dios, eres incluso más escultural que como te había imaginado —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella saboreó sus adorables palabras como un marinero ingiriendo agua dulce después de haber pasado muchos meses en alta mar. Cómo deseaba que él no se excediera en cumplidos. Cada vez que decía algo similar, deseaba entregarse a él sin reparos.

Terry deslizó las manos por sus pechos, y a Candy le temblaron las rodillas.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he deseado verte en todo tu esplendor? —Jugueteó suavemente con sus pezones, pasando los nudillos por encima hasta que le dolieron a causa de la erección—. Me has provocado muchas noches de insomnio, _bonita_. Demasiadas.

La confesión consiguió restablecer el orgullo herido de Candy, al saber que él había soñado tantas veces con ella como ella con él. Terry deslizó la mano más abajo, para acariciarle el vientre. Cuando le cubrió el pubis con una mano, ella no pudo contener un gemido. Pero cuando empezó a masajear sus pliegues húmedos con unas largas y lentas caricias con un dedo, ella le apresó la mano. Se sentía demasiado expuesta, demasiado consciente de su desnudez.

—Por favor, Terry, quítate la ropa.

Él la miró con ojos risueños.

—¿Por qué no me la quitas tú?

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad. Ese hombre era diabólico. La simple idea de realizar un acto tan íntimo para él le hacía sentirse más como una esposa que como una prostituta descocada.

Pero él no deseaba una esposa, maldito fuera. Entonces ¿por qué actuaba como si eso fuera lo que quería? Candy había esperado que Terry le arrancara la camisa, la empujara sobre la cama y la penetrara con arrebato. Y no que le hiciera el amor con la ternura de un esposo. Ni que la llevara a desear que la tocara, que le hablara… que le diera su amor.

No, Candy no quería su amor. No podía permitírselo. No debía anhelarlo. No cuando pretendía entregársela a su abuelo al final de aquel trayecto.

Tendría que excitarlo más para que acabaran pronto con aquel juego de seducción. Y eso significaba romper el férreo control de Terry.

Arrodillándose ante él, Candy fue directa a los botones de sus pantalones. El hinchado miembro viril tensaba tanto la tela que tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para desabrocharlos, lo que le recordó con qué ardor él había deseado que ella lo tocara aquel día en casa de los Foxmoor. Ahora iba a hacerlo. A medida que le desabrochaba cada botón, le iba acariciando su enorme erección con las manos.

Terry jadeó.

—¿Por qué no has empezado por la camisa? —la reprendió.

—Porque esta es la parte que más me interesa —murmuró Candy.

En cuestión de segundos, consiguió desabrocharle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y su miembro se liberó de la tela que lo apresaba aún con más presteza y emergió con la desfachatez de un perro de caza husmeando el aire. Candy se quedó helada.

Era muy largo. Y grueso. Mucho más imponente que lo que había esperado.

¡Cielo santo! Los cuentos del harén habían hablado de «espadas» y de «varas» y de «lanzas», y ella había asumido que esos términos eran meras exageraciones. Pero no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Con los ojos clavados en aquella impresionante visión, Candy vio que se agrandaba más. Su curiosidad la empujó a querer tocarla, pero Terry le frenó la mano.

—No —ordenó él con voz llena de deseo—. O tu plan se echará a perder antes de haber empezado.

Ella lo miró perpleja, sin comprender. Solo sabía que él no quería que lo tocara. Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba que tenía que hacerlo.

Candy deslizó su otra mano libre a lo largo de la espalda de Terry, con la intención de bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos para acariciarlo por detrás, igual que él estaba haciendo con ella.

—Ya veo cuáles son tus intenciones. —Terry le agarró la otra mano, también—. Quieres que me vuelva loco de necesidad… y que nos demos un rápido revolcón y acabemos lo antes posible. Pues no funcionará.

Candy alzó la boca para chuparle el cuello sin afeitar, y deliberadamente frotó los pezones contra su pecho cubierto por la camisa.

—Ya está funcionando —bromeó ella, luego le lamió la garganta.

Él intentó retroceder, pero para ello tuvo que soltarle las muñecas y Candy consiguió liberar ambas manos. Instantáneamente, empezó otra vez a acariciarle el pene con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía la mano de Terry y la dirigía hacia su pecho, para que la acariciara.

Terry acabó por ceder. Con un ronco jadeo, la elevó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Apenas hizo una pequeña pausa para quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de tumbarse sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Brower tenía razón. —Sus ojos refulgían mientras le separaba las piernas para poder arrodillarse entre ella—. Eres una descarada y una fresca.

Candy se podría haber sentido insultada si no hubiera intentado comportarse como tal.

—Hago lo que puedo —replicó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ella le quitó la camisa, feliz de poder ver nuevamente aquel magnífico torso que recordaba del salón del duque. Mientras deslizaba las manos por toda la amplia expansión de músculos, tendones y huesos, Terry volvió a deslizar la mano entre sus piernas para acariciarla, bruscamente, intensamente, posesivamente.

—No hemos acabado, ¿sabes? —Terry se inclinó para lamer su pezón erecto, y lo hizo con tanta exquisitez que ella arqueó la espalda para entregarse por completo—. No pararé hasta que me supliques que te dé más. Más tarde.

—Ya lo… veremos —jadeó Candy, mientras los sinuosos movimientos del cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo iban excitando cada palmo de su cuerpo inclementemente, hasta un punto inusitado.

—Puedes estar segura. La noche es joven.

Ella pestañeó confusa. ¿Era posible que no hubiera entendido bien a Karen, cuando le había dicho que los hombres solo podían hacer el amor una vez por noche? ¡Cielos! ¿Y si…?

Terry consiguió borrarle esa duda de la mente insertando algo más largo que sus dedos dentro de ella. La sensación era tan incómoda como le habían contado.

Había llegado el momento más temido. Con horror y fascinación, Candy había escuchado las historias acerca de lo que se sentía al perder la virginidad. Se había convencido de que hacer el amor no podía ser una experiencia tan horrorosa, porque si no las mujeres no permitirían que los hombres siguieran haciéndolo. Sin embargo, la idea de que un hombre hundiera esa cosa tan enorme dentro de ella, con tanta fuerza como para producir dolor y sangre, le atemorizaba.

Pero a medida que él fue penetrándola despacio, Candy dejó de sentir aquella sensación tan desapacible. Un poco incómoda, sí. Y muy íntima, desde luego. Pero no insoportable.

Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara mientras él la penetraba. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí tendida y quieta, debajo de él.

—Relájate —le murmuró Terry al oído—. Será más fácil para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó ella escépticamente—. Tú no eres el que tienes esa enorme daga abriéndose paso en tus partes más íntimas.

Terry soltó una carcajada, luego la besó con ternura, distrayéndola de lo que estaba sucediendo más abajo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Candy notó que se sentía mejor. Tenerlo dentro le provocaba una sensación de calidez que no había esperado, en unas zonas de su cuerpo que tampoco había esperado.

Terry se quedó inmóvil, como si hubiera topado con algo, y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó suavemente, apoyado sobre ella como una pantera a punto de atacar.

Había llegado el momento. El instante de perder la virginidad. Candy tragó saliva, con enorme nerviosismo.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Pero lo cierto era que no estaba segura. Terry la penetró con una fuerte embestida. Candy sintió un intenso dolor. Pero ahora él estaba plantado dentro de ella de una forma tan íntima que Candy no podía escapar de él… ni de los hechos consumados.

Había creído que un rápido revolcón con él para perder su inocencia le ayudaría a no desearlo con tantas ansias. Pero se había equivocado. Terry estaba llenándole la mejilla con besos tiernos, murmurando palabras de cariño, preguntándole si sentía bien. Ella asintió, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía nada bien. Terry la poseía, estaba encima de ella, la embriagaba con su delicioso aroma y su hipnótico cuerpo y sus dulces palabras que le hacían querer… querer más.

Cuando Terry se detuvo un momento para permitir que ella se ajustara mejor a él, Candy notó unas intensas ganas de llorar. Giró la cara para que él no la viera.

Malinterpretando el repentino ataque de timidez de su compañera, él empezó a acariciarle el pubis con la mano.

—Te aseguro, princesa, que lo peor ya ha pasado. —Arremetió contra su cuello con unos dulces besos, que le provocaron unas deliciosas cosquillas—. Para mí, resulta… indescriptible. Estás tan caliente como el sol en España. Podría quedarme así, en esta postura, dentro de ti, toda la vida.

—¿Toda la vida? —chilló ella asustada.

Terry se apartó unos centímetros y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bueno, por lo menos… toda la noche —se corrigió a sí mismo. Su bello pelo negro le caía graciosamente sobre la frente humedecida por el sudor.

Incorporándose un poco, Terry empezó a moverse otra vez. Entraba y salía, con una expresión intensa en su rostro, devorándola con los ojos como si pretendiera proclamar su alegato de que ella le pertenecía, a pesar de que Candy sabía que él no quería ningún vínculo serio con ella.

Con la determinación de marcarlo como suyo, Candy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, pegando sus pechos contra él, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo del mismo modo que él la envolvía. Terry nunca olvidaría aquella noche, no si ella podía.

—Mmm… _bonita_… —balbució él con la voz ronca. Las palabras en español empezaron a fluir de sus labios, unas palabras que ella solo comprendía a medias.

Candy habría jurado que él había dicho: «_Ahora eres mía, solo mía_.» Pero eso era improbable. No obstante, el pensamiento consiguió acelerarle el pulso y excitarla más, con un calor que se unió al que él le había generado con las manos entre las piernas, acariciándola hasta volverla loca.

Entonces Terry le alzó una pierna para instalarse dentro de ella con más firmeza, y Candy perdió el mundo de vista. El calor que sentía en la parte baja del vientre era tan intenso, y la vibración en su interior tan deliciosa, que empezó a ver puntitos negros delante de sus ojos entornados.

—Embaucadora —la acusó él mientras la embestía incrementando el ritmo—. Maldita bruja hechicera… ¿También tienes que… robarme el alma?

—Sí. —Él le había robado la suya; ¿por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?— Sí… sí… —repitió, mientras la vibración que sentía en su interior reverberaba hasta llegarle a la cabeza.

De repente, los puntitos negros explotaron en una salvaje gama de luz y de color, tan brillante e intensa que Candy temió quedarse ciega ante el resplandor.

—¡Síiiiii! —gritó, aferrándose a él.

Terry la embistió una última vez con fuerza, una embestida que lo condujo a él también hasta el éxtasis. Entonces, con un grito sofocado, se convulsionó violentamente contra ella.

Por un momento permanecieron inmóviles, unidos de un modo tan íntimo que Candy podía notar los espasmos mientras él se derramaba dentro de ella.

Y en ese momento de exquisito placer, reconoció su grave error. ¡Insensata! ¡Más que insensata! Ya jamás podría proteger su corazón de él.

A pesar de que había ganado la batalla, él había ganado la guerra. Y ahora a Candy no le quedaba más remedio que recoger la amarga fruta de su derrota.

* * *

><p>Como les quedó el ojo? jajajajaja que vengan los bomberos! saludos chicas espero sus rewiuses.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	21. Capitulo 20

Capítulo veinte

_Querida Pony:_

_Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle al señor Baines que hable con el señor Pritchard acerca de su arrendatario, solo para descubrir que él desconocía las intenciones del español igual que nosotros. ¿Qué opina el coronel? ¿Ha regresado ya a Londres?_

_Vuestro preocupado primo, George._

* * *

><p>Candy se despertó unas horas más tarde con la sensación de satisfacción más plena que jamás había sentido. Permaneció tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la sensación de ser mujer.<p>

De tener un amante. Un amante apasionado, magnífico. Se sentía muy bien, algo entumecida, pero plenamente saciada y feliz.

Karen se había equivocado. Un hombre podía hacer el amor más de una vez en una noche. La segunda vez había sido una hora después de perder la virginidad. Todo empezó cuando él se dispuso a asearla, con tanta ternura que Candy estuvo a punto de romper a llorar.

Pero muy pronto, sus intenciones de lavarla dieron paso a algo más: besos, caricias, tentaciones salvajes e imposibles de rechazar. Candy jamás habría soñado que un hombre pudiera ser tan apasionado. La había llevado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, hasta que había tenido que rogarle que no parara, tal y como él le había prometido. Rogándole que la penetrara. Rogándole que se corriera dentro de ella. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Candy sintió más placer que la primera vez.

Debería sentirse avergonzada por su comportamiento vulgar. ¿Por qué no lo estaba? Porque era Terry quien le había robado la inocencia con el tierno cuidado de un esposo.

Candy suspiró. Posiblemente aquella sería la única noche que pasarían juntos. Angustiada ante tal pensamiento, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia él para inmortalizar aquellos bellos rasgos que le resultaban tan queridos. La cama estaba vacía. Candy se sentó en un arrebato de pánico, pero se quedó petrificada al ver a Terry con calzoncillos y pantalones, de pie junto a la mesa, con la cabeza inclinada mientras examinaba algo bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite.

Su libreta de esbozos.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante? —le preguntó ella.

Él se movió levemente pero no la miró.

—Este dibujo que me hiciste es muy bueno. Tienes talento.

—Todavía no lo he terminado. —Alentada por su halago, Candy apresó la sábana bajo sus brazos hasta cubrirse el pecho—. No tuve tiempo de añadir los últimos retoques cuando estaba en Inglaterra, y ahora no puedo. No dispongo de tinta ni de carboncillos.

—Ah, ya buscaré remedio a eso. —Terry se volvió hacia la cama, luego soltó un hondo suspiro mientras su mirada se tornaba más lasciva al posarse sobre Candy.

Y ¿acaso él no ofrecía un aspecto lascivo sin camisa, con todos aquellos músculos esculpidos magníficamente ? Candy bajó la vista hasta un punto donde los pantalones empezaban a abultarse, y sonrió, sintiendo el absoluto poder de ser la mujer que él deseaba.

Dejó caer un poco la sábana hasta mostrar uno de sus pechos.

—Vuelve a la cama, Terry. Todavía es temprano.

Pronunciando una maldición en voz baja, Terry apartó la vista de ella y se propuso ponerse la camisa.

—No tan temprano, bonita. Hace una hora que ha amanecido. Rafael y el primer oficial no tardarán en despertarse, y preferiría que no descubrieran que no he dormido en el camarote que comparto con ellos. —Se apresuró a abrocharse los botones de la camisa—. Tenemos que proteger tu reputación tanto como podamos hasta que lleguemos a España y podamos casarnos.

—¿Casarnos? —A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Pero dijiste que… Pensaba que…

—Te he robado tu virginidad. No soy un hombre tan poco honorable como para abandonarte a tu suerte, ahora que ya no eres casta.

La declaración carente de cualquier muestra de emoción le provocó a Candy un intenso dolor en el pecho.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con tu propiedad? Dijiste que si nos casábamos mi abuelo no te la entregaría.

—No importa.

Terry lo dijo con tal decaimiento que ella supo que sí que le importaba. Y mucho.

—Pero Terry…

—No soy como Brower —la interrumpió mientras recogía la corbata y se le ataba de mala gana alrededor del cuello—. Tomar la virtud de una mujer conlleva ciertas obligaciones por parte de todo hombre que se precie de tener la mínima decencia. Y yo siempre honro mis obligaciones.

Candy se sintió desfallecer. No deseaba convertirse en la obligación de Terry.

—Yo te he seducido. No lo plantees ahora como si tú me hubieras violado contra mi voluntad.

—¿Ah, no? —Terry se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, y su expresión se suavizó—. No seas tan ilusa, bonita. Podría haberme marchado de este camarote si me hubiera dado la gana. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no pensar en tu adorable cuerpo, gatear bajo la cama y encontrar la llave. Que, por cierto, he encontrado. —Se la mostró—. Tus bellas tácticas no me habrían mantenido aquí encerrado si yo no hubiera elegido quedarme.

—No elegiste quedarte. —Una desagradable sensación de culpabilidad la invadió, al recordar cómo lo había convencido—. Lo hiciste porque te amenacé con entregarme a otro hombre y echarte la culpa de la pérdida de mi virginidad.

Terry enarcó una ceja.

—Te incité a que lo hicieras, ¿recuerdas? Porque sabía que no te meterías en la cama con otro. Pero si lo hubieras intentado, te habría encerrado aquí durante el resto del viaje. No habría permitido que otro te tocara.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Candy.

—Por la misma razón por la que te besé la primera vez, porque quería acostarme contigo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi tumbada en el huerto, sentí el deseo de poseerte. —Terry parecía enfadado consigo mismo, como si aquellas palabras le resultaran una verdadera tortura—. Y quiero poseerte ahora. —Dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo, entonces retrocedió para acabar de vestirse—. Pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que nos casemos.

En silencio, Candy vio cómo él se calzaba las botas. Debería sentirse halagada, arrebolada de alegría, de que él hubiera decidido casarse con ella. Eso hacía que todo fuera más fácil. Por lo que… ¿por qué no podía zafarse de la impresión de que actuaba contra su voluntad?

No se trataba únicamente de la negativa por parte de Terry a hablar de amor. Después de todo, ella tampoco le había mencionado aquel sentimiento. Pero la palabra «obligación» repiqueteaba en sus oídos. Terry había luchado tanto por cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al marqués y recuperar sus tierras… Y, sin embargo, ¿ahora estaba dispuesto a abandonar su objetivo sin vacilar? ¿Simplemente porque la había desflorado?

—Terry, yo… no esperaba que te casaras conmigo cuando planeé seducirte.

—Lo sé.

—El único motivo era que no quería que me obligaran a casarme con un desconocido.

—Ya me lo dejaste claro ayer por la noche —espetó él con una evidente tensión.

—De verdad, no quería que renunciaras a recuperar tu propiedad, porque sé lo mucho que…

—¡Arboleda! ¡Se llama Arboleda! —Terry se volvió hacia ella bruscamente para mirarla con despecho—. Y no se trata únicamente de una mera propiedad. Es… —Se contuvo al ver la expresión herida en el rostro de Candy—. No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Candy sintió una profunda sensación de vacío en el pecho. Después de la noche que habían pasado, ella no quería nada más en aquel mundo que casarse con él, pero no de aquella forma, con él tan serio y formal e infeliz.

Terry se levantó y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Cuando lleguemos a España, te llevaré con tu abuelo y le pediré su consentimiento para casarme contigo. Le debo esa cortesía, como mínimo. Si se niega, nos fugaremos. Pero de un modo u otro, nos casaremos.

Cuando él abrió la puerta con la llave, Candy saltó de la cama, arrastrando la sábana con ella.

—¡Espera, Terry!

—Será mejor que descanses —le ordenó él—. Enviaré a Karen para que te asista.

Entonces se marchó.

Candy se quedó allí plantada, mirando hacia la puerta con la boca abierta. Él le acababa de anunciar con su típica soberbia y despotismo que se iban a casar, y ¿de verdad esperaba que se pusiera a descansar?

¡Imposible! Clavó los ojos en el cuaderno de esbozos con un nudo en la garganta. No había vuelto a abrir la libreta desde el día en que había hecho aquel dibujo. Ahora podía ver que aquel dibujo no le hacía justicia. Candy lo había hecho cuando lo veía como al mismísimo diablo en persona, y le había dibujado los ojos totalmente fríos, y la boca excesivamente cruel.

En cambio, el Terry que había ido conociendo poco a poco…

Tragó saliva para ahogar los sollozos que pujaban por escapar de su garganta. Demasiado tarde, Candy había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo caballeroso que era, decidido a echar por la borda el sueño que había perseguido desde niño con tal de salvaguardar su reputación. No la amaba; ni tan siquiera estaba segura de lo que él sentía por ella, más allá del evidente deseo carnal. Y sin embargo, ¿estaba decidido a casarse con ella?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy se dio la vuelta atropelladamente, rezando por que fuera Terry, que había vuelto. Pero se trataba de Karen.

La asistenta cerró la puerta con una mirada segura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te has acostado con él?

—¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara? —le recriminó con una incontrolable irritación.

Karen se rió mientras recogía la camisa de Candy del suelo.

—¿Y fue tal y como esperabais?

Candy se sonrojo.

—¿Y tu noche con Rafael? ¿Ha sido tal y como esperabas?

Con una sonrisa risueña, Karen se llevó la ropa interior de su señora hasta el pecho.

—¡Ah, señorita! ¡No se lo puede ni imaginar!

—Créeme, sí que me lo imagino. No hace falta que me lo cuentes.

Karen rió abiertamente.

—Ya se lo dije el otro día que los hombres españoles no estaban nada mal.

¡Qué gran verdad!

—¿Rafael ha adivinado lo que yo me proponía?

—Al principio, no. —Karen se puso a ordenar el camarote—. Pero cuando su amigo no regresó al camarote, empezó a sospechar. Y no parecía nada contento. Pensaba que quizá se había hecho ilusiones de acostarse con usted, pero me dijo que no. Dijo que su amigo había perdido la cabeza si era capaz de acostarse con vos, porque eso solo le acarrearía problemas.

¿Porque Terry no recuperaría sus tierras?

Candy frunció el ceño. Seguramente se ganaba bien la vida como mago. Sus vestimentas indicaban cierto grado de lujo, y no se comportaba como si le preocupara el dinero; no encajaba en los patrones de los ricos. Además, había sido testigo de la gran suma de dinero que Terry había donado en la cena benéfica.

Quizá debería confirmar la desahogada situación financiera de Terry. Y también por qué Arboleda era tan importante para él. Si su familia había muerto, ¿por qué mostraba tanto interés?

Probablemente no se lo diría, pero su amigo quizá sí que se iría de la lengua…

—¿Ya se ha levantado el capitán?

—Sí, señora. Estaba esperando a don Terry cuando yo me he marchado.

Al oír el nombre de Terry con el trato deferente en español, a Candy se le aceleró el pulso. A menudo olvidaba que era un conde, pero por lo visto los otros no lo olvidaban. Para ellos, Terry no era simplemente un hombre cuya fama se debiera a su habilidad como mago.

¿Por eso él se aferraba tanto a su honor? Algunos hombres de alta alcurnia se tomaban muy seriamente sus responsabilidades derivadas de su titulo. Las «obligaciones».

¡Oh! ¡Cómo detestaba ser simplemente una obligación para él!

—Tengo que hablar con el capitán a solas. ¿Crees que estará con Terry mucho rato?

Karen rió.

—¿Después de la noche que habéis pasado? ¡Lo dudo! Don Terry querrá dormir, y Rafael normalmente va al comedor muy temprano, para desayunar.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Ayúdame a vestirme! ¡Rápido!

Unos minutos más tarde, Candy entró en el comedor. Encontró a Rafael solo, inclinado sobre su plato de pan tostado y salchichón.

—Si busca a Terry, le aconsejo que se espere un rato. Está de un humor de mil demonios —le comentó él.

—De hecho, le buscaba a usted.

Rafael la observó con recelo.

—¿Por qué?

Candy se sentó frente a él en la mesa, sin estar segura de por dónde debía empezar.

—Supongo que sabrá que… bueno… ya habrá averiguado que…

—¿Que ha pasado la noche con Terry, mirando las estrellas y jugando a cartas?

Cuando ella captó su ironía, se ruborizó.

—Se lo ha contado.

—¿Terry? ¿El hombre que me amenazó con colgarme del palo mayor por las pelotas solo por atreverme a besarle la mano? No, no ha tenido que contarme nada. Me ha anunciado que pensaba casarse con usted. Y con eso ha bastado. El único motivo por el que abandonaría su sueño de recuperar Arboleda sería porque ha cometido una verdadera insensatez.

Candy se esforzó por no perder la calma.

—¿Realmente es tan valiosa esa propiedad?

—¿En términos de dinero, se refiere? No. Después de que las tropas la arrasaran y…

—¿Qué tropas? —De repente, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado—. ¿De qué parte de Lugo proviene Terry, exactamente?

Rafael achicó los ojos.

—¿No lo sabe?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Jamás habla de sí mismo conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía unas tierras hasta que emprendimos este viaje.

La expresión de Rafael se suavizó.

—¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo. Me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan cruel como para tentarle a perderlo todo únicamente por una noche de placer.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que fui yo quien lo tentó? —quiso saber ella, momentáneamente perpleja.

—Porque «don honorable» jamás se acostaría con usted sin una provocación extrema. Se ha pasado prácticamente toda la vida intentando recuperar Arboleda, y no es tan tonto como para echar a perder su sueño tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para él? ¿Qué pasó con las tropas? ¡Cuéntemelo, por favor! He de saberlo todo antes de unir mi vida a la de él. Quizá podría empezar por contarme cómo se conocieron.

—En los regimientos. —Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, Rafael la observó con interés, entonces soltó un fuerte suspiro—. Es el hijo de un heredero al ducado inglés y una mujer española. Terry y yo somos amigos desde que él tenía trece años y yo quince. Lo poco que sé de su vida anterior me lo contó él mismo, o me enteré por Gaspar y por la madre de Terry.

—¿La conoció?

—Un poco. Murió a causa de una enfermedad hepática poco después de que yo la conociera. Según Terry, nunca volvió a ser la misma después de lo que le hicieron a su familia en Villafranca.

La sorpresa la golpeó con dureza.

—¿Terry es de Villafranca?

—¿Has oído hablar de ese lugar?

Por supuesto que sí. Gracias a su interés por la historia, había leído más de lo que habría querido acerca de los horrores que habían asolado aquel lugar. Durante la cruenta retirada a través de las montañas del noroeste de España hacia La Coruña, con las tropas francesas pisándoles los talones y las provisiones de comida muy mermadas, las tropas inglesas arrasaron Villafranca como unos verdaderos salvajes. Enloquecidos a causa del hambre y del frío, descargaron lo peor de ellos en los pobres españoles, destruyendo todo lo que hallaron a su paso, emborrachándose con su vino, saqueando e incluso matando a la población civil que oponía resistencia.

Al ver el salvaje comportamiento de los ingleses, la población española empezó a llamar ladrones a sus «aliados». Y los franceses, que irrumpieron a continuación, remataron el saqueo que habían iniciado los ingleses borrachos que todavía quedaban por las calles, comportándose de la misma forma atroz con los habitantes de la localidad. Villafranca quedó completamente arrasada.

—Así que ha oído hablar de dicha localidad —dijo Rafael mientras observaba las emociones cambiantes en su cara—. O quizás se acuerde de Villafranca. Usted y sus supuestos padres estuvieron allí, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero yo apenas tenía cuatro años. Lo único que recuerdo es el frío y el hambre. Pero unos años más tarde, mientras intentaba recabar más información acerca de mis padres, leí lo que había sucedido durante la marcha. —Candy sacudió la cabeza—. No sabía que Terry hubiera vivido allí.

—Arboleda es una finca colindante con la carretera a La Coruña. Sus abuelos los Montalvo eran propietarios de unos viñedos que producían unos de los mejores vinos de la región. La finca había pertenecido a la familia durante muchas generaciones… hasta que llegaron los soldados.

Candy notó una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Por eso él se había visto obligado a robar en los regimientos.

—¿Los soldados ingleses?

—Ellos fueron los primeros —aclaró Rafael secamente—. Destrozaron las bodegas de la familia. Por lo visto, el padre de Terry intentó razonar con ellos, ya que era compatriota y un ex heredero al ducado de Grandchester, cosa que perdió al casarse con Eleonora Montalvo. Pensando que los aliados de España lo tratarían a él y a su familia con el debido respeto. Pero los hombres hambrientos y borrachos no se avienen a razones. No le hicieron caso, y maltrataron a Terry y a su madre, a pesar de que Terry nunca hable de lo que pasó. Lo único que sé es que, cuando los soldados se marcharon, la familia se quedó sin nada, absolutamente sin nada, ni comida para sobrevivir al duro invierno ni nada para poder vender en el mercado.

—Santo cielo —susurró ella.

—Los franceses llegaron un día más tarde —continuó Rafael con amargura—. El padre de Terry estaba tan resentido que los recibió con un trabuco. Lo abatieron a tiros.

—¡¿Lo mataron? —gritó ella—. ¡Canallas!

—Sí, y luego incendiaron los viñedos. Mientras yacía moribundo entre los brazos de Terry, le hizo prometer a su hijo que se ocuparía de su madre y de Arboleda. Esas tierras habían pertenecido a la familia Montalvo durante muchas generaciones; lo eran todo para el anciano padre de Eleonora, y había criado a Terry con los mismos sentimientos hacia aquella propiedad. Lamentablemente, cuando los soldados se marcharon ya no quedaba nada en pie.

Candy se quedó mirando a Rafael horrorizada ante la letanía de atrocidades cometidas contra Terry y sus padres. Ver cómo su padre moría entre sus brazos, ver las tierras de la familia arrasadas… Él apenas tenía doce años, demasiado joven para luchar pero bastante mayor como para no recordar. Aquellos pensamientos le provocaron náuseas.

—Pero si los franceses mataron a su padre, ¿por qué siente tanto rencor hacia mis compatriotas que son mitad suyos a la vez?

—Su familia ya esperaba ese maltrato por parte de los franceses, pero no de los ingleses, sus «héroes». Terry está convencido de que su padre jamás habría cometido la insensatez de enfrentarse a los franceses sus compatriotas no hubieran cometido antes aquellas salvajadas. Terry tampoco soporta a los franceses. Quizá no haya caído en la cuenta, pero jamás ha actuado en Francia ni en Inglaterra.

Hasta que fue tras ella. Las lágrimas empañaron los verdes ojos de Candy.

—Pero actuó para los regimientos ingleses. Durante años.

—No le quedó más remedio. Él y su madre intentaron mantener la propiedad, pero sin los viñedos les resultó imposible. Terry era demasiado joven y su madre estaba terriblemente desolada y sin fuerzas para luchar por todo lo que habían perdido. —Rafael tomó un sorbo de café—. Los acreedores de su padre se aprovecharon de la juventud de Terry para exigirle unos pagos imposibles de cumplir. Ni él ni su madre podían satisfacer las deudas. No les quedó más remedio que vender Arboleda.

—¿Al marqués?

—Él es el propietario más reciente. Antes que él, la propiedad pasó por varias manos, pero nadie ha conseguido que la tierra vuelva a ser tan próspera como para poder vivir del producto de los viñedos. —Rafael plantó los codos en la mesa—. Después de vender la finca, Terry se llevó a su madre a vivir con un pariente pobre en Oporto. Los regimientos habían regresado a Portugal, así que empezó a seguir a los soldados, con la intención de pelear contra ellos para vengarse por todo lo que le habían usurpado a él y a su familia. Empezó robando y dedicándose a hacer trampas con las cartas, en parte por despecho, y en parte para pagar los medicamentos que necesitaba su madre.

—¿No lo pillaron nunca?

—Al final, sí. Por fortuna, fue Gaspar quien lo sorprendió. Le dijo a Terry que o bien aprendía el oficio de asistente de mago, o lo entregaría a las autoridades. Gaspar no era idiota. Supo reconocer la destreza de Terry y sus sorprendentes habilidades con las cartas incluso entonces. Y sospecho que el hombre sabía que no podría continuar ejerciendo su profesión durante muchos años más sin alguien más joven que lo ayudara.

Rafael le dedicó una sonrisa entristecida.

—Le enseñó a Terry que había otras formas más legítimas de faltarles el respeto a los ingleses, y creo que a Terry le sedujo la idea de burlarse de los soldados ingleses durante sus funciones, a pesar de que nunca se jactó de reírse de ellos a sus espaldas.

Candy recordaba perfectamente cómo Terry había humillado a Anthony. Debía de haberlo hecho antes, con otros hombres a los que no soportaba. Por eso lo había hecho con tanto garbo y maestría.

—Realmente odia a los ingleses, ¿verdad?

—No a todos los ingleses. Únicamente a los soldados.

Eso explicaba por qué Terry se mostraba tan dispuesto a creer lo peor acerca del coronel. Por qué había creído que le estaba haciendo un enorme favor al secuestrarla.

También explicaba por qué se había mostrado tan dispuesto a ir a Inglaterra, a salvarla.

Candy clavó la vista en sus manos. No solo para salvarla. Había ido con la intención de recuperar Arboleda, hasta el punto de ser capaz de secuestrarla con tal de conseguirlo. A pesar de que aquel disparate pudiera afectar a su reputación como mago en el futuro.

—Supongo que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre significa para él incluso más que su profesión —susurró ella—. A pesar de la inmensa fama y de su gran talento…

—¿Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo poco que eso significa para él? Simplemente se considera un farsante que engaña a la gente con sus trucos, un hombre sin honor ni valía. No le importa que sea capaz de meterse a una audiencia de quinientas personas en el bolsillo. —Rafael sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué habría de importarle? Su maldito padre le metió en la mollera que debía defender las tradiciones, igual que las anteriores generaciones de la familia Grandchester-Montalvo. Terry cree que le falló a su familia por no ser capaz de salvar Arboleda.

—¡Pero si apenas tenía doce años! Se exige demasiado a sí mismo.

—Lo sé, y usted también lo sabe. Pero él no se da cuenta. La esperanza de recuperar Arboleda ha sido el motor que ha movido su vida, oculto detrás de su éxito. Si ahora pierde ese sueño…

—¡No es posible! —exclamó ella con tesón—. Primero esperará a recuperar las tierras, y luego se casará conmigo. No me importa esperar.

—Ya, pero esa solución tampoco servirá de nada. Arboleda está totalmente en ruinas. Tendrá que replantar los viñedos y abrirse un lugar en el mercado del vino. Si un hombre tan poderoso como el marqués opta por oponerse a Terry (digamos que, porque Terry ha decidido casarse con su nieta a sus espaldas) el proyecto se hundirá. Terry ha ahorrado bastante dinero, pero no lo bastante como para combatir la activa resistencia de vuestro abuelo.

Cada palabra la hería con la fuerza de una estaca clavada en el corazón.

—Pero Terry me dijo que el marqués se está muriendo. Podría esperar a que mi abuelo muriera…

—Muchos hombres se han hecho famosos por lidiar encarnizadas batallas a las puertas de la muerte, y, conociéndole como conozco a don Carlos, el marqués será capaz de sobrevivir todo el tiempo necesario para hundir a Terry.

La declaración consiguió que Candy detestara aún más al hombre que todavía no conocía.

—¿Conoce a mi abuelo?

—He hecho tratos con él. —Sus ojos se achicaron como un par de rendijas—. No se deje engañar por su avanzada edad y por sus maneras educadas. Don Carlos es taimado y desalmado. La primera vez que Terry fue a verlo, con la intención de negociar una venta a crédito, don Carlos se dio cuenta de que mi amigo era el individuo perfecto para ir a rescatarla y llevarla de vuelta a España. Terry poseía un impresionante dominio del inglés, la sangre es mas fuerte y la resolución y la motivación pertinentes para completar la misión, y además, un carácter honorable.

—Ya, Terry ha demostrado ser todo un caballero secuestrándome —contrarrestó ella con amargura.

—Se trataba de una parte necesaria para completar la misión. A don Carlos no le importará. Pero cuando se entere de que Terry tiene intención de casarse con usted, no se lo perdonará. Quiere a alguien más importante que a un pobre mago con una finca arruinada para su adorada nieta, y si Terry se casa con usted a pesar de su oposición, se vengará destruyendo los proyectos y los sueños de Terry respecto a Arboleda.

—Y entonces Terry me odiará por ello. O peor. —Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en las sombrías perspectivas que le deparaba el futuro—. No solo perderá sus tierras, sino que encima será por culpa de una mujer inglesa. Será como volver a revivir las desdichas que le causaron los soldados.

—Sandeces —la reprendió Rafael amablemente—. Él la ve como a una mujer española, y no inglesa.

Candy sonrió con tristeza.

—Solo porque de momento no quiere pensar en mi educación. He crecido y me he criado como una chica inglesa. Pero Terry no podrá ignorar ese hecho durante mucho tiempo. Yo sigo actuando y pensando como una inglesa. Represento todo lo que él tanto detesta. Si a eso le añado que lo he obligado a romper el voto que le hizo a su padre, puedo tener la certeza de que nuestro matrimonio estará abocado al fracaso desde el primer día. Tarde o temprano acabará por odiarme. —Sobre todo puesto que Candy pensaba que Terry no estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

Rafael frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Decirle que no puedo casarme con él, por supuesto. —Alzó la barbilla con petulancia—. Yo ya tenía un plan para proteger los objetivos de Terry antes de que a él se le ocurriera la magnífica idea de que nos casáramos. Simplemente retomaré mi idea inicial.

—Si él le deja.

—No le dejaré ninguna alternativa. Él no es el único que tiene orgullo aquí. Busco un esposo que me quiera de verdad, no uno que simplemente tenga nociones insensatas acerca de defender mi honor. —Le lanzó a Rafael una mirada implorante—. Por favor, no le diga lo que le he revelado, o Terry averiguará lo que me propongo. Entonces nada habrá valido la pena.

Mirándola con incomodidad, Rafael no contestó.

Candy se inclinó hacia delante para cogerle las manos.

—¡Prométame que mantendrá mi secreto, por favor! No permita que él se entere de…

—¿De qué? —dijo una voz tensa desde la puerta.

Con el corazón compungido, Candy soltó las manos de Rafael y volvió a echarse hacia atrás, implorándole con los ojos que le guardara el secreto.

—¡Maldita sea, Rafael! —le exigió Terry—. ¿Qué están tramando los dos?

Rafael tensó la mandíbula, y ella contuvo la respiración. Pero justo cuando el estómago de Candy se retorcía a causa de la incómoda situación, el capitán miró a Terry a los ojos.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a la señorita White.

El alivio se extendió por las facciones de Candy… hasta que vio la furia en la expresión de Terry. La situación no pintaba nada bien. En absoluto.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con el capitán, Candy? —le exigió Terry.

Ella se puso en pie.

—Hablemos en privado, ¿de acuerdo? —Pasó por delante de él y atravesó la puerta, mientras su mente procesaba todas las posibles excusas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Terry la siguió, pero apenas habían avanzado unos pasos por el pasillo cuando la empujó y la obligó a entrar en un pequeño camarote. Cuando ella vio las tres hamacas colgadas, se dio cuenta de que en aquel espacio reducido dormía él.

Eso fue todo lo que percibió antes de que él cerrara la puerta y se abalanzara sobre ella, apresándola por los hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que Rafael y tú tramán? —la intimidó mientras la acorralaba contra la pared—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué le cogías las manos?

¿Por eso estaba tan enfadado? ¿Porque había visto cómo le cogía las manos a Rafael?

Mientras Candy lo miraba sin pestañear, incapaz de hablar, los ojos azules de Terry se ensombrecieron.

—Quizá debería recordarte a quién le perteneces ahora —bramó sulfurado.

Acto seguido, la besó apasionadamente, con rabia, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso y pegado al de Candy. Sus manos la recorrieron con un descaro que no dejaba lugar a dudas de quién era su propietario y, por un momento, ella respondió, sobresaltada ante la dulce furia de sus celos. Quizá sí que estaba enamorado de ella. Quizá su proposición partía de algo más que una pura cuestión de honor.

No, lo único que pasaba era que ella había herido su honor. Terry estaba furioso por la situación y se estaba desahogando con ella, y la seguiría tratando de esa forma indebida a menos que pusiera fin a aquella locura.

Candy apartó la boca.

—No le estaba pidiendo a Rafael que no te lo contara a ti —mintió, pensando a gran velocidad—. Le estaba pidiendo que no se lo contara a mi abuelo. Ya que es evidente que tú no le has ocultado a Rafael lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer por la noche, le estaba pidiendo que guardara silencio.

Terry parpadeó desconcertado.

—¿Y para qué, si vamos a casarnos?

Candy soltó un largo suspiro. Había llegado la hora de hacer algo que seguramente heriría el orgullo de Terry.

Pero ella también tenía orgullo. Demasiado como para casarse con un hombre que solo la quería para acostarse con ella.

Alzó la barbilla con altivez y se obligó a mirarlo con ojos desafiantes.

—Esta mañana no me has dado la oportunidad de responder a tu entrañable petición de matrimonio. Si lo hubieras hecho, sabrías que me niego a casarme contigo.

Terry la miró completamente pasmado.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Lo que acabas de oír: no pienso casarme contigo

* * *

><p>Tonta Candy...yo no lo pienso 2 veces no se ustedes jajajaja...ya chicas acá estan los 2 caps. besos a todas Gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejan son el alimento para no demorar en actualizar, ahh y a todas las que han preguntado cuando actualizo mi historia "Más que una linda historia de amor" estoy terminando el cuarto capitulo, así que yo creo que dentro del lunes o martes lo subo. Espero sus rewiuses bye bye.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	22. Capitulo 21

Capítulo veintiuno

Querido primo:

Aguardamos la llegada del coronel de un momento a otro, y esperamos que él nos pueda aportar respuestas, ya que es quien mejor conoce la forma de pensar de su hija. De todos modos, le pido que intente compilar la máxima información posible acerca del perfil del señor Grandchester-Montalvo, más allá de lo que ya sabemos. Si descubrimos que es un bribón, entonces no nos quedará la menor duda de que la reputación de Candy está completamente arruinada.

Vuestra agitada allegada, Pony Hill.

* * *

><p>La primera reacción de Terry respecto al disparatado anuncio de Candy fue una mezcla de alivio y de decepción, seguido rápidamente por un sentimiento de ultraje.<p>

Escrutó la impasible expresión en la cara de Candy, seguro de que no había oído correctamente.

—No te queda otra elección. Tienes que casarte conmigo.

Ella cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo digas?

—¡Porque te he robado tu virtud!

—Nadie tiene que saberlo. Además, tú no deseas casarte conmigo, y yo tampoco deseo casarme contigo. Así que, ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

«Tienes toda la razón —pensó él—. Yo no deseo casarme contigo.»

Terry se quedó paralizado durante un momento. Después de haberse pasado las últimas horas gruñendo como un perro rabioso, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber echado por la borda todos sus sueños solo por gozar de una noche desenfrenada con Candy, ¿ella le mostraba la audacia de rechazarlo?

Se apartó de ella.

—Jamás he dicho que no quiera casarme contigo.

—Pero es más que evidente. —Cuando Terry abrió la boca para protestar, ella añadió—: Y lo comprendo, de veras. Ambos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio no funcionaría.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —espetó él.

—Por una sencilla razón: tú no me amas.

A pesar de que aquella aseveración logró exasperarlo, no podía negarlo. De acuerdo, la deseaba más allá de toda razón, y se sentía enormemente atraído por ella. Pero no era tan iluso como para confundir esos sentimientos con una emoción imaginaria alimentada por la pluma de los poetas.

—No creo en el amor —confesó, a pesar de que las palabras sonaron vacías—. El amor no es más que una ilusión.

Los ojos de Candy mostraron un efímero desencanto, que desapareció con tanta presteza que Terry tuvo dudas de si se lo había imaginado.

—En cambio yo sí que creo en el amor —declaró ella, procurando usar un tono desenfadado—. Así que nuestro matrimonio no funcionaría.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me amas? —se interesó él.

Candy avanzó hasta una de las hamacas, dándole la espalda.

—Lo que digo es que solo te seduje para poder optar a otras alternativas. Y no pienso abandonar mi plan solo porque tú tengas unas estúpidas ideas acerca de tu honor.

A Terry el corazón se le había desbocado. ¿Acaso esa maldita mujer no reconocía el enorme sacrificio que él había hecho por ella? Había esperado que se mostrara encantada, incluso agradecida, por su caballeroso deseo de abandonar todo por lo que había luchado en la vida con tal de comportarse como un verdadero caballero. Desde luego, había esperado que Candy se mostrara más entusiasta con los planes de boda.

¿Era posible que ella no sintiera nada por él mientras hacían el amor? ¿Qué le había pasado a su dulce Candy, que se había entregado a él tan libre y ardientemente?

¿O no había sido más que una ilusión? Se había mostrado con las ideas muy claras a la hora de seducirlo. Había intentado un desenlace rápido y simple. Incluso en aquellos momentos, Terry había pensado que Candy actuaba de aquel modo para camuflar la rabia que sentía hacia él.

Quizá tenía razón. Quizás, al secuestrarla, había matado cualquier sentimiento de afecto que ella hubiera podido albergar por él en Inglaterra. Probablemente esa era su forma de vengarse. ¿Era posible que Candy hubiera urdido aquel plan desde el principio, hacer que él deseara tanto acostarse con ella hasta el punto de empujarlo a echar todos sus sueños por la borda? ¿Para después renegar de su promesa de que no le contaría nada al marqués y acabarlo de hundir?

No le parecía posible. Pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿Qué piensas contarle a tu abuelo? —le preguntó.

Candy se dio la vuelta con ímpetu para mirarlo, con una expresión que mostraba todo su estupor.

—Lo mismo que pretendía decirle antes: que perdí mi inocencia con Anthony. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que voy a contarle la verdad?

Con un creciente sentimiento de culpa, Terry se dio cuenta de lo insultante que sonaba aquel alegato.

—Yo… bueno…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Sus bellos ojos se llenaron de dolor—. Crees que actúo por despecho. Que pretendo faltar a mi palabra en nuestro trato.

Terry avanzó hacia ella, pero Candy retrocedió, y él dejó caer las manos a ambos lados, con desmayo.

—Solo intento comprenderte. Deseo casarme contigo, así que no veo por qué…

—¿Acaso no debería rechazar tu inmensamente aduladora petición de matrimonio? —lo atajó ella con sequedad—. Deberías alegrarte de que lo haga. Así tendrás tus tierras y yo mantendré mi libertad.

Su libertad. Maldita fuera por pensar de ese modo. El único consuelo para Terry era que Candy había sido suya por completo. Pero era evidente que no quería ser suya para siempre.

—Así que ayer por la noche únicamente se trataba de perder la virginidad para que tu abuelo no te obligue a casarte, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Aunque he de admitir que lo pasé fenomenal. Eres muy hábil en la cama, Terry.

—Pero no lo bastante hábil como para convertirme en tu esposo. —Hablaba como un niño malcriado, enfurruñado, pero no podía evitarlo. Finalmente se había convencido a sí mismo para ser su esposo, y a ella ni siquiera le importaba su sacrificio. ¡Menuda puñalada!

Resoplando agitadamente, Candy volvió a darle la espalda y se puso a juguetear con las cuerdas de las hamacas.

—Si las circunstancias fueran distintas…

Terry achicó los ojos.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

Él observó la rigidez de su espalda, su evidente negativa a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Podía estar interpretando incorrectamente su reacción? ¿Era posible que finalmente Candy se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Arboleda suponía para él y que estuviera intentando que no perdiera sus tierras? ¿Acaso Rafael había hablado más de la cuenta?

No, Rafael no interferiría. Y sin embargo…

Terry avanzó hasta ella y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Tenía que ver su cara, tenía que determinar si sentía lo que decía. Candy le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, pero no antes de que él pudiera detectar una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

¿O solo se trataba de una artimaña del orgullo herido de Terry, que le hacía creer en aquella posible explicación?

La vacilación de Candy lo estaba volviendo loco. Si se trataba de vacilación, claro.

—¿Qué ha cambiado desde que me he marchado del camarote? —le exigió—. Antes, cuando he mencionado la opción del matrimonio, te has mostrado complacida con la idea.

—No estaba tan complacida como sorprendida —contraatacó ella—. No me has dejado tiempo para expresar mi opinión. Y cuando te has marchado del camarote, he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Si pierdes tus tierras por casarte conmigo, ¿cómo me mantendrás?

Aquella insinuación consiguió sulfurarlo nuevamente.

—No soy pobre, Candy—soltó con despecho—. Tampoco soy rico, pero desde luego puedo mantener a una esposa.

—Mientras sigas teniendo éxito y fama, sí. —Candy alzó la barbilla con petulancia—. Pero un apuesto mago soltero siempre atraerá a una porción femenina de la población, y en cambio un mago casado…

—Atraerá la porción de la población que desee disfrutar de un buen espectáculo —espetó él, enojado ante aquella presunción de que solo tendría éxito mientras estuviera soltero para atraer a las damas.

No importaba que a menudo se hubiera quejado a Gaspar de que las mujeres únicamente iban a verlo actuar con la esperanza de flirtear con él.

—¡Soy bueno en mi trabajo, maldita sea! ¡Mi carrera profesional no se acabará porque me case!

—Aun suponiendo que tengas razón —continuó ella, aplastando su orgullo con cada nueva palabra—, tendré que viajar contigo, vivir en hoteles, sin la posibilidad de establecerme en un lugar, a menos que desee estar sin ti durante meses y más meses.

Era lo mismo que Terry se había dicho a sí mismo cuando decidió que no podía casarse con ella. Pero el hecho de que fuera Candy quien lo dijera ahora, el hecho de escuchar esa dura verdad de su boca, no le ayudaba en absoluto a restablecer su orgullo.

—Tú has crecido viajando con los regimientos, ¿no es así? —espetó él—. Supongo que sería la misma clase de vida que tan bien conoces. Y por lo menos viajaríamos de un modo más cómodo.

—Ya, pero eso no quita que siempre estaríamos viajando —lo rebatió ella con soltura—. Por si no lo recuerdas, mi pa… el coronel me envió a un internado cuando tenía doce años. Es evidente que incluso él creía que viajar no es la situación más conveniente para una mujer.

Terry siempre había aseverado que la vida de un mago ambulante no era conveniente para una esposa e hijos. Así que, ¿por qué no iba a aceptar la misma declaración por parte de ella?

Porque todavía la deseaba.

No tenía sentido. La noche anterior debería haber colmado su obsesiva necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de hacerle el amor. La declaración práctica y fría acerca de que él no podía ser un esposo digno debería haber sofocado cualquier instinto carnal hacia ella, sus ganas de poseerla.

Pero no.

Deslizando la mano por su cintura, la atrajo hacia él. Sin inmutarse por la súbita expresión de pánico en su rostro ni por el hecho de que ella apartara la cara cuando él se inclinó hacia su boca, Terry le estampó una fila de besos por la frente, la mejilla, la oreja.

—Pero siempre nos quedará esto, podremos gozar de noches tan íntimas como la de ayer. —Le acarició la piel pálida y suave del cuello con su nariz.

—No es suficiente. Para mí no —replicó ella con gran apuro.

Candy se escurrió de entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, pero él la apresó por la espalda, obligándola a pegarse a su pecho.

—¡Dios mío, bonita, no lo hagas! ¡Podemos intentar que funcione!

—¿Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo? —le preguntó ella, con un hilito de voz—. Me dijiste que querías que conociera a mi abuelo, para ver la clase de vida que él podía ofrecerme, y ahora es lo que deseo hacer. A menos que puedas darme una buena razón para actuar de otro modo, me parece más que lógico seguir mis planes tal y como había pensado al principio.

¿Qué razón podía darle Terry? El caso era obvio. Si no se casaban, él ahora tenía su sueño al alcance de la mano. Sin lugar a dudas, su matrimonio únicamente les conllevaría problemas a los dos. Y si la pasión que él sentía no era suficiente para ella…

Mientras Terry vacilaba, Candy se puso rígida.

—Suéltame, Terry. Será mejor así.

Sin estar completamente seguro, la soltó. Había jugado mal sus cartas, aunque no sabía en qué punto se había equivocado. Quizá si le hubiera jurado amor eterno…

Terry frunció el ceño. Se condenaría irremediablemente, si caía tan bajo como para decir esas patochadas con tal de volverse a acostar con ella. Todavía no le podía prometer una vida cómoda a su lado. Dentro de unos años, quizá sí, cuando hubiera devuelto Arboleda a todo su esplendor y tuviera dinero y una buena posición, pero en aquel momento no. Por entonces, sin embargo, ella seguramente estaría felizmente casada con otro hombre.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó una sensación de absoluta desolación, y se obligo a sí mismo a desterrarlo de su mente.

Ella le estaba ofreciendo lo que quería. Lo más sensato era actuar con cordura y aceptar aquella carta de libertad con los brazos bien abiertos.

Candy empezó a abrir la puerta, entonces hizo una pausa, sin mirarlo.

—Lo más conveniente será que nos comportemos con precaución cuando estemos juntos, con absoluta discreción y decoro. Si Rafael ha averiguado que nos hemos acostado juntos, el resto de la tripulación también puede averiguarlo, y eso perjudicaría gravemente nuestros objetivos.

Terry sintió un desagradable escalofrío.

—Rafael lo ha averiguado porque le he dicho que iba a casarme contigo, preciosa.

Ella se dio la vuelta para reprenderlo con la mirada.

—No me llames así, ni uses ninguna otra palabra lisonjera conmigo. A partir de ahora seremos la señorita White y don Terry, ¿entendido?

¡Dios santo, aquella fémina sabía cómo hollar el orgullo de un hombre! Sin embargo tenía razón. Si no llevaban intención de casarse, entonces lo mejor era comportarse como dos extraños, para no perderlo todo. Terry asintió con una evidente tensión en el rostro.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Pero cuando asió nuevamente el pomo de la puerta, él la llamó:

—¡Espera!

Candy lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él no lo sabía, pero no podía soportar la idea de no volverla a estrechar nunca más entre sus brazos.

—Has dicho que lo pasaste bien ayer por la noche. No existe ningún motivo para que no… —Al ver con qué grado de circunspección lo miraba ella, balbució—: Quiero decir… estoy seguro de que Rafael no tendrá ningún reparo en pasar la noche con Karen si nosotros queremos…

—¿Darnos un revolcón? —Candy acabó la frase por él, con el semblante impasible.

—Darnos placer el uno al otro —contraatacó Terry—. Todavía faltan por lo menos dos semanas para llegar a España, posiblemente incluso tres. ¿Por qué no sacamos ventaja del trayecto?

—Porque no soy una prostituta —espetó ella—. No habrá más encuentros privados.

Candy salió del camarote dando un fuerte portazo.

Terry se quedó allí plantado durante un largo momento, mirando la puerta fijamente, con la mente nublada. Demasiado tarde, había comprendido cuán insultante debía de haber resultado su sugerencia. Él nunca había soportado que las mujeres lo desearan únicamente por su fama. Del mismo modo, ella no debía de soportar que la desearan solo por su cuerpo.

Excepto que él no solo deseaba su cuerpo. ¡Maldita fémina! Deseaba su compañía. Le encantaba ver con qué fervor se entregaba a cualquier causa en la que creía. Admiraba con qué cariño trataba a sus jóvenes pupilas y la lealtad que profesaba hacia aquellos que quería —su «papá» y la señorita Pony y toda aquella escuela llena de mujeres—. La idea de convertirse en un extraño para ella de un modo formal no le sentaba nada bien.

Pero la alternativa consistía en suplicar, en convertirse en un pelele dominado por sus propios deseos. Ya se había comportado de ese modo demasiado tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Rafael entró en el camarote, entonces se detuvo en seco, obviamente sorprendido.

—Pensaba que estabas con la señorita White.

—Y así era. Se acaba de marchar. Por lo visto, no desea casarse conmigo.

—Ya veo. —Su amigo no parecía sorprendido—. Pero en realidad, tú tampoco deseabas casarte con ella, ¿no?

Terry lo acribilló con una mirada letal.

—¿Eso es lo que ella te ha contado?

—No, es lo que tú me has contado, con cada una de tus acciones y de tus palabras. Esta mañana has entrado en el camarote con un humor de perros, a grandes zancadas, anunciando con una frialdad espeluznante que debías casarte con la señorita White. No he tenido que decirle nada a tu pobre prisionera. Si te has comportado del mismo modo con ella cuando le has pedido que se case contigo, seguro que habrá detectado tu más que obvia falta de entusiasmo.

Terry parecía incómodo. ¿Ella había interpretado su proposición de ese modo? ¿Como una obligación? Probablemente sí que había presentado la cuestión de ese modo. ¿Pero qué esperaba Candy, que él se mostrase encantado con la idea de perder Arboleda? ¿Meramente por los placeres que ella le podía ofrecer?

«No es suficiente», le había dicho Candy.

Y tenía razón. Primero no se había mostrado encantada con la idea de que él quisiera convertirla en su esposa únicamente por una cuestión de honor, ni tampoco se contentaba con convertirse en su amante. Irguió la espalda con una incómoda sensación de culpabilidad.

Rafael se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no me lamentaría, si estuviera en tu lugar. Has conseguido escapar por los pelos. —Le lanzó a Terry una mirada llena de consideración—. No sucede cada día que un hombre reciba el regalo de la inocencia de una mujer sin tener que asumir ninguna obligación. ¿No te parece que eres un tipo afortunado?

—Es cierto —contestó Terry con voz tensa. Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía particularmente afortunado?

El coronel White irrumpió en la escuela como un soldado preparado para entrar en combate. La señorita Pony le oyó acercarse incluso antes de que entrara en su despacho. Se apresuró a salir al encuentro del coronel y su esposa, Maggie, que por casualidad era una buena amiga de la señorita Pony.

—¿Dónde está esa sabandija de Gaspar que ha sido cómplice de esta bribonada? —exigió el coronel—. ¡Quiero hablar con él ahora mismo!

—No creo que hubiera decidido quedarse en Inglaterra, si hubiera intervenido en tamaña fechoría —le aseguró la señorita Pony al coronel—. Pero pediré que lo vayan a buscar para que podáis interrogarlo personalmente. —Pasó la orden a un lacayo al tiempo que invitaba a los White a entrar en su despacho—. Mientras esperamos, les agradeceré que revisen esta carta que escribió Candy.

Cuando le entregó al coronel la misiva, él apenas echó un rápido vistazo.

—Mi niña no ha escrito esto —sentenció alzando la voz.

—¿Estás seguro? He comparado la letra con algunos de sus trabajos y…

—¿Usted cree que no conozco la caligrafía de mi hija? —bramó—. ¡Se lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Ella no ha escrito esto!

—Hugh, cariño, intenta controlarte —murmuró Maggie—. No conseguirás nada exaltándote de ese modo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, tienes razón. —Miró a la señorita Pony con ojos preocupados—. ¿Has averiguado de qué parte de España es ese tipo llamado Grandchester Montalvo?

—Creo que Gaspar dijo que es del noroeste.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiró el coronel, con el semblante más aliviado.

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece una coincidencia que Grandchester Montalvo sea español. Hace seis meses el Despacho de Guerra me informó de que el abuelo español de Candy había estado intentando encontrarla. Pero la madre de Candy era de un pueblo cerca de Gibraltar, al otro extremo de España de donde proviene Grandchester-Montalvo.

Charlotte sintió un súbito escalofrío en la espalda.

—¡Dios nos asista!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el coronel, al tiempo que las muestras de alivio se borraban de su cara.

—El barco que creemos que utilizaron en la fuga provenía de San Roque. Eso no queda lejos de Gibraltar, ¿verdad?

Al coronel se le puso la cara blanca. Se dejó caer con pesadumbre sobre la silla más cercana.

—¡Maldito sea ese bastardo! Durante todos estos años su abuelo no ha mostrado ningún interés por ella. Y ahora…

Al quedarse callado, Maggie lo miró sin pestañear.

—Me dijiste que Candy no tenía familia. Y sé que ella pensaba lo mismo.

El coronel White fijó la vista en un punto delante de él, con el semblante abatido.

—Tenía motivos para ocultaros la verdad. Aunque ahora ya no importa. —Desvió la mirada hacia Maggie—. Si ese malvado de don Carlos ha sido el inductor del secuestro, no puede ser por ninguna buena causa. ¡Tengo que ir a España! ¡Tengo que salvarla!

—¿De qué? —espetó una voz desde la puerta. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Gaspar de pie en el umbral, con aspecto provocador—. ¿De que finalmente conozca a su familia? Usted la secuestró de sus verdaderos padres, ¿y encima se atreve a condenar a su familia verdadera?

De un brinco, el coronel se puso en pie e irguió completamente el torso, mostrando el porte beligerante de un soldado británico.

—Supongo que eres el criado de Grandchester-Montalvo, que en teoría no ha tenido nada que ver con este desatino.

—Así es. La… fuga fue idea de Terry. —Gaspar cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Pero a pesar de que habría preferido que hubiera elegido un método menos drástico para restablecer la vida que le fue robada a la señorita White, sé que él considera que actúa por el bien de la muchacha. Ya iba siendo hora de que ella supiera la verdad acerca de su familia.

El coronel avanzó hacia Gaspar a grandes pasos, con los ojos desmedidamente abiertos.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es la verdad acerca de su familia, maldito e insolente cretino?

Con una absoluta serenidad, Gaspar hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la señorita Pony y Maggie.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que ellas se enteren?

—¡No he hecho nada malo que deba ocultar! —bramó el coronel—. Salvo proteger a mi hija de esa mala gente que desea aprovecharse de ella.

—¿Como su propio abuelo, quiere decir? —lo pinchó Gaspar.

—Sí. Él tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse con Candida y con mi hija. Renunció a esa posibilidad cuando las dejó marchar de Gibraltar con Tom Crawford. Cuando el marqués le dijo a Candida que para él estaba muerta por haberse casado con un soldado inglés, perdió la oportunidad de mantener los vínculos con ella. O con su nieta.

Gaspar parecía contrariado.

—¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estás hablando? La mujer a la que llamáis Candida era la institutriz de Candy. Ella secuestro a Candy de la verdadera Candida y de su marido español, para fugarse con Crawford. Es imposible que no lo supieras.

—¿La verdadera Candida y su marido español? —El coronel estalló en una sonora carcajada—. ¿Es eso lo que el malnacido de don Carlos le ha contado? —Las arrugas surcaron su frente—. ¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Es eso lo que Grandchester-Montalvo le contó a Candy para que se fugara con él?

La cara de Gaspar había adoptado un gesto grotesco, con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¡Dios mío! —pronunció toscamente—. ¿Estás diciendo que… que…?

—¡Que ese tipo es un mentiroso y una alimaña, y lo mismo opino de su señor, si lo está ayudando! —El coronel White enfiló hacia la puerta—. ¡No tengo tiempo para oír más tonterías! ¡Voy a buscar a mi hija! No pueden habernos sacado muchos días de ventaja, y lord Stoneville me ha conseguido un pasaje en uno de sus barcos para zarpar de inmediato.

—Sin embargo, es posible que todavía tarde bastantes días en recibir el visado para viajar a España, coronel —intervino la señorita Pony. Después de su breve matrimonio con un oficial de infantería, conocía las dificultades de viajar de un país a otro—. Y necesitará documentos acreditativos para entrar en el país.

—Stoneville se está encargando de esas cuestiones, puesto que le he anticipado que cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera que ir a España. Y su amigo, el duque, se está encargando de los documentos restantes.

—¡Hugh White, eres un bribón! —exclamó Maggie con la voz herida—. ¿Ya habías previsto un viaje a España y no me habías dicho nada? ¡Me parece que me has ocultado muchas cosas de tu vida antes de que adoptaras a Candy!

El coronel perdió parte de su fuego y vigor.

—Maggie, amor mío, siento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma. Tienes razón. Hay más cosas que debería haberte contado…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

El rubor se extendió por las mejillas del anciano.

—Hay ciertas cosas de las que no me siento… nada orgulloso. Y puesto que sé que no soy la clase de hombre con el que querías casarte…

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Eso es lo que eres! —La voz de Maggie resonó en la estancia mientras avanzaba hacia él con paso airado—. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta a estas alturas de que te amo por cómo eres? ¡Nada de lo que digas ni hagas hará que deje de quererte! ¡Y si crees que permitiré que partas solo hacia España en busca de Candy y sin mí, será mejor que vayas quitándote esa idea de la cabeza!

—Será un viaje muy pesado, amor mío. —La agarró por las manos—. Y no sé qué es lo que nos encontraremos.

—¡No me importa! También es mi hija. ¡Iré contigo, y no hay nada más que hablar!

Tras una breve indecisión, él asintió, estrechando el pliegue del codo de su esposa con su mano.

—Yo también deseo ir con usted —intervino Gaspar—. Los españoles se mostrarán más dispuestos a dejarles entrar en el país si un español les acompaña para interceder a su favor.

El coronel se detuvo para mirarlo con admiración.

—Si se embarca con nosotros, tendrá que contarme todo lo que sepa acerca de don Carlos y sus planes. Y todo lo que necesito saber para detener a Terry Grandchester-Montalvo y su insensato plan.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello.

—Entonces puede venir con nosotros. Su ayuda podría serme útil con el marqués de Parama. ¡Ese gusano no se saldrá con la suya! ¡No me robará a mi hija!

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas mis queridas lectoras...y es que me fui de vacaciones un par de semanas. Pero prometo hacerlo más rapido ya que van quedando poquitos caps. para el final...besos a todas mis hermosas y espero esos rewiuses bye bye.<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	23. Capitulo 22

Capítulo veintidós

Querida Srta. Pony:

No he logrado averiguar nada respecto al pasado del señor Grandchester-montalvo, ya que no gozo del mismo acceso a información referente a asuntos exteriores como a los rumores que circulan por Londres. Según la prensa, Terry Grandchester-montalvo es un tipo brillante y chiflado a la vez, generoso y despreciable, un gran hombre y un don nadie. Por eso jamás me fío de la prensa cuando se trata de obtener datos fehacientes.

Vuestro primo, George

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente después de discutir con Terry, Candy se hallaba de pie con Karen, apoyada en la borda de cubierta, mirando el mar pensativamente.<p>

—No entiendo a los hombres.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendéis? —inquirió Karen—. Si les preparas una buena comida y les das un poco de «miel» de vez en cuando, son fáciles de llevar. Y si no se comportan como es debido, basta con darles una buena patada en el culo. Creeme. Es un método infalible.

Candy sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que sentía.

—¡Ah, cómo me gusta verte sonreír! Aunque solo sea un poquito. —Karen le propinó unas palmaditas en la mano—. No puedes estar así, tan triste, por culpa de don Terry. No vale la pena sufrir por un hombre, porque solo conseguiréis problemas.

—Entonces tengo un problema.

En los duros momentos que había vivido a causa de su decepción por el comportamiento de Terry el día anterior, Candy se lo había contado todo a ella. Había esperado que Karen la acusara de insensata por no aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Terry, pero la camarera de la taberna le había sorprendido poniéndose de su parte.

«Si un hombre no puede aparentar como mínimo que quiere tanto a una mujer como para declararse como es debido, seguro que no aguantará toda la vida con ella», había vaticinado.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de Karen: su enfoque práctico de la vida. ¡Qué pena que ella no pudiera ser tan práctica, al menos cuando se trataba de Terry! Candy no quería que simulara que sentía algo por ella. Con eso no le bastaba.

Candy movió la cara hacia el viento.

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya tenido la desfachatez de sugerir que deberíamos seguir siendo amantes durante las próximas semanas.

—Todavía no puedo creer que vos no hayás aceptado.

—¡Karen!

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—A veces la única forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su verga.

—¿De su qué?

—Ya sabes… —Karen hizo un movimiento obsceno—. ¿Nunca has oído esa expresión para hablar del miembro?

Candy carraspeó incómoda.

—Karen, nunca he oído a ninguna mujer denominar de ninguna forma el miembro viril, y menos con esa palabreja.

—¡Me parece que las damas refinadas como vos llevas una vida muy aburrida! —exclamó Karen, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y puedo comprender por qué no sería decoroso para una mujer respetable como vos que él se metiera en vuestra cama cada noche, si no tiene intención de casarse.

—Así es, absolutamente indecoroso —afirmó Candy firmemente.

—Pero divertido.

Candy estalló en una carcajada.

—Eres incorregible, Karen. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, por eso me sobornastes para que dejara de estar a las órdenes de Terry y trabajara para vos. —Súbitamente, se inclinó hacia su señora para murmurarle al oído—. Y hablando del diablo, me parece que viene derechito hacia nosotras.

Mientras Karen se apartaba discretamente, Candy la fulminó con una mirada severa.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme a solas con…

Demasiado tarde. Karen había desaparecido detrás de la cubierta del castillo de proa, y Candy podía ver de soslayo a Terry, que se acercaba.

Desviando la mirada hacia el océano, Candy intentó sin éxito escudarse en la indignación que la había consumido. Pero de nada le sirvió. Después de haber estado separada de él desde el día anterior, sus tiernos sentimientos seguían oponiendo una resistencia tan frágil como las esporas de los dientes de león que se dispersan al viento con esperanza, cuando él se detuvo a su lado.

Hasta que la frialdad en la conducta de Terry la puso en guardia.

—Ayer por la noche pasé por tu camarote para verte —le dijo con una evidente tensión—, pero Karen me comentó que estabas durmiendo.

—Sí, me retiré temprano. —A pesar de que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Seguía recordando la última vez que se había acostado en aquella cama… con él.

Terry carraspeó incómodo.

—De cualquier modo, he pensado que te gustaría disponer de algún pasatiempo para disipar el aburrimiento durante el resto del viaje.

Extendió una caja de carboncillos.

—Dijiste que no podías dibujar, así que le he preguntado a la tripulación hasta que he encontrado a un marinero con inclinaciones artísticas. Afortunadamente, no ha mostrado ningún reparo a la hora de venderme estos carboncillos.

Candy tomó la caja, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

—Gracias. —Procuró ocultar lo mucho que aquel pequeño gesto significaba para ella—. Es todo un detalle, Ter… don Terrence.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por Dios, ni siquiera te dirigías a mí con ese trato deferente antes de que intimáramos. No veo por qué lo has de hacer ahora.

—Quiero acostumbrarme antes de conocer a mi abuelo. —Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de delatar inconscientemente lo que Terry significaba para ella. ¿Qué sacaría de rechazarlo si, de todos modos, al final él acababa perdiendo todo aquello por lo que había luchado?

Candy se esforzó por sonreír.

—¿No has oído que tengo el defecto de no saber contener la lengua? Si meto la pata y te llamo «Terry», mi abuelo podría sospechar.

—Sí, y no debemos correr tal riesgo. —Su voz era sarcástica, aunque sus ojos parecían darle la razón—. Supondría el fin de tu tan anhelada libertad.

—Y de la vuestra —remarcó ella, enojada. Después de todo, Candy estaba haciendo aquel sacrificio por él.

Pero era evidente que él no se daba cuenta. Y mejor así. Por consiguiente, ¿cómo iba a acusarlo por estar enfadado? Ella había pisado deliberadamente su orgullo y puesto fin a su decisión tan poco firme de casarse con ella.

Sin embargo, le dolía que él se mostrara tan condescendiente, que no la quisiera para nada más que para acostarse con ella. Eso siempre le dolería. Después de aquella noche juntos, no podía imaginarse casada con otro hombre.

Por lo visto, Terry no tenía el mismo problema. Parecía perfectamente satisfecho de entregarla sin ninguna reticencia a su abuelo.

—Gracias de nuevo por los carboncillos, señor. Y ahora, si me perdona, le he prometido a Karen que le enseñaría a jugar al piquet.

Se marchó deprisa, procurando contener las lágrimas hasta que llegó a las escaleras que conducían a los camarotes. ¡No podía seguir así! Debía cambiar de actitud. Karen tenía razón, tenía que dejar de lamentarse por un hombre que solo la quería para satisfacer sus instintos carnales. No podía permitir que él fracasara por una mera cuestión de orgullo y caballerosidad. No podía hacerle esa trastada al hombre que amaba.

¿Amaba?

La verdad la asoló de repente con tanta fuerza como un maremoto, y Candy tuvo que detenerse en mitad de las escaleras.

¡Cielo santo! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Con todo su corazón!

¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo había podido caer en la trampa y enamorarse de nuevo? Y esta vez de un hombre el doble de maravilloso —y el doble de inaccesible— que Anthony. Aunque, en realidad, lo de Brower solo había sido una fantasía juvenil, sin mayores consecuencias.

En cambio, con Terry…

Terry había demostrado ser muy valiente para soportar lo que los soldados le habían hecho a su familia. Sí, muy valiente para intentar, aunque sin éxito, salvar las tierras de los Grandchester-montalvo. Y a los doce años, para un niño que hasta entonces había gozado de una vida regalada, debía de haber supuesto un golpe muy duro tener que aprender una nueva forma de vida, ¡y llegar a triunfar! Eso únicamente demostraba una increíble determinación.

La misma determinación que lo había llevado a encontrarla y a secuestrarla. La misma determinación que le permitiría cumplir su misión con éxito y recuperar las tierras de su familia, y redimir el nombre de los Grandchester-montalvo. Candy comprendía a la raza humana lo bastante bien como para saber la importancia del honor para determinadas clases sociales.

Realmente, el honor importaba mucho más que las estúpidas pretensiones románticas de una jovencita inglesa por un hombre que no le podía corresponder en el amor.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Acabó de bajar atropelladamente las escaleras y enfiló hacia el camarote, luchando contra las ansias de volver a subir a cubierta para rogarle a Terry que se casara con ella, sin importarle si él la amaba o no. Tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para controlar aquella atracción que sentía por él y evitar que averiguara que ella no era inmune a sus encantos, tal y como él pensaba. Antes de que acabaran de nuevo revolcándose en la cama, tal y como habían empezado.

Entró precipitadamente en el camarote, y Karen alzó la vista para mirarla.

—¿Estás bien?

Candy suspiró, cansada de examinar el estado de su corazón. Tenía que aprender a mantenerse alejada de los hombres. No eran convenientes para la salud mental de las mujeres.

—Estoy bien —mintió—, nada que un juego de cartas no pueda curar.

Pero a lo largo de la siguiente semana, después de convertirse en una avezada jugadora de piquet, Candy seguía sin ánimos. Por lo visto, jugar a las cartas no resultaba un buen remedio para sanar sus males de amor.

Terry tampoco era de gran ayuda. Al principio, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en cubierta, fumando y siguiéndola con la mirada cada vez que la veía. Entonces, un día, después de que Candy le hubiera mencionado a Rafael que deseaba mejorar su español, Terry le llevó un diccionario de español.

—Aquí tienes —dijo sin ningún preámbulo al tiempo que depositaba el diccionario sobre la mesa del comedor donde ella y Karen estaban acabando de cenar—. Mañana por la mañana empezaremos las clases. La convivencia con tu abuelo será de por sí bastante dura como para que encima cuentes con la dificultad añadida de que él tenga que estar constantemente traduciendo.

Candy pestañeó sorprendida. ¿Terry pensaba darle clases de español? ¿Porque le preocupaba que ella se sintiera sola en la mansión de su abuelo? Eso bastaría para que cualquier mujer desconfiara. Y solo Dios sabía cuántas veces había pensado mal de las intenciones de Terry.

—Una cosa más. —Miró a Karen con severidad—. Tu asistenta necesita una vestimenta más adecuada.

Karen pestañeó ofendida.

—¡Un momento! No hay nada malo en mi vestido. Es como solemos vestir las camareras en las tabernas.

Cuando una expresión de dolor tiñó la cara de Terry, Candy tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír abiertamente.

—Ese es precisamente el problema, Karen. Don Terrence no quiere que nadie averigüe que ha contratado a mi carabina en una taberna. Seguramente no les sentará nada bien a mis familiares ricachones.

—Solo hazle algo más decente, por favor —espetó Terry.

—¿Que le confeccione algo más decente? —Candy soltó una carcajada—. ¿Y de dónde quiere que saque la tela? ¿O acaso piensa que puedo hacerle un traje con algas marinas, señor? —replicó con la intención de seguir pinchándolo, incapaz de contenerse ante la tentación de burlarse de él.

—Pensaba que te habían enseñado a coser —contraatacó él—. ¿O es que no incluyen lecciones de costura en vuestras escuelas inglesas, junto con las lecciones de decoro?

—Nos enseñan a coser, sí. Pero confeccionar un traje son palabras mayores. No es tan fácil, señor.

—Yo puedo hacerme un vestido —intervino Karen, tomando a Candy por sorpresa—. Pero necesitaré tela.

—Veré si Rafael puede darte un trozo de tela. Es posible que lleve algún rollo de paño en el cargamento. —Miró a Candy de soslayo—. Quizá también tenga algo para ti, aunque imagino que tu abuelo deseará colmarte de trajes costosos.

Candy simplemente asintió con la cabeza cuando él se alejó. No pensaba permanecer tanto tiempo en San Roque como para lucir esos trajes lujosos. Tan pronto como llegaran, le pediría a Karen que le enviara una carta a su padre contándole cómo podía encontrarla. Aunque Terry tuviera razón respecto al papel que el coronel había desempeñado al secuestrarla de sus verdaderos padres, se merecía la oportunidad de explicarse. No podía soportar la idea de que sufriera pensando en si volvería a verla o no.

Pero Candy daba por sentado que cuando su padre fuera en su busca, tendría que regresar a Inglaterra y enfrentarse a su deshonra. En realidad no le parecía un destino tan funesto, y además sabía que contaría con el apoyo de su familia. Pero de ningún modo pensaba aceptar la propuesta de casarse con un Grande de España elegido por su abuelo.

Por eso precisamente aceptaba gratamente la propuesta de Terry de ser su profesor de español. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer en la mansión de su abuelo, y el pensamiento de sentirse aislada por no poder hablar el idioma le preocupaba incluso más que la posibilidad de estar en compañía de Terry cada día.

Durante los siguientes días, se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que poco a poco iba recordando nociones de español. Le ayudaba que Terry únicamente le hablara en español, a pesar de que ella tomaba las debidas precauciones para que sus temas de conversación fueran inocuos.

Eso resultó más fácil de lo que había esperado, puesto que tenía mucho por aprender sobre España. Estaba descubriendo que el hecho de vivir en el país como extranjera diferiría enormemente de vivir allí como nativa. En los regimientos, siempre había estado arropada por los hábitos y las costumbres inglesas. Y ese no iba a ser el caso, ahora.

Afortunadamente, Terry comprendía esa circunstancia incluso mejor que ella. Y puesto que él parecía igualmente dispuesto a evitar cualquier tema que pudiera tentarlos a reincidir en su antigua amistad, las lecciones prosiguieron sin ningún percance.

Hasta un atardecer, después de que llevaran varios días recorriendo la costa de España. Durante la cena, Rafael les informó de que el barco atravesaría el estrecho de Gibraltar durante la noche. Esperaba atracar en la bahía de Algeciras a la mañana siguiente.

Aquel anuncio le provocó a Candy tal angustia como si hubiera sido embestida por un destructivo tifón. Se había acostumbrado a las ociosas pautas de vida en el mar: las lecciones por la mañana con Terry, las tardes que pasaba dibujando o cosiendo con Karen, las cenas al atardecer escuchando cómo Terry y Rafael amenizaban el rato contando historias acerca de sus hazañas en los regimientos. De no ser por el hecho doloroso de que cada día estaba más enamorada de Terry, aquellos días habrían sido casi mágicos. Pero ahora tocaban a su fin.

Cuando acabó de cenar, Candy se apresuró a escabullirse hasta la cubierta de proa, el único lugar donde podía estar relativamente sola. Se había acostumbrado a recluirse en aquel lugar cuando se sentía triste. Se sentaba con las rodillas encogidas entre la pared del castillo y el cabrestante mientras contemplaba cómo el barco rompía las olas.

Tan ensimismada y hundida estaba en su propia miseria, que cuando Terry apareció de repente frente a ella, soltó un chillido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó mientras se precipitaba a arrodillarse a su lado, con la cara tensa por la alarma—. ¿Te pasa algo malo?

¿Cómo podía Terry hacerle esa pregunta, cuando a la mañana siguiente se separarían para siempre? Candy no se sentía capaz de soportar la idea.

Pero él parecía capear el temporal con estoicismo, así que ella no debía desmoronarse. Hasta ese momento lo había conseguido, sin revelar ni una sola pista de lo que sabía acerca del pasado de Terry. Ahora simplemente tenía que sobrevivir hasta que él se la entregara a su abuelo.

—Me has asustado, nada más —se excusó ella.

—No me refería a eso. ¿Por qué te has marchado del comedor tan deprisa?

—Por ninguna razón —acertó a contestar Candy.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él con escepticismo, alzando la mano para secarle una lágrima en la mejilla.

Candy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Era la primera vez que la tocaba desde aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse en sus brazos. Pero eso sería peligroso. Especialmente cuando la miraba con aquella expresión de enorme preocupación.

—Candy —continuó él—. ¿Es posible que…? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que…?

—¿De qué? —Ella contuvo la respiración, rezando por que Terry dijera las palabras mágicas que tanto anhelaba escuchar: que le suplicara que cambiara de parecer y se casara con él, que quería que ella lo amara, porque él la amaba.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

A Candy se le cayó el mundo encima. ¡Qué estúpida era! Terry no creía en el amor, ¿o acaso lo había olvidado?

—No —aseveró ella, clavando el último clavo en el ataúd de sus esperanzas respecto a un futuro junto a Terry.

Si él la hubiera dejado embarazada, seguramente habría renovado su petición de matrimonio, y ella habría aceptado. Una cosa era liberar a un hombre de sus obligaciones por el amor que ella le profesaba, y otra cosa distinta era castigar a un niño por los errores que habían cometido sus padres negándole la atención de un padre.

Aunque pareciera extraño, Terry no se mostró tan aliviado al escuchar su respuesta como ella habría esperado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. —Candy hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, con la cara ruborizada—. La semana pasada me vino el período.

Terry la agarró por la barbilla, con una mano infinitamente gentil.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

Al notar su tacto, se le quedó la mente completamente en blanco.

—Por nada.

Un súbito destello iluminó los ojos azules de Terry.

—Quizá notas un fuerte pesar porque tienes esto en la oreja. —Desvió la mano hacia su oreja y la retiró mostrando una naranja.

—No, definitivamente ese no es el problema —contestó ella un poco desconcertada.

—Entonces miraré en la otra oreja. —Soltó la primera naranja sobre su falda y repitió el truco en el otro lado.

Candy no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

—Puedo pasarme toda la noche haciendo este truco —bromeó él.

—¿Tienes tantas naranjas escondidas dentro de las mangas? —le preguntó ella con interés.

—Naranjas. Nueces. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hoy la cena ha sido copiosa. Rafael ha abierto el resto de las cajas de provisiones, ahora que casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

El comentario volvió a sumir a Candy en una profunda tristeza.

—Sí —contestó sin poder ocultar su tensión.

A Terry se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Vamos, Candy, dime qué es lo que te pasa —la exhortó él—. O me obligarás a sepultarte bajo una pila de fruta.

Terry podía ser tan persistente cuando se lo proponía…

Candy soltó la única excusa que se le ocurrió:

—Estoy nerviosa ante la idea de conocer a mi abuelo.

Terry relajó las facciones.

—¡Ah! No vale la pena que estés nerviosa. Tu abuelo estará desbordado de alegría de tenerte de nuevo en casa.

—Al principio quizá sí. ¿Pero qué pasará si me odia? ¿O si se siente decepcionado?

—¿Lo dices porque ya no eres casta?

Candy pestañeó confundida. No se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella suposición.

—No, eso no me preocupa. Además, he decidido que no se lo diré hasta que vea cómo van las cosas. Ahora que he encontrado a la familia que perdí, debería realizar un esfuerzo por conocerlos mejor antes de tomar ninguna decisión drástica, ¿no te parece?

Inexplicablemente, Terry se puso muy serio.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Él empezará a presentarte a posibles pretendientes de su círculo social.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —contestó ella con indiferencia—. ¡Quién sabe! ¡A lo mejor conozco a un chico con el que deseo casarme! Por supuesto, tendré que fingir que soy casta, puesto que es la única forma de que un hombre decente me acepte por esposa ahora.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó él—. Ningún hombre que sea digno de su apellido te rechazaría por algo tan fútil.

Aquel comentario le sorprendió. Le habría gustado contestarle: «Tú lo has hecho.»

Pero Candy sabía que él no la había rechazado por aquel motivo. Lamentablemente, lo había hecho por otro mucho más importante. Todavía podía oír la voz de Rafael: «La esperanza de recuperar Arboleda ha sido el motor que ha movido su vida, oculto detrás de su éxito.» ¿Y cómo podía un hombre con el orgullo de Terry romper el voto solemne que le había hecho a su padre? ¿Cómo le iba a permitir que lo hiciera la mujer que lo amaba?

—De todos modos —murmuró Candy—, probablemente será mejor que mantenga la ilusión de mi inocencia durante tanto tiempo como pueda. Después de todo, no conozco a mi abuelo. Podría ser un hombre draconiano.

—Si lo es, entonces Rafael y yo te meteremos en este barco de nuevo y te llevaremos de vuelta a Londres —declaró Terry con arrojo.

Candy lo miró gratamente sorprendida.

—No seas tonto. Si cometes esa necedad, ya puedes olvidarte de tus tierras.

—No permitiré que te haga daño, Candy. —La agarró por las manos y se las retuvo fuertemente—. No te he traído hasta tan lejos para ver cómo te hacen daño. Si en las semanas venideras ves algo que te alarma, envíame un mensaje. Iré a buscarte tan rápido como pueda, te lo prometo.

Candy contuvo la respiración. La sensación de sus manos tensas cubriendo las suyas fue como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a sus venas, y la forma en que Terry la miraba, como si pretendiera besarla…

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso era exactamente lo que pretendía! Estaba inclinando la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos de aquella forma que siempre lograba embelesarla.

Tenía que detenerlo. Aunque aquel lugar de la cubierta quedara oculto de la vista de los marineros, alguien podría subir y verlos. Y además, ella podría perder fácilmente la cabeza y…

Candy alzó la barbilla en busca de su boca.

El beso empezó suave, como si él temiera asustarla con su osadía. Jugueteó un poco con sus labios, probándolos, saboreándolos. Ella se inclinó hacia él y apoyó la mano en su pecho, y al hacerlo pudo notar el corazón de Terry, latiendo desbocadamente.

Entonces el beso cambió, se trocó en una seducción estimulante y cálida de la boca de Candy. Con un jadeo entrecortado, Terry deslizó la mano por detrás de su cuello mientras embestía su boca sin compasión, como si fuera un pirata enunciando su nueva conquista. La otra mano de Terry se había desviado hasta su pecho, y aquella boca perversa y gloriosa le había empezado a estampar besos ardientes y atrevidos por la garganta.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —murmuró él—. Por favor. Pasemos la noche juntos. ¡Solo una noche más!

Las palabras la lastimaron con la desapacible sensación de una ducha de agua helada, recordándole que, a pesar de todas sus palabras dulces y caricias aún más dulces, él valoraba sus obligaciones por encima de todo.

Candy se zafó de sus brazos, luchando por serenar su pulso desbocado.

—Tuvimos suerte de no engendrar un hijo la otra vez que pasamos la noche juntos. ¿Realmente deseas volver a tentar la suerte?

La desesperación se apoderó de los rasgos de Terry.

—Existen formas de evitar…

—No me importa. —Candy lo apartó para ponerse de pie, y las naranjas cayeron a sus pies—. No puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo.

Necesitó aunar todo su coraje para marcharse. Pero Candy sabía que si se dejaba seducir aquella noche, a la mañana siguiente le estaría rogando que lo abandonara todo por ella. Y eso era algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Seguro.

Terry la vio marcharse con un dolor tan profundo como el océano que los rodeaba. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente aturdida, sabía que no debería haberle pedido que se acostara con él otra vez. Él y Candy habían ido cimentando una especie de amistad bella y sincera durante aquellas últimas semanas, y ahora la había echado por la borda en un arrebato, en un momento en que había bajado la guardia.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por contenerse. Sin ella se sentía enfermo, como un marinero al que le negaran limones para curarse del escorbuto. En las dos últimas semanas, había vacilado entre el alivio que sentiría al culminar la misión y la pena que lo invadiría al no poder tener a Candy. La pena sobrepasaba el alivio cada día más.

Sus lecciones diarias no habían supuesto ningún bálsamo, ya que Terry se había visto obligado a sentarse a su lado y a no prestar atención al bello resplandor del sol en su rubia y rizada melena ni a sus dulces mohines que movian sus pecas sobre su nariz cuando conseguía aprender una nueva conjugación. Pero aquella noche se había sentido invadido por una doble causa de tormento. En primer lugar, la noticia de que Candy no estaba embarazada y, por consiguiente, la desilusión de no poder recurrir a esa excusa para forzarla a volver a sus brazos. Y en segundo lugar, la inesperada agonía al escuchar cómo ella hablaba con tanta ligereza sobre otros hombres interesados en cortejarla.

Terry aplastó una naranja con la mano. Dios mío, ¿cómo iba a soportarlo? Hasta ahora se había consolado pensando que, por lo menos, Candy no se casaría con otro hombre. Le confesaría al marqués que no era doncella y don Carlos desistiría de su intento de buscarle un buen partido.

Terry incluso había soñado con la posibilidad de ir en su busca cuando Arboleda estuviera en pleno funcionamiento, como una finca productora de vino. Gracias a aquella noche desenfrenada en que ella había perdido su virginidad, Candy todavía estaría libre, bien en Inglaterra bien en España, y él sería capaz de pedirle que se casara sin romper el voto a su padre.

¡Qué bruto era! Lo que en realidad quería era que ella sufriera por él, lo esperara, mientras él hacía lo que quería. No tenía ningún derecho a esperar tanto de Candy.

Necesitó unos minutos para recuperar el control de su cuerpo excitado y volver a ofrecer una imagen presentable, por eso paseó por la cubierta un rato más, fumando. En teoría todo había salido a pedir de boca. Terry tenía lo que quería, y Candy pronto tendría mucho más de lo que jamás habría soñado.

«¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor conozco a un hombre con el que desee casarme.»

Terry clavó los ojos en la luna. Candy podría acabar casada con otro hombre. La mera idea lo carcomía sin piedad.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —lo saludó Rafael, mientras acababa de subir las escaleras y avanzaba por la cubierta hasta colocarse al lado de su amigo—. No has podido resistir ir tras ella, ¿verdad?

Terry se concentró en mirar fijamente la punta del cigarrillo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Le pasa algo a la señorita White?

—Está nerviosa por el hecho de tener que conocer a su abuelo, eso es todo.

—Y lo entiendo. El marqués es un tipo poderoso que está acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Y si he comprendido bien la situación, lo que busca es un heredero.

Ignorando la sensación de frío que le atravesó la espalda, Terry lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con la bota.

—Yo también conozco al marqués, así como su reputación de viejo desalmado y arrogante. Pero en este caso le robaron a su nieta. No creo que sea capaz de obligarla a hacer nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Pero en realidad no lo estaba. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Salvo de una cosa: no veía el momento de pisar sus tierras de nuevo y marcharse de la ciudad. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado cauto y, casi por seguro, sería un insensato si prolongaba su tormento.

Pero no le importaba. Había decidido que se quedaría en la ciudad hasta tener la certeza de que Candy estaba bien. Aunque eso supusiera para él una inconmensurable tortura.

* * *

><p>Ya mis niñas lindas...muy lindas sus palabras me encantan sus rewius muchos besos espero estar terminando este libro dentro de la esta y la proxima semana...besos a todas, a mis niñas anonimas, a las del grupo facebook y a las nueras de eleonor jajajaja...grande chicas!<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

E S P E R O S U S R E W I U S E S...


	24. Capitulo 23

Capítulo veintitrés

Querido primo:

A pesar de que el destino de Candy sigue pendiendo de un hilo, tengo una nueva inquietud. El señor Pritchard ha empezado a buscar activamente un nuevo propietario para Rockhurst, y ciertos candidatos serían realmente unos vecinos molestos para una escuela de señoritas. Ayer vino un caballero a inspeccionar la propiedad para convertir la finca en un club de críquet. Hoy, el señor Pritchard le ha enseñado Rockhurst a un individuo que es el dueño de una prisión. ¿Es que Pritchard no tiene conciencia? ¿Acaso no le importa cómo nos pueden afectar sus negociaciones?

Vuestra preocupada allegada, Srta. Pony

* * *

><p>A pesar de que a la mañana siguiente el barco de Rafael echó el ancla en las cristalinas aguas de la bahía de Algeciras, los pasajeros tardaron varias horas en estar listos para pasar los controles de entrada en España. Mientras Terry preparaba un mensaje anunciándole al marqués la inminente llegada de Candy, ella se pasó el rato contemplando las maravillosas vistas que le habían robado el aliento.<p>

En uno de los extremos de la bahía emergía la ciudad de Algeciras, con sus edificios encalados brillando bajo el sol de mayo, seguida de una larga lengua de costa, moteada por pequeñas aldeas con barquitas de pescadores que abarrotaban los muelles. Después había una población más grande que Rafael le dijo que era la ciudad de San Roque, su destino, erigida en la cumbre de un cerro. Después de San Roque se podían ver otros pequeños pueblecitos, y luego la frontera entre España y la ciudad inglesa de Gibraltar. El peñón despuntaba imponentemente en el extremo de la punta del istmo. Dominaba el paisaje de un modo tan poderoso como las impresionantes colinas de Salisbury Crags dominaban Edimburgo, su añorada ciudad.

De hecho, Edimburgo solo había sido su ciudad en los últimos años. Hasta que su padre no se retiró del ejército, Candy nunca tuvo un verdadero hogar. Al pensar en lo angustiado que debía de estar el coronel, se le encogió el corazón, pero su preocupación empezaba a distorsionarse con un sentimiento de inquina. ¿Era posible que él hubiera sabido la verdad acerca de su familia en España desde el principio? Y si eso era cierto, ¿cómo se había atrevido a ocultárselo?

A menos que él hubiera temido que ella lo averiguara y lo abandonara para huir a España a reunirse con su verdadera familia. Pero Candy conocía demasiado bien al coronel como para desconfiar de él en aquel aspecto en particular. Incluso ahora, el nerviosismo la dominaba al pensar que finalmente iba a conocer a su abuelo tan rico y poderoso. El marqués seguramente tenía el futuro de su nieta en sus manos, y solo Dios sabía qué trato le dispensaría a Terry. Después de lo que Rafael le había contado, no estaba tan segura de querer conocer al anciano.

Y aquel estado de ansiedad no la abandonó cuando bajaron del barco. Le empezaron a sudar las manos cuando el carruaje que la llevaba a ella, a Karen y a Terry enfiló por las estrechas calles empedradas. Terry le explicó que cuando los ingleses y los holandeses conquistaron Gibraltar un siglo antes, la mayoría de los habitantes españoles se marcharon y fundaron San Roque a poca distancia del peñón. El tatarabuelo de Candy había sido uno de los fundadores.

Costaba creer que aquel lugar desconocido e impresionante fuera su heredad, con sus casas apiladas a lo largo de la cuesta de la colina como unos delicados terrones de azúcar, adornadas con rejas de hierro forjado e innumerables flores en cada entrada y en cada ventana. Era demasiado pintoresco para ser verdad. Se sintió desbordada por el dulce aroma a jazmín y el repiqueteo de las castañuelas que provenía de un lugar que parecía una sala de baile.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas de una lujosa mansión edificada en estilo mudéjar, Candy se sintió mareada por los colores, olores y sonidos tan poco familiares. La España que ella había conocido de niña era el agreste territorio del interior, y no aquella orgía de sensaciones.

¿Y aquel impresionante edificio, con sus exquisitos mosaicos, sus columnas de mármol y su techo de tejas rojas, iba a ser su hogar durante un período de tiempo? ¡Le parecía inaudito!

—¡A eso le llamo yo un pedazo de casa! —exclamó Karen mientras contemplaba boquiabierta la espectacular mansión a través de la ventana—. Diría que es la más impresionante que he visto en mi vida.

La más impresionante y la más intimidante.

—Espero que todavía quieras seguir siendo mi asistenta, en vez de huir despavorida a Inglaterra con Rafael.

—No pienso dejaros con vuestro abuelo y sin ningún amigo cerca

—proclamó Karen.

—Candy cuenta con un amigo cerca —espetó Terry.

—¿Vos? —se burló Karen—. ¡Seguro que no tardaréis ni un segundo en salir trotando hacia vuestra finca en el norte de España!

—Aguardaré un poco. —Cuando Candy alzó la vista expeditivamente para mirarlo, él le regaló una mirada larga y solemne—. Arboleda lleva mucho tiempo esperándome, así que puede esperar un poco más. Mi intención es quedarme en San Roque todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta que esté seguro de que te sientes cómoda. Y feliz.

¿Feliz? Candy no estaba segura de poder ser feliz sin él.

—Pensaba que Rafael te iba a llevar al norte cuando se marchara de aquí —apostilló ella, sorprendida ante esa nueva decisión.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Rafael se quedará una o dos semanas más, descargando y luego estibando un nuevo cargamento. Si es necesario, me hospedaré en una pensión y retrasaré mi viaje hasta la próxima vez que él vuelva a pasar por aquí.

¿Terry iba a hacer eso por ella? Candy estaba considerando la conveniencia de preguntarle el porqué cuando las dos enormes puertas de la entrada de la mansión de su abuelo se abrieron de par en par, y un anciano salió al porche de mármol ayudado por un asistente enjuto.

—¿Es ella? —exigió la voz quejumbrosa del anciano en español. Propinó unos golpearos en el suelo con impaciencia—. ¿Don Terry?

Mientras un lacayo se apresuraba a desplegar las escalerillas del carruaje, Terry le lanzó a Candy una mirada jovial para infundirle ánimos, entonces abrió la puerta y saltó al exterior. Hizo una profunda reverencia al marqués antes de darse la vuelta para ayudar a Candy a apearse del carruaje.

—Don Carlos, os presento a doña Candice. Vuestra nieta —anunció en inglés.

Cuando ella tocó el suelo, Terry le soltó la mano. Candy se sintió desnuda y expuesta ante la afilada mirada del marqués, que la escrutó como si pretendiera decidir si era digna de llevar su sangre.

En el momento en que ella empezaba a preguntarse si todo aquello no era más que un grave error, si debería haberse negado a abandonar el barco, el anciano se aferró a su bastón con ambas manos y empezó a llorar.

¿Qué debía hacer Candy? Quizás él no deseaba que ella se fijara en sus lágrimas. Quizás se sentiría avergonzado si ella intentaba reconfortarlo. Miró a Terry desconcertada, pero él no le ofreció ninguna ayuda, ya que también a él se le había desencajado la mandíbula.

¿Aquel era el hombre taimado y desalmado del que Rafael la había prevenido? ¿Aquel individuo derrumbado, con el pelo cano y aplastado sobre la frente?

Después de un momento extraño, el marqués alzó una mano temblorosa para secarse las lágrimas.

—Perdóname, mi niña —gimió con un marcado acento inglés—. Ya se sabe, los ancianos tenemos los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Con una sonrisa tensa, Candy saludó con una reverencia, sin estar del todo segura del modo en que reaccionaría una mujer española ante su abuelo al que acababa de conocer.

—Es un verdadero honor conoceros, señor.

Ante su tono formal, el marqués frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano para que se le acercara.

—Acércate, muchacha. ¿No piensas darle un beso a tu abuelo?

Ella se le acercó nerviosa. Él estaba tan encorvado sobre su bastón que Candy tuvo que inclinarse bastante para estamparle un beso en su mejilla acartonada. ¿Cuántos años tenía ese señor? No se había imaginado que fuera tan mayor.

Cuando ella hizo el gesto de querer retroceder, él la agarró por el antebrazo.

—Permíteme que te vea más de cerca. Mi vista ya no es tan buena como solía ser.

El anciano levantó la cara hacia ella, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Eres la viva imagen de tu madre! —declaró—. ¡Sí, señora, la viva imagen!

Era evidente que no gozaba de buena vista.

—Disculpadme, señor —dijo ella en español para asegurarse de que él la entendía—, pero no creo que me parezca a mi madre en absoluto, a juzgar por este retrato. —Candy le mostró la imagen en miniatura que había guardado todo el tiempo en el bolsillo.

El marqués parpadeó desconcertado, y Candy no supo qué era lo que lo había sorprendido más, si el hecho de que ella le hubiera negado su parecido con su madre o que hablara español.

Entonces el anciano irguió la espalda con obcecación.

—Esa imagen no le hace justicia a mi hija —replicó en español tan rápidamente que Candy tuvo que concentrarse para entenderlo—. Créeme, eres igual que ella, más que lo que este retrato pueda revelar. Ven, te lo demostraré. —Amplió su ángulo de visión para incluir a Karen y a Terry—. Venid todos.

Con sus dedos esqueléticos clavados en el brazo de Candy, la invitó a entrar por la puerta abierta. Su asistente intentó agarrarlo por el otro brazo, pero don Carlos lo despachó con un rápido manotazo.

—Mi nieta me ayudará. ¿Verdad que sí, mi niña?

—Por supuesto, abuelo —respondió ella, sin estar segura de si sentirse adulada o aterrorizada ante su firme y clara decisión de tenerla todo el rato a su lado.

Ahora comprendía lo que Terry le había intentado decir. El marqués había estado sin su nieta durante mucho tiempo, muy a su pesar. ¿Cómo debía de haberse sentido durante tantos años solo? ¡Y qué duro debía de haber sido para sus verdaderos padres vivir con la pena de que les hubieran robado a su hija!

Con el anciano colgado fatigosamente del brazo mientras la guiaba por un largo pasillo a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta, Candy tuvo mucho tiempo para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. ¡Que Dios la ayudara! ¡Aquel lugar era un palacio! Recorrieron la galería que circundaba un patio tan amplio como para albergar la modesta casa de su padre. En el medio destacaba una fuente muy ornamentada, rodeada de árboles frutales. Unos mosaicos de vivos colores adornaban las paredes de color beis, y unas fastuosas alfombras orientales con intrincados diseños forraban prácticamente los suelos de mosaico de todas las estancias.

Mientras pasaban por delante de varias salas, su abuelo le iba señalando cuadros de Rembrandt y Velázquez, jarrones de porcelana china y platos de cerámica andaluza, unos objetos que ella solo había visto anteriormente en la casa del duque de Foxmoor.

—Un día todo esto será tuyo, mi niña —le dijo él mientras seguían caminando.

Por un momento, Candy pensó que podía valer la pena abandonar Inglaterra a cambio de una vida entre tantos objetos bellos. Entonces recordó el posible precio: un esposo que no sería de su elección. Un esposo que no sería Terry.

Porque Terry no era ya un candidato, si es que alguna vez lo había sido. Cuanto más avanzaban a través de las lujosas salas, más abatido se mostraba él, y Candy comprendía el porqué. A pesar de su rango social y su fama, la situación de Terry no podía de ningún modo compararse a la de su abuelo.

Realmente era una riquísima heredera, y su abuelo probablemente consideraría que Terry no era más que un pobre caza fortunas. Y el orgullo de este jamás le permitiría tolerar tal afrenta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta una segunda galería, entonces entraron en un vestíbulo bellamente decorado.

—Estas estancias solo son para ti, mi niña —anunció su abuelo—. Dispones de un vestidor, una alcoba y un balcón con vistas a la bahía. Eran las habitaciones de tu madre.

A Candy se le formó un nudo en la garganta. La alcoba de su madre. ¿Había estado su madre justo allí, en ese mismo sitio, de pie, de joven, soñando y planeando su futuro?

—Y aquí tienes la muestra de la que te hablaba, para demostrarte tu enorme parecido a ella —dijo el marqués, señalando hacia la espalda de Candy.

Ella se dio la vuelta y descubrió un enorme retrato que ocupaba la mitad de una pared. El nudo de su garganta se acrecentó. Su madre. Sí, Candy la reconocía. Aquella imagen en particular mostraba su distinguida belleza, y la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza le resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy se acercó al cuadro.

—Lo hice pintar el día en que se prometió —explicó su abuelo.

—¿Con mi padre? —se interesó Candy, quien entonces se dio cuenta de cuan estúpida sonaba su pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que era con su padre! ¿Quién más podría ser?

Su abuelo se tomó un momento para contestar, pero cuando ella se volvió hacia él, el anciano sonrió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Con don Álvaro.

—¿Hay algún retrato de él? —Le empezaba a preocupar que, mientras que tenía una clara imagen de su madre, no recordaba nada acerca de su padre español.

Pero eso era lógico, puesto que posiblemente no había desempeñado ningún papel activo en su vida. Muchos padres aristocráticos delegaban la educación y el cuidado de sus hijos a sus esposas y criadas.

—No —contestó don Carlos abruptamente—. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para sentarse delante de un pintor.

Candy volvió a mirar hacia el lienzo. Su madre no parecía una mujer feliz, tal y como habría sido de esperar en un día tan señalado como el de su compromiso formal.

—¿Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—Sé que los ingleses no aceptan tales costumbres, pero nosotros, los españoles, todavía consideramos que los matrimonios de conveniencia son de gran utilidad.

¡Qué respuesta más evasiva! ¿La intención de su abuelo era prepararla para aceptar la misma suerte? ¿O simplemente se había limitado a contestar sin mostrar demasiado interés en el tema?

Antes de que Candy pudiera averiguarlo, el marqués dio unos golpecitos en el suelo con su bastón.

—Tanto tú como Terry debéis de estar muertos de hambre. Mi cocinero ha preparado un banquete para celebrar tu llegada. Tu asistenta puede deshacer tu equipaje mientras almorzamos. —Alzó una mano temblorosa—. Venid, quiero presentaros a un amigo, que almorzará con nosotros.

Candy aceptó la mano de su abuelo al tiempo que le lanzaba a Terry una mirada de pánico. Ese tal «amigo», ¿era simplemente eso, o don Carlos ya había empezado a preparar su matrimonio?

Pero Terry no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, y permanecía con los ojos fríos y fijos en un punto delante de él mientras los seguía. Entraron en el comedor y vieron a un joven esbelto que los esperaba, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda mientras paseaba por la sala con el paso cansino de un aristócrata que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que sirvieran el almuerzo.

—¡Ah, don Alberto! ¡Por fin ha llegado mi nieta! —gritó don Carlos.

El «amigo» se dio la vuelta para saludarlos, y escrutó a Candy de arriba abajo con un absoluto descaro. Con una desafiante inclinación de barbilla, ella le retornó la insolencia.

El hombre debía de estar a punto de cumplir los treinta años, y su imagen no difería demasiado del de un caballero inglés, especialmente si se comparaba con Terry, con su rostro más atezado. La profusión de cabellos rubios, sus delicados rasgos de caballero,sus expresivos ojos celestes, su extravagante atuendo de seda, y sus dedos ensortijados le conferían el aspecto de un Grande de España rico e indolente.

—Mi querida niña, te presento a don Alberto, el duque de Málaga —proclamó su abuelo—. Es el nieto de mi mejor amigo, que falleció hace poco.

¿Un duque? Candy dudaba de que estuviera allí meramente como un amigo de su abuelo; era muy joven. Y a juzgar por la altivez con que miraba al marqués mientras este hacía su presentación, era excesivamente arrogante para tolerar la compañía de un anciano durante demasiado rato.

Candy hizo una reverencia al tiempo que se esforzaba por sonreír educadamente.

—Es un honor conocerle —dijo en español, ya que su abuelo se había dirigido a él en este idioma, por lo que no sabía si el duque comprendía la lengua inglesa.

—Igualmente, señorita. —Él se inclinó con cortesía, clavando la vista directamente en su escote, y continuó así por lo menos cinco segundos, antes de erguir la espalda de nuevo.

¡Cielos, ese tipo era peor que Rafael!

Candy miró a Terry de soslayo, que no apartaba sus ojos tempestuosos del duque. Parecía dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular de un momento a otro. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Por qué tenía que mostrar sus celos justo ahora? Candy rezó para que su abuelo no se diera cuenta.

Afortunadamente, don Carlos eligió presentar a los dos hombres en aquel preciso instante, y Terry consiguió recuperar el control. Pero a pesar de que suavizó la expresión hasta mostrar una tediosa indiferencia, sus ojos seguían refulgiendo con una luz diabólica.

A continuación ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa, y a Candy le tocó sentarse entre su abuelo y el duque. Terry tuvo que sentarse al lado de este, como si se tratara de un invitado adicional.

Un mareante número de platos empezó a desfilar delante de ellos: sopa fría de tomate, albóndigas con patatas y jamón, y varios cocidos a base de carne y judías, todo acompañado de diferentes vinos, que el duque ingería sin mostrar la menor inhibición.

Candy lo probó todo aunque prácticamente no disfrutó de nada, ya que don Carlos empezó a interrogarla tan pronto como empezaron a traer los platos. ¿Se había criado como huérfana, o alguien la había adoptado? ¿Qué educación había recibido, y dónde? ¿Cuánto tiempo se había pasado viajando con los regimientos? ¿Había sido ya presentada a la corte inglesa? Cuando don Carlos le preguntó cuántos pretendientes había tenido y quiénes eran, Terry acudió en su ayuda, cosa que ella agradeció.

—¿Vive en San Roque, don Alberto? —preguntó Terry, interrumpiendo al duque en la mitad de su cuarta copa de vino.

—Únicamente durante la primavera —repuso el duque con un lánguido movimiento de la mano—. Pero cuando el calor empieza a ser insoportable, me retiro a mi castillo en Sierra Nevada. En otoño, en cambio, prefiero mi cortijo en Sevilla. O mi mansión en Madrid. Depende de mi estado de ánimo.

—¡Cielos! —murmuró Candy en inglés, preguntándose si ese lord pomposo sabía tantas lenguas como propiedades poseía—. Prefiero un sistema menos complicado para sentirme a gusto. Mantener tantas casas desbordaría mis habilidades organizativas.

El duque la miró sin comprenderla, pero su abuelo frunció el ceño. Enarcando una ceja hacia Candy, Terry procedió a traducir lo que ella acababa de decir.

Cuando don Alberto entendió el comentario, se mostró contrariado.

—Tengo criados, doña Candice. No tengo ninguna necesidad de cargar sobre mis espaldas el peso de mantener mis propiedades. —Le lanzó a Candy una mirada de complicidad—. Y mi esposa tampoco.

Un impulso malicioso se apoderó de ella.

—¡Ah! ¿Está casado? —le preguntó alegremente—. Me encantaría conocer a su esposa.

Terry frunció los labios, y de repente se sintió fascinado con su cerdo asado.

—No me ha comprendido —replicó el duque educadamente, sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba tomando el pelo—. Hablo de mi futura esposa. —Le regaló una sonrisa porfiada, entonces bajó otra vez la vista hasta su escote. Esta vez la fijó durante tanto rato en ese punto que finalmente Candy tuvo que llevarse la servilleta a la boca para romper el estado de ensimismamiento en el que el duque había caído.

Su abuelo no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

—El duque está considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados del sur de España —explicó el anciano.

—Menuda suerte —murmuró ella en inglés—. Y por lo visto yo soy una yegua en venta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el marqués, que a causa de su leve sordera no había oído bien el comentario de su nieta.

Terry tosió exageradamente, en un intento de captar la atención de los presentes. Luego se propinó unos golpecitos en el pecho.

—Me he tragado una espina —explicó—. Lo siento.

Gracias a Dios, su abuelo olvidó el tema cuando le presentaron un nuevo plato.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está el pulpo! ¡Excelente! —En el plato de Candy puso un par de cucharadas de algo que ella jamás había visto—. Pruébalo, mi niña. Mi cocinero prepara el mejor pulpo de la ciudad.

Por primera vez desde que habían empezado a comer, el marqués se dirigió a Terry.

—¿Cómo se dice «pulpo» en inglés, don Terry?

—Octopus —tradujo Terry.

Su abuelo puso una ración en el plato de Candy.

Ella había comido muchas cosas diversas, pero jamás había probado el pulpo. Se quedó mirando fijamente la fila de ventosas del tentáculo, segura de que se había puesto pálida.

—Creo que los ingleses no comen pulpo —le comentó Terry al marqués, contemplándola con ojos burlones.

Ese maldito diablo se estaba divirtiendo, ¿eh?

A Candy le molestó su expresión burlona. Airada, clavó el tenedor en el tentáculo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Olvida, señor, que me crié en Escocia. Y allí comemos haggis.

Candy empezó a masticar. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué textura más extraña! El sabor era decente, pero la carne era como si fuera una goma elástica, y podía notar los tentáculos en la boca. Asió la copa de vino y tomó un buen sorbo para que le ayudara a tragarse el tentáculo.

Terry se contuvo para no reír al tiempo que se servía una generosa porción.

—¿El haggis no es un contundente plato típico escocés a base de tripa de cordero rellena con el hígado, el corazón y la lengua del animal?

—¿Lo ha probado? —le preguntó ella sorprendida.

—No. Solo lo olfateé cuando estuve en Edimburgo, buscándoos. —Terry esbozó una mueca de asco—. Con eso me bastó. Prefiero el whisky de los escoceses a su cocina.

—Los ingleses opinan lo mismo —replicó ella—. A mí me gusta el haggis, pero no así las tortitas de avena con las que se suele acompañar ese plato. Las buenas son realmente insulsas, y las malas son tan duras que probablemente podríais utilizarlas en vuestro truco de magia con la pistola, en sustitución de las balas.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero me parece que seguiré utilizando balas de verdad. —Terry sonrió—. Puedo afinar mejor la puntería.

—Ya, pero seguro que no tiene tan buena puntería como los escoceses en general.

Ambos rieron. Candy miró de soslayo a su abuelo y vio que el anciano no se reía. Los estaba observando, con la boca tensa en forma de una fina línea.

¡Que Dios la asistiera! Candy bajó la vista hacia el plato y dijo:

—Me gusta el pulpo, abuelo. ¿Es una especialidad local?

En lugar de contestar, el anciano apartó la silla con un gesto brusco y se puso de pie abruptamente, fulminándola no solo a ella con la mirada sino también al duque, que estaba tan enfrascado probando el nuevo vino que acababan de traer a la mesa para acompañar el pulpo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Don Terry, creo que tenemos que hablar de negocios —anunció el marqués—. Vamos, será mejor que lo hagamos ahora.

Terry asintió con evidente nerviosismo al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Don Carlos le dio una palmadita a Candy en el brazo.

—Disfruta de la comida, mi niña. No tardaré en volver. Entretanto, estoy seguro de que don Alberto estará encantado de hacerte compañía.

Sin ninguna duda, a juzgar por la insistente mirada del duque hacia su escote mientras los otros dos hombres se alejaban. A Candy no le costó nada imaginar qué sucedería si se ponía un traje de noche cerca de él. Entre su afición al vino y los escotes, don Alberto hundiría la cabeza dentro de su corpiño y ya no se movería.

Era evidente que tendría que replantearse la decisión de ocultar la pérdida de su castidad. Si don Carlos llevaba la firme determinación de seguir por esa vía, no tardaría en presentar a Candy al duque en bandeja de plata. Y antes prefería comerse un kilo de tentáculos cada mañana, cada mediodía y cada noche antes que casarse con un hombre como don Alberto.

Media hora más tarde, después de que el duque le hubiera expresado el inmenso honor que le suponía que ella aceptara su cortejo, la opinión de Candy únicamente se había afianzado. Y eso fue antes de que él empezara a rozarle la pierna con su pie por debajo de la mesa, con unos movimientos que a don Alberto le debían de parecer seductores pero que ella encontraba sumamente irritantes.

Candy estaba a punto de propinarle un fuerte pisotón cuando Terry y su abuelo regresaron al comedor. Agradecida por su llegada, los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

Don Carlos también parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. En cambio, a Terry se le iba ensombreciendo el rostro a medida que se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando estuvo cerca de Candy, se inclinó cortésmente hacia ella.

—Me temo que ha llegado la hora de marcharme, doña Candice —dijo con una gran tensión.

Ella se puso de pie de un brinco.

—¡Pero si no ha acabado de comer!

—Don Terry tiene asuntos pendientes, mi niña —terció su abuelo con firmeza.

Candy notó que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Había llegado el momento de separarse? ¿Tan pronto? Alargó la mano hacia Terry.

—Entonces le agradezco que se haya quedado tanto rato.

Terry ni siquiera miró su mano. Sus ojos expresaban una inmensa frustración.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada, milady. —La miró a la cara como si intentara memorizar sus facciones—. Ha sido un verdadero honor servirla —concluyó con afabilidad.

Aquello sonaba a despedida definitiva. Candy apenas lograba mantenerse impasible, ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Dígame, señor, ¿ha recibido todo lo que esperaba?

Tenía que saberlo. Si don Carlos se había negado a cumplir su parte en el trato con Terry, ella misma arrastraría a Terry hasta el altar más cercano.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Todo lo que su abuelo me prometió. Tendré que contentarme con eso.

Con aquellas enigmáticas palabras, volvió a saludarla con una reverencia y se marcho.

Candy permaneció de pie un momento, desolada. Entonces vio que su abuelo la estaba mirando. Jamás debía averiguar lo que había sucedido entre ella y Terry. Jamás.

—¡Bueno, ya está! —comentó ella con una falsa jovialidad mientras el duque se ponía de pie y rodeaba la mesa a fin de apartarle la silla galantemente para que se sentara de nuevo.

Ahora lo único que Candy tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo iba a vivir el resto de su vida sin un trozo importante de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Listo chicas el cap de hoy...besos a todas y gracias por sus hermosas palabras...besos a todas las nueras de eleonor jejeje }<p>

Cilenita eris una loquillaaaaa me hicistes reir con Terry! eris terribleee hueon! jajajaja

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

E S P E R O S U S R E W I U S E S...


	25. Capitulo 24

Capítulo veinticuatro

Querida Srta. Pony:

Deberíais asumir que el señor Pritchard tan solo piensa en sus propios intereses. Intentaré frenar sus tácticas, pero desafortunadamente él está en su derecho de hacer lo que le plazca con su propiedad. A lo mejor ha llegado la hora de que busquéis otro emplazamiento más conveniente para la escuela. Me temo que esta situación solo empeorará con el tiempo.

Vuestro intranquilo primo, George

* * *

><p>Por fin tenía Arboleda.<p>

Con el documento de traspaso de la propiedad guardado en el bolsillo del abrigo, Terry bajó a grandes zancadas las escaleras situadas frente al porche de la impresionante mansión de don Carlos. Sin embargo, en lugar de vanagloriarse de su triunfo, no podía apartar de la cabeza la última visión del grupo reunido a la mesa. Ese maldito duque sostenía la silla de Candy, con la vista clavada en su escote con tal descaro que Terry había tenido que aunar sus fuerzas para no dar media vuelta y derribar de un puñetazo a ese mentecato.

¡Maldito fuera don Carlos! Durante la breve entrevista que habían mantenido en el despacho del marqués, este le había informado de que estaba encantado de entregarle Arboleda por haberle devuelto a doña Candice sana y salva. Pero con una condición: Terry tenía que prometerle que jamás volvería a acercarse a su nieta.

El marqués no era tonto. Durante el almuerzo se había dado cuenta de la complicidad que existía entre ellos dos, y en el despacho le había expresado su enorme preocupación por la aparente «atracción» hacia Terry que Candy parecía sentir y que seguramente se había ido gestando en el transcurso del viaje.

El marqués no culpaba a Terry, y así se lo había dicho. Pero también le había dicho que era necesario atajar el mal de raíz.

Por último, le había informado que el duque de Málaga mostraba un enorme interés por su nieta, y don Carlos estaba seguro de que don Alberto y Candy harían muy buena pareja.

¿Aquel botarate borrachín y Candy? La simple idea hizo que Terry sintiera ganas de ahogar al anciano en el río.

Su único consuelo era que Candy no parecía sentirse atraída por el duque. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que su abuelo le encontrara un pretendiente que fuera de su agrado?

Terry apretó los dientes. Mejor no pensar en ello. Además, no era de su incumbencia.

A lo largo de los siguientes cuatro días, mientras Terry se dedicaba a establecer contactos con mercaderes de vino y a visitar los viñedos de la localidad, se repitió esa conclusión un sinfín de veces. Era la única forma de soportar ver a Candy por la ciudad escoltada por ese duque tan presuntuoso, y con Karen como carabina.

¿Por qué ella no enviaba a aquel botarate a hacer gárgaras? ¿Había empezado a sentir algo por él? ¿Podía realmente sentirse atraída por sus riquezas y por sus poderosos vínculos sociales?

No, no podía creerlo. O bien Candy estaba intentando satisfacer a su abuelo, o bien el marqués había usado tácticas alevosas para encaminar la unión de la pareja.

Aquella inquietud mantenía a Terry despierto todas las noches. Del mismo modo que lo que había averiguado del duque simplemente preguntando por la ciudad. Por lo visto, ese idiota no solo era uno de los Grandes de España, sino que además le gustaba demasiado el coñac. Circulaban cotilleos acerca de los desperfectos que causaba en varios negocios de la localidad cuando estaba completamente beodo.

Dios santo, no había llevado a Candy hasta San Roque para entregarla a un tipo desquiciado y violento. ¿Y por qué Candy seguía permitiendo que el duque la escoltara en sus paseos por la ciudad? ¿Por qué no le decía a su abuelo que ya no era casta? Eso pondría un punto y final al interés del duque.

En su quinta noche en la ciudad, Terry no pudo soportarlo más. Ignorando el hecho de que se estaba comportando como un verdadero irresponsable, que con su actuación podría granjearse un poderoso enemigo si el marqués se enteraba de su intromisión, decidió seguir al duque cuando este salió de la propiedad del marqués.

Don Alberto se dirigió sin vacilar a la taberna más cercana. Terry entró tras él. Su intención era hablar con ese tipo y averiguar sus intenciones. Con eso no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?

El duque estaba sentado a la barra, bebiendo, mientras que la mitad de las muchachas que había en la taberna se movían exageradamente con coquetería para captar su atención y la otra mitad cuchicheaba sobre él.

Actuando como si fueran viejos amigos, Terry se sentó a su lado y le propinó unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Ah! ¡Me ha parecido que erais vos, don Alberto! Permitidme que os invite a una copa.

Don Alberto miró a su interlocutor de soslayo con unos ojos acuosos que evidenciaban que había empezado a beber mucho antes de que se hubiera marchado de la casa del marqués.

—Don Terry, ¿no es así? ¿El tipo que encontró a la nieta del marqués?

—Así es. —Lanzando unas monedas sobre la barra, Terry pidió dos copas de brandy.

—Me sorprende veros todavía en la ciudad. —Don Alberto apuró el resto de su copa—. Don Carlos me dijo que vuestra esposa estaba ansiosa por regresar al norte.

¿Su esposa?

—Fue todo un detalle por su parte, hacer de carabina de doña Candice durante el viaje —continuó el duque—, pero es normal que tenga ganas de volver a su casa ahora.

Terry frunció el ceño. Por lo visto, el marqués se había sentido inquieto ante la duda de cómo reaccionaría el duque si se enteraba de que su nieta había realizado un largo viaje sola, y por eso se había inventado un entrañable cuento para mantener contento a don Alberto. ¡Qué perverso era aquel anciano!

—Lamentablemente, los negocios me obligan a quedarme más tiempo en la ciudad de lo que había esperado.

—¡Ah! ¿Planeando otra actuación de magia?

—Más o menos. —Una actuación para arrancar a Candy de los brazos del duque. Ella se merecía a un tipo mejor que ese botarate.

Aunque lo cierto era que Terry se había entrevistado con varios caballeros que le habían expresado su interés por financiar sus giras por España. Uno de ellos incluso le había sugerido que podrían abrir juntos un parque de atracciones en Cádiz. A Candy le habría encantado aquella ironía de la vida.

—Por lo que he oído, supongo que debo felicitaros por vuestro compromiso —le dijo al duque, cambiando de tema—. Don Carlos me comentó que os ibais a prometer con su nieta.

—Bueno, es un poco terca, pero estoy seguro de que el marqués sabrá convencerla. —Don Alberto tomó un sorbo de

la copa de coñac que le acababan de servir—. Quiere tenerme en la familia.

—Y estoy seguro de que vos ya habréis hecho planes sobre cómo invertir la increíble dote que ella aporte a vuestra unión. —Cuando el duque lo miró con recelo, Terry se esforzó por no dejarse llevar por el orgullo—. Con tantas propiedades que mantener, uno ha de ser práctico.

Por lo visto, aquel segundo comentario consiguió apaciguar a don Alberto.

—Es cierto, sí, es cierto. Y ella no está nada mal. A pesar de que me parece un poco descarada, para mi gusto.

Terry deseó que Candy fuera mucho más descarada. Como mínimo, para dejar clara su absoluta falta de interés por el duque. Tomó un largo sorbo de brandy.

—Pero supongo que eso no tiene arreglo —continuó el duque—. Lo digo por su herencia familiar. Según mi tía, la madre de Candy era una insensata. Tenía que serlo, para fugarse con un soldado inglés de la forma en que lo hizo.

Terry se quedó helado, sosteniendo la copa de coñac en el aire.

—¿De qué estáis hablando?

—De doña Candida. Se fugó con un soldado del Regimiento número 42.

—No, creo que os equivocáis. —El duque debía de estar en un error. Porque si no… Si Terry había hecho todo aquello por… ¡Por Dios! ¡No era posible!—. Su padre era español, estoy seguro, me lo contó el marqués.

—¡Ah! Así que os ha intentado hacer creer esa patraña, ¿eh?

—Don Alberto bebió más brandy—. Lleva años contando la misma historia, para evitar el escándalo. Se inventó que doña Candida se había casado con don Álvaro en un lugar remoto de España, y que murieron de pena después de que les robaran a su hija. Es cierto que doña Candida estaba prometida con ese tipo, pero nunca llegaron a nada. —Don Alberto sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, supongo que don Carlos no quería que se lo contarais a doña Candice. Me dijo que prefería que ella no lo supiera. No quiere romperle la romántica imagen que tiene de sus padres.

La rabia empezó a recorrer las venas de Terry. No, ese no era el motivo por el que don Carlos le había mentido. Le había mentido para poder manipularlo y conseguir que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Probablemente había averiguado que la mejor forma de convencer a Terry para que lo ayudara era azuzar el odio que este sentía por los ingleses. Solo con ofrecerle Arboleda no habría bastado para vencer los escrúpulos de Terry, y el marqués probablemente se había dado cuenta de que el mago haría cualquier cosa con tal de rescatar a una pobre víctima de las manos de un inglés

malvado.

Había caído en la trampa como un idiota. Había sido tan estúpido como para creer en una patraña inventada por el propio marqués para sus fines egoístas: recuperar a su nieta y obligarla a que le diera un heredero sin tener que recurrir a la justicia en un intento de obtener la custodia legal de su nieta.

—Por supuesto —continuó el duque, mientras se le empezaba a trabar la lengua—, yo tengo mucho más que perder que vos en este asunto. Así que después de que mi tía me contara que doña Candida se había fugado con un soldado, le exigí a don Carlos que me contara la verdad.

—¿Y cómo es posible que vuestra tía lo supiera? —inquirió Terry, jugueteando con la copa con dedos crispados, intentando aquietar su creciente sensación de culpa. A lo mejor solo se trataba de habladurías maliciosas.

Con una estentórea carcajada, el duque apuró el resto del brandy, entonces le hizo una seña a la camarera para que le sirviera otra copa.

—Muy poca gente sabe la verdad. Cuando doña Candida se casó con el sargento, se fue a vivir a Gibraltar, con la guarnición. Doña Candice pasó sus primeros cuatro años allí, aunque dudo mucho de que se acuerde. De vez en cuando, la gente de San Roque veía a doña Candida con su esposo y su hija, pero nadie se atrevía a comentárselo a don Carlos para no avergonzar al anciano, pero él debía de saber que ella estaba allí. Seguro que lo sabía, a pesar de que la había desheredado.

Terry cerró los dedos crispados alrededor de la copa. ¿Qué clase de padre renegaría de su hija de por vida solo porque se había casado con una persona inferior a su casta social?

—¿Y la abuela de doña Candice? ¿Se mantuvo al margen de la cuestión?

—¿Estáis loco? ¡Esa mujer siempre hizo lo que don Carlos le ordenó! Creo que cuando el regimiento se marchó de Gibraltar, la anciana empezó a arrepentirse, pero entonces se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a que su hijo se casara con un buen partido. ¡Qué pena que la esposa de su hijo fuera estéril!

Terry se quedó allí sentado, con la mente procesando la información a una velocidad vertiginosa, evocando el sentimiento de ultraje que lo había conducido hasta el desenlace final: secuestrar a Candy. Ahora todo cobraba otra dimensión. Aparte del hecho peculiar de que el coronel White hubiera decidido adoptar a Candy tras la muerte de sus padres, por lo menos ahora comprendía por qué la «institutriz» se hacía llamar Candida. ¡Porque era Candida!

También comprendía por qué el marqués no había empezado a buscar a su nieta antes. Y coincidía con el motivo que Candy había supuesto. El marqués había esperado hasta que había perdido a su hijo y entonces, puesto que necesitaba un heredero, había engatusado a Terry para que fuera en busca de Candy.

Terry resopló angustiado. No, el único culpable en todo aquel tinglado era él. Si hubiera retrasado el viaje para desplazarse antes hasta Cádiz y realizar unas pocas preguntas, habría descubierto la verdad. Pero se había sentido tan consumido por la rabia a causa de la patraña del marqués acerca del secuestro de una niña española, tan ciego por su propio odio hacia los soldados ingleses, que no se había preocupado en adoptar precauciones. Y la verdadera enfermedad del marqués había contribuido a su sensación de apremio.

Terry apuró la copa y pidió otro brandy. Tenía que contarle toda la verdad a Candy.

La sensación de agarrotamiento en el estómago era insoportable. ¡Dios santo! ¡Ella lo odiaría por todo lo que le había hecho! ¡Y con razón!

—Pero para mí no es ningún inconveniente —continuó el duque, sin darse cuenta del tormento de Terry.

Este tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para recordar de qué estaban hablando y comprender a qué se refería don Alberto. ¡Ah, sí! La esposa estéril del hijo fallecido de don Carlos.

—Ahora que el hijo ya no está en escena —prosiguió don Alberto— yo entro en acción y le doy al marqués un heredero. —Sonrió socarronamente—. Estoy seguro de que me lo pasaré muy bien cumpliendo con mi obligación.

No tan bien como Terry se lo pasaría reventándole la cara a aquel desgraciado allí mismo, en la taberna, delante de todo el mundo.

—¿No os dan miedo los delicados antecedentes familiares de doña Candice? —le preguntó a don Alberto, apretando los dientes con saña.

El duque se encogió de hombros y se balanceó levemente sobre el taburete.

—Su fortuna hace que nuestra unión valga la pena. —Sus palabras afloraban por su boca con una enorme dificultad a causa de los efectos del alcohol—. Todas esas adorables propiedades… ya me entendéis. Mi deber es mantenerlas como sea.

—¿Y si ella se niega a casarse con vos? —le preguntó Terry mientras la mesonera le colocaba otra copa de coñac delante—. ¿Y si su abuelo no logra convencerla?

Don Alberto esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

—El marqués dice que es ella quien tiene la última palabra. Ese maldito vejestorio se ha vuelto un sentimental, ahora que ha recuperado a su nieta. —Se propinó unos golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice—. Pero tengo un plan.

Terry hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la expresión impasible.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó, con el objetivo de alentar a su interlocutor a seguir hablando.

Agarrando la copa con ambas manos, el duque echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si buscara espías que lo acecharan en la lóbrega taberna. Entonces se inclinó hacia Terry.

—Lo único que tengo que hacer es seducirla. Y entonces no le quedará más remedio que casarse conmigo.

Terry estuvo a punto de romperle la copa de brandy en la cabeza y luego abrirle el cuello con los fragmentos del cristal afilado.

—A lo mejor no es tan fácil de seducir. Los británicos tienen reglas de conducta muy estrictas. Y su asistenta la protege fieramente. —Cuando Karen no estaba ayudando a Candy a seguir la senda de la perdición. Terry torció el gesto.

—No importa. —Don Alberto se dio una palmadita en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta—. Tengo la llave.

Terry parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Qué llave?

—La llave de la puerta de la cocina de la casa del marqués.

El horror paralizó a Terry por completo.

—¿El marqués os la ha dado?

—No, está demasiado chapado a la antigua para aprobar los métodos de seducción. He comprado a una sirvienta, y ella me ha hecho una copia. Así de fácil. —Intentó hacer chascar los dedos y casi se cayó de espaldas—. No habría sido mi primera elección, pero servirá. Imaginaos cómo reaccionará el anciano cuando me encuentre en la cama de su nieta. Entonces no tendrá alternativa. —Le guiñó un ojo a Terry—. Ninguno de los dos tendrá alternativa.

Por un momento, Terry se quedó mirando fijamente al duque, imaginando varias torturas creativas para aquel traidor. Pero tenía que actuar con cuidado. El destino de Candy dependía de ello.

—Parece un buen plan. Seguro que funcionará —comentó Terry, esforzándose por hablar con impasibilidad—. Os deseo mucha suerte. Bueno, ahora he de irme; mi… ejem… mi esposa me espera.

Mientras se ponía en pie, chocó contra el duque y acto seguido le pidió disculpas al tiempo que le limpiaba la chaqueta con movimientos bruscos. Cuando Terry abandonó la taberna, llevaba la llave en la mano.

Así que pretendía seducir a Candy, ¿eh? ¿Quería meterse en su cama a traición? ¡Antes de eso Terry sería capaz de matar a ese tipo! O mejor todavía, pensaba casarse con Candy delante de las narices del duque.

Se detuvo en seco en plena calle. ¡Sí, esa era la respuesta! Ahora Candy no tendría más remedio que aceptar su petición de matrimonio. ¿De qué otro modo podría protegerla de las maquinaciones de su abuelo y del duque?

Pero seguramente se pondría muy furiosa cuando se enterara de lo irresponsable que Terry había sido al confiar a ciegas en don Carlos. No sería tan fácil persuadirla para que confiara nuevamente en él.

Muy bien. Primero, la sacaría de la casa del marqués y la subiría a bordo del barco de Rafael. Luego, cuando hubiera logrado persuadirla para que se casara con él, le contaría todo lo de su abuelo.

Y de paso se ganaría la enemistad de don Carlos.

Terry consideró el plan por un momento. Si don Carlos elegía oponerse a él, seguramente ya jamás podría abrirse un mercado en el negocio del vino, aunque dispusiera de una buena cosecha. Eso significaba perder la esperanza de devolverle a Arboleda su antiguo esplendor.

Pero no le importaba. Le había hecho mucho daño a Candy. Había arruinado su reputación, y ahora ella estaba metida en un grave apuro. Solo había una forma de enmendar aquel entuerto. Y esta vez, Terry no pensaba aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

* * *

><p>Bueno mis niñas lindas...me disculpo por tanta tardanza...pero les voy a compensar ahorita mismo...les termino la historia de una vez...espero que les guste...en el ultimo cap me despido...besos a todas y gracias por todos sus rewius y palabras bonitas a lo largo de la historia y de toda la pasiencia que me han tenido.<p> 


	26. Capitulo 25

Capítulo veinticinco

Querido primo:

¿Cambiar la ubicación de la escuela? ¡He necesitado muchos años para cimentar mis objetivos! ¿Cómo se os ocurre pensar en tal alternativa? ¿O es que quizá tenéis otra razón para vuestra inaceptable sugerencia? ¿No estaréis pensando en la parca anualidad que os pago de alquiler? Sé que hoy día podríais obtener unas rentas superiores. Quizás os habéis cansado de ayudar a vuestra «prima».

Cordialmente, una Srta. Pony ofendida

* * *

><p>—Estás muy callada esta noche —dijo Karen mientras le peinaba a Candy.<p>

Para sorpresa de Candy, Karen se había adueñado del papel de asistenta personal con gran aplomo. Su abuelo jamás se habría figurado que Karen tenía antes otro trabajo menos decente. Para Candy, era su persona de confianza, la única a la que podía aferrarse, ¡y solo Dios sabía cómo necesitaba un punto de apoyo en esos momentos!

—Echas de menos las patochadas de don Terry, ¿no es así? —sugirió Karen, consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa como de costumbre.

—Por supuesto que lo echo de menos. —A veces se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y en su pecho solo quedara un armazón vacío.

—Si tanto lo quieres, deberías luchar por él —le aconsejó Karen.

—¿Cómo? Él tiene deberes, obligaciones. No puedo pedirle que lo deje todo para estar conmigo.

—Tampoco se lo habéis pedido.

—Porque sabía que si lo hacía él aceptaría casarse conmigo, pero únicamente lo haría por una cuestión de honor.

Karen resopló con cara de fastidio.

—Un hombre no va detrás de una mujer como un alma en pena solo por una cuestión de honor.

—Terry, sí. No lo conoces.

—Ni vos tampoco, si creés que esas miradas que te echa no significan nada…

Candy frunció los labios.

—No quiero hablar más del tema.

Karen empezó a peinarla con más energía.

—¿Así que vas a casarte con el duque?

—¡No! Si ni siquiera me gusta.

—¡Uf! ¡Mejor así! Últimamente estás saliendo tanto con él que temía que hubierais decidido considerar la posibilidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi abuelo me dijo que si pasaba una semana con el duque y todavía seguía segura de que no me gustaba, no tendría que casarme con él. No puedo negarme a su petición; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta cómo ha sufrido mi pobre abuelo durante todos estos años, sin saber mi paradero. —Y teniendo en cuenta cómo había reaccionado su abuelo con ella y Terry, no se atrevía a confesarle que no era casta. Seguramente supondría que había sido Terry, por más que ella lo negara.

—Veo que cada vez te sientes más cómoda hablando en español. —Karen cambió de tema—. Y por lo visto os lleváis muy bien con el marqués.

Candy sonrió ante la expresión agriada de Karen en el espejo.

—Todavía no lo conozco demasiado. Sé que crees que mi abuelo debería haber ido en mi busca antes, y yo también. Pero es mi única conexión con mi verdadera familia. Y me trata muy bien.

Y eso le gustaba. Le recordaba cómo la trataba su padre antes de casarse con lady Kerr.

Tragó saliva. Echaba de menos al coronel, a pesar de todo.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, Karen. Estoy cansada. Quiero acostarme.

—De acuerdo. Si me necesitas, estaré en la cocina. —Karen sonrió con picardía—. El cocinero de vuestro abuelo, que por cierto es muy guapo, no me ha quitado el ojo de encima en estos tres últimos días. Me parece que bajaré a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Mientras Karen enfilaba hacia la puerta contoneándose teatralmente, Candy sacudió la cabeza. ¡Aquella mujer era incorregible!

Candy se levantó para ir en busca de su libreta de bocetos. Contemplar el retrato de Terry era el único remedio efectivo que le ayudaba a dormir. Había retocado el dibujo durante el viaje para que se asemejara más a él, y ahora deseaba que Terry hubiera posado más veces para ella, para hacerle más retratos. Pero entonces tendría que haberle explicado por qué quería esos dibujos, y eso habría significado revelarle sus sentimientos.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y Candy cerró la libreta con un rápido movimiento. No deseaba que Karen descubriera su patético método para dormirse. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Karen no estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Era Terry.

Candy se quedó helada. ¡Cielos! ¿Había conseguido escapar de su libreta de esbozos y convertirse en un ser de carne y hueso? ¿O es que estaba tan obsesionada que se lo imaginaba por todas partes?

Entonces él se acercó a ella, y Candy supo que era real.

—¡Terry! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi abuelo te pilla…

—Ya me apañaré con tu abuelo. —Sin poderse controlar, la devoró con los ojos. Entonces intentó calmarse y empezó a inspeccionar la alcoba—. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. Rafael dice que puede estar listo para partir al amanecer. Pero tenemos que escapar mientras todos duermen, y el duque todavía no se haya dado cuenta de que le he quitado la llave. —Avanzó hacia el armario de Candy y sin perder un segundo empezó a lanzar varios trajes sobre la cama hasta formar una pila.

—¿El duque? ¿Su llave? ¿De qué me hablas? —Candy no sabía si arrojarse a los brazos de Terry y apresarlo para siempre o echarlo de su alcoba antes de que alguien lo viera—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el duque con todo esto?

Terry le mostró la llave.

—Se la he quitado al duque. Consiguió una copia de la llave de la cocina de esta casa para poder entrar sigilosamente y seducirte, aunque tengo la terrible sospecha de que no le interesaba en absoluto tu opinión sobre la cuestión. —Se detuvo un instante, con el ceño fruncido. Tú no lo amas, ¿verdad?

—¡No seas ridículo!

Sus facciones se relajaron.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Quiere tu fortuna, y pretende conseguirla a cualquier precio. Mi intención es evitarlo.

—¿Embarcándome de nuevo hacia Inglaterra? —espetó ella enojada.

—No, casándome contigo. Así pondremos punto final a toda esta locura. —Le lanzó un vestido—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vístete!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes simplemente entrar aquí y anunciar que te vas a casar conmigo! —A pesar de que se sentía arrebolada de alegría, Candy tiró el vestido al suelo—. Además, estoy empezando a conocer a mi abuelo. No estoy lista para irme. —Ni tampoco pensaba embarcarse de nuevo cuando su padre pronto iba a emprender el viaje hacia España; bueno, eso si había recibido la carta que Karen le había enviado.

—¡No lo entiendes! —Terry avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta ella y la agarró por los hombros—. ¡Ese idiota de don Alberto no se detendrá hasta conseguir su objetivo! ¡Ni siquiera aunque tú lo rechaces, o tu abuelo lo rechace! ¡Si es necesario está incluso dispuesto a abusar de ti!

—Tranquilízate. Ahora tú tienes su llave.

—¡Y él conseguirá otra copia! ¡Solo hay un modo de resolver esto, Candy: cásate conmigo! ¡No pienso cargar con la responsabilidad de tu desastroso matrimonio con ese botarate!

Candy pensó que Terry solo estaba considerando la posibilidad de casarse con ella otra vez porque consideraba que las circunstancias eran un agravio para su sentido del honor.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Terry se sulfuró.

—¡Hay ciertas cosas que un hombre ha de hacer por obligación!

¿Por obligación? ¿Candy siempre tenía que ser una obligación para él?

—Sí, y mi abuelo será quien lo haga. Le diré que…

—¡No le dirás nada! —Parecía como si Terry estuviera a punto de cargársela sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas y llevársela de allí a la fuerza.

¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—Mira, Candy te seré sincero: creo que tu abuelo no está jugando limpio.

—Lo dudo.

—No pienso arriesgarme.

—Terry…

—¡Vendrás conmigo!

—¡No! Dame una oportunidad para…

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! ¡No me quedaré impasible viendo cómo de nuevo violan a otra mujer que quiero! ¡No! ¡Ahora soy un hombre hecho y derecho, y por lo tanto pienso evitarlo!

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Entonces recordó algo que Rafael le había comentado acerca de los soldados en Villafranca.

«No le hicieron caso, y maltrataron a Terry y a su madre, a pesar de que Terry nunca hable de lo que pasó.»

Candy notó un temblor helado en la espalda.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Violaron a tu madre!

Terry la miró desconcertado. Candy lo había pillado desprevenido con aquella afirmación, pero él no lo negó.

—Los soldados… No solo destruyeron Arboleda —continuó ella, con el corazón compungido—. Ellos también le hicieron… le hicieron daño a tu madre.

—¡Sí! ¡Y no permitiré que vuelva a suceder! —Entonces su expresión cambió, y sus manos se clavaron con más intensidad en los hombros de Candy—. ¿Cómo sabías lo de los soldados en Arboleda?

Candy apenas necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua.

—Yo… yo…

—Jamás te lo he contado. —La zarandeó Terry con brusquedad—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Candy apenas podía tragar saliva.

—Rafael me lo contó.

De un empujón, Terry la lanzó sobre la cama.

—¿Aquel día en el comedor?

—Sí.

—¿Qué más te contó? —bramó él.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándoselo.

—Todo lo que sabía. Lo que los soldados le hicieron a tu padre y a vuestras tierras. La promesa que le hiciste a tu padre. —Candy no podía contener las lágrimas—. Pero jamás me contó lo de tu madre. Él no lo sabe, ¿no?

Terry cerró ambas manos en un puño crispado.

—Cuando agarre a ese…

—¡Le supliqué que me lo contara! —gritó ella—. ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho tú! ¡Jamás habría intentado seducirte si lo hubiera sabido!

—¿Y por eso me rechazaste? —concluyó él, comprendiendo de repente los hechos. Sus ojos parecían dos pozos sin fondo llenos de dolor—. Entiendo: porque no querías ser el motivo de que yo perdiera mis tierras e infringiera mi promesa a mi padre.

—No solo por eso —respondió Candy sin apenas voz—. Sabía que tarde o temprano me detestarías por ser la causa de tu fracaso. Por hacerte romper la promesa. —Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo—. Sabía que únicamente querías casarte conmigo para aplacar tu sentimiento de culpa por haberme robado mi inocencia. Y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—Ese no fue el único motivo por el que te pedí que te casaras conmigo —protestó Terry.

—¿Ah, no? Te ofrecí la oportunidad de darme otra razón. Y no lo hiciste.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Qué memo he sido! —La estrechó entre sus brazos, con ternura—. ¡Te lo juro, no solo te pedí que te casaras conmigo para aplacar mi sentimiento de culpa! —Acariciándole la mejilla, la apremió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Quizá no me expresé correctamente.

—Te expresaste perfectamente —susurró ella—. Estabas furioso porque te sentías obligado a casarte.

—No, no…

—Me dijiste que desflorar a una mujer conllevaba ciertas obligaciones por parte de todo hombre que se preciara de tener la mínima decencia, y que tú siempre honrabas tus obligaciones. —Intentó zafarse de sus brazos—. Me dijiste que no podías casarte. Y yo no quería ser una de tus obligaciones. Y sigo sin querer serlo.

Terry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón pero se negó a soltar a Candy.

—¡Dios mío, qué manera más estúpida de echar a perder mi petición de matrimonio! ¡Soy un idiota! De verdad, mi dulce Candy. ¡Un idiota de los pies a la cabeza!

«Mi dulce Candy.» ¿Eso era lo que realmente sentía por ella?

—Me hablaste de sentimientos verdaderos —continuó Candy—. Y yo no puedo aceptar nada más que eso.

—¡Pero no eran mis sentimientos verdaderos! —Cuando ella lo miró con recelo, él frunció el ceño—. Bueno, quizá sí que lo eran entonces. Te hablé movido por la rabia, no hacia ti sino hacia mí mismo. Y quizá tienes razón, en ese momento no deseaba casarme.

Terry apresó la cabecita de Candy entre sus manos.

—Pero he tenido tiempo para recapacitar. Tiempo para darme cuenta de que no puedo seguir así, agonizando porque no estoy contigo, porque no te tengo. Volviéndome loco ante la idea de que otro hombre pueda hacerte daño.

Del mismo modo que había sucedido con su madre. Aquella era la clave para comprender los sentimientos de Terry.

—Háblame de tu madre. Cuéntame lo que pasó el día que llegaron los soldados.

Terry la soltó, mientras se le ponía la cara tan blanca como el papel.

—No me pidas eso, por favor.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tu esposa si no quieres hablar conmigo de las cosas que para ti son importantes? Aquella noche en el barco, me pediste que no te ocultara nada. Y no lo he hecho. Ni nunca lo haré. —Candy apresó las manos de Terry entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas—. No me lo ocultes ahora, cariño, por favor.

Los ojos de Terry se ensombrecieron al oír la palabra «cariño».

—No puedo.

—Sí que puedes. —Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Es una historia espantosa.

—Las historias de la guerra suelen serlo —contraatacó ella con suavidad—. Cuéntamelo.

Terry tembló a causa de un escalofrío, pero entonces empezó a hablar con voz apagada.

—Llegaron por la noche. Quince soldados, hambrientos y desesperados. Cuando descubrieron la bodega, se volvieron locos. Empezaron a beber y a beber y a atiborrarse de comida. Mi padre ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Se limitaba a decir: «Están hambrientos y cansados, pero están de nuestra parte.»

A Terry se le quebró un poco la voz.

—Él estaba tan seguro de eso… Hasta que empezaron a descontrolarse y mi madre les recriminó su falta de respeto. Entonces se fijaron en ella.

Candy le cogió la mano, y él se la estrechó con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que le iba a romper los huesos.

—El que entendía español se puso hecho una fiera. La obligó a bajar a la despensa, y entonces él… él… —Terry no pudo acabar la frase.

Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una tragedia demasiado grande para que un chico de doce años pudiera soportarla. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir durante todos esos años con esa pena?

—Mi padre no pudo hacer nada —continuó él, con la voz vencida—, porque un soldado lo apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza. Cuando golpeé a otro de los soldados con furia, se rieron de mí, me llamaron «perrito español» y me encerraron en la bodega. La bodega estaba justo al lado de la despensa, así que me tuve que quedar allí sentado mientras oía a mi madre suplicar…

Candy lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Terry se convulsionó violentamente entre sus brazos, transformado en el muchacho que debía de haber sido, el hijo de unos condes que jamás había visto ninguna crueldad hasta ese momento.

¿Cómo lo había soportado? Candy no podía imaginar ser testigo de tal afrenta cometida contra una de las personas que más amaba.

Intentó calmarlo como pudo, masajeándole la espalda, acunándolo con cariño, luchando para que él no viera sus propias lágrimas. Su pobre, su querido amor. Todo aquello yacía en la base de su honor y dignidad, aquel oscuro secreto que le torturaba el alma sin pausa. Su madre había perdido la dignidad y el honor, y él se había pasado el resto de su vida intentando enderezar aquella deshonra. Por ella. Por su padre. Por su familia. Intentando borrar lo que había sucedido.

Por eso menospreciaba ser mago. Terry no veía su profesión del mismo modo que ella; para él suponía una ofrenda a la gente que había sufrido, una forma de ayudarles a olvidar el dolor. Terry tenía un don especial, pero no era el don que a él le interesaba, así que despreciaba su oficio.

Y por eso siempre lanzaba comentarios mordaces sobre los ingleses, por eso jamás había actuado en Inglaterra. Con esos espeluznantes recuerdos persiguiéndolo sin tregua, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Por consiguiente, ¿cómo iba a casarse con ella cuando Candy era inglesa de corazón, aunque no lo fuera de sangre? Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el dolor de aquella aseveración amenazaba con estrangularla. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que lo abandonara todo cuando ella tenía tan poco que ofrecerle?

* * *

><p>Y vamos con el que sigue :)<p> 


	27. Capitulo 26

Capítulo veintiséis

Querida Srta. Pony:

¿Tan poca fe tenéis en mí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos en los últimos años? ¿Cómo podéis pensar que os traicionaría por unas pocas libras de más? Tal acusación me resulta extremadamente dolorosa. ¿Y qué insinuáis con eso de escribir «prima» entre comillas?

Vuestro primo igualmente ofendido, George

* * *

><p>Lentamente, Terry se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, rodeado por los brazos de Candy, y de las lágrimas de Candy que humedecían su abrigo. Él y su madre jamás hablaron de aquella noche —ni después de que sucediera ni en el lecho de muerte de la pobre mujer—. Terry jamás se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Gaspar. Se había pasado la mitad de la vida intentando no pensar en ello. Hasta que Candy le había obligado a hacerlo.<p>

Y ahora que se lo había contado… se sentía diferente. El dolor seguía presente, pero lo notaba como un peso menos asfixiante, como un peso que simplemente estaba allí. Que formaba parte de él. Siempre constituiría una parte de él. Y en realidad, Terry era como era a causa de las circunstancias que le habían tocado vivir.

—Ahora entiendo por qué odias tanto a los ingleses —apuntó Candy con un hilo de voz, con la cara pegada a su abrigo.

El comentario hizo que Terry se diera cuenta de algo por primera vez: ¡Candy era medio inglesa! Qué extraño que durante su alterado estado en las últimas horas no hubiera caído en la cuenta. Después de que el duque confesara sus intenciones, Terry solo se había preocupado por sacarla de allí. De salvarla. De estar con ella.

—No odio a todos los ingleses. —Volviéndose hacia ella, Terry también la abrazo—. A ti no te odio.

—Solo porque no me ves como una inglesa, porque por mis venas corre sangre española. Aun así, Terry, sigo siendo medio inglesa en todos los sentidos.

—Lo sé, _bonita_, y no me importa. —Buscó su boca y la besó con dulzura, alegre ante la esperanza que había empezado a adoptar forma en su interior. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, su odio virulento hacia los ingleses había desaparecido. Seguía detestando a los soldados, y nunca podría perdonar a aquellos hombres por lo que habían hecho. Pero los odiaba igual que odiaría a cualquier otro hombre sin honor, y no por ser los representantes de la nación inglesa.

Después de todo, ella era inglesa y la persona más buena del mundo. Más tarde le referiría todo lo que había averiguado acerca de su verdadero pasado, sobre su abuelo y su padre y el resto de hechos que probablemente la martirizarían.

Pero primero quería abrazarla y besarla. Quería gozar de la mujer que se iba a convertir en su esposa, la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Candy lo apartó con suavidad, y Terry vio sus bellos ojos todavía humedecidos por las lágrimas. Lágrimas que había derramado por él, por lo que él había sufrido. Se sintió adulado por el regalo de aquel amor sincero.

Entonces Terry se fijó en su expresión preocupada.

—Dices que no te importa que yo te recuerde a los ingleses, pero tarde o temprano sí que te importará.

—No —declaró él con firmeza—. Sé que no es cierto. —Terry lo sabía con una certeza tan sólida como Gibraltar—. No me importa que seas inglesa o española, mientras aceptes ser mi esposa.

Candy contuvo el aliento.

—¿Cómo quieres que me case contigo, si eso significa que tendré que ver cómo pierdes lo que más te importa en esta vida? Tus tierras, tu futuro, tus esperanzas…

—Arboleda no es ya lo único que me importa, Candy. Me he dado cuenta de que tú eres lo que más me importa. Me has pedido que te sea sincero. Pues bien, aquí me tienes, princesa. Te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti.

—Pero Rafael dijo…

—¡Al cuerno con Rafael!

Terry la besó en un intento de borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre las cosas que su buen amigo le había contado a Candy. Ahora comprendía por qué ella lo había rechazado la primera vez. Y acaso había actuado correctamente al hacerlo, porque él se había equivocado en su planteamiento desde el principio. Pero sería un verdadero necio si dejaba escapar a Candy de nuevo.

Ella apartó la boca.

—Mi abuelo…

—¡Al cuerno también con tu abuelo! —Esta vez, su beso fue más apasionado. La felicidad y la esperanza lo inundaban de tal forma que se estaba dejando arrastrar por sus instintos. Embistió su boca con ardor, y entonces ella se abrió a su beso como una bella y dulce rosa abriéndose al sol. Terry quería acariciarla, probarla, ser consciente de todo lo que estaba vivo y era hermoso. Merecía la pena vivir.

Candy abrió su camisón, y él deslizó la boca para besarle uno de los pechos, entonces succionó y lamió el pezón con toda la ternura que poseía. Tenía que hacerle entender lo que ella significaba para él.

—Oh, Terry… —jadeó Candy cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él pretendía hacer—. Así no solucionaremos nada.

Terry le friccionó el pezón con la punta de la nariz, y después le besó el otro pecho.

—Te equivocas; así lo solucionaremos todo. —Aunque lo que realmente pensaba era: «Así te demostraré que no hay nada que solucionar. Ya no.»

—No veo… cómo…

Candy jadeó cuando él le lamió el pezón hasta ponérselo completamente duro. Absolutamente excitado por el hecho de estar con ella, Terry se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y se desabrochó el chaleco.

Candy jadeó al tiempo que hundía las manos entre su pelo.

—Cielos, Terry… no deberías… oh… esto es… delicioso…

Por un momento, Terry se sintió orgulloso de la profesión que le había enseñado a realizar varias acciones a la vez. Mientras la mantenía centrada en las sensaciones que le provocaba su boca acariciándole los pechos, él se quitó el chaleco y se desabrochó los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Cuando Candy pensó en la posibilidad de apartarlo para poner fin a aquella locura, a Terry solo le quedaba quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos, entonces la arrastró hasta sentarla en su regazo. Afortunadamente no llevaba enaguas debajo del camisón.

—¡Terry! —gritó mientras clavaba la vista en su pene, que se movía descaradamente cerca de su vientre desnudo. Él podía ver la fascinación en su cara, al mismo tiempo atormentada por lo que parecía ser una firme determinación de convencerse a sí misma para apartarse de él—. ¿Se puede saber qué te propones?

—Me propongo seducirte, _bonita_. —Había llegado la hora de despertar la faceta más fresca y descarada de Candy, para que emergiera la seductora empedernida que lo había tentado de una forma tan gloriosa a bordo del barco. Cuando se puso tensa, la agarró por la cintura con ambas manos y la acomodó más firmemente sobre su regazo.

Los adorables ojos verdes de Candy se cerraron, y ella se aferró a sus hombros.

—Esto es muy perverso —advirtió ella, sin embargo, arqueó la espalda y cedió al rítmico movimiento.

A Terry le encantaba ver cómo ella respondía a sus caricias, con pasión y apetito, y con un gozo dulce y enardecido.

—Lo sé —bromeó él—. Sé que solo te gusto cuando me comporto como el mismísimo diablo.

Candy abrió los ojos como un par de naranjas.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó con petulancia, entonces suspiró profundamente cuando él le acarició con los dedos aquel punto que tanto la excitaba—. ¡Dios mío, Terry!

Él se echó a reír, embriagado por el placer de estar con ella de esa forma tan íntima.

—Cada día pareces más española, amor mío. —Riendo como un niño travieso, cubrió los pechos de Candy con toda la superficie de la palma de las manos.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ella se apartó un poco y lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

—Me has llamado «amor mío».

¡Era cierto! ¡Las palabras le habían salido directamente del corazón! ¿Cómo era posible que las hubiera negado antes? Sí, ella era su amor. La amaba. ¡Dios! ¡Y cómo la amaba!

—¿No es así como un hombre llama a la mujer que ama?

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Dijiste que el amor no era más que una ilusión.

Terry le apresó la cabecita entre sus manos.

—Para nosotros es real. Te quiero, Candy White, futura señora de Grandchester-montalvo.

Por un momento, ella lo miró como si no diera crédito a lo que oía. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, y una carcajada melódica se le escapó de los labios, transformando sus ya de por sí bellas facciones, confiriéndoles un esplendor dorado.

—¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Sí! ¡A ti, mi diablillo español! ¡Te quiero con locura, amor mío!

Terry le regaló un beso a cambio de aquella declaración sincera, un beso tan apasionado que los dejó a los dos sin aliento.

—Entonces muéstrame lo que sientes —susurró Terry—. Hazme el amor, princesa.

—¿Que te haga el amor? —Su expresión se tiñó de una leve confusión—. ¿Cómo?

—Ponte de rodillas y colócatela dentro. —Terry basculó la pelvis para mostrarle a qué se refería.

A pesar de que ella se sonrojó, sus ojos sonrieron.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Esta noche, princesa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Terry alzó las manos, mostrándole las palmas en un típico gesto de mago—. Esta noche no hay trucos. Soy todo tuyo.

—Cuidado —bromeó ella mientras le pasaba las manos por el torso—. O quizá más tarde te arrepentirás.

—Lo dudo. —Pero la forma en que Candy le manoseaba los pezones lo dejó sin aliento, especialmente cuando ella se inclinó para lamerle uno. Entonces Terry notó una insoportable excitación.

Candy siguió bajando la cabeza para jugar con la punta de su pene.

—La noche que hicimos el amor demostraste ser un amante muy hábil, ¿lo sabías?

—¿De veras? —Terry intentó concentrarse para recordar aquella noche, pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada por la excitación que se había apoderado de él como para poder pensar.

—Me dijiste: «O lo hacemos a mi manera o no hay trato.» —Candy deslizó los dedos por toda la amplitud de su pene, y Terry se estremeció—. Dijiste: «Te daré placer hasta que me supliques que te dé más, aunque eso me lleve toda la noche.» —Sin dejar de acariciarlo, se inclinó más cerca—. Dijiste: «Pienso probar y tocar cada pliegue de tu piel, tantas veces como me apetezca, tanto rato como se me antoje.» —Entonces le susurró—: Pues bien, eso mismo es lo que pretendo hacer contigo esta noche, Terry.

Él resopló excitado. Candy pretendía castigarlo por haber tardado tanto en declararle lo que sentía por ella. Y en realidad, ella se merecía eso y mucho más. Terry se había comportado como un verdadero zoquete al no saber apreciar lo que ella le había ofrecido.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, princesa. Pero solo te pido una cosa: que no tardes mucho.

A Candy se le iluminó la cara. Mirándolo con concupiscencia, declaró:

—¡Bueno, me parece que me voy a divertir de lo lindo!

Aquellas palabras sellaron el destino de Terry. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, ella jugó con él, lo acarició, lo manoseó hasta que Terry pensó que se moriría si no podía gozar dentro de ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de romper su promesa y lanzar a Candy sobre la cama, ella se puso de rodillas y se sentó encima de su pene, descendiendo de una forma tan lenta y sensual que Terry pensó que se iba a derretir de placer.

—Dios santo, Candy… —murmuró con una voz ronca, aferrándose a ella por los hombros al tiempo que basculaba más la pelvis, incitándola a moverse—. Por favor, amor mío…

—¿Me estás suplicando, Terry? —le susurró ella al oído, mientras iniciaba un movimiento lento y rítmico.

—Sí —jadeó él—. Tómame, por favor. Ahora. Antes de que me dé algo.

Candy estalló en una carcajada triunfal.

—Incluso cuando suplicas, no pierdes tu porte presuntuoso.

Entonces Candy comenzó a moverse más rápido, de una forma tan deliciosa que él la apreso por la cintura y decidió que valía la pena fallecer a causa de una muerte tan dulce. Ella era una diosa en acción, una seductora y un ángel a la vez, la única mujer que podía imaginar en su vida.

Terry besó su boca, sus pechos, su garganta, solazándose en aquella fémina inigualable. Y cuando notó que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y que un intenso calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerle temer que no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más, ella estalló sobre él de una forma tan sublime que Terry no pudo contenerse más. Con una última embestida, derramó su semen dentro de ella, lanzando un grito de puro placer.

Ahora Candy era suya. Su Candy. Para siempre. Y nada ni nadie podría separarla de él.

Candy no sabía qué era lo que la había despertado. ¿Un ruido? ¿El brazo de Terry sobre su vientre?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, contenta de que la luna brillara e iluminara la estancia a través de las puertas vidrieras abiertas del balcón. La brisa que llegaba desde el vestíbulo confería a la alcoba una temperatura agradable, ya que a principios de junio en España hacía más calor que en Inglaterra. El torso de Terry resplandecía por el sudor, y un par de sus graciosos mechones negros reposaban humedecidos sobre su frente. Había apartado la sábana a un lado, por lo que, excepto por sus partes íntimas, el resto de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente destapado.

Terry ofrecía una bella imagen, con aquel torso perfectamente esculpido. Una orgía de piel dorada y músculo leonino, como el cuadro de Endimión dormido que Candy había visto en la casa del duque.

Y era todo suyo.

Contuvo la respiración. Terry la amaba. No podía creerlo. La amaba y quería casarse con ella, por ella, y no solo por su sentido del honor. No quería inquietarse pensando en el futuro. Con él a su lado, estaba segura de que podría conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Se sorprendió al oír un sonido proveniente del balcón.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —susurró.

—¿Candy? —la llamó una voz familiar mientras el sonido de unas botas se expandía por la habitación, seguido de unos fuertes resoplidos—. ¿Eres tú, pequeña?

—¡Papá! —gritó ella, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Rápidamente, se cubrió con la sábana. Justo a tiempo, ya que al cabo de un segundo su padre apareció en el umbral del balcón, jadeando con dificultad.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado tan pronto? —Frenéticamente, Candy buscó su camisón debajo de la sábana, rezando por que la oscuridad no permitiera que él la viera en aquel estado—. ¿Cómo sabías dónde…?

—¿Qué pasa, amor mío? —farfulló Terry mientras se despertaba de su pesado sueño.

¡Cielo santo!

El coronel profirió una maldición mientras clavaba la mirada en el espacio de la cama ocupado por Terry.

—¿Quién diantre es ese tipo?

Terry se despertó de golpe, y enfocó la vista amenazadoramente hacia el balcón.

—¡Creo que estoy en posición de haceros la misma pregunta, señor! —ladró Terry.

Demasiado tarde. Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry jamás había visto a su padre.

—Terry, este es…

—¿Te has acostado con él, maldita desvergonzada? —bramó el coronel, enfilando hacia la cama a grandes zancadas—. ¡Primero secuestras a mi hija! ¡Y luego te acuestas con ella!

—¡No es lo que crees, papá! —Candy encontró su camisón al fin, y se lo puso por encima de la cabeza.

—¡Dios mío! —balbució Terry, mientras él también buscaba atropelladamente su ropa debajo de la sábana.

Aunque no estaba completamente presentable, Candy saltó de la cama para evitar que su padre atacara a Terry.

—¡Vamos a casarnos! —Se apresuró a decir mientras lo agarraba por el brazo—. ¡Hoy mismo, si es posible!

—¡Antes pasaran por encima de mi cadáver! —bramó el coronel—. ¿Has sido tú su recompensa por arrastrarte de vuelta hasta el maldito marqués? ¿Es ese el trato que ha hecho este demonio?

—¡No! —gritó ella—. ¿Y quién eres tú para acusarlo de traición? ¡Tú eres quien ayudó al sargento y a su amante a que me secuestraran! ¡Fuiste tú quien…!

—Ejem… Candy —empezó a decir Terry mientras se deslizaba con sigilo de la cama, vestido únicamente con los calzoncillos.

—¡No me dirás que te has creído sus mentiras! —Su padre la miró tan visiblemente herido que ella se quedó paralizada. Entonces se volvió hacia Terry—. ¡Y tú, maldito embustero, has contribuido a retratarme como un villano solo para poder llevar a cabo el plan de su abuelo! ¡Deberías avergonzarte de tu comportamiento!

—¡Creía que era verdad! —protestó Terry—. ¡No sabía que don Carlos me había mentido! ¡Nos mintió a todos! ¿Cómo iba a saber…?

—¿Estás diciendo que… que… no es verdad? —lo interrumpió Candy, clavando una dolida mirada en la cara de Terry—. ¿Todo lo que me contaste sobre papá y la institutriz era mentira?

Terry suspiró.

—Por lo visto, amor mío, el sargento White era realmente tu padre. Se casó con doña Candida, tu verdadera madre, contra la voluntad de tu abuelo. La historia acerca de la institutriz es una mentira que se inventó tu abuelo.

Candy no podía apartar la vista de Terry. Así que, después de todo, no se había equivocado respecto a la honestidad de su padre. El coronel se había limitado a ayudar a escapar a dos amantes de un padre tan perverso que se negaba a aceptar su unión.

Entonces algo terrible le sucedió a Candy.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó, lanzando a Terry una mirada acusadora—. ¡Cuando has venido aquí esta noche, ya sabías que mi abuelo estaba mintiendo! ¡Por eso has venido en mi busca! ¡Toda esa maldita patraña sobre el duque y su llave…! ¡Has venido por tu maldito sentido del honor! Te has dado cuenta de que te habían engañado, ¡y por eso deseabas arreglar el despropósito en el que me has metido! ¡Pero la verdad es que no estás enamorado de mí!

—¡No! —gritó Terry—. ¡He venido porque te quiero, amor mío! ¡Lo juro! ¡Tienes que creerme!

—¿Que te crea? —espetó el coronel—. ¿Después de que le hayas mentido acerca de su verdadero padre? —Desvió su mirada acusadora hacia Candy—. Aunque todavía no puedo creer que pensaras que yo había sido capaz de cometer la barbaridad de secuestrar a una pobre niña de sus padres.

—¿Por qué no? —intervino una nueva voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Candy quería gritar de frustración mientras su padre se daba la vuelta hacia el nuevo interlocutor, con los ojos llenos de cólera. Probablemente el ruido había sido lo que había atraído a don Carlos, ya que ni su padre ni Terry habían mantenido un tono sosegado. Detrás del marqués apareció Karen, que parecía perpleja ante la visión de los dos hombres en la alcoba de Candy.

—Vos ayudaste al sargento a secuestrar a mi Candida —espetó don Carlos—. Es como si hubierais secuestrado también a mi nieta.

—¡Ah! ¡El diablo en persona se une a la fiesta! ¡Magnífico! —exclamó el coronel.

Instintivamente, Candy se colocó al lado de su padre, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en el marqués.

—¡Tom no secuestró a Candida, cabeza de chorlito, y bien que lo sabes! —rugió el coronel—. ¡Fuisteis tu quien la alejó de aquí, al planificar ese absurdo matrimonio con Álvaro! ¡Candida no estaba de acuerdo con la persona que le habíais elegido por marido! ¡Intentó complacerte, pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mi hija, me contó que antes preferiría morirse que ser su esposa! ¡Fuisteis tu quien la apartó de aquí, maldito lunático!

Un repentino silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Don Carlos se aferró a su bastón con dedos crispados y los ojos brillantes a causa del dolor y el sobresalto, y Terry se quedó totalmente estupefacto.

Pero Candy no parecía darse cuenta de nada. «Mi hija.» ¿Su madre estaba embarazada del coronel? ¿No del sargento?

Súbitamente, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en el rompecabezas. Por eso su padre sabía cómo llegar hasta la casa del marqués. Y por eso sabía cómo entrar en ella. ¡Eso explicaba por qué un soldado soltero le había prometido a otro soldado moribundo que se haría cargo de una niña pequeña! ¡Que Dios la ayudara! Candy empezó a marearse y pensó que se iba a desmayar.

—¿Eres mi… padre? —le preguntó al coronel con un hilo de voz—. ¿Mi verdadero padre?

—¿Qué? —El coronel se volvió hacia ella, mientras su cara empalidecía al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar—. ¡Dios santo! ¡No quería que te enteraras de esta forma!

Intentó tocarla, pero ella lo rechazó con un manotazo. Su mundo había empezado a desplazarse tan bruscamente de su eje que ya no sabía si estaba soñando o no.

—Por lo visto, tu intención era que nunca me enterara —se lamentó ella—. Querías que pasara toda mi vida pensando que era huérfana, como una mujer sin familia, como una extranjera en mi propio país.

—¡Mi pequeña, no! —repuso el coronel con la voz grave—. ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Porque te quiero! ¡Porque quería a tu madre!

—No lo bastante como para casarte con ella —espetó Candy.

—Intenta comprender —le imploró, con los ojos llenos de remordimiento mientras no parecía encontrar las palabras necesarias—. Me enamoré de Candida desde el primer momento que la vi en un baile en Gibraltar. La perseguí sin tregua y le pedí que se casara conmigo. Se entregó a mí la misma noche en que me declaré, pero después se asustó y se negó a casarse conmigo, alegando que no podía ir contra su familia. —Le lanzó al marqués una mirada hostil—. Ella me dijo que su padre la humillaría públicamente por haber roto su compromiso con Álvaro.

El coronel se pasó los dedos crispados por el pelo.

—Pero cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, no pudo soportar la situación. Se escapó y fue a verme a la guarnición en Gibraltar, con la intención de casarse conmigo. Pero yo había contraído las fiebres que asolaron Gibraltar en 1803. Le dijeron que me iba a morir. Yo estaba inconsciente.

Su voz se endureció mientras seguía mirando a don Carlos.

—No había tiempo que perder. Con la certeza de que su padre la arrastraría de nuevo a casa para que se casara a la fuerza con Álvaro, Candida recurrió a Tom, mi mejor amigo, en busca de ayuda. Él también había estado medio enamorado de ella, así que le ofreció casarse para darle un padre a su hija y protegerla del marqués. De ese modo, ella no tendría que casarse con un hombre que quizá la maltrataría cuando descubriera que llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro hombre.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas del coronel.

—Pero el destino quiso castigarme. Me recuperé de las fiebres una semana más tarde. Por entonces, ya estaban casados, y ya no se podía hacer nada por remediarlo. La había perdido, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Excepto adoptar a tu hija. —Candy rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Lloraba por él. Y por ella—. ¡Tu propia hija, a la que le has estado mintiendo durante toda su vida! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Después de que ellos murieran…

—¿Y marcarte como hija bastarda para el resto de tu vida? ¿La hija ilegítima del coronel soltero? Dadas las circunstancias, por lo menos tenías unos padres legítimos. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Te convertí en mi hija en todos los sentidos aceptables ante los ojos de la sociedad.

—¡Pero no ante mis ojos! —gritó ella, sulfurada—. ¡Me lo podrías haber confesado en privado! ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuántas veces te pregunté por ellos, y tú no me decías nada? ¡Deseaba terriblemente tener una madre, y ni siquiera te dignaste hablarme de ella!

La expresión ofendida del coronel la estaba matando, pero Candy luchó por ignorarla.

—Mi pequeña, temía que si te lo contaba te marcharas corriendo en busca del marqués. Y cuando él escribió al regimiento el año pasado preguntando por tu paradero, y ellos me avisaron, yo…

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó desolada—. ¡Por eso lo disuadieron!

—Pequeña, mi pequeña…

—¡No te acerques! —Candy retrocedió abatida.

—Él te alejó de tu familia —terció el marqués, aprovechando la ocasión para acercarse a Candy—. ¿Lo ves, mi niña? No te quiere.

Candy se volvió hacia el anciano y lo miró con inquina.

—¿Y tu? ¡tu jamás vinisteis en mi busca hasta que murió vuestro hijo y perdisteis la posibilidad de tener un heredero! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciega?

Los hechos empezaban a tomar forma.

—Seguro que sabíais que mi madre vivía con la guarnición; estuvimos allí cuatro años, al otro lado de la frontera.

—Probablemente incluso sabías el nombre de su maldito esposo cuando me enviaste a Inglaterra sin darme ninguna pista en busca de tu nieta —espetó Terry.

—¡No! —se defendió don Carlos—. ¡Sabía que se había casado con un soldado, pero no sabía su nombre!

Cuando Terry resopló con recelo, el coronel se volvió hacia él.

—¿Y aún tienes el descaro de cuestionar al marqués, cuando tú eres el que ha creído en toda esa patraña y has cometido tantas tonterías? ¿No será que averiguaste la verdad desde el principio? Eres un mago famoso, un maestro de las mentiras. ¿Cómo podemos saber que no estabas al corriente desde el principio, que no actuaste movido por la avaricia?

Aquello fue como lanzar una piedra al fuego. Terry irguió la espalda con la dignidad ofendida.

—Le demostraré, señor, que actué movido por los motivos más puros y honorables.

—Has ganado tus tierras como recompensa —intervino el marqués, escarneciéndolo.

El coronel profirió otra maldición.

—¿Solo lo hiciste para convertirte en terrateniente? ¡Maldito egoísta…!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Candy—. ¡Callen todos de una vez! ¡Todos me han mentido y han manipulado mi vida! —De repente, Candy tuvo la impresión de que no soportaba verlos ni un segundo más—. ¡Fuera! ¡Todos fuera! ¡Por una vez en sus vidas, dejen que decida yo!

Los tres se la quedaron mirando, estupefactos, entonces estallaron en un coro de protestas.

Candy corrió al balcón, donde el coronel había utilizado una soga para encaramarse hasta la barandilla, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos con ojos desafiantes.

—¡Si no se van ahora mismo, bajaré por la cuerda que mi padre ha utilizado para subir, y ninguno de los tres volverá a verme nunca más!

Candy no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Necesitaba recapacitar, centrarse para averiguar quién era ella y cómo enfocar todos aquellos descubrimientos sobre sí misma. Necesitaba estar sola.

—Candy, amor mío… —empezó a suplicarle Terry.

—¡Tú también, maldito seas! ¡Karen, échalos a todos de aquí, y cierra la puerta con llave! O juro que… —Pasó una pierna por encima de la barandilla del balcón.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pequeña, ya nos vamos! —gritó su padre mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta. Entre él y Terry, empujaron al abuelo para que abandonara la alcoba. Karen los siguió, con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando la estancia quedó vacía, Candy izó la soga y entró otra vez en la alcoba, cerró las puertas vidrieras y echó el cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar por el balcón.

Sus ojos se posaron en la cama donde ella y Terry habían hecho el amor. La misma cama donde el hombre al que había considerado un santo por adoptarla la había concebido con la mujer que amaba pero de la que nunca le había hablado.

Todo aquello era demasiado.

Candy se desplomó en el suelo, desmayada.

* * *

><p>y vamos por el que sigue...<p> 


	28. Capitulo 27

**Capítulo veintisiete**

_Querido primo:_

_Sabéis perfectamente por qué he puesto «prima» entre comillas. En los últimos años, he buscado y visitado a cada uno de los familiares de mi difunto esposo. Ninguno de ellos os conoce. Ya va siendo hora de que admitáis que no sois mi primo, ni por parte de mi marido, que en paz descanse, ni consanguíneamente. Respecto a que mis acusaciones os resultan dolorosas, quiero que sepáis que más me duele a mí ver que seguís empecinado en proteger vuestra privacidad sin remisión, mientras yo sufro por el futuro de mi escuela._

_ Vuestra «prima», Srta. Pony_

* * *

><p>Dos horas después de haber echado a los hombres más importantes de su vida de la alcoba, Candy permanecía de pie en el pequeño salón, con la vista fija en el retrato de su madre.<p>

Gran parte de la información que había recibido acerca de su vida en los últimos dos meses adoptaba ahora un sentido completamente distinto: los cambios de papá en el regimiento, la adopción legal, el hecho de que no se hubiera querido apartar de ella hasta el final de la guerra, de tal modo que él pudiera permanecer cerca de Gran Bretaña mientras la matriculaba en una selecta escuela en Londres. ¿Acaso temía que su hija se escapara a ver a su abuelo?

Pero eso no era relevante. Lo verdaderamente relevante era que le había estado mintiendo durante todos esos años. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? No le había podido pasar desapercibido con qué desesperación anhelaba averiguar datos sobre su familia. Candy podía comprender que no se lo hubiera contado a nadie más; incluso con unos padres legítimos, le había costado mucho encajar en aquella sociedad. Pero ocultárselo a ella…

¿Cómo podría perdonarlo, aunque solo lo hubiera hecho para evitar que ella cayera en las manos de su abuelo?

Su abuelo. También estaba enfadada con él. La había engañado con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, se había quedado cautivada por las largas conversaciones que había mantenido con él acerca de su madre. Había sido tan ilusa como para creer que su querido abuelo estaba realmente encantado de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, que la aceptaba por ser tal y como era. Y después le había dicho que dependía de ella si quería casarse con el duque o no, por lo que Candy había acabado por desestimar la idea de que la había llevado a España solo para que le diera un heredero.

¡Ja! Su comportamiento hacia ella también había sido falso. Su abuelo sabía desde el principio que su hija se había fugado con un soldado. Y no lo había descubierto un año antes, tal y como él alegaba. No, había enviado a Terry a buscarla porque su hijo había muerto y necesitaba un heredero. En ese aspecto, era el mismo manipulador, la misma alimaña sin escrúpulos que había destrozado la vida de su madre.

Y tampoco habría tenido reparos en destrozar la vida de Candy. No había dudado ni un segundo en alejar a Terry, cuando había temido que él pudiera hundir sus planes para unir en matrimonio a su nieta con don Alberto.

Eso le hizo pensar en Terry. Había evitado pensar en él, porque le resultaba la traición más cruel de todas. «Te quiero, Candy White, futura esposa de Grandchester-montalvo.» ¿Lo había dicho de todo corazón? ¿O había sido la única forma que se le había ocurrido para obligarla a casarse con él? Terry se había enterado de su terrible equivocación y del daño que le había hecho a Candy al secuestrarla de su padre. Era muy propio de él intentar enmendar aquel entuerto casándose con ella, para salvaguardar su honor a expensas de Candy.

¿Por qué si no le había ocultado lo que acababa de averiguar cuando había entrado en la alcoba? Probablemente había temido que no aceptara casarse con él cuando se enterase de que se había dejado engañar por su abuelo. Y puesto que Terry no podía soportar la idea de dejar los errores sin arreglar, por culpa de su maldito honor, tenía que casarse con ella, aunque para eso tuviera que fingir que la amaba.

El pobre Terry vivía obsesionado únicamente por su honor.

Del mismo modo que su abuelo estaba desesperado por tener un heredero y el coronel a su vez intentaba por todos los medios alejarla de su abuelo, aunque para ello tuviera que ocultarle la verdad a Candy durante toda su vida.

¡Al cuerno con todos ellos! ¿Cómo iba ya a creer cualquier cosa que le dijeran? ¿Cómo podía saber si la querían de verdad cuando le habían mentido sin piedad?

Candy alzó la vista para mirar la cara de su madre, a la que apenas conocía, y manifestó:

—Son unos cretinos, mamá. Todos, sin excepción. Estabas mejor sin ellos. Quizá yo también estaría mejor sin ellos.

—No creeréis de veras lo que decís, ¿verdad, señorita? —le preguntó Karen, colocándose a su lado.

Karen era la única persona en la que podía confiar. La única que la había respetado, esperando pacientemente a que Candy se calmara de su arrebato de rabia y llanto.

—No lo sé, Karen. Ya no sé qué pensar.

Oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Karen fue hacia ella.

—¡No quiero verlos! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejar que ninguna de esas tres sabandijas entre en esta habitación! —le ordenó Candy.

—Como deseé, señorita. —Entreabrió la puerta, intercambió unas palabras suaves con alguien, y entonces se apartó de la puerta.

Una voz femenina dijo:

—He venido tan pronto como tu padre me ha enviado a buscar al barco.

Candy se dio la vuelta con la rapidez y la furia de un torbellino, y vio a lady Kerr de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Puesto que no era ninguna de las tres sabandijas, he pesando que os vendría bien ver una cara amiga —dijo Karen.

Dividida entre la alegría de tener a otra mujer con la que hablar y el recelo por los motivos que podían mover a lady Kerr, Candy se quedó mirando fijamente a su madrastra.

—¿Sabías la verdad acerca de papá? —Tenía que confirmar si lady Kerr era su enemiga o su aliada.

—¿Sobre que Hugh era tu verdadero padre? —Su madrastra negó con la cabeza—. No, hasta el día que partimos de Inglaterra para venir en tu busca.

Eso era todo lo que Candy necesitaba saber. Lady Kerr abrió los brazos, y Candy corrió a refugiarse en ellos, derramando nuevamente lágrimas desconsoladas. Su madrastra intentó tranquilizarla con palabras de consuelo, acunándola suavemente entre sus brazos hasta que Candy recuperó la calma.

—¿Cómo ha podido mentirme? —susurró Candy mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos doloridos—. ¿Cómo nos ha podido mentir a las dos?

—Él pensaba que obraba de la forma correcta. —Cuando Candy frunció el ceño, lady Kerr añadió—: Pero eso no quita que se haya comportado como un verdadero idiota. Sin embargo, a veces los hombres son increíblemente ciegos respecto a temas que nos conciernen a nosotras, las mujeres.

Candy no sabía qué era lo que más le sorprendía, que lady Kerr hubiera llamado idiota a su padre o que se hubiera puesto completamente del lado de Candy.

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo por ocultarte un secreto tan abominable?

Lady Kerr sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo amo. Y eso significa que o bien lo perdono o bien lo aparto de mi vida, y no puedo soportar la idea de no estar con él.

—Eso es lo que yo debería hacer —respondió Candy con petulancia—. Debería apartar a esas tres sabandijas de mi vida, por mentirme, por manipularme.

—Sí, pequeña, tienes razón, son unas sabandijas. Pero creo que en sus pobres mentes obtusas, ellos pensaban que estaban haciendo lo mejor para ti.

—¡No son más que unas sabandijas mentirosas, manipuladoras y arrogantes!

—Así es. Y sin embargo, estoy segura de que te quieren.

Candy resopló con enojo.

—¡Menuda forma de demostrármelo! —Observó a lady Kerr con aguda mirada—. ¿Sabes toda la historia? ¿Cómo he llegado a España?

Lady Kerr asintió.

—Aparte de la información que nos proporcionó Gaspar, tan pronto como he llegado a esta casa, tu padre, el conde y tu abuelo me han puesto al corriente de todo lo que ha sucedido desde que saliste de Inglaterra. —Sonrió apesadumbrada—. Bueno, por lo menos han intentado hacerlo, en medio de la disputa en la que están enzarzados como perros y gatos.

Al recordar que estaba medio desnuda cuando su padre había entrado en la alcoba, Candy se sonrojó.

—¿Te ha dicho papá que yo estaba con…? Quiero decir…

—Sí. Sé que estabas con el conde, que, por si no lo sabías, todavía lleva los calzoncillos por única prenda, ya que a nadie se le ha ocurrido ofrecerle algo con qué cubrirse, y el resto de su atuendo está aquí, en esta alcoba. Así que cuando he llegado, su aspecto tan poco apropiado exigía una explicación sobre cómo había acabado en aquel lamentable estado.

Profundamente avergonzada, Candy se dejó caer abatida sobre el sofá más cercano y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

—Debes de pensar que soy una fresca.

—¡De ningún modo, pequeña! —Lady Kerr se apresuró a sentarse a su lado en el sofá—. Pero el conde no te ha obligado a acostarse con él a la fuerza, ¿verdad?

Candy alzó rápidamente la vista hasta la cara de su madrastra, y se le encogió el corazón al ver la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos. Por primera vez desde que lady Kerr había entrado, se dio cuenta de la palidez de su rostro y de las arrugas de angustia alrededor de su boca.

¿Su madrastra estaba preocupada por ella? Le pareció una verdad tan dulce que Candy sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar.

—No, no me ha obligado. Yo he decidido acostarme con él. Pensaba que… íbamos a casarnos.

—Y pensabas que estabas enamorada de él.

Candy asintió. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a comentarle que no era la primera vez que se acostaba con Terry. Eso la dejaría definitivamente como una verdadera descocada.

—En ese caso, tu conducta es comprensible. Las personas que están enamoradas no siempre actúan de una forma razonable. —Le frotó la espalda cariñosamente—. ¿Todavía crees que estás enamorada de él?

Ella dudó, luego suspiró.

—Sí, pero no estoy segura de si puedo fiarme de que él esté realmente enamorado de mí.

—Si tengo que juzgar por su comportamiento en el piso inferior, diría que sí. Está dispuesto a pelearse con tu padre y con tu abuelo, solo porque te han herido.

—Mis instintos no me incitan a pelearme con nadie, ¡sino a estrangularlos a los tres!

—A pesar de que puedo hacerme una idea de cómo te sientes, no creo que estrangulándolos obtengas la satisfacción que buscas. Lo que pasa es que la situación te ha desbordado, y por eso estás tan rabiosa.

Candy soltó una carcajada ante el seco comentario, sorprendida.

—Tienes razón. Además, podrían colgarme por asesinato. Y eso no me interesa.

Ambas rompieron a reír. Entonces Candy recordó por qué quería estrangularlos, y su regocijo se desvaneció.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —continuó lady Kerr—, tu padre ha dicho que su intención era contarnos toda la verdad después de que te hubieras casado. —Tomó las manos de Candy—. Dijo que con tu naturaleza tan abierta y generosa, temía que, si te lo contaba, le revelaras la confidencia a tu prometido, y que este te rechazara por ello. Pero una vez casada, ya no podría rechazarte, no habría ningún peligro de que la verdad pudiera hundir tu futuro.

—¡Menuda sandez! —espetó Candy.

—Piensa en el hombre del que has estado enamorada estos últimos años, pequeña. Bebías los vientos por Peter Burnes, y si le hubieras contado que…

—¡Oh! —Candy clavó la vista en sus manos—. Ya veo. Supongo que tienes parte de razón. No solo me habría rechazado, sino que probablemente habría difundido la noticia sin compasión. A pesar de que papá no tenía que preocuparse por protegerme de Peter; ni siquiera mi falso linaje era lo bastante bueno para ese botarate.

—Bueno, he de admitir que tanto tu padre como yo estamos muy contentos de que Anthony Brower haya desaparecido de tu vida. A tu padre nunca le gustó. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo por ti.

Candy contuvo la respiración.

—¿Y hará lo mismo con Terry? Bueno, eso si… si… si al final se arreglan las cosas.

—Me temo que tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a tu padre.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta por el mero hecho de hablar de él.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué nunca me contó la verdad. ¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí? Y no sé si mi abuelo ha sido realmente sincero conmigo estos días, o si solo me quiere a su lado para que le dé un heredero. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si Terry pretende casarse conmigo porque me ama de verdad o solo porque se siente culpable por haber creído las mentiras de mi abuelo y, como consecuencia, haber arruinado mi vida.

—Quizá deberías hacerles todas esas preguntas directamente a ellos.

—¿Por qué? No puedo confiar en ellos para saber lo que sienten en realidad. Dirán cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que buscan de mí, sea lo que sea.

—Sí, no hay duda de que son unos insensatos, los tres, sin excepción. Pero están en el piso de abajo terriblemente preocupados por ti, y no creo que su intención sea marcharse hasta que te vean. —Su madrastra le estrujó la mano—. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ellos. No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada el resto de tu vida, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que no. Pero ahora no estoy de humor para verlos.

Lady Kerr se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento. Entonces rodeó a Candy por los hombros con su brazo.

—¿Sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma para que obtengas las respuestas que buscas sin tener que preguntar directamente. En general, se le puede arrancar la verdad a tu padre, o a cualquier otro hombre, cuando se siente acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Y creo que sé cómo podemos obligarles a que sean sinceros. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Candy se quedó mirando boquiabierta a aquella mujer tan rigurosa e inflexible que jamás le había mentido, jamás le había ocultado la verdad, y siempre se había comportado como una verdadera madre, igual que la señora Harris.

Candy le ofreció una sonrisa trémula.

—Sí, la verdad es que no puedo seguir así.

La cara de lady Kerr reflejó nuevamente su preocupación.

—Te lo advierto, pequeña, quizá no te guste todo lo que oigas. ¿Estás realmente preparada?

Candy desvió la vista hacia el lienzo de su madre, una mujer que había sido tan desdichada por haber intentado satisfacer a su familia en vez de luchar por lo que para ella era importante.

Candy se negaba a hacer lo mismo. Se volvió hacia lady Kerr y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que podré soportarlo.

—Muy bien. Entonces mi plan es que…

Terry iba y venía por el patio a paso frenético. Gracias a Dios, sus dos acompañantes habían dejado de pelearse. Se habían pasado las dos últimas horas acusándose mutuamente de todo, desde por su mal comportamiento hasta por ser unos malos padres.

Terry, sin embargo, había pasado esas dos horas acusándose únicamente a sí mismo. Debería haberle contado a Candy sin demora lo que había averiguado acerca del coronel. Nunca había pretendido manipularla pensando en su propio provecho. Dios mío, si pudiera retroceder y volver a empezar, lo haría todo de un modo muy distinto.

Ya le dolía haber estropeado su relación con Candy, aunque, por lo visto, el resto de los hombres que habían pasado por la vida de ella habían cometido el mismo error. Debía de suponer un tremendo desengaño para Candy enterarse de que el hombre al que tanto adoraba le había ocultado un secreto tan abominable.

Pero en el fondo Terry comprendía al coronel. Ahora que sabía lo pérfido y manipulador que podía llegar a ser el marqués, entendía el razonamiento del coronel. O por lo menos parcialmente. Ese hombre solo había intentado proteger a Candy.

Lo mismo que había pretendido Terry.

Súbitamente recordó las palabras de Gaspar la última vez que hablaron: «¿Alguna vez me has preguntado qué es lo que realmente quiero?»

Terry suspiró. Debería haberle preguntado a Candy qué era lo que ella quería, que era lo que necesitaba. De haberlo hecho, ahora no estaría allí de pie, deseando estar en el piso superior con ella, rezando por que no hubiera echado a perder lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

La puerta encima de ellos se abrió, y los tres hombres alzaron la vista a la vez en dirección a la galería. Pero únicamente apareció Karen. Y sola.

Karen bajó las escaleras y pasó precipitadamente por delante de ellos sin detenerse. Los tres hombres la siguieron con paso acelerado.

—¿Está mi esposa allí arriba todavía con Candy? —inquirió el coronel. Era una pregunta absurda, puesto que los tres no se habían movido de su posición de centinelas bajo la puerta desde que Candy los había echado. Por supuesto que todavía estaba allí. ¿Adónde habría ido?

—¿Está Candy bien? —se interesó Terry.

El marqués no podía seguir el paso veloz de la comitiva, pero gritó para llamar su atención:

—¡Por el amor de Dios, muchacha, párate un momento y dinos qué pasa!

Karen siguió alejándose por la galería sin mirar atrás.

—Lady Kerr ha pedido un poco de té y algo para comer. Eso es todo.

—¿Té? —repitió el coronel. Miró a Terry con cierto alivio—. Eso es una buena señal, ¿verdad?

Terry tragó saliva, recordando lo que Candy había hecho con una taza de té la última vez que se había enfadado tanto con él.

Los tres hombres siguieron a Karen hasta la cocina, con la esperanza de obtener más información, pero ella permaneció estoica como una roca durante todo el trayecto. No les dijo nada, no contestó nada, y consiguió que Terry se desesperara tanto que maldijo nuevamente a Gaspar por haber contratado a esa maldita mujer.

Continuaron intentando sonsacarle información mientras la seguían de vuelta hasta el patio, y una vez allí se quedaron paralizados al ver a lady Kerr de pie justo en medio del patio.

—¡Maggie! —El coronel se apresuró a colocarse a su lado—. ¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Cómo está?

—Candy está bien respondió lady Kerr remilgadamente—. Está en el carruaje de camino hacia el barco.

Los tres se miraron perplejos.

Terry fue el primero en comprenderlo. Karen había salido solo con la intención de distraer la atención de los tres centinelas para que lady Kerr pudiera sacar a Candy sigilosamente de aquella casa. ¡Por Dios! ¡Se suponía que él era un mago y, por lo tanto, tendría que haber reconocido aquella maniobra de distracción a simple vista!

Candy se marchaba. ¿Sin él? ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

—¿Hacia nuestro barco? —la interrogó el coronel, con un hilito de voz esperanzada—. ¿Piensa regresar a casa con nosotros?

—Regresa a casa conmigo —proclamó lady Kerr—. Me temo que de momento Candy no quiere saber nada de ti, White. Ambas consideramos que lo mejor será que regreses a Inglaterra solo.

—¡Y un cuerno! —rugió el coronel. Cuando lady Kerr lo miró con cara de reprobación, él frunció el ceño—. De acuerdo, lo admito. Sé que no debería haberle ocultado la verdad. Al principio me pareció lo mejor, mientras ella era una niña, porque pensé que no sabría mantener el secreto. Entonces, a medida que pasaban los años, cada vez me resultaba más difícil confesárselo. Sabía que ella me odiaría, ¡y no podía soportar la idea! Lo fui retrasando más y más. —Irguió la espalda con soberbia—. Ya sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hice, y ahora ya no puedo remediarlo, salvo asegurarme de que ella entienda mis motivos.

El coronel miró a su esposa con ojos desafiantes.

—Y no toleraré quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo ella zarpa hacia Inglaterra, alimentando el odio hacia mí, solo porque tú y ella penséis que es una idea acertada. ¡Iré a buscarla!

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero el marqués le bloqueó el paso.

—¡No irás a ningún sitio sin mí! —estableció el anciano—. ¡Es mi nieta! ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar con ella!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para obligarle a que te dé un heredero? —espetó el coronel White.

—¡Me importa un rábano mi heredero, pedazo de zoquete inglés! —replicó don Carlos—. Admito que me equivoqué con Candida. Debería haberla escuchado. Entonces me habría dado cuenta de que no era feliz. Jamás debí abandonarla. ¡Me he pasado toda la vida pagando ese lamentable error!

Se aferró a su bastón como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Primero nos enteramos de su muerte, pero nadie nos decía qué había pasado con la niña. Me costó mucho encontrar de nuevo su rastro. Pensé que quizás habían muerto juntas, e intenté no pensar en ella. Confiaba en que mi hijo me daría un nieto al que podría malcriar; no solo un heredero, sino una niñita encantadora como mi Catalina. —Su rostro se endureció—. Pero no pudo ser. Y cuando mi hijo murió, y mi esposa también murió, me di cuenta de que…

—De que necesitabais un heredero —bramó el coronel.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió don Carlos—. Por eso envié a Terry en su busca. —Sus ojos apagados se llenaron de lágrimas—. Pero cuando ella llegó, y vi que era la viva imagen de su madre…

—Sí, en eso os doy la razón —dijo el coronel White mansamente.

—Lo único que quería era que estuviera a mi lado. —El rostro del anciano se iluminó con fiereza—. ¡No tengo a nadie! ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Nadie con quien compartir mis últimos días en esta vida, nadie que llore mi pérdida cuando ya no esté. —Apuntó a lady Kerr con el bastón—. Por lo menos tú la tienes a ella. Y ahora tendrás también a Candy, y yo moriré completamente solo… —El marqués empezó a gimotear.

Terry no sentía pena por él.

—¿Y qué me dice del duque? Quería que Candy se casara con él contra su voluntad, del mismo modo que lo habíais intentado con su madre.

—¡No! —protestó el marqués—. ¡Pregúntale a Candy! Le dije que si no quería prometerse a él después de una semana en su compañía, yo mismo despacharía al duque. Y pensaba hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era un buen esposo para ella, alguien digno de casarse con la nieta de un marqués. —Achicó los ojos, sin apartarlos de Terry—. Y no un bufón con una finca en estado ruinoso que ni siquiera es capaz de defender su título nobiliario con honor.

—¡Es cierto, la finca por la que decidiste secuestrarla, canalla! —El coronel fulminó a Terry con una mirada malévola—. En eso estamos de acuerdo, don Carlos. Este joven no es digno de Candy. No es más que un maldito manipulador, un mentiroso.

—Por lo menos yo admito que me he comportado como un verdadero idiota —declaró Terry con tristeza—. Esa mujer es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, a los tres, y lo único que se nos ocurre es pensar quién se la merece. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ninguno de nosotros la merecemos! Ella no es simplemente un objeto de nuestra posesión. Candy tiene sus propios sentimientos, pensamientos y sueños.

Terry miró a los dos hombres con inquina.

—Hemos cometido lamentables injusticias con ella, y todo con el único objetivo de ver cumplidos nuestros propios deseos egoístas, así que Candy está en todo su derecho de enviarnos al infierno. No la culpo por querer estar bien lejos de nosotros, después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar. Así que si Candy dice que necesita tiempo para recapacitar, entonces juro por Dios que eso es lo que tendrá. ¡Aunque para conseguirlo me vea obligado a atarlos a los dos a un poste!

Con el corazón en la garganta, cerró los puños a ambos lados de las caderas.

—La amo más que a mi vida, pero sé que no me la merezco. Si soy lo bastante afortunado como para que Candy vuelva a dirigirme la palabra alguna vez, si consigo que acepte mi petición formal de matrimonio, entonces caeré rendido de rodillas y daré gracias a Dios.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó una suave voz a su espalda.

Terry se dio la vuelta con ímpetu y vio a Candy, que emergía desde detrás de una columna. Por un momento, no pudo hacer nada más que quedársela mirando fijamente, mientras un torrente de emociones se expandía por su pecho.

Candy era la criatura más bella que jamás había visto, incluso con aquellos ojos verdes tan hinchados de llorar y las mejillas tan pálidas que sus pecas resaltaban más.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —volvió a repetir ella con una sonrisa turbada.

A Terry se le cortó la respiración.

—Sí, amor mío, hablo en serio —respondió con voz ronca.

Mientras Candy se acercaba, él se arrodilló ante ella, tomó su mano y se puso a besarla con toda la devoción que sentía.

—Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes lo que había averiguado acerca de tu abuelo. Me ofusqué con la idea de llegar antes que don Alberto y salvarte de él casándome contigo.

La mano de Candy se tensó bajo la suya, pero él no la soltó.

—Me dije que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de afrentarte tanto por haber creído a ciegas las mentiras de tu abuelo. Me dije que probablemente tú no querrías casarte conmigo si sabías la gran injusticia que yo había cometido contigo. —Se llevó su grácil mano hasta la mejilla—. Pero la verdad es que habría vendido mi alma al diablo con tal de que fueras mía. Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Terry alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que no te apartes de mi vida, pecosa. Continuaré haciendo giras, venderé Arboleda, me instalaré en Inglaterra y trabajaré para Philip Astley. ¡Pídeme lo que quieras, y te lo concederé!

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Solo quiero una cosa —susurró, y acto seguido se arrodilló delante de él—. Que me quieras. El resto no me importa.

Terry lanzó un grito de júbilo y la abrazó. Luego le besó la boca, las mejillas, el pelo. Riendo, ella le devolvió los besos con tanta ternura que él pensó que iba a morir de alegría. Por unos momentos, perdieron de vista el mundo a su alrededor, y siguieron besándose y murmurando palabras de amor y solazándose en poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Pero la magia se rompió cuando Terry notó un rotundo bastonazo en la espalda. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y vio al marqués, que se proponía volver a golpearlo con su bastón. Don Carlos lo miraba sulfurado, y el coronel estaba a su lado y lo miraba del mismo modo.

Aquello sirvió para despertarlo de su dulce sueño y devolverlo a la realidad y al presente. Él y Candy se pusieron en pie con dificultad para mirar a los dos hombres. Terry rodeó instintivamente la cintura de Candy con su brazo.

—Podría destruirte por esto, insolente —bramó el anciano—. Y si crees que verás un solo penique de la herencia de mi nieta…

—¡No me importa su herencia! ¡Solo me importa ella! —contraatacó Terry.

Y era cierto. De algún modo, en medio de aquella maraña de sentimientos, Terry había perdido la obcecada necesidad de recuperar las tierras de su familia. Si él y Candy podían hacerlo, entonces lo intentaría, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Gaspar tenía razón: no conseguiría borrar las atrocidades que los ingleses habían cometido simplemente por el hecho de cumplir la promesa de su padre. Eso no aplacaría su dolor. Solo Candy podía hacerlo.

—¿Y si te amenazo con hacer que te arresten, joven? —lo amenazó el coronel.

Terry lo miró sin parpadear, desconcertado.

—Sé que mi hija no ha llegado hasta aquí por su propia voluntad —continuó el coronel White, con una mirada inflexible—. Gaspar me contó la verdad. Drogaste a Candy para secuestrarla. Podría hacer que te colgaran por semejante delito.

—Si te atreves a hacerlo, te pondrás en evidencia, papá. —Candy se aferró a Terry con fuerza—. Porque yo estaré a su lado, jurando que vine a España por voluntad propia. —Acto seguido, Candy se encaró a su abuelo—: Y en cuanto a ti, abuelo, creo que a estas alturas deberías haber aprendido la lección de que no es positivo interferir en los asuntos del corazón.

Candy desvió la vista hacia lady Kerr.

—Tenías razón. No me ha gustado todo lo que he oído. —Alzó la vista para dedicarle a Terry una suave sonrisa—. Excepto lo que tú has dicho, amor mío. —Lo besó, y él respondió al instante, a pesar de que Terry sospechaba que ella solo lo hacía para provocar a su padre y a su abuelo.

Tras prolongar el beso lo bastante como para hacer gruñir a los otros dos hombres, Candy apartó la boca, y le guiñó un ojo a Terry. Luego frunció el ceño y de nuevo se encaró a su padre y a su abuelo.

—Por fortuna, lo que he oído me ha servido para darme cuenta de que, por lo visto, y a pesar de que sois un par de botarates como la copa de un pino, en el fondo me quieren. Y tal vez podré perdonar las palabras que han dicho y que no me han gustado en absoluto. Siempre y cuando acepten mis condiciones.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Abuelo —prosiguió Candy—, elijo a Terry por esposo. Si realmente quieres que no vuelva a desaparecer de tu vida, entonces te pido que bendigas mi elección. No pienso negociar en este aspecto. ¿Aceptas mi condición?

Su abuelo la miró con la mandíbula desencajada, pero un brillo de esperanza iluminó sus ojos.

—¿Eso significa que te quedarás en España? ¿Que serás un apoyo para tu pobre abuelo?

Candy miró a Terry.

—Ya te lo he dicho, cariño, pídeme lo que quieras —señaló él.

Con una sonrisa brillante, ella volvió a mirar a don Carlos.

—Todavía no puedo contestarte. Mi amado es tan bueno que hará cualquier cosa que le pida, así que tendremos que decidir qué es lo mejor para los dos. —Su cara reflejaba su enorme orgullo—. Pero estoy segura de que podremos venir a visitarte de vez en cuando. Siempre que pueda, estaré a tu lado.

—Entonces me doy por satisfecho —declaró el anciano, llorando de emoción.

—En cuanto a ti, papá —dijo Candy—, si quieres que te perdone por haberme ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo, tendrás que aceptar a Terry como mi esposo. Y acceder a comportarte civilizadamente con mi abuelo. ¿Crees que podrás?

El coronel White la miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego desvió la vista primero hacia Terry y luego hacia don Carlos, y de nuevo hacia Terry.

—¿White? —le exigió lady Kerr.

—¡Un momento, un momento! ¡Estoy pensando! —Posó la vista en Candy, y un inmenso amor se expandió por sus ojos—. ¡Qué remedio! De acuerdo. Con la condición de que esta maldita alimaña te deje salir de vez en cuando de España.

—Perfecto. —Lady Kerr aplaudió a su esposo. Luego miró a Candy y a Terry con alegría. Acto seguido se les acercó para darles un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Estoy muy contenta por ti, pequeña!

Candy le estrechó la cintura a Terry al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa triunfal a lady Kerr.

—He pescado a un esposo que no está nada mal, ¿no te parece, mamá?

Por un momento, lady Kerr se quedó paralizada. Entonces las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y una gloriosa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Sí, mi pequeña, tienes toda la razón. —Bajó la vista hasta el torso desnudo de Terry, y enarcó las cejas con una expresión teatral—. Aunque creo que ya va siendo hora de que don Terry se cubra con un atuendo más decente. Lo digo porque no me parece adecuado que un conde se pasee por ahí llevando como única prenda unos calzoncillos.

Candy estalló en una sonora carcajada. Mientras Terry la fulminaba con una mirada de reprobación, ella bromeó:

—Dada tu habilidad para hacer trucos de manos, pensaba que te habrías apropiado de la llave de mi alcoba cuando saliste por la puerta.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, él le enseñó la palma de la mano.

—Y así es.

Candy miró la llave, y luego a Karen.

—¡Me dijiste que habías cerrado la puerta con llave!

Karen pestañeó incómoda.

—No había ninguna llave en la puerta cuando fui a cerrarla, señorita, pero pensé que en ese momento no estabas de humor para que te lo dijera.

Candy se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Terry con los ojos abiertos como un par de naranjas.

—Eso significa que podrías haber entrado en mi alcoba y haberme secuestrado de nuevo en cualquier momento, si hubieras querido.

—Tú lo has dicho: «si» hubiera querido. Pero me parecía que ya habías tenido bastante con un único secuestro contra tu voluntad, así que he decidido no dejarme guiar por la cabeza.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. ¿Y por qué te has dejado guiar esta vez?

—Por el corazón.

Y mientras ella lo miraba con el pecho henchido de amor, Terry se dio cuenta de una lección esencial: un hombre jamás se extravía si se deja guiar por su corazón.

* * *

><p>Y este fue el final...ahora nos vamos al Epílogo...<p> 


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Querida Srta. Pony:_

_En dicho caso, y muy a mi pesar, quizá haya llegado el momento de desaparecer de vuestra vida. Desde el primer día únicamente os he pedido una cosa: que aceptéis mi anonimato. Si no podéis aceptar tales circunstancias, entonces me temo que no será posible que sigamos manteniendo nuestra relación por correspondencia._

_ Con todo mi afecto, George_

* * *

><p>Más tarde, aquel mismo año, Candy observaba en el salón de la mansión que los White poseían en Londres cómo su esposo hacía desaparecer una carta de la mano de lord Stoneville. Sonrió satisfecha. En dos horas Terry iba a dar una función benéfica para la Fundación de los Niños de la prisión de Newgate en el teatro Athenaeum y, sin embargo, todavía estaba allí, entreteniendo a los invitados en la recepción que sus padres habían organizado en honor a la pareja. Terry era incapaz de estarse quieto.<p>

Mientras barajaba las cartas, vio a su esposa mirándolo y le guiñó el ojo. Candy sintió nuevamente aquel delicioso cosquilleo en el vientre. Llevaban cinco meses casados, y ella seguía como el primer día: deshaciéndose como la mantequilla con tan solo un guiño de Terry.

—¿Sabes cómo lo hace? —le preguntó una voz familiar a su lado.

—¡Señorita Pony! —exclamó Candy al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para saludar a su vieja amiga—. Pensaba que había dicho que no podría venir a la recepción.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte? —La señorita Pony besó a Candy en la mejilla—. Eso jamás, querida.

—¿Cómo está? —quiso saber Candy.

La señorita Pony le dedico una sonrisa afligida.

—Digamos que he pasado por mejores momentos.

La señorita Pony no tenía buen aspecto; se la veía muy pálida y sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza. Había estado sobrellevando el escándalo del suicidio de lady Kirkwood desde el secuestro de Candy, y desde entonces habían ido aflorando más detalles acerca de las indiscreciones de Sarah _la_ _Tonta_.

Aquella muerte había causado un enorme daño a la escuela. Los competidores de escuelas no tan prestigiosas como la de la señorita Pony habían sacado a relucir otros escándalos anteriores acerca de alumnas que se habían fugado, resaltando el caso de Candy como el más reciente. La gente había empezado a decir que ya no se podía confiar el control de sus hijas a la señorita Pony. No importaba que aquellas fugas hubieran concluido en matrimonios felices; a la sociedad no le importaba aquel matiz.

Y además existían otros problemas.

—¿Es cierto que el señor Pritchard ha encontrado finalmente un comprador para Rockhurst? —se interesó Candy.

La Señorita Pony suspiró.

—Mira, la verdad es que sé tan poco como tú respecto a ese tema. De momento solo son rumores.

—¿Qué opina el primo George?

Pony frunció sus facciones.

—Nada. Hace tiempo que discutimos y hemos dejado de escribirnos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Espero que no haya sido por culpa de lo que pasó entre Terry y yo. Sé que acusó al primo George por haberla presionado para que permitiera que yo hablara con Terry aquel día.

—No, querida, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Nos hemos peleado por otros motivos. —La directora cambió de tema—. Pero estoy segura de que las magníficas funciones de magia que tu esposo ofrece a favor de nuestras obras benéficas contrarrestarán la mala prensa. Es muy noble por su parte.

—Está encantado de hacerlo. Le gusta su trabajo.

Aunque pareciera sorprendente, era verdad. Terry había empezado a reconocer la suerte que tenía de poder entretener a la gente sin apenas esfuerzo. A pesar de que aquella iba a ser su única gira por Inglaterra, era evidente que se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien.

—Así que… dime, ¿sabes cómo hace esos trucos? —volvió a preguntarle la señorita Pony.

—¿Se ha vuelto loca? —replicó Terry a sus espaldas antes de mirar a Candy, con un intenso brillo en sus ojos azules—. ¿Acaso no sabe con qué facilidad se va de la lengua mi esposa? ¡El mundo entero sabría cómo hago mis trucos si se me ocurriera contárselo!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó Candy, aunque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

—Afortunadamente —continuó él— pronto habré de restringir mi número de funciones. Entonces ya no tendré que tratar mis trucos como si fueran un verdadero secreto de estado.

—¿Piensa dedicar más tiempo a Arboleda? —preguntó la señorita Pony.

Candy rió.

—No le veo la gracia, cariño. —Aunque a Terry se le escapaba también la risa.

—¡Pues a mí sí que me parece divertido! —Candy se inclinó hacia la señorita Pony—. Mi esposo solo ha necesitado pasar un mes en las remotas montañas de Lugo para darse cuenta de que eso de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a sus viñedos, lejos de la sociedad, no está hecho para él. Debería haber visto su expresión cuando se enteró de que tenía que cabalgar un día entero para comprar su brandy favorito.

Terry suspiró.

—Y mi periódico favorito, y mi café, mi tabaco…

Candy sonrió burlonamente y agarró a su marido cariñosamente por el codo.

—¿Quién se habría imaginado que Terry estaba tan apegado al bienestar de la ciudad? ¿Y que se convertiría en un verdadero gruñón si no podía disfrutar de esas comodidades?

—Ese no es el motivo por el que he vendido la finca —objetó Terry—. No quería que dieras a luz en ese lugar, con la única ayuda de una vieja matrona de dudosas credenciales.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. —Candy miró a la señorita Pony con seriedad—. Me temo que Villafranca todavía no se ha recuperado del terrible estado de deterioro en que lo dejaron los ingleses y los franceses hace quince años.

—¿Estás embarazada? —exclamó la señorita Pony.

Candy miró a Terry con reprobación, y este le respondió obsequiándola con una adorable sonrisa que no ocultaba su enorme orgullo.

—Sí. Estamos esperando un hijo. Nacerá la próxima primavera.

—¡Enhorabuena, querida! —la felicitó la señorita Pony con una visible alegría. Entonces se quedó un momento perpleja—. Pero… y perdona mi insolencia, si tu esposo decide restringir el número de funciones y además habéis vendido Arboleda, ¿de qué vivirán?

Mientras Terry estallaba en una sonora carcajada, Candy le explicó:

—Terry ha comprado un parque de atracciones en Cádiz con el dinero que ha obtenido con la venta de Arboleda.

—¡Un parque de atracciones! —exclamó la señorita Pony—. ¡Menudas ironías tiene la vida!

—Y aún hay más: es un negocio a medias con mi abuelo. Quién lo iba a decir, ¿verdad? Así podremos estar cerca de él. Esperamos que sea un éxito rotundo.

—Y si no lo es, regresaremos aquí y nos instalaremos en su escuela —bromeó Terry—. ¿Tiene un puesto vacante para un maestro de magia?

—Me parece que no es una asignatura apropiada para jovencitas —respondió la señorita Pony tajantemente.

—No estoy tan segura —apuntó Candy—. Quizá sería recomendable para los casos en los que sea conveniente hacer desaparecer a un pretendiente no deseado.

—Lamentablemente —volvió a intervenir Terry—, en este momento me veo obligado a desaparecer. Gaspar me espera en el teatro, amor mío.

Gaspar se había casado con la cocinera de la escuela de la señorita Pony, y él y Terry habían restablecido su amistad. Y Candy estaba encantada con ello. Cuánto más conocía a aquel hombre, más cuenta se daba del papel relevante que Gaspar había desempeñado en la vida de Terry, como un verdadero padre.

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres —le sugirió Terry a Candy—. A menos que prefieras quedarte.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver cómo haces tus trucos? ¡Ni hablar!

La pareja se despidió de los padres de Candy, que tenían pensado pasarse por la función de su yerno más tarde. A pesar de que el coronel se había resignado finalmente a la idea de tener a un prestidigitador por yerno, se mostraba más afable desde que se había enterado de que iba a ser abuelo.

Tan pronto como se encaramaron en el carruaje, Terry estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos y la besó hasta que ella empezó a notar un delicioso hormigueo en los dedos de los pies. Cuando finalmente él se apartó de ella, sus ojos resplandecían peligrosamente.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido no quedarte.

—¿Ah, sí? Creía que no te gustaba verme merodeando cerca, cuando estás preparando una función —bromeó ella.

—Eso depende del teatro. —Terry corrió las cortinas—. Y de la función. —Bajándole el vestido por el hombro, le estampó un beso húmedo en el escote—. Y lo que es más importante: depende de la audiencia.

Candy sabía distinguir perfectamente el apetito carnal de su esposo. Tranquilamente, empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pantalón.

—Así que será «esa clase» de función, ¿verdad?

—Siempre y cuando le parezca bien a la señora. —Terry jadeó cuando ella deslizó la mano a lo largo de su verga completamente dura.

—A la señora le parece perfecto. Siempre y cuando no le rompas el vestido. Karen me reprendió severamente la última vez que tuvimos una… función en el carruaje.

—¡Bah! Karen se ha vuelto muy puritana desde que se ha convertido oficialmente en la dama de compañía de una condesa. —Le alzó la falda al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y en cambio yo me he vuelto una fresca y una descarada. —Candy se sentía muy estimulada, y el corazón le latía desbocadamente a causa de la excitación.

—No, amor mío. Te aseguro que eres una condesa de la cabeza a los pies. —Terry sonrió con picardía—. Excepto en la cama.

—Y en el carruaje— agregó ella.

Acto seguido, Candy le mostró lo fresca y descarada que podía llegar a ser.

**F I N.**

* * *

><p>Bueno mis queridas niñas hermosassss...muuuchas gracias por ser tan fieles lectoras y tener tanta paciensia con miiii jajaja besos para todas para las niñas del grupo facebook y para todas las amigas de Las nueras de Eleonor...besos besitos besotes ahhh y yo creo que lueguito me subo una super historia que ya estoy preparando una nueva adaptacion muuuuu guenaaaaa jajajaja ahhh y mi super historias mia de mi propiedad XD<p>

**esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sabrina Jeffries y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente. solo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar**.

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


End file.
